Dimensional Saga: The Legendary Warfare
by StarGamer77
Summary: When six legendary stones are being recognized in six different dimensions, all dimensions go into crisis when villains start to gather in all dimensions to obtain the six stones in order to end all worlds. But with the new girl having magic due to her dreams fulfilled, and other characters from different worlds, can they look to overcome huge obstacles and try to restore peace?
1. Intro of the New Girl

**Prologue**

This Story… takes place where a meeting was formed by 12 villains in a world that was meant to be unknown. A world that has not been discovered entirely. An area that took place at an unknown laboratory. The creatures in this world were meant to be powerful in this area, no one might ever get a taste of their new power. The former of this meeting was the host of this whole game plan and the 11 other people were members who were just joined by this new organization called the VAF (The Villainy Apocalyptic Force). These were the villains that took part of this meeting:

Satan: First Appearance, Puyo Puyo. Previous Evil Schemes: Unknown (**I'll Tell You Why at the very end of this Prologue.**)

Ecolo: First Appearance, Puyo Puyo 7. Previous Evil Schemes: To Bury All Worlds into Puyo.

Arfoire: First Appearance, Hyperdimension Neptunia. Previous Evil Schemes: To Destroy All Of Gamindustri.

Kurome Ankokuboshi: First Appearance, Megadimension Neptunia VII. Previous Evil Schemes: To Destroy All Of Gamindustri because of her hatred towards it.

Ganondorf: First Appearance, The Legend Of Zelda. Previous Evil Schemes: To pursue world domination, and to possess the whole triforce.

Thanos: First Appearance, The Invincible Iron Man (**I'll definitely tell you why I chose to add him in this story at the end of the prologue.**) Previous Evil Schemes: To Kill off half the population of the people.

Infinite: First Appearance, Sonic Forces (**I'll also tell why.**) Previous Evil Schemes: To conquer the world with Dr. Eggman.

Akiak Anuza: First Official Appearance, The Opposite of Akari Akaza.

Rui Tsunami: First Official Appearance, The Opposite of Yui Funami.

Miyoko Hoshino: First Official Appearance, The Opposite of Kyouko Toshinō.

Choonutsu Sushikawa: First Official Appearance, The Opposite of Chinastu Yoshikawa.

(**I'll also tell why I added those four.**)

And now the former was named Razer Yamasaki. Her description was Dark Yellow hair that is tied into a very long ponytail and Dark Yellow eyes. She was wearing black armor with golden spikes and golden leg armor and boots. She had a dark yellow aura around her. She was kinda the strongest out of the whole group.

She formed this meeting with everyone so that they can start their new plan of creating an apocalypse.

"Gamindustri. United Kingdom. Primp Town. Suzuran City. Hyrule. Mushroom Kingdom. Takaoka.

…

…

A time where everything was peaceful. With the people having joy and pride. Observe all the population that you see in your own eyes. The population of each world have yet failed to give up their own will to protect their own world even if they are instructed to do so.

…

…

The effect of maintaining their increase of pride and joy to their world is the energy of the hidden stones that the people do not see in real-life. All of their energy is almost filled completely. Once the energy is full, the stone will show a complete flash of light and will fully be visible to everyone. There are six legendary stones that belong to six worlds.

…

…

…

The World of Primp Town and Suzuran City holds the Stone of Destruction. Due to the people, who play Puyo Puyo, battle each other often.

...

The World of Gamindustri holds the Stone of Evolution. The CPUs of each nation often transform with these things called share crystals, so each CPU has their own HDD form.

...

The World of Hyrule holds the Stone of Physicality. The people in Hyrule are always strong and they never have any hesitation to fight enemy territories. It may sound unrealistic but ahh what the hell.

...

The World of Mushroom Kingdom holds the Stone of Healing. In The Mushroom Kingdom, everyone tries to help others whenever they are in trouble in order for them to regain their strength.

...

The World of Takaoka holds the Stone of Humor. Everyone in Takaoka experiences a lot of comedy, but sometimes sees themselves with a lot of drama.

...

Finally, The United Kingdom holds the Stone of Protection. Back in the days the people were mostly protecting the country in case war sparks. I'm not sure how it may be the only one, but I don't care either.

…

Where all stones are hidden. This is where all worlds will come to an end once all gems have been found. And I have found the other version of me."

Razer said all of this with no hesitation. She was meant to take this opportunity seriously and carefully. There was no stopping her now.

"There still may be chances. Others may sometimes take a wrong turn. It's life. Peace may be key. But destruction is our only answer." Thanos said.

"It's worth a try. All encounters of destroying worlds resulted in a collapse. It was very slight to see each and every last one of these people with a sensational outcome, even by the looks of their strength." Infinite said.

"That may be correct. But now they haven't seen the looks of me just yet. We might not be sure what to seek first, but just to make it more fair, I've added some reconnaissance in order to seek what is needed to me. So that's more of an advantage." Razer said.

"However, other worlds are gonna join forces so it could impact our chances even if we got a stronger army that could help stave off our failure." Infinite said.

"No worries. If you take a look at these dimensions, you can see how they are separate. The people from other worlds will have struggles getting to each world. So it's only logical." Kurome said.

"I agree. It's not gonna be elementary to fend off heroes from taking the stones once the time comes, but with backup there is a higher possibility. I'm not gonna take any more chances of turning over a new leaf letting worlds get protected at all costs." Ganondorf said.

"Same goes for Gamindustri. I will show all that everything will fall down once and for all. No going back now." Arfoire said.

"And especially Takaoka. This will be the last time that everyone will have all of their fun." Akiak said.

"And all shall be smashed into pieces." Rui said.

"And we can take that to the garbage." Miyoko said.

"And then it will be time for domination." Choonutsu said.

"I don't even know whether it's decidable or not, but I agree as well." Satan said.

"Aw, C'mon, mister. We'll bury people. Even Ringo and her silly friends all the way to the ground. Although I'd not take it harshly." Ecolo said.

"***sigh*** Whatever."

"Arle and Ringo may be resilient, but with the crystals that we will have in our possession, the odds will likely change." Razer said.

"You both are really strong, anyway. Why not let alone the others and try to come up with a plan to bring destruction? I do that, with a friend of mine, to the other version of me." Kurome said.

"Well… you do have a point there." Satan said.

"So. The six stones are gonna be days away from appearing in each world. Once that time comes, find them all and return back here. I will be using reconnaissance so there's gotta be something that I see from your hands when you return." Razer said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Everyone said as they all left the laboratory. Which leaves Razer all by herself.

"Now… this is where my sovereignty will begin."

* * *

Hello, readers. I'm Kaze Matsuzaki. But you can call me Kaze. I heard you guys don't know the identity of myself. I am recognized by my very long purple hair that is always tied into a long straight ponytail, followed by my light-purple eyes. I don't intend to become beautiful since it's not actually my thing. But of course, I'm all purple. I'm also quiet on some occasions, but I'm also nice (not in a cheerful way) to everyone. I get mad at people who try to be rude to me constantly, but I ignore it. And I wanted to have magic when I grew up. Not like a magician where you have to say "abracadabra" or something like that. It's the elements of magic. You know, Fire, Water, Light, Wood, and Dark Spells. I wanted those so that I could fight the bad guys, thugs, robbers to try to stop them. I'm not just using all of them. I'm only wanting one of them. So that is my dream. Oh yeah, and I'm currently 16 years old by the way.

So you guys wanna know what I'm doing, huh? Well, I'm at home in Liverpool, London (Where I was born in) Where I'm currently reading a book right now. It's one of my favorite hobbies. But I don't do that often. On my breaks, I just go for a run when I need to, Or I can just watch tv. It's kinda peaceful too because few weeks ago was the start of summer. I'm usually a Straight-A Student, but not often because I intend to get B's or C's in quizzes. Mainly because I usually mess up on some questions. Don't ask how.

I'm really smart. I have my own reasons for wanting to have peace. And that includes me reading. I usually do that not only to fulfill my dream, but to help maintain a higher skill of literature, you know. But I'm not always here alone when I'm doing this. My mother always comes in. Right now, she's currently in the store buying food. I have a very strong bond for my mother. She's always a huge piece to the puzzle that I'm in. She relies on me, she cares about me. And I do love her too. So I do care about her too and obey her at any given rate. No matter if it's washing the dishes or taking out the trash… or trying to help out with a current situation that she's trying to solve.

My father… he's just, only one word. Traveling. He's always moving around the country. He might come by just to visit and stay sometimes, but he just likes to travel around the country. He likes to see what the whole country is like. It didn't sound so surprising to me because he never just comes by to stay. Not only for two or three weeks. But I just get used to it. Nothing personal. My parents and I had a lot in common. They care about me a lot. So I do my best to return the favor for them. And it's what we do best.

***DING*** ***DONG***

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs from my room to get the door to see who that was. I took a peek and it was my mother with the bags.

"Hi, mom." I said as I opened the door for my mom

"Hey. Can you help me with the bags?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said as I helped carry the bags.

So my mother's description. Many of you are gonna wonder why aren't we the same. She has long straight black hair coming down at the bottom, and she has brown eyes. Of course, we may not look alike, But when I was young, I had long black hair too. We both had the same description, but with me having light purple eyes. It was a minor difference, and my mom was surprised at my eye color while everyone has black, blue, brown and green eyes. I may be the only person with the only light purple color. Hence why I like purple so much. Her name? I think she might be embarrassed if I tell her name. Her name's Jordyn Matsuzaki.

I now went inside the kitchen to organize the food for the refrigerator and the cabinets.

"Have you spoken to Dad?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah, he's still traveling. And what was so concerning was that he was managing to earn money on doing random things."

"Random things? I don't even think he does those types of things."

"I know. But he told me that it'll be his new way of trying to get around in order for him to rent hotels, and survive. I don't even see that he might be able to spend time with us."

"Well, he might come eventually. Especially since he's my father and he cares about us sometimes."

"True. But it might slightly change. I may not be sure to understand."

"It seems like this happens too often, don't you think?"

"Why? It doesn't have to happen too often. It's just maybe he can at least stay here for a week or he can try to do his own thing. At least, if he can try to not increase the longevity of traveling because maybe someday he'll get even more tired."

"Yeah good point."

"But not even you do that. You are a workaholic."

I gave her a small smile with a huge shade of blush on my face.

"W-Well… anyway, Who's playing in the World Cup this afternoon?"

"Well, in the Quarterfinal, it's Iran vs Serbia, Peru Vs. Brazil, Germany Vs. Belgium, and England Vs. Poland."

"Oh, so England made it in the Quarterfinal."

"Yes Ma'am. **We are taking all of our pride to that Trophy! Starting from the Quarterfinal! Now, ready the tacos for me and meet me in my room!**" Mom shouted with pride as she left and ran upstairs.

Yeah, my mother is a huge fan of England when it comes to the World Cup. The FIFA World Cup. It's a competition where soccer players from their country face 3 other country teams in their group. If that country has the best record or somehow qualifies in it, they will compete in the knockout bracket to declare the champion of FIFA. The bracket comes to 16. There is a Round of 16, a quarterfinal, a semi-final, and a Final. And my mother's favorite team, England, is in the quarterfinal. They defeated Sweden in the Round of 16 and I think the score was 3 to 1. My mother doesn't watch much sports but soccer. Since she is a big fan of watching soccer. She even plays soccer. But not she did not want to be on the team due to having asthma. Not sure why. As for me, I only do a little bit of tennis. It was kinda fun for me. No other sport I was interested in. I mean, I do watch boys basketball, but I felt like it would be too much to hold on to the ball, if you all know what I mean. But anyway, for Soccer, I now watch it with her. I don't have a favorite team to be honest, but I just watch it anyways with her.

It's not always a normal thing for me. I could've had a bigger confidence just like Mom would when she watches enormous events, but it's not just because I represent our country. Although I like it here. I honestly would've been so surprised if England would get knocked out of the quarterfinal to Poland. Because my mom would get a huge temper whenever her team loses. She told me that every time when her team gets knocked out of the tournament, she would get so irate, she could literally shatter the tv into tiny bits of glass. I don't know why the heck she would do such a thing even when I'm here, and it may cause lots of money for repairs, but I don't want to get myself into a position where she could throw an outrage for hours. But To be honest, her reactions to England would be so funny. Although I wouldn't judge it. She might be even more serious about England trying to get a victory against Poland. I wouldn't care much. Especially when I'm with her.

So as soon as I was finished organizing all the food and the drinks, I now put the tacos in the oven, waiting for them to cook. I now then went upstairs to my mother's room to see her turn on the game that was on.

"**Tch!** Ugh, damn this tv schedule." Mom said as Peru and Brazil were on tv. I honestly didn't expect that either.

"Uh… Well, at least you got England and Poland coming up next." I said to her with a nervous giggle.

"You always worry too much, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You root for England and are trying to get prepared, right?"

"Yes. I know, sweetie. But there's no way in hell Peru is winning. Do you know how tough Brazil is to Peru? They could even blow them out by 6 goals."

"I… kinda think Peru might've improved their game so I wouldn't say it would be a blowout."

"You think so?" Mom has a stern look on her face.

"I mean, how else would they be in this tournament?"

…

…

…

"Your right. I'm not gonna care about it. They were glad enough to train during their 4-year offseason."

"R-Right." I said with a sweatdrop.

"What would you think the score would've been if Peru won?"

…

"Um… 3 to 1?" I said while I didn't know what I could say about that.

"3 to 1? Kinda basic, but ok."

"Basic? Heh. You were just wanting to put all of your analysis in your head, wasn't you?"

"Only soccer analysis. Not other things."

"Typical."

"You say that, but you don't even remember. Not just one bit in your 16-Year-Old life. You couldn't even topple the pros in real-life."

"W-Well…"

"And you are trying to think of England not winning against Poland because you think they might struggle to the semi-finals, weren't you?"

"N-No! I was only interested to watch soccer because I was wanting to see your reaction to your team. Not just because I would find it funny to see you rage when your team is losing. I'm not trying to be sanguine, but your reactions are funny to me. Maybe I could start a video of you reacting to the World Cu…"

"Uh-Uh."

"Why not?!"

"Kaze, everyone's gonna be laughing in the comments if you post your own mother online about me reacting. I would feel highly embarrassed by negative comments. I may get angry a lot when my team is losing, but I'm not into the negativity into the social media."

"Well… If you say so. I mean I care about you anyway so what's the point of making a video."

"Agreed."

"Besides, it will take up most of my storage, so I'm not gonna want that."

"Also agreed."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the tacos?"

"Sure. But make sure they're not burned."

"Ok."

***NIGHTTIME***

So I was ready to go to bed after we ate dinner and took a shower. The day was just normal. Nothing else we could do after we were about done watching our matchup against Poland. And it was **REALLY** good. At not even close at all. England scored 5 goals, and Poland scored none. That puts England in the Semi-Final against the winner of Iran and Serbia.

After I was done tidying up my room, folding up my clothes and making up my bed…

"Hey, Kaze!" My mom said, wanting me to come to her room.

"Yes?" I said.

"I want to talk to you for a second. Come sit." She said as I sat on her bed, waiting for her response.

"So… I was just wanting to tell you… Remember when your dream was to have magic powers?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I know it's only the summer, but how would you feel if I moved you out?"

…

…

…

"_M-Mom…_" I said as I was shocked as some response that I don't feel comfortable telling.

"It's shocking right? The reason why I am asking you this now is because I want to help fulfill your dream of having magic powers so I decided to buy these bus tickets and have you take a trip to a different dimension. I even bought you an apartment there."

…

…

...

"I know… I may be horri…" I then cut off my mother by giving her a huge hug. I was emotional and happy at the same time because of what she has done for me as a mother. I know what I'm seeing is not real, but it's for what she has given me.

_Is this really real?! This is the sign of pure joy!_

"You're not horrible. You are really my mother who likes to show loyalty to your own daughter without any hesitation. This may not be the right move, but you have my warmest thanks for everything. I mean let me just admit…

…

I didn't want you to do all of these things for me because I'm asking you or forcing you. I wanted to do magic myself. But since you came to my aid, I simply can't thank you enough for everything."

"No problem. I will always have your back at all times. But for one condition. You might need to come back home at any given week. I can't lose you as a daughter. So you have to return the favor for me."

"Ok, anything. But… What's this dimension I'm going to?" I asked while looking at the bus ticket.

"It's a place called a Primp Town. A place where there are blobs called Puyo Puyo."

"Puyo… Puyo?" I asked while looking confused.

"It's a puzzle game in which… for once I can't tell you."

…

…

…

"Seriously?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"That's something a teacher there should tell you at this place called Primp Magic School. She knows a lot about Puyo Puyo. Me? I kinda forgot. I don't know nothing about it."

"Of course you don't." I said with a bigger sweatdrop.

"I mean hey… at least you have something to work with. Did you study the elements?"

"Yeah. I have them all memorized. I'm kinda glad that I will be getting one."

If only I can know what I'm doing.

"So I bought you a house for you to stay. Bus comes on Saturday so try to pack up everything by then. If you need anything to take with you, now's the time. The bus will leave without you so I would actually get something now." Mom said.

"Alright. ***Yawn*** I'm gonna go get some rest. I had a long day."

"Ok. You do that. I'm tired too."

***SATURDAY***

I was in the middle of packing up my stuff this morning to get ready to go to a newer dimension. I already packed my toothbrush, my books and my clothes. Now I gotta take some snacks and drinks with me just in case I get hungry along the way.

I never even expected my mom to buy me a new home. I guess this starts a new life for me, having magic in a new world. It's insane. Doing it all by myself. For one second, I thought it was gonna be my mother going, but it is now all me. This is going to be crazy. I just know it. But this is real.

"_**Yo, Kaze! Are you ready?!**_" I heard my mother call out to me.

"**Yeah! I'm coming down! Hold on!**" I said as I was getting ready with all of my stuff in my hands.

I moved downstairs to meet with my mother at the door as we both were trying to head to the bus station.

"You got your ticket?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, it's right here in my bag." I said.

"Ok. Everything in your bookbag? Clothes, Your toothbrush, toothpaste, and snacks?"

"Yes. They are all right here. The snacks I'm thinking might be crushed while I'm on the bus, but I guess they are right here."

"Eh… they'll be fine once you get on the bus."

"Are you sure you're not going with me on this one?"

"No, I'll be fine alone here. I guess I have more soccer matches to watch."

"Of course you do." I said with a sweatdrop.

Personally, It would be highly best to check up on your own daughter.

"Alright… the bus should come at any moment, so we should hurry."

"Ok. Let's go."

We have made it to the bus stop in what should be a surprising but short farewell. I'm gonna miss my mother, but now I might be living in my own house because of my dream that is going to be fulfilled. I mean Primp is also a city likewise. I'm just hoping what I could encounter.

"Alright. We're here." Mom said.

"***sigh*** _I'm gonna miss you._" I said to her.

"_I know. I'm gonna miss you too, sweetie. It's hard to say goodbye to your own mother, right?_"

"_Mhm. I just… want to remember that I will be actually fine along the way. And find a way to stay healthy during my time in Primp Town. You know… find a job, buy food, and you know._"

"You don't have to worry about all of that. I can just send you money and you can buy what you want. You also need food like you said. But just know this… you're not alone. Everyone is gonna have your back. Especially friends if you actually make some. You may be a loner, but at least try to make a least just one friend. And I'm sure you'll at least try to protect your own mother. And your father. I hope you get really good powers."

"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. It may be a little tough to decide on what I want to choose, but nevertheless, I'll figure it out. This is for our country, you know."

"Exactly. Not many people have magic like you, but everyone is gonna be surprised at what you have. And I'm sure you'll be the only person to become strong and resilient."

"I may not attempt to be resilient, but ok. If dad comes back, can you tell him that I'm coming back stronger than ever?"

"Sure. I can do that for you."

"Thanks."

"He's gonna be amazed at what you have in your own possession, you know what I mean?"

"Yup. I can tell."

***BEEP*** ***BEEP***

I heard that it was the bus.

"The ticket is in your hand, right?" Mom asked.

"Yes, it's right here."

"Alright… ***sniff*** _I'm gonna miss you, daughter. Please stay safe for me._"

"_Alright… Farewell, Mom._ I'll call you."

"_Ok. Farewell._" I then went out of Mom's car and had to catch up with everyone who had to go on the bus.

"You have your ticket?" The bus driver asked me.

"Yes, it's right here." I said as I handed him the ticket.

…

"Alright… head on in." He then said as I got on the bus to take a seat.

This was really odd, trying to get on the bus alone. I may not be old enough to travel to Primp, but I guess it was really worth it, because I have a house to get to. I guess Primp should be fun.

Once everyone was on the bus, being seated. The bus then started moving and I could see my mother waving at me, so I waved her back. It's really hard seeing us go, but it's for the best. Us two have a good chemistry. And we plan on staying that way for the rest of our lives.

And my journey to having magic begins here.

**A/N: So this is where the story starts with Kaze leaving Liverpool for a long trip to Primp Town because of her mother helping her fulfill her dreams of having magic for the very first time. I mean I know it may not be real in the real world but I had to use this time to put Kaze in different dimensions that are available so that she can learn magic. But it will not just be her to have magic. More Original Characters will likely have the same thing here in the United Kingdom.**

**Now most of you are really wondering, "Hey StarGamer77, Why put Thanos into this? He has nothing to do with those stones? Your ugly ass didn't even watch Infinity War." "Hey StarGamer77, Why does Infinite have to be involved in this? Don't you know he's from Sonic Forces? He doesn't have anything to do with these legendary stones. He has phantom rubies! He can destroy the world himself!" And other sorts of things that I added in which they don't work for anyone but themselves.**

**Well now I will tell you why I added the antagonists that were in bold.**

**Firstly, Satan. I know he doesn't act like a final boss, like you know, trying to destroy the world and all, but I decided to make him do the opposite of that. Just like how Ecolo attempted to destroy all worlds back in Puyo Puyo 7, but Ringo had to end his evil tactics once and for all. So I'm going to try to make him act as the opposite of trying to become himself. You know, try to chase after Arle and ask her to become his fiancé. But I'm going to erase that for this story and make him do what other final bosses do.**

**Next, Thanos. I know this wasn't expected at all but I want to think of a stronger villain that I could add in this story and for the VAF. So I said, "Why not try Thanos?" I know that may not be a good choice since he is not from Nintendo, Sega, whatever the hell he's not in, but I decided to bring a huge weapon for Razer Yamasaki and her crew. And besides, think of him as the villain of Marvel's Infinity War and Endgame. He used the infinity stones to kill half the population of the people and to destroy the stones back in Infinity War. Now he is gonna be a lot different from the way he is now. So that's why I added him.**

**Now for Infinite. I wanted to bring another weapon for the VAF. So that's why I chose Infinite. He's really strong and I know all about him since Sonic Forces. And I wanted to put him on another task that is similar to what he did in Sonic Forces. So that's why I chose this.**

**Now, Yuru Yuri. THIS… is officially what I came up with. I'm not trying to be like the author "TheBlackKid", (I'm truly sorry for calling you out, I just wanted to use you as an example. And I'm not trying to steal your vibe. Honest.) I was trying to add six dimensions, I already came up with five (Puyo Puyo, Hyperdrive Metropolis, United Kingdom, Gamindustri, and Hyrule.) Those were five dimensions that I wanted to use. On my sixth one, I was just… fried like my brain could've been scribbled on or something, I don't know. I had to come up with multiple ideas. The first one was Star Fox… I kinda know a lot about Star Fox, but I don't know if this might connect to the current plot that this story is in. So I *SWIPE* that. Next, was Kirby, I thought about doing it and I was right in the cusp of doing one. But I just feel like I'm just gonna just include the plot like I'm just copying someone's story without permission. So, *SWIPE*. Next, I thought about doing Kid Icarus. I don't know a lot about Kid Icarus. So I decided to skip. Finally, I had something else in mind that was going to relate to Marvel's Guardian of the Galaxy. But I just felt like two reasons. One, I could find myself mixed up with Hyperdrive Metropolis (Which I'll tell you more about in a second) and that idea. And Two, I feel like It's like I'm gonna write a sequel to Marvel's Avengers Infinity war and Endgame. So... I had to skip that idea. And then after that I gave myself up and said "You know, I'm not gonna waste anymore time looking for ideas and just stick with Yuru Yuri." I mean It's what I thought about in the first place.**

**I mean I know it's gonna be a really weird crossover, but these ideas are gonna help me get to where I can concentrate on this REALLY long story. And trust me, this story is going to be similar to these games/stories/movies whatever: Megadimension Neptunia VII, Avengers: Infinity War and Endgame, And The Rainbow Shards. But it's not like I'm going to copy them. I'm going to make them as references to this story. I'm only doing this for entertainment. Just so that you can see how you guys feel about me writing.**

**So yeah. That's all of what I have to say. There will be a redo of chapter 1 (But not that much) so be on the lookout for that. And I'll see you in the next four chapters.**

**UPDATE AS OF JULY 21**

**I Replaced Hyperdrive Metropolis to Mushroom Kingdom. I think Hyperdrive Metropolis is just too hard to describe the features of what it looks like and who the main characters will be for this segment. So Mushroom Kingdom will be my final option. And besides, Hyperdrive Metropolis seems to me that it's not going to fit the whole plot of the story, even though I was gonna make this dimension more like where The Guardians of The Galaxy we're teaming up with the Avengers in the Infinity War movie. So yeah, Mushroom Kingdom will be in this story. But with some main character replacements. You'll see what I'm talking about. It's going to sound very familiar.**

**There was a bit of a minor error that I wrote something about Ganondorf's evil plan as I said he was taking only the triforce of power. Not only was he taking that, but he wanted the whole entire triforce. A reviewer told me that, so I apologize. I mean I heard of The Legend Of Zelda. The gist of it is that I don't play it at all. But hey, luckily for The Legend of Zelda fans out there, I will make a six-category crossover for this** **one, so be on the lookout for when this story will soon take place in Hyrule.**

**I had to change the brightness of Kaze's hair color to light-purple to purple. I felt like light-purple was way too light and it would make it seem like she is the third of the Planeptune sisters from Hyperdimension Neptunia. That's one. And Two, That color may be way too bright to give her the dark element. It's like I'm giving her lunar magic, but with everything light-purple. It will not fit perfectly. So the eyes I'll keep, but the hair I'll change. That's honestly my opinion. Nothing more to add to that.**

**And four, I forgot to add the stone for the United Kingdom. Remember when I had Razer saying what the stones do? I was adding five stones for the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Takaoka, Gamindustri, and Primp Town/Suzaran City without having to add the United Kingdom on there so I apologize for that.**

**So yeah that's it. Like I said, this is for entertainment. I want to make this story fun to watch. If I were to add some sad moments, then I can actually do that. But I want to make this story funny, entertaining, and surprising to read.**

**So yeah, that's all for me. Make sure to take care of y'all selves. Always stay healthy. Make sure to wash your hands at all times to avoid testing positive for the You-Know-What, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Starting Up A New Life

**Chapter 1: Starting Up A New Life**

It took just one day though, but I finally made it to Primp Town at 6:12 in the morning. I gotta admit, it looks small, but it's kinda nice over here. I never even knew that ride was super long. But I have finally made it here.

There were not that many people. There were some, but not many. I'm guessing it must be really quiet over here. It's like I'm living in a random classroom.

***ATTENTION* *WE ARE NOW STOPPING FOR THOSE WHO DECIDED TO TAKE PRIMP TOWN* *PLEASE HAVE YOUR BAGS READY AT THIS TIME***

I was now putting on my bookbag and was ready to take my leave as the bus was now approaching at the next bus stop.

The bus then stopped at it's designation and now was the time for me to get off the bus. I let the people who were getting off go first and I decided to go last.

"See you later." The bus driver said, unexpectedly.

"Later." I said as I got off the bus and had to watch the bus leave.

_So this is Primp Town. It's kinda nice._

I then went on my phone to text my mother to let her know that I just arrived.

"I arrived at Primp." I texted my mom, trying to get her response.

***BZZZT***

"_A moving Truck should come at any minute, so just wait for it._" She texted back.

_A moving Truck? How did she get one? And who's driving on it?_

"Alright. I love you." I texted back.

***BZZZT***

"_I love you too._"

I then waited for a moving truck to arrive in which I would not expect to arrive, even if I have to walk towards my new home.

I wish to walk, but I may not find where it is. It's a little too soon to be doing it anyway.

…

…

…

***BEEP*** ***BEEP***

"**YO! Are you the girl that needed a ride to your new home?!**" One guy asked as he was controlling the Pickup Truck.

"Uh… **Yeah! That's me!**" I said as I catched up to him.

"Alright! Don't worry! It's not far from here!"

_**Really?!**_

"Ok! Thank You, Sir!" I said as I now got on the vehicle and we were now moving.

* * *

Once we reached the house, it was really big. I was surprised my mom bought a huge house just for me to stay in, all by myself.

"It's huge, right?" The moving guy asked me.

"Yes. And I'm the only person to be in it. How odd is that?"

"Very odd. How does your mom even do this?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about it myself. But who knows."

"True. Here, you need these keys. Your mom told me to get these to you."

"Oh. Thanks. I didn't know that."

"Alright. Have fun at your new home."

"Thank you again." I said as I got out of the moving truck with the keys in my hand.

_Wow… so this is what I'll be living in. This is the start of a new life._

I then opened the door and let myself inside and it smelled really good in here.

"Wow, it's so fresh. I'm believing they must've sprayed good here." I said.

I had to set my bags down and had to explore this place a little.

There were three bedrooms that were so big… prior. One of them had a patio in the back. In which I didn't expect. Next was one bathroom. It was odd how I got one bathroom. I wish there were two. And I went upstairs to see the attic. It looked empty. But I didn't bother. I wasn't planning on using it mostly, but I didn't care most.

I then went back downstairs to find something that I could do.

"Oh. Didn't know there's a tv there." I looked down at the list of channels. All of them do not seem Familiar, as I looked confused. So I decided not to watch tv and went through my backpack and read a book for a little while. I had a book called "Witchcraft: A hand of Magic Spells and Potions: Anastasia Greywolf".

***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING***

But that was when my phone started to vibrate before opening the book.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kaze. Did you arrive at your new house yet?_"

That someone talking on the phone is my mom. She was checking on me the entire trip.

"Hi, Mom. Yes, I actually made it all the way. Y'know, I didn't know it would actually be that big inside, but it's pretty kinda nice in there."

"_Aw, I'm glad that you like it, sweetheart. I bought this one for you so that you can invite your friends over when you have some and yeah. I can't believe you actually wanted to learn magic for the first time. Everyone will gain so much popularity because of you. Even me of course._"

"Well, I always wanted to protect you guys and help the people of England by stopping all of these people doing awkward crimes and stuff like that. And that's what I'm here for."

"_Aw, Kaze. You see, this is the biggest reason why you will always be my favorite daughter. The whole world will always be counting on you._"

"***giggle*** Yeah thanks. That's what I repay you for."

_Especially for Dad as well._

…

…

…

_But I'm really wondering…_

"So, Mom. Do you think there's gonna be a lot of people around here in the Magic School?"

"_Yes, there will be. You might need to walk your way over there."_

_Crud… _

"Oh ok."

"_So are you going to know how to play Puyo in order for your dream that you __**ALWAYS **__wanted to come true?_"

"Totally. I never even noticed that I wanted to try something that involves. But I guess it's okay with me."

"_I'm sure it will. I even called the professor that works in the Magic School to tell her that you wanted to study magic. So I'm glad she'll teach you everything you need to know in order to fulfill your dream_."

"This year's gonna be really fun. I really have to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"_I know you will Sweetie. So enjoy your time at your new place. Mommy Loves you!_"

"I love you too, mom. Tell dad to wish me luck."

"_Ok, anything for you. Bye._"

"Bye." I hung up the phone as I still continued to keep reading my book. So Yeah I couldn't wait to see what powers I'm going to use. But it'll take a lot of guts in order to do that.

***growl***

"***sigh* **Really? I just started reading and now I'm hungry? Fine." I dug through my bag and looked into snacks I had. I only had Four Chip Bags: Doritos: Cool Ranch, Lays: Barbecue, Funyuns, and Fritos: Flavor Twists Honey Barbecue. I also had two brownies with the chocolate chip candies inside them, and just 2 Gatorade Bottles. I had to grab only the Doritos for now. So I was just eating them while continuing to read my book and that's just how the day went.

* * *

***NIGHTTIME***

It was already nighttime and in just several hours, I would be finally ready to show what I'm made of at Primp Town Magic School. I'm already finished taking a shower, now wearing a Purple V-neck shirt and some black and white shorts. I decided not to wear socks for the night, so it's just really barefoot for me. I had to take off my ponytail in order to keep my entire hair dry. I went in my room that is next to the bathroom and laid down on the floor with the blanket I had.

Now I really know how this first day is going to feel. I mean of course it's only just the beginning, but tomorrow, everyone will meet the newest Puyo player. I just need to keep on studying about it and see what it really feels like to play Puyo. Although I might think about what type of magic I'm going to use while I'm there.

…

_But maybe there's gonna be not a lot of students there. _

_Or not a lot of people here. That's basically my opinion._

I might just be able to find out tomorrow as I closed my

eyes and went to sleep.

…

…

…

_Or rather…_

I had to get up from the floor and went inside the living room. I had to tie my hair up into a ponytail and put on these black and purple sneakers I have and went outside.

The reason I had to go outside is because remember when I thought about not realizing there's gonna be a lot of people here? I just want to check to see if there are some people around here.

I searched around the area, heading for the forest first. It was really dark and chilly.

_I really should've had a coat on._

I had to cross my arms to keep warm. I was looking deeper and deeper. I was trying to remember where my home is, to this forest. I had a bad feeling there could be bears or deer around here. I guess I made a huge mistake…

"Ribbit!"

…until I heard some animal noise. I looked around the forest to see where that noise is coming from. It sounded like… a frog's voice.

"Ribbit!"

I looked down below my legs to see that it was a frog… on a cup-looking thing?

"Oh? And where did you come from?" I asked the frog. Although I might not know what it's saying.

"Ribbit!"

"Uh…" And I was right. I didn't know what it was saying. So I just said this:

"I don't quite get what your saying… but do you mind just shaking your head "No" and nod your head "Yes" when I ask you questions?"

"Ribbit!" It nodded its head yes.

"Ok. So… Do you think there are more frogs like you, no offense?" It nodded its head yes.

"Ok. Do you think there's a lot of people in this world."

It nodded its head yes.

"Ok. So… do you play Puyo too?" It nodded its head yes.

"So most people play Puyo too?" It nodded its head yes, again.

"So do you go to Magic School?" It shook its head no.

"I see. Do you know where it is?" It nodded its head yes.

"Ok. Could you lead me there?"

"Ribbit!" It nodded its head yes as it started moving and I soon started to follow its path.

* * *

I was able to get out of the forest all thanks to the frog and was moving down the sidewalk, still following the frog.

When I reached the school, it looked like a real school.

But it looked like it was decorated with a Puyo statue on top while the other statues were from left to right.

_So this is the Magic School. How very "Magical" It is._

"Wow. I didn't know it was that tall." I said.

"Ribbit?"

"Oh nothing. Thank you for leading me here little one."

I said to the frog.

"Ribbit!"

"Ok. I gotta head back now. I'll see you around." I said to the frog as I turned around and headed back.

"Ribbit? Ribbit?"

"Huh?" I didn't know what it was saying. But I did know what it wanted.

"Oh yes. I gotta take you back to the forest." I said.

I didn't know in the first place that I would be ashamed of leaving a frog into an area that I asked it to go to. And I decided to do what I must do.

"Ok let's go." I said to the frog as I took a walk with him back to the forest .

You know, I actually wanted to keep him, but I don't know If I should, because what if it's someone's pet or something. Should they be mad at me?

…

…

…

Yeah I should really ignore what I just said.

* * *

We have now approached the forest, where I now can free the frog.

"Ok, buddy. I guess you can live your life right here now. I'll see you around, kay?"

"Ribbit." The frog started to move freely and out of the forest, while I had a smirk on my face with my hand on the side of my face.

"Wow, that was a little… interesting to experience. ***yawn*** I'm tired." I said as I headed back to my house.

Now I headed back to sleep with my shoes off again and my hair kept down again. Now I can finally live my peace at Primp Town…

If only I can live with magic forever.


	3. The New Teacher And Friends

**Chapter 2: The New Teacher And Friends**

***RING* *RING* *RING***

"***moan*** Who is calling me?" I woke up to grab my phone to see who it was. I looked to see that it was my mom.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hi Kaze? Are you ok?_" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up. Did you need something?" I asked her.

"_Well I just wanted to ask you that are you ready?_"

"Uh… for what?"

"_You know. Your first day of School. Magic School._"

"Oh yeah. That. Yeah I'm ready for the first day of school. I'm so ready for this moment."

"_Haha! I know you will, sweetie. I can't wait to tell everyone about this. They will be shocked to see your magic, Kaze. I just… know it._"

"Yeah. But I need to make an impression first before I can get the chance to use magic. I wonder what types of magic I use."

"_Well you'll get the chance. Just remember this element._" Mom said.

"What element?" I asked.

"_Fire burns wood, wood absorbs water, and water puts out fire. Light takes out the dark, and the dark takes out the light."_

"Oh yeah. That element." I said.

"_But you'll never know what element you are unless you try to work some magic._"

"Ok. Got it."

"_And try to be careful out there when your using magic._"

"Alright. I'm about to get ready, Mom."

"_Ok. Kaze, Good luck. I'm counting on you._"

"Thank you. Bye, now."

"_Bye._" I hung up the phone and started to get up.

So today is the day. My first day of Primp Town Magic School. Geez, am I ever excited to create my talents in Primp Town Magic School for the first time ever. Although I think there will not be a lot of students around that school because many of them do not know that school. And now, I will finally take a step to the building and put in all the effort I can take. Once I complete all of this, I'm pretty sure everyone, and I mean everyone will be surprised at what I just did to myself. I mean personally, that's what I would love to do best. I'm a special Kaze everyone would wanna meet.

So I had to brush my teeth, eat a bit of breakfast (I had to make some grilled cheese), and finally put on a black t-shirt with vertical light purple stripes around the entire shirt, with these white jean shorts. I also had on some purple and white boots to go with it. And now… I'm ready. Really ready for my, how people say, "debut" of Primp Town Magic School. I feel like I'm gonna be special. But I might not know many people on the way there. And now I walked out the door and headed for the school.

* * *

It was actually a little warmer than it was yesterday and last night. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the temperature from there. It was only 71 degrees outside, so I guess that should be fine at least. Now I don't have to suffer from being the coldest girl as usual. Sometimes I get the chills, but not most of the time when I'm in a cold environment.

_Geez, I need a sweater or something._

I have now approached the school and I was ready to make my first appearance ever. Today's the day. I now have confidence to make a name for myself here.

I opened the door to walk inside of the school. The building was kinda nice. I feel like I was the only person here…

"Kaze."

Until I heard a woman's voice. I looked on my right to see an adult with long purple curly hair and… a cat? I believe they were calling my name.

"Oh, Hi there." I said to them.

"Hello Kaze. I'm Professor Accord of Primp Town Magic School, but you can call me Ms. Accord."

"And I am Popoi."

"Oh, nice to meet you both, Ms. Accord and Popoi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Kaze. Welcome to Primp Town Magic School. I heard your mother wanted to come here to study magic right?"

"Yes. I've been waiting a long time for this. I may not know about this "playing Puyo" type of stuff, but I might be able to prove myself worthy as long as it has something to do with magic."

"Well your in luck, my friend. We'll happily teach you everything you need to know." Popoi said.

"Wow. Thank you guys a bunch. I can happily trust you guys for this. By the way, are there a lot of students around here? Because I don't think I saw that many people around when I first got here."

"Oh. Well I have 6 kiddies inside my classroom. I can introduce them to you now that you're the new student here."

"Oh sure. I won't mind."

_Seriously?! Only 6?_

"Ok. Follow us. It's not that far from here." I soon followed them to their classroom. I really hope the students are really not weird. I have seen a lot of boys in school back in london that are really weird. They like to look on their phones watching these really dumb videos like "people pranking other people in public". Like, Really? Who does that in public? I saw most of the kids got in trouble which resulted in phones taken. I wasn't one of them. I'm more of an honest teenager. Seriously.

* * *

"So Kaze. Your from the United Kingdom. What's it like there, meow?" Popoi asked me.

"Well, everyone is just normal people speaking English, but normally we are British. So yes everything's fine there."

"You have any friends over there?"

"Um… to be honest, no I don't."

"Oh my. Really?" Ms. Accord asked.

"No I'm usually quiet in most classes. I don't talk to that many students there. Well, only a few, but not that much."

"It's ok, Kaze. I believe my students will entertain you more once you get to know them." Ms. Accord said.

"Yeah. I suppose."

"And we're here. Now just stay put. I'll tell you when It's time to come in."

"Ok, Ms. Accord." As I did what I was told, Ms. Accord opened the door to enter the classroom as I was paying attention to her signal.

"_Hello, Kiddies._" Ms. Accord said.

"_Good Morning, Ms. Accord._" The Students said.

"_Before we get started on our lesson, today is a special day._" Ms. Accord said.

"_Wow, is it today where can have multiple assignments?_" A boy said. Of course there's one boy.

"_Really, Klug? Why would there multiple assignments today? You know that it would be too much work._" The second student sounded like a girl. So it's one boy and one girl out of six people. Now who's left?

"_Well excuse me for having a foul mouth like yours."_

"_**Foul Mouth? Why I oughta…**_" Wow. It's gonna get ugly.

"_Guys! Enough! No more!_" Popoi Yelled.

"_So what's the special announcement? Is it exciting?_" Another girl said. So it's three out of six students. Two girls. One boy.

"_I think it's bug season, right?_" Another boy said. Two girls, two boys.

_Bug season? Are you for real?_

"_**S-Sig! Why would it be bug season?! There are no bugs around here.**_" The First girl said.

"I don't know."

"_**What do you mean you don't know?**_"

"_C-Calm down, Raffina. It's not just that either. It's something else."_

"_Aw._"

"_Don't feel bad, Sig. At least we might be able to find some after school._" There was the third girl. Now there 3 Girls and 2 boys.

"_Can we just get to the special announcement, teacher?_"

"_Yes we are. So as I was saying before, today we as a very special announcement. We have a new student today._"

"_Really? Another Student? Is it a girl?_" The second girl asked.

"_That's right, Amitie. She is very special once you get to know her." _Ms. Accord said.

"_I really hope it's not another foul mouth person like Raffina."_ The boy said.

_What makes you think I'm foul mouthed?!_

"_**KLUG I WILL REALLY**_… _never mind._"

"_Klug, mind your language, please. And Raffina, Control your temper._" Popoi said.

"_Yes, Popoi._" Both of them said.

"_Alrighty, I shall now introduce… the new girl. You can come in now._"

_Alright, here we go, Kaze. Let's do this._

I rolled by neck a few seconds and then opened the door without stopping and I came in the classroom. I can see that there are three girls (I was right), and there were three boys. So there are not many boys around here. That's what I like to see.

"Introduce yourself to the class please." Ms. Accord said.

"Hi everyone. I am Kaze Matsuzaki. But you can call me Kaze. I just came from this country called the United Kingdom, Liverpool. And I hope we can have a good time together. And, yeah." Everyone clapped at me.

"That was excellent, Kaze. Now you can take your seat. There's an open seat next to Raffina. You can sit there." Ms. Accord said.

"O-oh… right here?" I pointed to her at the desk.

"Yes."

"Ok." I went to my desk that was next to this Raffina girl.

"Now, kiddies. I gotta make just one more errand. Feel free to chat and do whatsoever." Ms. Accord said as she exited, leaving me with the 6 students that are here.

_That was quite an introduction. Now that's just 7 students in this classroom._

"Hey, new girl." The first girl was calling me. I looked to see that she has pink curly hair with a wing hairpin.

I can also see her orange and yellow outfit that looks like a school uniform…

…

I mean if it is.

"Kaze, I meant. Sorry. I apologize if I was having a temper tantrum. The boy that was talking nonsense was Klug. He likes to be a y'know, stuck-up and rude bookworm. But other than that, he's nice to other people. Myself, He's my worst nightmare. He always gives me problems. I'm Raffina, by the way. The richest girl in Primp Town."

"It's nice to meet you, Raffina. I understand your anger. Boys can be annoying sometimes, especially with that "Stuck-up bookworm" you call him or whatever." We both giggled it off after what I just called the boy that was kinda rude.

…

Which was taken from Raffina.

"So who's the rest of the 4 people?" I asked Raffina.

"Oh yeah. _Hello~. _Everyone. Are you gonna introduce yourselves to Kaze or what?" Raffina said.

"Huh. Oh Hi, Kaze. My name's Amitie. It's nice to meet you. My dream is to become a Fantastic Magician."

_**Tch!**_

"I see. It's nice to meet you too, Amitie."

_Fantastic Magician? That's like more of becoming a magic user. Is she? *__**sigh**_* _I'm not gonna bother._

"S-Same Here, Kaze. My name is Lidelle. It's nice seeing you too."

"Same here, Lidelle." I looked over to see the boy that was behind me. He looks like he's dozed off.

"Sig?" Lidelle asked.

"I got this." Raffina said.

***SLAM***

And Slammed the boy's desk.

"Huh?"

"**Wake up! You're not gonna introduce to Kaze?!**"

"Huh? Oh. Sig is my name. Do you got bugs on you?"

_Is he dumb?_

"Uh… no. But all I could say is nice to meet you Sig."

"Don't mind him. He's really into bugs. He knows all of them." Raffina said to me.

"Oh… Ok."

"Yeah. I know. Boys are weird these days."

"R-Raffina. They still our friends. Even Sig." Amitie said.

"I know. But they still need to learn how to get along. Especially, Mr. Stuck-Up Four eyes over there."

"**Hey! Don't mention me! I do get along with people. **And for proof…" The other boy said as he was walking up to me with a serious face.

"Salutations, Kaze. I'm very sorry if I was rude to you earlier. I am Klug. The Smartest Kid in Primp. Raffina can have a temper, But just know this. Raffina cannot work with magic since she's into this… beauty business or combat business. But that also means she's not even really smarter than me out of all the students. _Kyahahahaha!_ But! I do hope you enjoy your time here." He started to walk away from me.

I looked at Raffina's face. Her face is really red. No really. Like extremely red. She really wants to kill this boy. But I didn't want to see her fight. Just not on the first day.

"O-Okay. Raffina…"

"***sigh*** You know what? I'm gonna let that slide. For now. I really do not want to embarrass you. And I could get in trouble if Ms. Accord finds out. So I should really control my temper."

"Yes. I think you really should. No offense Raffina." There was another male voice. He was big though. But I had one thought.

_**How tall is he?! No offense… But how old is he?!**_

"I don't need your help, TaruTaru. But at least you could've introduced to the new girl."

"Oh, right. Hello there, Kaze. I am TaruTaru. Nice to meet you too."

_TaruTaru, huh? I might need to ask him for his height…_

…

…

…

_**No! I'm really overthinking it! Get yourself together, Kaze!**_

"H-Hey Kaze?" Amitie asked.

"O-Oh. Sorry, I was just spacing out. It's nice seeing you too, TaruTaru. Speaking of which, are there any more people around this world?"

"Yes. Lots of people once you get to know them. But they are from different worlds."

"I see."

"What's it like from your home?" Amitie asked me.

"My hometown, Liverpool has millions of people around the country before America was known as the most famous country in the world. Although I'm British."

"That's so cool, Kaze!" Amitie said.

"I agree, you must be very lucky for yourself." Lidelle said.

"What's a Country?" Sig asked.

"Y-You don't know what a country is?" I asked him.

"I don't know what a country is either." Raffina said.

_How odd. They must be in a different world._

"Well, Sig. A country is an area of land that has its own government."

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was one and a half minute of silence until…

"You see what I mean by that, Kaze?" Klug asked.

"I'll… explain in more detail later." I said.

"Okay, then." Everyone said.

"But I got one question. Are there any clothing stores in your home?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah. Lots of them."

"**EUREKA!** Now I can look more beautiful, no one can ever beat me for the best fashion I ever have, no matter which clothes I can buy that look so cute."

"But, don't you have money?" I asked Raffina.

"Of course, girl. I'm the richest girl in Primp. No one can ever have the most money than me."

"Oh, yeah."

Raffina then grew a quick smirk on her face looking at me knowing something else.

"Let me guess. You are rich too, huh?"

"W-What? No. I-I don't have that much money on me. I swear."

"You don't have to be nervous. I believe you."

"Ok."

"And besides, we got all six of us to help you out. Including the others I'll introduce to you later on, okay?"

"Ok."

"Alright, Class. I'm back. So let's begin with our lesson." Ms. Accord said.

"But, before we do so, we need to warm ourselves up with a round of Puyo Puyo, so choose a partner."

"I'll deal with Mr. No- I mean Klug over there… for once." Raffina said.

"I'll play with Sig." Amitie said.

"Guess that means it's just me and you, TaruTaru." Lidelle said.

"I guess so." He said.

"Oh, Kaze. You don't have a partner. And you also don't know how to play Puyo as well. Ok, come with me and I'll explain everything you need to know."

"Ok." I walked with Ms. Accord out of the classroom.

So finally my time has come for me to use magic once and for all.


	4. Kaze's New Powers

**Chapter 3: Kaze's New Powers**

I have arrived at Ms. Accord's office, now getting the chance to study the details of playing Puyo Puyo for the very first time. I wonder how much work this is, because whatever she says about it, I'm up for the task.

"Alright Kaze, are you ready for the basics of Puyo?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't worry. It won't be that long, meow." Popoi said.

"Oh, no pressure. I'm just pumped up."

"Ok, so Puyo Puyo is a puzzle game, which you already know, where you have these round things call Puyo that fall from the sky or the ceiling. In order to make them disappear, your job is to line up 4 Puyos or more. They can be done horizontally and vertically only. No diagonally needed."

"Aw, that sucks."

"I know, but that's just how it works. But the good news is that they can be done simultaneously."

"I see. But how I do I connect these 4 puyos?"

"It's simple. You can move or rotate them left or right by touching or grabbing them."

"Ok. Makes a lot more sense."

"You could also add chains to your popping."

"Oh. How neat. Anything else I need to know about?"

"Well, there's also these grey puyos called nuisance puyos that can fill your chain. That's only if your opponent pops puyos before you do. The higher the chains, the higher the nuisance rate will be, so be prepared. But it's not just the end of the world if the nuisance puyos stand in your way. You can still make chains to reduce the amount of nuisance puyos your opponent just erased. We call this, offsetting. But keep in mind that if your third column of puyos get filled with puyos, you lose."

"Ok, I see. Now I get all of the rules."

"Do you know what type of magic or types of abilities you will be trying?"

"Well, I was reading books of these elements that is related to magic…

…

…

So I'll be trying…"

…

…

…

…

…

_Dang, what should I use? Fire? Nah, I don't like the heat. It'll make everyone hot. Water? Meh. I don't think that's my type. Wood? A big no-no. I don't like causing natural disasters. Light? Um. I don't feel like doing radiation. That's like using the heat which is fire, so no. Dark? Well… I guess this is my only option. I guess I like having to use shadow abilities. It kinda relates to my color that I like which is purple. So I guess dark powers it is. But I have to say it more… precisely._

"... Shadow Powers…"

_I don't recommend doing stuff like this. Especially in my country. But… I would suggest combat abilities._

"As well as Fighting abilities. Does two count?"

"I believe a girl has multiple powers like those. So Yes, I say you can."

"So fighting abilities and… Shadow meowers?" Popoi asked.

"I didn't know it would be comfortable saying "Dark Powers" so I had to substitute that element."

"***giggle*** Don't worry. I believe a boy named Klug wanted to become a dark wizard so I believe that would still count." Ms. Accord said.

"Oh. Ok."

"Do you want to have a practice round?" She asked me.

"Sure. I'm game."

"Alrighty. Now then, let us begin. We can go outside. No one should be there."

"Ok."

* * *

I soon arrived outside at Primp Town Magic School.

Now ready to prove myself what I got. I know it's just practice, But at least I get ready to experience what these types of powers I have. I have never been this pumped before. I am extremely ready for this.

"Ok. No one's here. Are you ready to begin Ms. Matsuzaki?" Ms. Accord asked

"Definitely."

"Ok. Now let us Puyo battle." She then looked at the sky.

…

…

…

"Uh… Ms. Accord? What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Oh… I'm afraid you have to say it too."

"What? "Puyo Battle"?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's Puyo Battle." I said. We both then looked up at the sky and then we saw a reign of blobs which I believe our Puyos.

"Oh. Should we start?"

"That's our time. Prepare yourself."

"Ok." As soon as the puyos from the sky we started to clear out puyos of our own. The colors of them are the same as the elements. Red, blue, yellow, green and purple. So I did my best to clear out as many as I can.

"Your doing great Kaze. Keep it up."

"Oh. It works like that?"

"Yes. Keep going."

_Wow. I guess I am doing great._

So I started to prepare for my chain. My 3-Chain.

"Ok. Uh… **Dark Backfist.**"

I felt my hand and it looked… dark-purple and I was ready to form a fist a throw a punch.

_**Was that my Dark Powers?!**_

"Nice, Kaze! Keep pushing. Gah!"

"Ok. Take your time… with nuisance puyos in your way."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this."

I soon kept up this level of play by clearing out more puyos in my way.

"Let's see if you can keep up. **Sorufeeju!**"

"I can counter that, no prob. **Magic Blackout!**"

And then I built a 5-chain to add to that.

"**Darkness Crescent Kick!**"

"**Nyah!**"

I saw Ms. Accord's Puyo board. She was already done for. Which means…

…

…

I won.

…

…

…

I'm really surprised that I won. But, it was only practice.

I headed over to Ms. Accord to give her a hand.

"Are you ok, Ms. Accord?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank You, Kaze." She said as she grabbed my hand as I pulled her up.

"That was an excellent performance you put on there, meow. We love it."

"Uh. ***giggle*** Yeah. Thank you. It was easy for the first day as a student, I should say." I said as I scratched my head.

"Anyway. Let's see what your types of magic were." Ms. Accord said.

"Alright."

I now headed back to Ms. Accord's office to get the results of my magic. I'm very shocked… and it was only just the first day of school. I can't believe I'm getting this far. My process of using magic is in process.

* * *

"Alright. Let's see the results." Ms. Accord said as she analyzed what powers I have on her... tablet.

"Oh my, Kaze."

"What is it?"

"You want to take a look at what you have?"

"Lemme see." I said as Ms. Accord handed me the tablet. I looked at it and my eyes lit up really wide.

"**Omg!**"

"Omg?"

"It says… "Spell 1: Darkness Backfist"

"Spell 2: Shadow Burst"

"Spell 3: Darkness Crescent Kick"

"Spell 4: Shadow Dunk"

"Spell 5: Shadow Concussive Force"

"Spell Counter: Power Blackout"

Geez. I didn't think my powers would be that… dirty."

"To be honest, I think you have the most powerful magic powers out of everyone."

_Crud. I wonder how the others are gonna feel about this. Especially with these new moves I'm putting in._

"I mean, s-should I try this out on my opponents?"

"If you don't want too, that'll be fine by me since this is your first day, but you might need to challenge someone later on."

…

…

"Ok then. I'll try."

"Alright. Now let us go back inside."

* * *

The two of us… or rather the three of us including Popoi, (Well he actually talks… unexpectedly) headed back inside the classroom. And, looks like they were done. I turned to my left against Klug, boy, is he twitching. Maybe he must've got how I say "Dethroned" against Raffina. Everyone else was just fine.

"Are you kiddies finished?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Totally! It was fair and square for me and Sig." Amitie said.

"Well, Ms. Accord, I'm finished and get to keep the Super Courageous Heroine Title on that matter." Raffina said.

"_You wish_." Klug whispered.

"Lidelle, What about you?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Yes. Well, I lost… because of… mistakes." She said.

"Mistakes?"

"I messed up a few chains and TaruTaru did better."

"Well at least you were trying." TaruTaru said to come her.

"So, Kaze? How was it?" Raffina asked me.

"It was great. But…

…

…

…

I do not know If I want to try it out on you guys."

"W-Why not?" Klug asked me unexpectedly.

"Um…" I let out a huge sigh. Not wanting to tell everyone this because it might make them feel like I'm a tougher opponent after I just got these types of Dark Magic. But I have to anyways.

"W-Well. I was planning on showing it to you guys, but I want to do it privately. It might shock you guys If I show it to you."

"K-Kaze. You can just show it to us. You don't have to worry about us." Raffina said.

"Th-Thank You. But I just don't want to show it publicly? Are you sure you want me to play one round?"

"Sure, girl. I'll take you on."

"Later on, Raffina. Right now, we need to get class started."

_Thank You, Ms. Accord!_

"_Ugh._" Raffina said as she facepalmed.

* * *

School was over in a weird way, but it was fun to say the least. Now that I got my own powers, I can finally head back to Liverpool and live my own life as a Puyo player.

…

…

...

But… I don't want to head back to England. At least not just yet. Because I just got to Primp Town. I need to at least give it a chance. And besides, I want to meet these other people in this world.

I was walking down the sidewalk heading home…

"Hey! Kaze!" Until I heard her voice and I did not expect her to be here for the second time today.

"Raffina?"

"You want to do it now?"

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. Hey, This is only your first day. And I promise I won't tell everybody about your powers. At least, not everyone. Especially not Klug. So c'mon just Puyo Battle with me." Raffina then released her pinky finger.

_I guess I got no choice._

"Ok, Raffina. As long as you keep your promise." I then returned the pinky finger.

"I will. Ok then, Puyo Battle!"

…

…

"O-Oh. Puyo Battle!" I forgot to say that. As a reign of puyos began falling down we started to puyo Battle for it.

We started to create our own chains of puyos. I started to gather five yellow puyo, then some blue puyo…

…

And…

…

"**Flamme!**" Raffina shouted while making my huge chain.

"That's all you got? I can do it way better. **Darkness Crescent Kick!**" I said as I made my 5-Chain.

"Tch." We both continued to add puyos to our chains. I'm still managing to make a long chain.

So I added some purple puyo and some yellow puyo. I added more Puyo until I felt like I was ready for a gigantic combo. This is for my hometown.

"Not bad, Kaze. But I'ma add a final trigger. **Ciel Arc!**"

"You may be right, Raffina. But your history in my book. **Shadow Concussive Force!**"

"Eh? **Gah!**" I heard Raffina getting crushed by nuisance puyos. And that's how it's done. Another win in the books.

"_Ugh… Kaze… how are you…_"

"I guess you should change my title from Rookie to Superstar. But I guess it was a fair match." I said as offered her a hand with a smile on my face as Raffina was on the ground.

…

…

And she grabbed my hand as I pulled her up. And it was dead silent until…

…

She placed a hand on my shoulder. It was weird, but I think she wanted to point something out.

"Kaze?"

"Yes Raffina?"

…

…

…

…

"That… was…

…

the

…

**COOLEST MOVES I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NO WONDER HOW I'M GONNA TELL RULUE THIS!**" Raffina screamed. Almost busted my eardrums.

"Wait, Really?!"

"**Yes, Kaze! I seen with some nice kicks and some ground smashes…**"

…

"...ground smashing. **Your lucky, Kaze!**"

"What do you mean? Those were the powers that I had. Do you deny it?"

"Well, Yeah but, How can you smash the ground but I can't?! No wonder I could've added it to my so-called "Super Courageous Heroine" Techniques."

"Super Courageous Heroine Techniques? Are you a fighter too?"

"A Martial Artist. But wait a minute. You have the ability of fighting. **And Dark Abilities!**"

"Yeah, it took me by surprise when I saw my fighting

moves. Although I don't fight." I said while I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, now you do. Just keep practicing your moves and maybe one day you'll be a martial artist just like Rulue."

"Rulue? Who's that?" I asked.

"She's a friend of another friend of mine that both are in a different world. We both known each other since that day before I was on my hunt to find Ms. Accord so that I could show her my new fighting move."

"Understandable. Well… I should be going home now. It was nice seeing you… again, Raffina."

"Ok then. Until we meet again, Kaze." Raffina waved at me as we both walked away from each other as I approach home.

* * *

So I now walked inside, took my shoes off and headed to my room and took the time to relax in my room. I don't usually do anything here but something relaxing my body soothes me. Don't question it. Sometimes I have fun outside, but not all the time. But, my main concern is how am I supposed to figure out these TV channels. These channels I do not know. I might need to figure out a guy who can help translate these channels, because I really do not know them.

***RING***

And my phone is ringing. Possibly, Mom.

"Hello?"

"_Kaze~! How did it go?!_" That was totally my mother on the phone.

"It went pretty well. Got my powers equipped on me."

"_Really?! What are they?! I want to know!_"

"I got 5 of them. They are: Darkness Backfist, Shadow Burst, Darkness Crescent Kick, Shadow Dunk, and Shadow Concussive Force."

"_Wow… So just Dark Abilities?_"

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to learn."

"_Everyone's gonna like the new Kaze in Town!_"

"***giggle*** Yeah. Kinda."

"_So now that you got your powers, do you wanna come home?_"

…

"Actually, no. Not yet."

"_W-Why Not?_"

"I wanted to explore this world first because I wanted to see if I can play with most of these people that are in this world. So I'll might stay here for a couple of weeks to see if I am really comfortable coming home now with them."

…

…

"_Well… I guess you're right. You might need to give it a chance. But, be careful at what your doing. I don't want you to be hurt while I'm not around. I may call you at later times to check on you._"

"Don't worry, Mom. I know I'm your only daughter but trust me, I'll try to be as safe as I possibly can."

"_You better. Anyway, did you find any friends at school?_"

"I found multiple of them. They really seemed to have an interest in me."

"_Well that's great. Well I'm just calling to check on you. That's all._"

"I'm fine. Alright, Mom."

"_Alright."_ I then hung up the phone.

So yeah. I might need to give Primp Town a chance

and I want to explore this world a little more. Followed by school. It's only June so I believe we have a few more days of school left in this world.

If they start summer break earlier than us.


	5. Frog and Onion Introductions

**Chapter 4: Frog and Onion Introductions**

It's now Saturday, and I was sitting around in the living room watching tv. I've decided to give it a chance. Maybe some shows might be familiar. But still I'm not familiar with these channels. Like I'm going through every single one of them. And nothing seems to be the case. But yeah I decided to watch TV today.

…

While eating my Funyuns.

I never wanted to do much today because It's still gonna be boring… unless I want to meet the frog again. But not right now.

Animals are clearly not my thing. The only animals I like are Cats. They are just so cute. I have no problem about dealing with cats. In my opinion, I believe cats are better than dogs. Dogs, nah. They're just too… overrated. I know they're playful, but just overrated.

But enough about that.

_I wish I had something to do._

So, yeah. Today was just a normal day for me. Nothing much I could really do.

…

_But… I'm really concerned about my powers. I wonder how my powers that I got from playing Puyo will effect. Maybe I should ask some people around, except for Raffina since I Puyo battled her, to give these Puyo skills more trial runs. So I do need to get outside more. Maybe I need to interact more._

I turned off the tv, throw away the Funyuns, and changed from my night clothes to my light purple t-shirt with a black star on the side, some black and white Nike shorts, and some black sneakers followed by black leg warmers. I know. Totally out of place clothes, but I just want to wear it.

I headed out the door and it was a little warm outside.

* * *

Better than the last few days since I got here. Not really much I could say about the temperature though.

I looked around the town, and it was really peaceful, as there was a fountain here, a playground, a shop, and etc.

I now sat on the fountain, not knowing what to do first. It must be hard trying to find something to do since it's only week one here in Primp Town. This is new to me so, I might not get a lot of stuff to take care of.

"Hey, Kaze." I heard someone next to me. It was Amitie, along with two other girls. And a Yellow… Rabbit? I don't know. One girl had orange hair that is tied into a ponytail and golden brown eyes. She had on a… um… blue armor, blue white and boots, and blue and white wristbands. The other girl had red hair with two ponytail curls with a green clip. She is currently wearing a school uniform. Which is a yellow sweater vest, and a white shirt that is decorated with a short tie, a red skirt with white rims, a red and green wristband, some long blue socks that reached her thigh, and some red and white boots. I can tell that must be Amitie's friends for sure.

"Hi. I want you to meet my friends. They have an interest in seeing you."

_Now it looks like I've got an opportunity to make an impression. But I might wanna lay low first._

"Hiya, Kaze. My name's Arle Nadja. But you can just call me Arle. This here is Carbuncle. I hope we have a strong bond together."

"Gugugu."

"It's nice meeting you, Arle. You too Carbuncle. The pleasure's mine too." I said.

_Strong… Bond?_

"My name's Ringo. Nice to see you too." The Red-haired girl said.

"Same here. What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We were just walking around Primp when I noticed you in the fountain."

"Yeah, I was kinda bored so…"

_Just as I think about it. I wonder If I had them in my country someday. Maybe they'll get a chance at gaining friends. I might not sure._

"No it's fine. I'm sure we can walk around and talk to each other."

"Sure. I Guess So."

* * *

"So What's your home like, Kaze?" Arle said.

"It's like a huge country that has so many buildings and homes. There's a lot of people around there as well."

"That's nice. That might be actually way better than Suzaran." Ringo said.

"Suzaran?" I asked.

"Ringo's hometown." Amitie said.

"Oh."

"Oh yeah. Kaze, What did you see when you first arrived here?"

"Well… All I ever saw when I first came here was a frog on an acorn top while trying to see what the Primp Town Magic School was like. I had no idea what it was saying so I made him gesture yes or no in case I asked him questions. So I followed it after I asked him where the school was. And after that I just took it home and that was it."

"I think the frog you are mentioning was Donguri Gaeru."

…

…

…

…

…

"What?"

_This place is kinda weird, but I'll try to get used to it._

"It may sound weird but at least you knew him alright."

"Um… ok."

Just like how I talked to Raffina the other day, I thought about how I can translate the frog (I don't know how the heck am I supposed to say his name.) so that I can very much understand what it's saying. It's odd talking to animals but y'know that's just how Primp is I suppose.

"But Lidelle on the other hand, she's really good at translating him." Amitie also said that got me surprised.

"Your kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"I-I didn't know she had such mind reading."

"Because she has known Donguri Gaeru for so many years. And we couldn't even know what it's saying."

"Just like how Ringo would talk to an Onion." Arle said.

"**A-Arle!**"

"What? It's true."

"You talk to an Onion, Ringo?" I asked her.

"W-Well yes, but it has a name. It's name is Onion Pixy. That's what Lidelle calls it."

"I see. Man, Lidelle sure knows those creatures, huh."

"Well we could actually go see her. I might not sure if she's free or not."

"S-Sure. I just wanted to ask her about these creatures that she talks with."

As the five of us headed to the forest, we are now searching for Lidelle. This "Donguri Gaeru" had me thinking if I should translate it or not. Having to make it say yes or no makes me want to know more about it and I'm really concerned if Lidelle knows anything about it or what it is saying.

"Hey, there she is. Hey, Lidelle!" Amitie shouted.

"Oh. Amitie, Arle, Ringo, Kaze. What brings you all here?" Lidelle asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your peacefulness but Kaze wanted to ask you something." Amitie said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"You know Donguri Gaeru and Onion Pixy, right?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well when I first arrived here, I was walking down my way to see the Primp Town Magic School until I saw Donguri Gaeru and I first didn't know what it was saying so I gestured it to say yes or no. Then it knew where the school was so I followed it, it showed the school to me, and that was it. I kinda took it home after that. And about Onion Pixy, I heard the three say he is just an Onion. Do you know anything about those two? It's ok if you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I won't bother."

"No no, I know those two. I talk to them all the time. For Donguri Gaeru, he's just normal frog on an acorn top, and he's one creature I can translate with. For Onion Pixy, He's more of an onion, but he's also known to be a strong, and tough. He even protects his girlfriend, who is also an onion, named, Oniko. He's super protective with her. So protective, he even carries an iron club with spikes on it. And, he doesn't like being called "cute". He's also another creature I can translate. They can both play Puyo as well."

_An iron club… __**With Spikes?!**_

"Wow, yeah that's a lot of information there. Not a lot of creatures like those back in my world."

"But my world will get even better than that once we get there someday, Kaze." Arle said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, thanks. But I wonder if we can…"

"Ribbit!"

"Onion!"

"Do a trial run." What showed up was Donguri Gaeru and Onion Pixy along with Oniko. His girlfriend that Lidelle must be talking about.

"Hi, Donguri Gaeru. Onion Pixy. Oniko. What are you three doing here?"

"Ribbit, Ribbit!"

"Oh. That's nice. Well, Guys, I have a new friend here named, Kaze… Well I heard you already knew her, Donguri Gaeru."

"Ribbit!"

"Onion! Onion! Onion!"

…

"Well, I wouldn't say she's a warrior. But… somehow a… Student?"

"I-I guess you could put it that way. Speaking of Which, Are there any more like these two?"

"No but there are tons of them like these two."

"They start to riot at recent times but we usually get away from them." Arle said.

"Uh… Riot? But It looks to me Donguri Gaeru can't fight since he's a frog, No?"

"Ribbit?"

"I-I mean… Urgh…" I think I said too much.

"**KEEEEEE! PO PO PO!**" Donguri Gaeru started to get angry at me.

"**Donguri Gaeru! Calm Down! I know she didn't mean it like that!**" Amitie shouted.

"**Ribbit! Ribbit!** **KEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

"***gulp*** **PUYO BATTLE!**" I yelled out of nowhere trying to think of a way to calm him down on the field.

* * *

***Few Minutes Later*** (I didn't want to show the whole battle. It'll be kinda boring to me.)

* * *

"_R-Ri. Ri-ibbit._"

"Kaze! Your Powers!" Amitie shouted!

"I can't believe what I was seeing in my own eyes!" Ringo shouted.

"Are you actually a fake?!" Arle shouted.

"Ok, First, I'm really Kaze, not a fake! Second, I didn't know Donguri Gaeru had this type of temper. I could've figured something worse was about to happen."

"**ON ON ONION! **Onion Onion!"

"Onion Pixy. I reckon not." Lidelle said.

"Ribbit. _Ribbit._"

"He's saying sorry to you, Kaze."

"***sigh*** It's ok, Donguri Gaeru. And I'm sorry If I told you that you can't fight. I never mentioned that you can't fight in Puyo Matches. I was actually saying that you can't fight like Physically."

"Rib."

"Onion Onion! Onion Onion! On!"

"**RIBBIT!**"

"**OKAY! **Now with the Argument out of the way, What do you think about these creatures?" Ringo asked me.

"I think they're nice together. Just sorta… strong to begin with. I wish I had to get a chance to translate what they're saying." I said to them.

"That's good to know. Anywhere else you wanna go?" Amitie asked.

"You wanna go see my new house? If your free."

"Oh, Would I! I never got the chance to see your house." Amitie said.

"I'm down for it." Ringo said.

"Ditto." Then Arle.

"Gugu." Then Carbuncle.

"Lidelle? You wanna come?"

"N-No thank you. I'll stay with Donguri Gaeru and Onion Pixy See ya at School, Kaze and Amitie."

"Ok, Bye." Amitie said.

"See ya, Lidelle." I said.

"Later, Lidelle." Arle said.

"Bye, Lidelle." Ringo said.

Finally I get to live from that incident that happened recently. I didn't know what was up with Donguri Gaeru but at least I had to put up the situation with a Puyo Battle. And now with Amitie, Ringo, Arle and Carbuncle all at my side, we all head to my house with no hesitation.


	6. A Girl's Hangout At Kaze's House

**Chapter 5: A Girl's Hangout At Kaze's House**

"***sigh*** _How do I put up with this frog_?" I asked.

"Oh Kaze, I'm sure it was a mistake. Donguri Gaeru can have a temper, but he'll be fine." Amitie said.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"I was more worried about your powers too." Arle said.

"Same here. They are extremely intense to begin with." Ringo said.

"Um… Well, You see… I wanted to work with dark magic to begin with. After Ms. Accord asked me what powers I wanted to learn."

_Should Mom and Dad be okay with what type of magic I'm using right now. Because basically It might be a huge mistake if the people back in London don't like it._

_I mean… Gah! This is my Dream. So I gotta use what I want to use. I can't just give it up since dark magic is like the color purple. And I like it so much. And I will have to toughen myself up._

"Hey, Kaze. You ok?" Amitie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking to myself." I said in a low tone.

"All of your powers are starting to remind me of someone I know back in my world." Arle said.

"Oh?"

"He can be a handful at times, be he's always going after me. Which I just… get really annoyed."

"Same here goes to someone I know. He's always into dirty stuff. So I just fuel my anger." Ringo said in which kinda does makes sense.

I may not know this world, but it does kinda tells me that these two have dealt with these other two people in the past. I wonder how this is going to play out when I actually meet these two. But Amitie may be lucky enough that she didn't get through many final bosses just like Arle and Ringo had. But to be clear, those guys that they were talking about might notice that I may have better power than them because When I first fought Ms. Accord back in school the other day, it felt like I was extremely strong or maybe it's because of how much damage I had to deal with.

"I see. Well, basically that's double trouble for Arle and Ringo, I presume." I said.

"And Amitie was lucky enough she didn't get a tough opponent." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, it's because our world is peaceful. And I guess that means you're just stuck with apocalyptic people trying to hunt you down and fall in love with you."

"**J-Just Zip Your Lips, Meanie!**" Arle and Ringo shouted, embarrassed at what Amitie said and almost trying to make me laugh.

_I guess they really get along, huh?_

"C'mon. I mean they just wanna get along." Amitie said out of the blue.

"But Amitie, Of course they can be helpful, but do you know what happens when we try to accept their love for them? That means that they're gonna start plotting to take over the world, and we care about our friends as much as we care about those two." Ringo explained.

"O-Oh."

"***sigh*** At least they're not here right now. Not for just one second." Arle said.

"Agreed." Ringo also said.

"Perhaps it would be a weak move to propose to your villains, anyway."

"**We weren't meant to do that, Kaze!**" Both Arle and Ringo shouted at me embarrassingly.

"Hey, I'm just saying. You don't like them, right? I suggest leaving them alone. Although, they are not here. Speaking of them, I haven't even got their identity, not even their name."

"Well, I think it would be best to tell them once they have showed up. I don't feel comfortable that we should tell you all about them." Arle said.

"Understandable. I'm in a new world anyway so I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself here. Let alone the proposal."

"**Kaze!**" Arle and Ringo shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Geez! You don't have to be sensitive."

_I should really stop._

* * *

"Alright, here we are." I said, showing them my new home.

We have now arrived at my house with Amitie, Arle and Ringo with me. With my friends with me, I was able to finally do something and have friends over to keep me company.

"_Woah~! It's Huge!_" The trio said surprised.

"Right? I was surprised when I first got here."

"But why do you own such a huge home? You are only living here by yourself." Arle asked.

"I know. But just in case I have friends coming over, This is the home I get. However, I don't even have food so It's gonna be a lot boring unless I can find ways to earn money. But, care to come in?"

"Yeah, let's go inside!" Amitie said.

"I'm down for it." Ringo also replied.

…

"Arle?" I said to her. She sounded worried or something.

"Huh? Oh yeah I got carried away. Let's go." Arle said.

…

…

"Uh… Ok?" I said as I opened the door.

"So what do you think?" I said as we now arrived at my living room.

"Wow! It smells so fresh. I wish my house would have this type of sme…"

"Wait, Ringo. Take off your shoes before you step on the carpet." I said to her, in a serious tone.

"Wait. You don't do that in your room?" Ringo asked.

"Nope. I take them off and then put them in my room. Besides, I just don't want your dirt in the carpet since this is my house. Anyways, take a look around and see what you think." I said as I took off my shoes and went straight to my room.

I placed my shoes in the closet and went to get my bag

and grab myself a Gatorade bottle because I was so thirsty. So thirsty after that clash against Donguri Gaeru. I thought about getting myself a brownie as a little reward for winning my first match without any help but I didn't want to.

I headed back to the living room where I noticed Amitie, Arle and Ringo were missing. I looked heavily confused by all of this.

_W-Where did they go?_

I looked in the first bedroom and the closet but they weren't in there.

"Amitie? Arle? Ringo?" I responded. No answer.

I looked in the second bedroom and the closet.

…

Also not in there.

I grew a little annoyed at this.

"C'mon guys! I know where you all are at! Come out, this instant!" I shouted. No reply.

I went inside the third bedroom and when I opened the closet.

***scream***

I got lunged by my friends while trying to scream and scare me, hugging me at the process, almost giving me a heart attack. They all got off of me while laughing while I was irked.

"**Are you out of your mind?! You almost gave a huge heart attack!**" I yelled while I threw my Gatorade bottle at them.

"**Woah, Hey! **Kaze! We just wanted to scare you for once. We just wanted to see how you react to it. You don't have to get a temper and throw something at us."

Amitie said while in panic.

"Hmph! Whatever… Bullies." I said as I crossed my arms and looked away against them.

"Hey, come on. At least we are your friends. Don't you want to take a joke?" Ringo asked.

…

…

"I-I'll let it slide. For now." I said as I gave in.

"But next time you do that to me, You are gonna meet my dark fists." I said in a scary tone.

"Uh… ***giggle*** o-okay. _S-She sounds scary when she acts like that._" Ringo said while being scared at my scary face.

"_I-I K-Know._" Amitie said also being scared.

"Gator...addee?" Arle said as she was reading the bottle.

"Oh, Yeah. That's my drink. It's pronounced, "Gatorade"." I said to Arle as she handed me my Bottle.

"Oh. I don't think those existed in my world." She said in a confused way.

"Maybe you were unlucky enough to get to my world."

"I agree."

"So what should we do here? I mean this house is empty with no food around here." Ringo asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I have no money so I'm thinking that I need to find a job around here."

"Want to work at my shopping district? I have a lot of people who go there." Ringo asked me which had me surprised.

"Wait. You own a shop?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ma'am! My Family owns a huge shopping district in Suzaran City. And it's one of the bestest shops there ever is!"

"That's nice. Pass."

"**W-What?! Come on!**" Ringo shouted.

"I can't travel that far to Suzaran. I mean, Yes It's really amazing that you own a shop that is really popular, but do you know how tiring it will be to travel hundreds of miles to get to Suzaran and find my shop, and travel hundreds of miles back home? I don't even know where Suzaran would be anyways. And there is no train around here, so I'm not gonna walk for hours to get there. I might need to find a different job to go along with this."

"Oh, Hey. Wait. Kaze, You like reading books?" Amitie asked me.

"Y-Yeah." I answered.

"I know a museum where there's definitely books in there. The owner of this place is definitely in charge there. Klug told me that one time. So maybe the owner could definitely hire you. This is in Primp Town, if you like to know where it is."

_Hire me, huh? Well, I definitely get along with books. And besides it's not far from my house._

"Who's the owner of that museum?" I asked Amitie.

"His name's Akuma. He may know all about these books in the museum. He will set you up right away."

"Ok. I'll go check that out tomorrow. In the meantime, you want to play spin the bottle?"

"Sure that sounds fun." Amitie said.

* * *

After we played spin the bottle, I felt like it was let me say, "pure torture of my life." All of my friends kept spinning the bottle and it was pointing on me **MULTIPLE TIMES!** I was furious but I still wanted to play so I kept my rage to myself until then.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your house, Kaze. It was really fun to begin with." Arle said as the three were preparing to leave.

"Any time. I mean you are my first three guests to come to my house after all. It was getting boring around here earlier." I said to them.

"So do you plan on going to the museum tomorrow?"

Amitie asked me.

…

"Well… next Saturday."

"**Next Saturday?!**" Amitie, Arle and Ringo shouted, looking surprised that my answer was unexpected.

"I say next Saturday because I feel like I should get along with school more often before I do anything else. I want to have myself become a smarter student and recognize some of these people including you guys so that I could have a better understanding of what you guys have a relationship of."

"Oh I see… Well I forgot to tell you that yesterday was the last day of me going to Suzaran High School so I will probably go there with you and Maguro." Ringo said to me.

"Maguro? And how? You don't even have a car or a bus ticket to go there." I asked her.

"Silly, There is a train here in Primp. I can go there. It's free of charge."

"_Free? Of Charge?_"

"Yeah, Isn't that so cool? You can go a lot of different places that way." Amitie said to me.

"Yeah I hear you. It's just… I didn't know it was actually free."

"Well you know it when you see it. Anyway, we gotta go now. See you in school, Kaze." Amitie said.

"Alright, Later Amitie. Arle. Ringo." I said to them.

"Bye, Kaze." Arle said.

"See ya, Kaze." Ringo said to them as I closed the door and went to my room.

_Man, I'm beat._


	7. A Wave Of Bullying In The Past

**Chapter 6: A Wave Of Bullying In The Past**

Sunday came and I was in my room sleeping. Sleeping all due to that Puyo fight from Donguri Gaeru. I didn't want to pick a fight against animals just because they are easy to kill. And that fight against Ms. Accord was only practice so that I could only deal with magic.

Stopping bad guys isn't easy. But with the magic that I have, there shouldn't be any issues. Right before then, something triggered me inside my mind that was not supposed to happen. *sigh* I don't feel like saying it… but here I go. There was a time back in Liverpool when I was so little. My description was a little different before then. The purple eyes were the same, but I had black hair with a ponytail. There was a time when I had some jerkwads who decided to bully me about my dream when I'm about to grow up.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

In Liverpool, I was in Year 2 of my school. This endless torture of bullying lasted since the day before the first day of Year 2. In class, we had to fill out a paper that showed information about ourselves (Like our birthday, number of siblings, etc.) and our Teacher Mrs. Satterwhite wanted us to tell her about ourselves and what we wrote down. She called out a few students and they were really nice. And then… it was my turn to introduce myself… and this is how it all went down.

"So, My name is Kaze Matsuzaki. I am 7 years old. So I really do not have siblings."

"Really? No brother or sister? You really must have a brother or a sister, somehow." Mrs. Satterwhite

asked me.

"Uh… no I actually don't. So I don't have a favorite sport. I sometimes play tennis. But I don't do that anymore." I said to her.

"It's ok. I heard my younger son does a little bit of tennis, too. He gave up on it eventually. Anyway go on."

"Ok. My birthday is December 10th. And, um… this may sound a little weird or whatever… but when I grow up, I want to have magic powers." Then when I said I wanted to have magic powers, everything went silent…

…

…

…

until this happened.

"Magic Pow…"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This girl just said she wanted to have Magic Powers! HAHAHAHA!**"

"**This girl is trying to become a new friend of Shimmer & Shine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"**This girl might have the worst luck ever for a magic user! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"**BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This girl might be referring to be a fairy girl with star powers that just do not have no effect!**"

"**OOOOOOOOHHHH! Good one, Andrew! This girl might be just straight up ridiculous! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Pure… Disrespect.

…

…

I was in full tears when I heard these boys were bullying me. Luckily, Mrs. Satterwhite sent them to the Principal's office for that kind of behavior towards me. And this was just on the first day. But… that didn't stop them a few days later.

We were in recess and I was picking flowers alone so that I could pay my mom for everything that she does for me, but then all the fun was ruined. Because of these boys trying to do this.

"Hi, Kaze. What ya doing?" One boy said to me. I showed them my flower.

"Oh. Picking Flowers, huh? That's nice." Another boy said.

"Yeah, it kinda does." I said to them.

"Well, I think you should make it even more nice… maybe add some watering too, you know."

"Umm… How?"

The gang pulled out their water bottles that they brought with them.

"Oh ok. I suppose you can water it… but be gentle though."

"Don't worry. We won't cause any damage to it… promise." Another boy said.

And then all four simultaneously were opening their caps and then out of nowhere…

***SPLASH***

After I told them to be gentle with the water, they poured their whole entire water bottle onto the flower and it also got on my shirt. I was in full shock. One of the boys snatched my flower and put it on top of my head.

"**Let's see if that flower can work your magic! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" All four boys then laughed and ran away. And I already was on the grass crying due to this disastrous moment. And I yelled at them...

"**I HOPE YOU JERKS DIE TODAY!**"

I really hated them afterwards. Luckily, I had to tell Mrs. Satterwhite and Mom about it too.

They talked to our principal and she said the four boys who drowned my flower excessively are in detention for three days. So that way, they don't have to mess with me anymore.

But those three days also didn't work after that. The next day after three days of me having good days of school. The principal forced the four boys to write a note saying that they are sorry for bullying me so much. All four boys came up to me and gave me their letters saying that they're sorry but when I looked at the letter... they were not apology letters. They still wrote something about me becoming a magic user and one boy wrote that only magic users should apologize, and another said that I believe Shimmer & Shine will not be surprised by your magic.

When I saw their fake apology letters, I wasn't about to cry. Instead this is when I went into fury mode. I didn't want to throw a tantrum at the boys. Instead, I threw all of the unnecessary papers at their faces and put my head down. A few minutes later after their incident of writing fake apology letters at them. Mrs. Satterwhite came into the classroom and saw four paper balls on the floor. She said this…

"Hey! Kiddos! This is not how you start the classroom right! Who decided to throw paper balls inside the classroom?! I'm not kidding!"

"It was Kaze!" The four boys then picked on me out of nowhere. I was in shock.

"**No! It was not! You shouldn't have pranked in the first place, Jerks!**" I yelled at them while slamming my fists.

"I actually agree. I saw those four boys passing notes to Kaze and they said things that were totally harsh."

One girl said, actually siding with me.

"**What?! You Snitch!**" All four boys shouted.

"But Kaze actually threw the paper at them because the boys got her upset by their comments at her."

"Mrs. Satterwhite, Remember I actually wanted you to tell them to not bully me anymore. They kept doing it anyway with their disrespectful comments on the papers if you actually read them."

"So, you're telling me that you actually threw the paper balls because you got upset at them for the inappropriate comments on the letters they were supposed to write down, showing that they were sorry for all the harsh things that they did to you?"

"Yes. If you want, I'll just unball and show it to you." I said to her as I unballed the papers.

"**No no! Teacher! She is just imagining things!**"

"**That's true! There's no minor error to our apology letters. It's true!**"

"**That's enough! We do not tell lies! Now, Kaze. Let's see.**" Mrs. Satterwhite said as she looked at the papers. She looked stern at the boys.

"Is this true? You boys didn't write the apology letter that you were supposed to write to Kaze after we just ordered you to do so?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"We did! Those were just fake! I don't remember changing the apology letter or making a new letter!"

"Then why do I see comments on these pieces of paper saying "Only magic users should apologize." and "I'm sorry that Shimmer & Shine didn't turn you into a magical fairy just like how you wanted it to be?"

"Because they were the ones that passed it to me saying that they were sorry but instead decided to pull a prank on me and just make me embarrassed." I said as I went back to my seat. With my head down.

"Alright. Lemme see your folders. I want to see if you actually got the letters." Mrs. Satterwhite said as the boys handed the folders to make sure they were proving the cases.

When she got done checking, it turned out that there were no apology letters, so they were pulling pranks on me.

…

And Mrs. Satterwhite was annoyed. Looking at all four boys.

"Do you think I'll accept this?" She asked the boys.

"Do you think I'll accept the fact that when Mrs. Rose and I ordered you four to write an apology letter to Kaze saying how sorry you boys are, you boys did not pull actual fake letters to Kaze? Because when I look at these papers, I don't actually see them on here."

"A-About that…"

"Your four! Office! I'm not doing this today!" Mrs. Satterwhite got super mad as she opened the door and sent them out of the classroom.

"Hey, Kaze. May you step out with me please? Just give me a moment, class. I'll be with you shortly." She said as I did what I was told.

I was in tears at that moment noticing how hard my life was at this rate.

"So… Hey. What's wrong?" She asked me noticing my tears coming in.

"***sigh*** _I just don't know anymore. These boys always bully me constantly. It's just only the beginning of the school and these past few days were just horrifying. I-I…_"

"Kaze…" Mrs. Satterwhite said as she went down to my height.

"Don't worry. I will find other options that will get them to stop bullying you because I know they like to bully you so much right?" I nodded my head.

"Well I don't tolerate the bullying around the school, but It wasn't right of you to throw the letters in front of their faces because if you just do that, then you'll likely make the situation just worse. On the other hand, one option could be to just ignore them, or another one would be to just wait for me to come inside the classroom and then state your problem. But for now, never throw paper balls."

"_O-Okay._" I said to her.

"But in the meantime, after school, we'll look into other options to see if we can get the boys to stop bullying you ever again."

"Okay. ***sniff*** T-Thank You, Teacher."

"Anytime. You want a hug?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied as I gave her a hug and she returned the hug back.

It was the sweetest moment that I've got during the incident days. Mrs. Satterwhite was the only adult I could've relied on. There was no student or anyone else that had my back during those days. I was just so happy. I really wanted this incident to die down so fast.

Then that day of school ended. The next day came, and I was in my old room getting dressed for school and my Mom came inside the room and said something that I should totally expect out of my life.

"Kaze, Meet me in the car when you're done. I'm going to the school with you." That shook me. I never noticed that she was actually going to school with me.

"Ok." I replied.

So I did everything, eat cereal, got dressed, etc. and got in the car with mom. I asked her why she was going to the school with me. She said to me this...

"Well, I'm going to school with you because your teacher just gave me a call saying that the boys that were bullying you often actually wrote their apology letters this time and she, Mrs. Rose and all five parents including me want to do a Parent-Teacher Conference to do this." This got even better. My mom and the other adults wanted to do a Parent-Teacher Conference so that I could finally get what I truly deserve.

So when we arrived at school, we went to the Conference Room, We actually saw our Principal, Mrs. Rose (Yeah I forgot to introduce her) on the top row, on the left was Mrs. Satterwhite, and the other people were the boys that were bullying me, and the bullies' parents.

So they all left us with two seats to sit on as we all began the conference.

The Conference turned out to be great as there were conversations about how to stop bullying and all that.

And then finally, I have received the apology letters, and they were not fake as they turned out to be real and I forgave the boys for their harsh moments they did to me in those first days of school.

And on my way out, my mother told me to keep continuing to find me a flower. I just didn't bother it in the end.

So after days and days of those jerks finally learning their lesson on leaving me alone, things finally went back to normal for me.

But not just days. Things were all fine until I was 12. I was 12 years old and those jerks finally revived their bullying techniques. I was inside my home, in my room, reading a book about all different types of magic. I had this book at the library earlier that time. And I was reading my book while my mom was at the grocery store buying some food.

Then something unexpected happened. I heard my window banging and banging for like a couple of seconds and when I looked at the window, it looked like it was about to crack. And when I looked out the window, it was them. The four guys that bullied me a long time ago. One of them was holding a baseball and another was holding a tennis ball. I could not stand those boys as I opened my window and yelled…

"**CAN YOU NOT THROW YOUR STUPID BALLS ON MY WINDOW?!**"

"**Why?! Are you scared of being hit by magic the same way?!**" One boy shouted.

"**What does that have to do with my window almost being cracked?! And how did you even get here?!**"

"**Easy! We can tell by your hair!**" Another boy shouted.

"**Well, Can all of you leave me alone?! I'm trying to read!**"

"**Alright, Kaze! We'll leave you alone!**"

"**I will be watching you guys too! So, begone! Go!**"

The four boys left my privacy for several minutes and everything was silent until this left me to the point where I was really starting to rage. But not in front of them. I was still in my room reading and then…

***SMASH***

I screamed because my window was smashed all due to a basketball being directly thrown. I went down to the other side of my bed and took cover so that way I didn't get cut by the glass. At that point, as I looked at the view of the window, it was completely destroyed. That's when I became enraged. I called my mom and told her everything that happened.

When my mom came inside my room, she was shocked at my room. Glass everywhere. She knew I was not lying when She saw my face and there was a basketball there which was not mine. She told me not to worry as she secretly kept contact with the bullies' parents and will immediately tell them the incident about my window.

A few days after their incident with me the bullies' parents decided to confiscate their items for 2 years and they will be doing chores also for 2 years. Not only that, they will not be allowed out of the house except for when they are going with their parents for 2 years. And while they got their punishment, I got the glass replaced and got a newer window along with curtains.

So everything was finally and I mean finally taken care of for those two years, and yeah the rest was finally peaceful and quiet.

* * *

***PRESENT TIME***

But I was still a little concerned if these guys will show up here in Primp. I really didn't want that to happen.

***RING***

My phone started ringing and it was Mom calling.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kaze. Just calling to make sure how you are doing?_"

"I'm doing fine… a little. Just had a terrible dream."

"_What was your terrible dream all about? I'm curious_."

I didn't feel like talking about it to her but I eventually gave in.

"Remember the boys that were constantly bullying me when I was so little?"

Mom was silent when she heard about it. It was only for several seconds. But she finally got a reply.

"***sigh*** _Still worried about them, huh?_" She asked me.

"Yeah. I really hope they don't show up here. I'm really not in the mood. I'm already 16 years old, and I really hope they finally learned their lesson for just once."

"_You don't have to worry about them anymore. They won't have to deal with you anymore. I know it bugs you out all the time, but you are in a different world and you are now stuck with dark magic. You can always try to defend yourself at all times._"

I was silent for a moment. Thinking about it made me feel like I wanted to take vengeance on the gang that bullied me. But If I just take vengeance, it'll lead me to being sentenced to prison. I can't let things enrage me and make me wanna beat somebody up just because they were ruining something that I just did or just to prank me. Because I would feel guilty of myself for wanting to kill somebody for not leaving me alone. At least I would need to teach somebody a lesson.

"Well… you're not wrong. But I don't want to kill somebody for not leaving me alone. I would feel guilty of myself."

"_You don't have to kill someone just because they keep messing with you. You must try to learn self-defense with your powers if they push you or punch you in anywhere. I'll bet you'll find most Puyo players who have that type of fighting abilities like you._"

"Mom… I guess you're right. I bet I'll be smarter enough to learn self-defense. Maybe I'll try asking some friends to see if they know anybody who learns those types of abilities."

"_Ok. But make sure you're careful out there. I want to make sure you are safe at all times._"

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye._"

As I got up from the floor, I changed into this white sweater with a purple wordmark that says "Peace" in cursive letters, with light purple jeans to go along with it, and black sneakers with a white nike symbol.

Before I headed out the door, I checked the temperature outside and it was only 49 degrees outside so it wasn't that bad. It's only sunny outside so there's no problems.

I now headed outside, locked the door, and yes.

_I already trained Raffina, now who should I fight? Man, it's hard to tell._


	8. Puyo Battle Training And New Friends

**Chapter 7: Puyo Battle Training And A New Set Of Friends**

I was walking down the sidewalk all alone to see what there was to do around here. I may not find some people to battle against, but the least I can do is just walk around.

It was just hard to tell that I'm the only person here in Primp to have these types of deadly powers ever since I came here. Not even when the gang started to bully me when I came here.

***BOOM***

A few minutes later I heard something very loud. It sounded like something really bad was going to happen.

I ran into the forest to see what was going on and went to the spot where the incident was happening.

I was seeing that there was a puyo match going on. It was not something that I would've expected. It turned about to be a… knight? He was battling a woman wearing what turned out to be… some sort of royalty wearing if I may recall. Her hair was blue as well. And what I saw on the other end were six girls. All I saw was Arle with one of those girls, and one boy. Who was also a knight as well. And there was a **HUGE **fish watching as well. That made me wanna puke out of nowhere. They were all sitting on a log. As I was paying attention, the knight was almost getting beaten by that woman.

"Well, Dark Mage. Any last words?"

"_Tch. You may have beaten me, but I've still got something left to crush your queenly guts._"

_This might be game now._

"Well… Honestly, I'll give you that. But not this attack. _**JOOU RANBU**_!"

***BOOM***

_Geez, that woman looks really strong to deal with._

"_Fiiiiiiiish~! _Schezo got punished." The fish said.

"What makes you think I did such a thing?!" Schezo asked the fish.

"Well, let me just say, I just got even stronger than before, so you are no match for Fighting Queen Rulue-Sama."

_Fighting Queen Rulue-Sama?_

"We face each other all the time, so why does that even matter to you?" Schezo asked.

"You're just powerless to know your strength."

"But not powerful for a beauty contest that is!" One girl said. She looks like a dragon though. Maybe half-dragon, half girl. Who knows?

"That does not mean anything, Draco!"

_Draco is her name?_

"Are you sure that's the case, Rulue? That you're strong? Let me face you then since you think your Str…"

_Crap! Arle saw me._

"Oh! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Who?"

"Who are you talking to?" The woman asked.

"Wait, Who are you? Lend me your identity!" The knight who fought the woman asked me.

"Schezo, wait. I actually know this girl. Hey, it's ok. You're not intruding. Really." Arle said to me as I came inside this spacey area.

I looked around and it was really spacey. Although there was no food around here.

"Wait, Arle. You know this girl?" The girl who looks like a witch asked.

"Yup. Her name is…"

"Kaze Matsuzaki. You can call me Kaze. Nice to meet you all."

"Right… So Kaze. These are all of my friends from my world.

"I am Schezo Wegey. You may call me Schezo for now. Wielder of dark magic."

_So he holds dark magic too, huh? Sounds nice._

"I am the strong and fashionable queen of martial arts!

I have a strong and deep care for my lover Satan-sama! I am known as Rulue! The fighting queen!"

_She sures knows a lot when it comes to fighting._

…

_Wait. Rulue… This must be the Rulue that Raffina was talking about a few days ago. This is her?_

"Hey, Kaze? You ok?" Arle asked me.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Just spacing out."

"How do you do? I'm Witch! It's nice to meet you!"

"Just "Witch"? You don't have a real name?" I asked her.

"Uhh… no. It's just Witch."

"I wouldn't bother it much." Arle said to me.

_Figures._

"Hiya! I'm Draco Centauros! Champion of Beauty Contests! Still undefeated!"

"Huh. How nice." I said.

"Hi there! My name is Harpy! I love to sing some songs for you…" The girl named Harpy said. She was mostly an angel, but with no halo.

"No thank you! Maybe Later, Harpy." Arle said.

"_Oh ok._"

"That's her hobby?" I asked Arle.

"Yeah. She loves to sing so much. But her singing is so bad."

"**A-Arle!**"

"What? It's true. Your singing is just so terrible, and I don't even want to hear it." Schezo said, a little annoyed due to Harpy's singing.

"This girl may be shy, but she'll be your friend if you give her time." Arle said to me.

"H-Hi. My name is Serilly. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Serilly. You don't need to be shy."

"I-I… don't?"

"Serilly has a fear of being eaten by other people so that's why she is too shy to talk to other people."

"She… has a fear of being eaten? That sounds very weird."

"Luckily, I have Serilly with me as a best friend so there is nothing to worry about." Harpy said to me.

"Hey! I thought Serilly was supposed to be my date!" This big fish said.

_Ok, __**Why is he here right now?!**_

"Well, a best friend to put it nicely." Serilly said to him.

"Anyway, Suketoudara is my name, baby! The greatest dancer out of all dancers in this world! Would ya like to care for some Tap-Dancin'?"

"Uh… n-no thank you. But nice to meet you too… Suketoodie… Suketouda… I can't pronounce your name. May I call you "Suki"?"

"**Say What?!** **You wanna call me by **"**Suki**"**?!**"

"Hey, Come on. She has trouble pronouncing your name since it's so long." Arle said to him.

"Whale, Fiiish! There's no denying it then. That's fine, babycakes. Whatever makes you happy as a great white shark, then I'll allow it."

"Ok then, Suki."

"It's nice to meet you as well! You are seeing here the Brave Hero, Ragnus! I'm truly known as a light warrior."

"_Tch. That's normal for a child-like hero_." Schezo said.

"**Hey! I heard that, you know!**" A boy named Ragnus said.

"So you both are light and dark?" I asked them.

"Uh… well, something like that. It's different. I'll explain it later." Schezo said to me.

"And Finally we have…"

"Hello. My name is Chico. It's nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you too, Chico. So why are you all here?" I asked everyone.

"Oh we were all playing some Puyo matches in our new forest base." Arle said to me.

"This is your forest base, Arle? You guys don't even have food?"

"Oh, about that. I intend to make curry in our tent over here. I packed a lot of ingredients. I suppose you came because of those noises you heard." Arle said to me.

"Yeah, I heard it within range."

"I also heard it too." There was another voice that came which I totally did not expect to be here.

"Raffina? You heard that noise too?" I asked as Raffina came into the base. And she also had on something different… in which I didn't expect. She had on a white jacket that was zipped up. She also had on these black leather pants that looked a little tight on her. And finally, she wore black high heels to top it off. Everything was still the same.

"Yeah. I was walking down Primp until I heard there was a Puyo match going on. For one second I thought it was Amitie and Sig battling, but it turned out to be somebody else."

"My apologies, Raffina. I guess my fighting techniques got you scared, huh?" Rulue asked.

"No need to apologize, Lady Rulue. You are totally fine with your queenly martial arts."

"Well, I'm glad you understood."

"_**Ohhohoho~!**_" Those two were laughing like royalty.

"You girls know each other?" I asked them.

"Of course. We both were known to have strong martial arts abilities. I was surprised myself when I first met her." Raffina explained.

"I see."

"Wait, not to mention, Kaze? Do you play Puyo Puyo?"

Rulue asked.

"Actually, yes. I just got to this world several days ago."

"Then I want you!"

…

…

…

…

…

"You… _want me?_" I asked as I was confused on what

Schezo had just said to me.

"_There goes Schezo's Pervertedness again._" Arle said with a facepalm.

"_Agreed." _Witch said, doing the same thing as Arle.

"**Cease calling me a pervert!**" Schezo shouted.

"You see, Kaze, Schezo just says things that don't actually make sense which is why we call him that, so I would feel free to call him that if I were you." Arle said to me.

"**That would not be necessary!**" Schezo shouted.

"Well, you just told me that you want me. How about this? One Puyo match. If I win, I have to call you pervert for every unnecessary phrase you speak. If you win, My power is yours for the taking. If you think you can steal anything from my body."

"**What?! Kaze!**" All girls shouted.

"Hmph! Well then, If that's your bet, then let us do battle!"

"**Puyo Battle!**" We both shouted.

_Now I finally have a training partner._

* * *

As a large amount of Puyo came falling down from the sky, we began our match connecting Puyo.

_So my training begins here. My Self-Defense training starts now… well, while Puyo Battling._

I stacked up three red puyos to the side while I attempted to stack three yellow puyos next to the three red puyos.

"**You seem to be struggling over there!**" Schezo shouted at me.

"**I'm only getting started! You may call yourself a Dark Mage, but I'm more than that!**" I shouted back at him.

I continued to keep stacking up Puyo with two groups of three yellow and red puyos. While keeping the stacked puyos as is, I managed to stack up three blue puyos. I was planning on making a large chain…

"**Ha! You think that might stop me?! Sting Shade!**" But Schezo then cut off my large chain…

"**Ugh! Not bad!**" By only hitting nuisance Puyo at me just a little bit with a 4-chain.

I still had some fight left as I had to clear all of the nuisance Puyo blocking my chances to make a large chain.

After I cleared all those nuisance puyo, I started to fasten those chains by stacking the other three red puyos and continued to add the leftover puyos.

"**Mustn't you give up?!** **I think I'll do just that! Arieado!**"

But I just didn't listen to Schezo as I was done creating my large chain.

"**Not on my Watch! Shadow Dunk!**" I shouted as I created a six chain.

***BOOM***

"**Argh!** _Not just yet. I'm still not ready to lose again._"

Schezo said, already in a lot of pain.

_I need to keep going. I can't let a dark mage defeat me now._

I still continued to fasten my Puyo stacking in the same process as Schezo is nearly down.

I managed to keep the three stacked amounts of triple Puyos. I kept the other puyos at the top with chances of me getting another huge chain right here.

"I may be down, but not out! **Sting Shade!**"

While I heard that Schezo was going to survive after that huge blow, I have already made another huge chain right here.

"Well, Schezo. Fair match. **Darkness Crescent Kick!**" I shouted as I made a huge 5-Chain.

***BOOM***

…

…

…

And… that was it.

* * *

"_What… the… heck?_" Everyone excluding Harpy and Serilly said.

…

…

…

_Did I… knock Schezo out cold? He's still lying down for 30 seconds._

"Is Schezo alright?" Harpy asked.

"_Ugh… Argh…_" Schezo was trying to get up. Brutally beaten.

"_Nngh… I… still want… your power._" He said to me.

"Schezo… you got totally defeated." Raffina said to him in a serious tone.

"This time, to a new girl." Rulue said in the same tone as Raffina.

"_Curses… Fine. I admit. You surely are stronger than me of course._" Schezo said to me as he finally got up from the floor.

"Well, this is only our first time facing each other so I guess you can't say that I'm really stronger than you, to put it nicely." I said to him.

"Why would you say that? You only had to beat me up a few days ago." Raffina asked me.

"Yeah, but you said you wanna see my powers. Fortunately, I am getting the hang of Puyo battling."

"I must say, Kaze. I'm truly impressed."

"Really, Rulue?" I asked as I was surprised that I did not expect to say such a thing.

"You truly have known the ability of Martial Arts. I must applaud you for such style."

"Uhh… thanks? But just so you know, Rulue. I'm not really into this Martial Arts. I'm only here for magic powers."

"I see. Sorry for getting ahead of myself."

"Wait, you got to this world so that you can learn magic too?" Arle asked me.

"Yeah, that's what I have been planning."

"But wait, Kaze. I thought you wanted me to not tell everyone about your powers." Raffina said to me, concerned about our promise since the first day of school.

I know I wanted to not tell everyone about my powers, but I'm only doing this for self-defense. I cannot see myself with the ability to not defend myself against other people so I suggested training against other foes.

"I know. But while playing Puyo, I need to learn self-defense for a little while. I need to learn the process of becoming powerful."

"So do you also plan on taking me on as well?" Witch asked me.

"Maybe later, Witch. I need some time to heal." I answered her.

"But then how do you plan on gonna get stronger if you decline her challenge?" Ragnus asked me.

"Don't worry. It won't take long before I get a chance to challenge you all again. But uh… it'll take long before I get a chance to challenge you all anyway. I'm gonna get tired."

"That kinda does make sense." Arle said.

"I mean trust me, If I were to have your powers I would have taken down Arle easily." Rulue said.

"_**H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!**_" Arle said

"_She means that she would still lose to Arle._" Schezo said.

"I will make you grit your teeth." Rulue said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't pick a fight on Arle since she's innocent as always." Raffina said.

"Thank you, Raffina." Arle said.

"_But you still don't apply to becoming a beauty champion._" Draco said with a sweat drop.

"**What did you say, dragon girl?!**" Raffina shouted at Draco.

"H-Hey now! Calm down, Raffina. She didn't mean it that way. _Be nice, Draco._" Arle said with a stern tone.

"_Fine… I'm hungry~!_"

"I'll make curry soon. How about we wait for a little bit?"

"Ugh… fine."

"Don't feel bad, Draco. Here, I'll help you cheer you up with a so…"

"**NO! NO THANK YOU!**" Arle, Draco, Schezo, Witch and Rulue yelled which scared me.

"Geez, guys. You don't have to yell out loud." I said to them.

"Alright… I'm gonna call it a day for now." Raffina said.

"Me too, But I will be back though." Kaze said.

"What? You are?!" Arle asked me surprisingly.

"I'm only making a few errands and then I'm coming back. I wanna hang out with you guys for a little longer. I'll bring back something to eat along the way. Promise."

"**Yay!**" Draco and Harpy shouted as they grew excited.

"Hey! Pipe down, you two!" Witch shouted.

"Hey. You're gonna want this." Raffina said to me as she handed me $50.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know you had money." I said to her.

"Well, I am wealthy, of course. _Money means everything!_ _Ohhohoho~!_"

"Well then, ok. I'll be back soon, guys." I said as I left the hideout with the money in my hand.

"Ok. See ya, Kaze." Arle said.

"Try not to lose your own money." Raffina said.

* * *

As I was planning on making a few errands, I was planning on seeing the other students from class (Not Amitie) to see how they are doing.

I walked around Primp to search around…

"Did you catch it?" And all I saw was Lidelle and… Sig? On a Tree? I even heard Lidelle's voice.

"Caught it." Sig said as he caught something from the tree.

"Uhh… What are you guys doing?" I said to them.

"Oh, Kaze. Me and Sig are trying to catch bugs. You wanna do it with us?" Lidelle asked me.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. What did Sig catch?"

"He told me there was a ladybug up there so he went to catch it on his own."

"I see… well, I was just planning to check on you both to see how you guys are doing. That's all."

"Oh. We are well. Thank you for asking." Lidelle said.

"No problem. I'll see you in school."

"Ok. See you later."

* * *

I was now finding a grocery store since I have $50 in my hand.

_Man. I should've asked Lidelle or Raffina if there was a grocery store and where it would be._

I continued walking down the sidewalk finding just one grocery store.

"Kaze?"

I turned around to see TaruTaru which I did not expect to be here in a time like this.

"TaruTaru? You were spying on me?" I asked him.

"No. I just didn't know you were here. Where are you going?"

"Oh hey. Do you happen to know a grocery store around this area by any chance? It's fine if you don't."

"Actually, I do. It's right next to the museum that is on your left when you get there."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. **BUT!**"

"But?"

"Do you care for a Puyo Battle in return?" TaruTaru asked me which I did not expect.

_A Puyo Battle?_

"Um… Well ok. One round, though." I said as I accepted his challenge.

"**Puyo Battle!**" We both shouted.

* * *

As Puyos began to fall down from the ground, I had to repeat the same process just like last time when I faced Schezo.

This time, there were three blue puyos, three green puyos, and three yellow puyos.

Then I had to keep the leftover puyos on the top in case of a bigger chain.

"**Stamp!**"

I got hit by a few nuisance Puyos but it had no effect on my board as I was getting rid of them.

Then, after a few more puyos, I was preparing a large attack quickly.

"**Shadow Dunk!**"

"Oh no!"

***BOOM***

…

And that was it.

…

…

_Was that Really easy?_

* * *

"Y-You are sure tough after all." TaruTaru said as he got up from his feet.

"Were you trying to go easy on me?" I asked him.

"N-No. I just haven't played Puyo in a while. That's why I was playing like that." TaruTaru explained.

"I see… I was just concerned that you wanted me to play Puyo with you, you know."

"I know. It's just our first time facing each other but you only got the best of me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I don't mean to ask, but why are you planning on going to the grocery store?" TaruTaru asked me.

"I'm trying to find some food for myself since I'm a new world. Otherwise, I would be starving with no food and water."

"Understandable."

"Ok. I'm gonna be going. See you tomorrow." I said as I waved at him.

"Later."

_I'm glad I never asked him for his height. He would've been shocked if I asked him that._

* * *

I was now in the grocery store with a shopping cart in my possession.

So I grabbed some Marshmallows, Chips (Which were Doritos: Cool Ranch, Lays: Honey Barbeque, Ruffles: Sour Cream and Onion, and Fritos: Flavor Twists), Brownies with Rainbow Colored Chips, Oreos: Red Velvet and Regular, A Gallon of Water and A large bottle of Coca-Cola. For meat, I bought Burgers and hot dogs. I brought the buns as well as Ketchup and Mustard. And Finally, I brought paper plates.

All of this was $47.81, so luckily for me, I can keep the rest of my money and buy some candy or something.

* * *

The sun was almost set and with bags in my hand, I was now walking back in the forest and this makes the day even better because I don't have to sit in my room all day with nothing to do etc. Plus, I got Raffina, Amitie, Arle and Ringo to rely on along the way so there is nothing to worry about.

"I'm back." I said as I entered the base.

"Oh, Welcome back, Kaze. You can just set the bags over there." Witch said, being the only one in the base.

"It's only you, Witch? Where's everyone else?" I asked as I set the bags down.

"They went out to find Carbuncle and Nasu Grave in which he should've got here a **LOOOOOOOOONG** time ago and he has never shown up."

"Nasu Grave?" I asked, looking confused.

"He describes himself as an eggplant. I wouldn't judge much."

"I see."

"What made you come back here?" Witch asked.

"I actually was getting bored this morning so that's why I wanted to come here and stay with you guys."

"Understandable."

…

"So you make Potions, eh?" I asked Witch.

"Correct! I had a strong capability of making potions with high expectations… although I failed most of them."

"Really?"

"It really sucks! I grab every ingredient that basically shows what my book says and then all of the sudden whenever I create a potion, it turns into a complete disaster."

"Well why didn't you go to Primp Magic School? There may be a subject that talks about Chemistry and stuff if that's what you want."

"I've already finished witch school and I've mastered every course. Now I'm stuck with poor magic skills… I guess I'll just go there."

"You should. I already went there to learn about magic and all I had was dark magic. Now maybe you should just do the same with improvement on potions while you're at the magic school too."

"***sigh*** Well I guess you're not wrong. I'm not going to be famous with potions with my skills being like this."

"Don't worry. I guess you will. Maybe Tomorrow Morning."

"Yeah."

…

…

…

"Kaze?" Witch asked me.

"Yeah?"

"I never really asked this before, but why did you want to have magic powers in the first place?"

…

…

…

…

"Kaze?"

…

"Well… Actually, It's a secret. It's personal. Maybe when we actually get to the United Kingdom."

"United Kingdom?"

"It's a country that is huge. You'll see."

"Ok. I won't rush it if that's what you are comfortable with."

"Thanks."

"I must say you are more like Schezo when using dark magic."

"Well, I guess you could say that again, although he's more of a pervert, while I'm the innocent one."

"Feh. More of an insulting one, that is." That one voice I heard was Schezo entering in along with Arle and the others.

"I doubt it. Hey, Arle, everyone else." I said.

"Hey, Kaze. I presume you brought the food." Arle guessed.

"Yeah, they are right over there…"

"**ALL RIGHT! NOW TO DIG IN!**" Draco Cheered.

"**HOLD IT, DRACO!**" Arle and I shouted as we stopped her from getting inside the food.

"_What?! I'm hungry~!_" She whined.

"We know you're hungry, but we gotta get ourselves prepared first. Like you know, we gotta go get sticks to roast a fire and warm up our food and stuff like that. So just try to be patient, ok?" I said to her.

"_Ugh! Fine…_" She said as she gave up.

"Here, let me hold the bags so that no one touches them." Witch said as I was handing her the bags.

"So did you guys find your two little friends?" I asked everyone that was gone.

"Yup. I found Carby!" Arle answered.

"Guu Guu!

"This Slowpoke was the hardest to deal with!" Rulue said as she pointed at the eggplant.

"Hey… I was only trying to see something very cool." The eggplant said.

_That thing talks, huh? With no mouth? How original._

"Well, I don't care. You should've just stayed with us."

"Next time, Nasu Grave, Just ask before you do anything else." Chico said.

"Well, fine." The eggplant said.

"You must be Nasu Grave, I presume." I said to the eggplant.

"Uhh… Yes. I'm Nasu Grave, also known as an eggplant. And you are?"

"Kaze Matsuzaki. You can just call me Kaze for short."

"Ok then, Kaze."

In my opinion, it was really weird talking to an eggplant with no mouth because to me, it feels like I'm talking to a fly or something, but I wouldn't judge it.

But yeah, I feel like Arle has a lot of relationships with these people which might be the reason she brought all of them here to Primp. Maybe I'm thinking she is from another world here.

"I'm gonna go find us some sticks." I said.

"Ok. We'll be waiting for you." Arle said.

* * *

While I was searching for some sticks, the reason why I said to Witch that It's a secret for me to have dark magic is because I don't want anyone to know that I had these and decided to hold down my reasons until when I get back from Primp Town. They might get the understanding.

"Ok, that's two of them." I said to myself.

"Onion!" I heard a voice that sounds like Onion Pixy.

"Oh. Onion Pixy. What are you doing here?"

"On! Onion!"

"Well, I can't play with you right now. Maybe some other time. Ok, I gotta go." I said as I ran back to the base.

* * *

"I'm back." I said as I came back with the sticks in my hand.

"Welcome back. I suppose you got the sticks." Rulue said.

"Yeah. Do you happen to see any rocks? If so, try to place them in just a big circle."

"Would this rock do?" Harpy asked me as she showed me a tiny rock.

"N-No. I meant a bigger rock, Harpy." I said to her.

"Oh."

"I guess we'll look for some bigger rocks for you." Arle said to me.

"Well, I'm not walking anymore." Schezo said out of nowhere.

"**Tch! **_Lazy._" I whispered to myself.

"What? Why?" Arle asked.

"I already helped you guys look for Carbuncle and Nasu Grave, so now I need some time for myself now. Maybe some rest." Schezo explained as he went to the tent and grabbed a sleeping bag.

"Well, fine. I guess you can rest. I'll just do it by myself." Arle said as she couldn't resist while finding some rocks.

"Witch, you wanna help me with the food?" I asked.

"Sure. We can do that by the tent."

"Chico, You know how to make a fire, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I gotta go find some wood." She said.

Then Something else came into my mind.

"Oh… Wait! Chico! Come Back! I'll replace you for Draco!"

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Chico said to me.

"Well… You can breathe fire, right Draco?" I asked her.

"Oh! Yeah! I can totally breathe fire!" Draco said.

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Chico said.

"Once Arle comes back, can you just lightly breathe the fire onto the sticks?"

"You got it!"

"Remember that, Draco. Gently and lightly breathe fire onto the sticks." Witch said.

"Don't worry, Wicchi. I got it."

"Wicchi?" I asked confusingly.

"That's what she calls me. I get used to it." Witch said.

"Oh ok. Well, let's go." I said as me and Witch entered inside the tent.

* * *

"_This is your tent, huh?_" I asked.

"_Yeah, there are sleeping bags, a pot and some ingredients that Arle needs in order to make some curry._"

"_Oh ok. Well you can leave the dessert, the buns, the sauce and the drinks inside the tent and keep only the burgers and hot dogs because I'm making those for tonight._" I said to her.

"_Ok. Got it._" She said as we were leaving the snacks and drinks aside and started to keep the burgers and hot dogs.

"_Alright, you know how to open it?_" I asked her while she took out the burgers while I had the hot dogs.

"_Yeah, it's really simple._" She said as she was trying to take the top off.

"_Ok_." While She was taking the top off the burgers, I had to tear the paper out of the hot dogs with my teeth.

"_Is that really your method?_" Witch asked me with a confused look on her face.

"_Yes. It's hard to rip it off with your fingers so using your teeth makes it easier._"

"_I see._" After a few more attempts, I finally had to leave a hole for the hot dogs to come out.

"_You got it?_" Witch asked me.

"_Yeah. Let's go._" I said as we headed back outside and it looked like Arle was done placing rocks around the sticks.

* * *

"Ok, I'm done placing rocks." Arle said.

"Alright, Draco. Now for your part." I said.

"Huh? Oh! Right." Draco said as she prepared herself and breathed in a small amount of fire onto the sticks. And it looked like a real campfire.

"Alright, perfect. Now here are some longer sticks." I said as I passed out the sticks to everyone except Schezo who doesn't want to eat.

"What do we even need these for?" Ragnus asked.

"To stick your burgers or hot dogs on and put it next to the fire. If you put it on the fire then it might be burnt. And it'll taste like you are eating coal. So I would suggest putting it next to the fire. I would suggest poking the burgers and hot dogs both in the center middle." I explained as me and Witch put the food down.

"Ok, so now we get to choose what we want?!" Draco asked.

"Sure, but Listen! Do not take all of the burgers and hot dogs. Let everyone get a chance to get what they want… well, except for Schezo unless he want something to eat when he wakes up. But, yes, do not eat all of the meat, ok?" Witch asked.

"Fine… I'll be taking a burger." Draco said.

"You want something to eat, Serilly?" Harpy asked.

"S-Something to eat?!" Serilly asked shockingly.

"Yes. We didn't say that we are actually going to eat you. We meant you want a hamburger or a hot dog?"

"Um… n-no." Serilly said.

"It's fine, Serilly. There's some snacks in the tent if your not…"

"**Wait?! There's Snacks?! Ooooh! What you got…**"

"**DRACO, LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!**" Witch Yelled as we got back from a fiery burger.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Draco. Don't. Light Up the tent. With your Stick."

"Light it up? Like this?" Draco said as she put the fire on the tent.

"**NO! DRACO!**" Everyone Shouted.

"**EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME, BIG FIRE!**" Serilly Screamed...

***SPLASH***

As she formed a big amount of water that splashed the fire that was taken out. Luckily the snacks were safe inside but the tent looks ruined.

"I think the snacks are safe."

"Phew. Thank Goodness. Good save, Serilly. I didn't expect you to do that, but really, good save." Witch said.

"Hey, why does my burger look wet?" Draco asked.

"C'mon You. You've got a lot of explaining to do! And **LOTS!**" Witch said as she grabbed Draco by her ear and went with her somewhere privately.

"**GAH!** **WICCHI! Let me go! **_**It hurts~!**_" Draco whined.

…

…

"That was very sudden." I said with a sweat drop.

"I need to figure out how to change Draco's maturity after this." Arle said.

* * *

It was already nighttime and we were all eating our food with the campfire still active. Draco, on the other hand, was kicked out for the day by Witch due to the tent that was almost set on fire along with the sticks. I didn't think Witch has a strong maturity. Personally for me, I wouldn't get bothered by Draco's behavior, but she kinda deserved it just this one time.

"Don't you guys get cold when you sleep?" I asked everyone.

"Not really." Arle said.

"Guuguu!" Carbuncle said.

"N-No. But I really do wish to see Satan though." Rulue said.

"Nah. I don't get cold." Witch said.

"No. I don't get affected by it." Ragnus said.

"Nope!" Harpy said.

"No." Serilly said.

"I don't fear being cold, baby. Especially when I dance inside the water." Suki said.

"No. I don't get cold outside. Well, sometimes." Chico said.

"I'm not cold when I'm sleeping." Nasu Grave said.

"Wow. I'm surprised. So the sleeping bags keep you guys warm, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. It helps us feel nice and warm. Especially for Sche…"

"_I get it, Arle._" Schezo said while he was still asleep.

"Just let him rest. I guess he really needs it." Chico said.

"***sigh*** _Figures._" Arle said.

"You know, I kinda need to ask Amitie how many more days there are left of Primp Town Magic School. I know I just got here but I wanna know if this might be the last week or so. I might not be sure." I said.

"I think Amitie said that her school only has 2 or maybe 3 weeks left. I'm not so sure either." Arle said.

"Oh."

"Are you guys training there while playing Puyo?" Ragnus asked.

"Sometimes. But all we do is just Schoolwork. In which I didn't expect."

"I mean, Ringo and Maguro are done with Suzaran High School, So there might be higher odds of them attending Primp Town Magic School during their break." Arle said.

"That's true. It would be nice to have more students to chat with in school. It would make life easier."

"That's also true. I would've attended, but I'm already good at Puyo."

…

…

…

…

…

"Arle, How old are you?" I asked with a confused look.

"Uh… 16?"

"And Professor Accord didn't sign you up to Magic School not just for Puyo but to do Schoolwork?"

"I'm from a different world. I mean I tried school but I skipped lots of grades." Arle said.

"I wouldn't judge Arle from not being able to go to school." Witch said.

"I know, but aren't you smart, Arle?" I said.

"Well… Yeah."

"Do you know nine times six?" I asked.

"Fifty-Four."

"Five times sixteen?"

"Eighty."

"Fourteen times eleven?!"

"One hundred fifty four."

…

…

…

"Twenty times Thirty."

"Six Hundred."

…

…

…

…

_This Girl is that Smart?!_

"I've been telling you I've been smart."

"***sigh*** Well, I guess I'll let it go for now."

"Honestly, I could actually have Klug quiz me, but I'm that smart actually." Arle said.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna call it a night. You can keep the snacks for the night. I'm tired."

"Thanks for the food, Kaze. I didn't expect you to feed us with some food but thank you so much." Arle said.

"Ah, don't mention it. I didn't know you guys were in need for food, so you're welcome.

"Alright, Kaze. See you later! Thanks for the food!" Witch said.

"See ya, Kaze! Thank you for the food!" Harpy said.

"Bye Bye." Serilly said.

"Later, Kaze!" Chico said.

"Farewell, Kaze." Rulue said.

"Until we meet again." Ragnus said.

"Next time, Kaze!" Suki said.

"Bye, Everyone." I said as I was walking out of the base as I headed home.

* * *

This day was long as it was expected. I was just doing a lot of work today rather than not having to find a lot of opponents to deal with. Rather than that, I finally found some new friends that I can rely on. So now that means I'm actually making progress through Primp

Town. Although I haven't seen Suzaran… Or Arle's world. But none of that matters. I never really had that many friends ever since I was little but they could come in handy at any time.

So now I headed inside my house, took off my shoes and placed them in my closet, took off my clothes and tried to take a shower for several minutes. It feels so refreshing to take a shower. The only difference is that my hair color never comes off so it's kinda cool to me.

After several minutes of taking a shower, I had to dry up. I threw on a normal black t-shirt with some black shorts and no socks so just barefoot. And with my hair down, I was getting ready for bed. But I decided to call my mom for a second.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, mom."

"_Hi, Sweetie. How are you?_"

"I'm fine. Just calling to see how you are doing."

"_I'm well. Thank you for asking. Did you happen to train and fight some people?_"

"Yeah. I did pretty well. I got new friends out of it too."

"_That's Wonderful! I'm proud that you are getting new friends right from the start._"

"The one friend's identity that threw me off was a huge fish. And it had nothing to wear too."

"_Really?! I never thought it would exist in a world like this._"

"It's weird, right? I'm so lost."

"_Well, maybe it's because you might be in a different world. But geez, a huge fish?_"

"And I also saw one guy who had the same powers as me. I was battling that guy in Puyo and I say that he may be no joke, but I managed to beat him. And you know what's crazier? He even says things that make a girl say that he is perverted. He even says that he wanted me."

"_Yup. That's totally perverted, Kaze. I would not let anyone touch you that way._"

"If Dad was here, he could've totally beat him up for good."

"_That kinda does make sense. He is no joke._"

"Yeah. Again, I'm just calling to see how you are doing. I'm about to get ready for school tomorrow."

"_Ok. TTYL, Pumpkin._"

"***light giggle*** Kay-Kay. Bye." I said as I hung up with a smile on my face as I went to sleep for a new week tomorrow.


	9. Volcanic Simulation Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Volcanic Simulation Part 1**

It was a new week and I was outside wearing a purple t-shirt with white outlines on the sleeves. I had on some black jean shorts with a White K on the right sleeve. Finally, I had on these really cool white veltura sandals. It was really sunny outside for the fourth consecutive day so why not throw on something different. It was also a little hot outside.

Speaking of my sandals, they were really cool back in London. I had these for Christmas last year and I still loved them so much. I'm not really into fashion but that's just something I liked. I was looking at something on my phone, but then this caught my attention.

I was on my way to school and was on my phone looking up something random. It was just about how sandals were made. I was curious because remember the white sandals that I had on. I wanna see how other stores made them. Like I said, I'm not into fashion. I just wanna see how it was made.

I wouldn't be surprised if Raffina was able to see my outfit with a shocked look on her face. She would've easily challenged me to see who is more beautiful. But I'm not trying to be a show-off. I just want to wear something nice when it's sunny. Although I like purple clothing.

I now entered the school with the halls empty with no students around.

_There are really not that many students here. What a coincidence._

I headed to my classroom up ahead with a quiet building and nothing around me. And I was definitely sure Ringo and her friend, Maguro were going to attend this school. I mean I know that has been mentioned, but I just didn't want to be fooled by such fake news because that would've made me believe that they were trying to tell a joke. I heard rumors about new people transferring back in my world but almost none of them were just transferred. I was wanting to hope it did not happen to Ringo and Maguro both.

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

I knocked on the door to see if there was anyone who could let me in.

"_It's Open!_"

"_Wait! Allow me to open it. I need to purposely check Kaze's outfit before I do anything else._"

_Of course you want to see my outfit, Raffina._

As Raffina opened the door, she was a little surprised at my new outfit. I, on the other hand, didn't judge her outfit as she was wearing an orange suit jacket with white a white skirt along with some white high heel boots.

"Well, you look… new." Raffina said.

"Thank you. You look nice. May I come in?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Alright, geez. No need to have such big words." Raffina said as she let me in.

"Wow, Raffina. You just got intimidated by a girl. As expected for a loud-mouth cretin."

"**AH, Shut up, Klug! Always being a narcissist!**" Raffina shouted.

"Hi Klug, Amitie, Sig, Lidelle, TaruTaru, Ringo, Maguro I presume." I said to everyone.

Everyone just said hello. Klug said salutations.

"Your outfit looks different." Lidelle said.

"Yeah, just had to make myself look nice. You like it?" I asked her as I sat in my seat.

"Um… Yeah."

"**Tch! **I figured you would say that, Lidelle." Raffina said as she sat in her seat.

"Hey, come on. At least she notices me differently." I said.

"I know, but I'm supposed to be more beautiful. You must be challenging me for fashion, I see. _Ugh. Never mind._" Raffina said.

"Luckily, the good news is, we have only two weeks left of school until summer break so you may still use the break to make yourself more beautiful than you ever are." Amitie said.

"Well, that could be one choice. Another choice is that I could get away from Mr. Goody two shoes over there." Raffina said.

"**Ha! **And how do you think getting away from me could solve your problems?" Klug asked.

"Uh… I could think of… **MANY WAYS **to be exact." Raffina shouted.

"Well at you least you might get the break. I wonder how long this feud is gonna last." TaruTaru said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not gonna be as long as it should be."

"So if I give bugs to Glasses, would he leave you alone?"

…

…

…

"That is the dumbest question I've ever heard, Sig. Even though I would expect bugs to crawl on "Glasses" of course." Raffina said.

"**Hey! Don't try to hold up to ridicule my glasses! They are pure to me!**" Klug shouted.

"Fine… I won't bother it once class starts."

"I wouldn't judge Klug's appearance and personality. He's kinda just completely standard and more of a whiz type of guy, according to my knowledge." Ringo said.

"Whatever you say, Ringo." Raffina said.

"I'm glad you think of me that way. It's almost entirely important for me to be a whiz and have everything completed. There is a reason why I'm smarter than all of you. When I get closer to becoming the next Lemres, he might be surprised that I may be a strong wizard than all of you."

"Yeah, I would highly doubt that." Raffina said.

"It's gonna take a lot of work for you to get to that type of level." Ringo said.

"It's true how you get stronger, but I'm not actually feeling that vibe." Maguro said.

"**WHAT?! That is not true! **All I'm saying is that I've been practicing every day to get to become a comet warlock. I'm highly superior."

"But didn't you even tell Lemres about what tactics he does?" Raffina asked.

…

…

"Well… I guess he was not shown himself over the weekend so no."

"But don't worry, Klug. If Lemres was to appear right now, then maybe you could just prove it to him. Maybe he can teach you something that a comet warlock does… or what he or she does not do… or something like that." Amitie said.

"That one was kinda uncalled for, Amitie." Sig said.

"Oh… I guess it was slight."

"So what did you do with your money?" Raffina asked me.

"I bought food and drinks for Arle and the others."

"_Of course you didn't invite me to it._"

"You said you were leaving their base."

"I know, but I didn't know you said something about bringing some food back. Well, whatever."

"_Aw, Fiddlesticks! And I didn't get to ask you where you guys are either._" Amitie whined.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just… Arle and her friends can't stay in one area in starvation without food and drinks. That's why I had to do so."

"_Woohoo._" Raffina said sarcastically.

"Good morning, kiddies!" Ms. Accord said.

"Good meowing, ladies and gentleman." Popoi said.

"Good morning, Teacher." We all said.

"We will start Chemistry soon so make your way towards the lab room. I will meet you guys shortly." Ms.

Accord said.

"Wait, where's the lab room?" I asked Ms. Accord.

"It's on your right at the end of the hall." Ms. Accord said.

"You may be a new student, but don't worry. We'll always help out on where to go." Popoi said.

"Um… Ok."

"There may be a lot of rooms, but hey. At least you know one where one room is." Raffina said.

"Yeah! I mean I could definitely show you some of the rooms in this school that I like the most!" Amitie said

"That could wait for later. Anyway, the door is open. Now is time to head over here. Again, I'll meet you guys shortly. There will be guests here as well." Ms. Accord said.

"Ooh. I wonder who our guests are." Amitie said as we all got up and left the classroom and straight to the lab.

* * *

"So this is the lab room." I said.

"Pretty neat, huh? The perfect room to be a warlock at any given time." Klug said.

"You sure are wanting to become a warlock, Klug. I can tell." I said.

"Yup. That is my ultimate dream."

"I remembered me, Maguro and Ris used to be in this club called the Physics club. Now I have no doubts that Ris might be our guest." Ringo said.

"He might. He might not. The odds always tell us." Maguro said.

"Now that you mention it, Maguro, have you seen him over the weekend? I tried looking for him, but he did not show up." Ringo asked.

"Nope. I had nothing."

"You guys are worried about him?" Lidelle said.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've seen him about five or maybe six days ago. I wonder what's gotten into his mind lately."

"Well, I would say that he might be just doing a huge project or maybe he's on break earlier than us. Just itemizing my ideas." Maguro said.

"It's clear that Risukuma might be easy to work with while dealing with potions." Sig said.

"I know! It's even cooler when you mix them. Like red and blue make purple, yellow and blue make…"

"We get it, Amitie." Everyone said except for me, Lidelle and Maguro.

"Still, I really hope you improve this time, Amitie." Raffina said.

"Huh? I'm trying to do everything I can, Raffina." Amitie said.

"You say you do everything, but you mess up all the time."

"Well… I'm gonna have to try even harder."

"Me and Maguro will help you out." Ringo said to Amitie.

"Alright, kids! I brought in our guests." Ms. Accord as she came in the lab along with two guests.

I did not know how to describe the first guest. To me, it looked like a squirrel and a bear. I don't know what that thing is. But in my opinion, it looked like a teddy bear. It was wearing a white lab coat over a blue t-shirt. It was only wearing brown pants, and no shoes on. Only barefoot.

The second guest that I did not expect to be here was Witch. I can see why she is our guest for today. Maybe it was because of the advice I gave her from yesterday.

"**Ris!**" Ringo and Maguro shouted as they finally met their friend.

"Hello there, Ringo, Maguro." The teddy bear thing said in which I did not expect.

"Hiya, Witch!" Amitie greeted to Witch.

"Hey, Amitie."

"Yes, Risukuma and Witch will be our guests for this chemistry class. So let us begin this lesson." Ms. Accord said as we all sat in our seats.

_So that teddy bear is Risukuma? I should ask him what is he?_

"So, class, today's lesson is super special. We'll be making a project that is called a Soda Volcano." Ms. Accord said.

_Soda Volcano, huh? Sounds very cool._

"So we're going to be making a soda volcano. The goal for this lesson is to make the biggest explosion with a partner. The group with the best explosion, will receive a free no homework pass."

"Woah…" We all said as were amazed that Ms. Accord said that there was a prize of a free no homework pass to the group with the best explosion.

"So how many people do we have?" Popoi asked.

"So it's me, Raffina, Kaze, Lidelle, Sig, TaruTaru, Klug, Ringo, Maguro, Risukuma, and Witch. So there's 11 people." Amitie said.

"Oh… Looks like I'll be participating to make it 6 groups of two. Here are the directions of how to make a soda volcano and choose your partner."

"Kaze, You want to partner up?" Raffina asked.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed two papers.

"Witch, be my partner!" Amitie shouted.

"Alright." Witch said.

"I'll be working with Sig." Lidelle said.

"Definitely." Sig said.

"Looks like it's me and you, Maguro." Ringo said.

"Yup. Definitely looks like it." Maguro said.

"Wait. Ris! Do you want to work with us?" Ringo asked.

"Certainly. I could use a helping hand too."

"**Ms. Accord said groups of two! Not three!**" Raffina shouted

"It's ok, Raffina. I'm sure they are all in the Physics club, should they have no problems." Ms. Accord said.

"_**What?!**_"

"Don't worry about it, Raffina." I said with a sweat drop.

"Looks like It's Klug, TaruTaru, and us." Ms. Accord said.

"Well now. This is going to be easy as planned." Klug said.

"Not on my watch, Klug! Just wait and see! Let us go, Kaze!" Raffina shouted with pride.

"_You just can't help it, can you?_" I whisper with a bigger sweat drop.

"_Hey, I don't like Klug. Quick note. I would suggest not talking to Klug. He can quickly choose a side in which he does not want to be on. He'll likely push your buttons._"

"_Not if I talk to him. He's not really rude from the start. Look, I'll think about it. Let's just do the experiment._"

"***sigh*** _I guess your right. It's not the time to be talking about it. Let's get it going._"

"_Ok._"

_So If I talk to Klug, I really hope I don't get the same feeling that Raffina has to Klug. Even though my Dark powers are very deadly enough to crush him, even if he was really pushing my buttons. I'll see._


	10. Volcanic Simulation Part 2

**Chapter 9: The Volcanic Simulation Part 2**

"So what do the directions say?" Raffina asked, while reading the paper.

"It says, "Step 1: Combine Vinegar, Water, Dish soap and 2 drops of food coloring into the empty soda bottle.

Step 2: Use a spoon to mix the baking soda slurry until it is all a liquid. Step 3: Pour the baking soda slurry into the soda bottle quickly. You will use these Materials to help create your own explosion: 10 milliliters of dish soap, 100 ml of cold water, 400 ml of white vinegar, Food coloring, Baking Soda flurry, which we need to fill a cup with ½ of baking soda, and the rest with water, and an empty 2 liter soda bottle." Huh. I wonder where we are gonna find those."

"Maybe we should ask Ms. Accord…"

"Hey, Teacher? Where are the materials?" Amitie asked, cutting off Raffina.

"Materials are in the cabinet if you need them. There are soda bottles, baking soda and etc." Ms. Accord said.

I made my way towards the cabinet with Raffina to grab the supplies needed to make a soda volcano. I really don't do chemistry much, but I totally feel like this is going to be pretty easy. At least, if it's not too chaotic. Otherwise, my outfit would be a **HUGE **mess.

"Do not mess up, Amitie." Raffina said, acting very serious.

"Don't worry, Raffina. I won't be much harm." Amitie said.

"We got this, Raffina. Do not worry." Witch said.

I never really had much thought in it, but I never got the chance to ask Amitie why she always messes up every chemistry class. I know she tries a lot, but there is still not much I do not about her.

But I didn't really care as I set up the materials needed.

I put the soda bottle in the middle of the table just in case we need to put stuff in there.

"Alright, Start with the vinegar first." I said to Raffina.

"How much?" She asked.

"400 ml."

"Ok."

…

"_Ugh… This smells bad._" Raffina whined.

"Stop whining. It's not like you're gonna taste it or anything. Just pour some in there."

"_Fine._" Raffina said as she poured the white vinegar onto the bottle.

"Ha! Are you scared of White Vinegar, Raffina?" Klug asked.

"No, but I can pour some on your face if you want." Raffina said.

"Come on, Klug. Focus." TaruTaru said.

"**Tch! **Whatever." Klug said.

"_Yeah, thought so._" I heard Raffina Whisper.

"***sigh*** _You two…_" I said as I face palmed. "Anyway, now I'm gonna try and pour some cold water."

"Alright, go ahead." Raffina said as I walked to the sink and turned on the cold water. I then turned off the water to check the milliliter cup. It was a little high, almost 500 ml, so I gently poured out a little bit of water and then I looked at the milliliter again, and it was perfect enough. So I was heading back to the table with the cup in my hand.

"You think you can handle it?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah. I got it." I said as I poured the water on the soda bottle. So now we are already making progress.

"So what food coloring should we use?" Raffina asked.

…

…

"Well, which color do you want to mix actually?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, Orange?"

…

"Ok." I said as I didn't want to hesitate to say anything about it and added one drop of red food coloring and one drop of yellow food coloring. The liquid then changed color.

"Wow." We both said.

"Alright. Final step is soda slurry. I gotta rinse the cup out. Be right back." I said as I grabbed the baking soda and the cup and went to the sink. I rinsed out the whole cup and dried it out. I turned the water down a little bit so that I can make sure I don't mess up. First, I filled ½ of baking soda onto the cup, then I filled the rest of the way with water. I had to be cautious and went back to the table.

"How are you guys doing over there?" Ms. Accord asked everyone.

"We are doing fine." Ringo said.

"We are cool." Maguro said.

"Perfect." Risukuma said.

"We are well." Lidelle said.

"Fine." Sig said.

"We are getting there." Amitie said.

"Nothing bad happening over here. We are well." Witch said.

"We are good over here." I said.

"We are almost done with ours." Raffina said.

"Alright, do you wanna pour the thing?" I asked Raffina.

"Sure. I think this might be the last step though."

Raffina was about to pour the soda slurry when all of the sudden…

"Hey Raffina, take a pause right there pouring the soda slurry." Ms. Accord said.

"What? Why? Isn't we supposed to complete the whole thing?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you girls made it this far, but it's going to be a competition. Once all of the participants including us finish, then we can get started with the soda slurry."

"At least, only if Amitie can get this." Popoi said.

"We're trying, Popoi. Don't worry." Amitie said.

"Well… ok." Raffina said as she put the soda slurry down and sat back down but then…

***SLIP***

"**Woah!**" Unexpectedly, the chair then flipped when Raffina sat down, causing her to fall to the floor.

"***giggle*** You alright?" I asked while laughing at a fallen Raffina.

"_That's not funny. I would've just possibly scooted the chair more._" Raffina said as she got back up and sat on the chair normally.

"**Pfft…**" Klug was managing to hold in his laughter as well.

"What am I going to do with him?" She asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders as I didn't know what she would do.

"Are you ok, Raffina? What happened?" Ms. Accord asked.

"I slipped on the chair when I was trying to sit down. But I'm fine."

"Ok. Well, Be careful, next time."

"_Imagine Kaze being a wooden stick on my chair."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Raffina insulted by her teasing.

"Revenge is sweet, you know." Raffina said with a smile on her face.

"_Meanie._" I whispered.

"We're done over here." I can hear Ringo say.

"Yup, this was really easy to do." Maguro said.

"Ok, then please wait until further notice." Ms. Accord said.

"Wait, Weren't you with Klug and TaruTaru?" I asked Ms. Accord.

"Yes, but that's only for if they need assistance."

"You can tell that we are nearly done with this. I bet this will turn as big as expected." Klug said.

"_And blow up on your face._" I heard Raffina say under her breath.

_Raffina…_

"Alright. **DONE!**" Witch shouted outta nowhere.

"Ok. No need to shout it out loudly." Popoi said.

"We're done too." Lidelle said.

"Done." Sig said.

"Now that leaves Klug and TaruTaru." Ms. Accord said.

"Just making final touches… and… there." TaruTaru said.

"Finally. It took 15 minutes." Raffina said.

"It was just shorter than 15 minutes, Raffina." I said to her.

"I know. Shorter enough to be British, Of course."

"**Raffina!**" I shouted as I stomped her shoe roughly, highly embarrassed at what she just said to me.

"**Ow! **Ok, I'm sorry for saying that. At least, just take a joke."

"No. That's Disrespectful."

"Alright everyone. Now that everyone is done, let's see how you can perform the best explosion. Remember, the group with the biggest spread, wins." Ms. Accord said.

"Can we start first?!" Amitie asked.

"Yes you may, Amitie."

Amitie started to pour her soda slurry onto the soda bottle until…

"**I-It's overfilling! Did I pour too much?!**" Amitie shouted.

"That's the point, Amitie. All soda bottles should overfill when you add soda flurry inside the bottle." Ms. Accord said.

"Oh… I thought I made an error."

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's not worse when I decide to make potions and everything goes right." Witch said.

As I looked at the bottle, it looked to me that it was going to spread on the table like it was leaking. But as soon as the liquid stopped spreading…

"Oh… That's it?" Amitie asked as the results were that the liquid spreaded a tiny bit.

"Yup… it wasn't that purretty, but at least you didn't get it on all over us, meow." Popoi said.

"Wow… And I didn't get a test run… _fiddlesticks._"

"At least you tried. Don't worry about it." Witch said.

"So who wants to go next?" Ms. Accord said.

"Let us go next, please. I really want to test my skill to all of these people." Klug said.

"Ok, Klug. Go ahead." Ms. Accord said.

"_Do you think he might do it better than us?_" Raffina asked me.

"_I'm not sure. In my opinion, it seems like those two cooperate as much._" I said.

"_Well, they do. The only problem is that they sometimes make errors. So I'm thinking… this one might not be as wide as Amitie and Witch's Project. Yeah, that might be it._"

"Now then, TaruTaru? Are you ready?" Klug asked.

"Yes. Let's just get to it." TaruTaru said as he, which I thought Klug was gonna do but unexpectedly didn't, poured the soda slurry onto their soda bottle.

"Oh. Golly, that was quick." TaruTaru said.

"C'mon… Spread. Please spread everywhere." Klug said.

…

…

…

"And it looks bigger than the first explosion." Ms. Accord said.

"**HA! **Beat that!" Klug said.

"_Phooey._" Amitie said.

"Looks like we're gonna go next. Ris? You want to do the honors?" Ringo asked.

"Sure. This will be very easy for a scientist like me. And now, everyone… I will feature the biggest explosion you will ever see."

"_Please don't get this on my uniform. I just washed this last week, and I don't want to have a huge mess on me. For goodness sake._" Raffina said under her breath.

"And now… for the final result." Risukuma said as he was ready to pour their soda slurry onto the soda bottle.

…

…

"Oh my…" Ms. Accord was shocked.

"**Wait, WHAT?!**" Klug shouted.

"**It's spreading really fast! Can we get a paper towel or something?!**" Raffina shouted also.

"That's just how Ris is. Whenever it comes to these types of stuff, it's just explosions." Ringo said.

"**But seriously, though! There's liquid on the floor! Can we get a paper towel?!**"

"Calm down, Raffina. We can take care of this mess on the floor after this. Right now, that's the biggest spread ever. I don't think either Lidelle and Sig or Kaze and Raffina will beat that amount of liquid." Ms. Accord said.

"I'll let you guys go." I said.

"Kaze! I thought we were gonna go next." Raffina said.

"It was still embarrassing how you insulted me earlier."

"I told you it was just a tease… never mind."

"Thank you, Kaze. Alright, Sig. Are you ready?" Lidelle asked as she grabbed the soda slurry.

"Yeah." Sig said.

Lidelle then poured the soda onto the bottle and then…

…

…

…

It resulted in the same as Amitie and Witch's.

"Oh… Same result as yours." Lidelle said to Amitie and Witch.

"Yeah, I can tell." Witch said.

"There's always still room for improvement, next time." Sig said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Lidelle said.

"Alright! Now for our part!" Raffina said.

"Ok… let's see how this goes." I said as I grabbed the soda slurry and poured it onto the bottle…

…

"**Oh my**…" I shouted as the bottle, in an instant, overfilled, making a huge spread surpassing Klug and TaruTaru's spread and Witch and Amitie's spread. It got bigger and bigger…

"I can't believe it, meow!" Popoi shouted.

The liquid was still trying to spread onto the table, and it looked to me that it was gonna also surpass Ringo, Maguro, and Risukuma's amount.

"Kaze… How did you manage to do such a thing?" Amitie asked.

"I don't know. All I ever did was pour onto the bottle… and this was the result, unexpectedly. Was it because I pour too much?"

"No… It's just you had strong efforts to pour as fast as me so it might be just that." Risukuma explained.

"Pour… as fast?" I asked with a confused look.

"Well… judging from your spreadness of liquid, I believe Kaze and Raffina had the most spread due to Kaze's speed which caused their table to spread as quickly as possible." Ms. Accord said.

"**Wait, so that means we won?!**" Raffina asked.

"That's right! You both get a free no homework pass for today! Congratulations, you two."

"**YES! I knew I can rely on a new girl like you! That means we don't have to do any homework!**" Raffina shouted as she wrapped my arm around me.

"Um… Yeah. That's… nice." I said while blushing.

"**W-What?! How?! I knew I should've just took Kaze away from that idiotic newbie!**" Klug shouted.

"_Aww… are you gonna cry? Because I got something that will help cheer you up._" Raffina said as rolled up her sleeve.

"Raffina…" Popoi said.

…

"Fine." Raffina said as she fixed her sleeve.

"Wow! Kaze, You must be really good at this!" Witch said.

"You are really like at Risukuma's level." Ringo said.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kaze?"

…

"Kaze? You okay?" Raffina asked.

I didn't say anything because I forgot to tell you that I'm really poor at taking praise from other students… I'm not sure why. Like how I got from Raffina? It all started when I was 12 years of age. I'm not sure where all of this came from. I really hope I can recover from it though. In this, I shedded a tear in my eye, knowing how hard it is to say "thank you."

"_What's wrong, Kaze?_" Amitie said in a worried tone.

…

…

"_C-Can I… t-take a walk? Alone?_" I spoke up to Ms. Accord.

"Sure. You can take a minute to have your time to yourself if you're feeling upset." Ms. Accord said as I was walking out of the lab.

"_I'm _***sniff*** _sorry everyone._" I said as I closed the door on everyone in what this could've been a shocked sequence.

_A praise… from my friends? I… I don't know what to say. Is it too much for me?_

**A/N: This took me a lot of time to think about this Volcano Simulation as I don't know much about chemistry… but I'll soon get there.**


	11. Praise Accepting Shutdown

**Chapter 10: Praise Accepting Shutdown**

***For this chapter, We're changing POVs to get a better understanding of the current situation in this chapter. Enjoy.***

**Raffina's POV**

To ever think that Kaze had a soft side in her. And to walk out of the lab. That hurt me a little bit. I wonder if Klug said something to her unnecessarily.

"Poor, Kaze. I wonder what made her upset." Amitie said.

"Possibly, because of what Klug said to her." I said.

"**What?! I never said anything negative to her! **All I said was I could've just taken her away from **YOU**. Just so I could've won." Klug said.

"Yes, we get that. But that's what got her upset. _I never noticed you were a bully, Klug._"

"**Tch! **_That's coming from a nobody who's always into boys. For Kaze, she kinda deserved that anyways for picking on the winning team._" Klug said as he was crossing his arms.

"Klug, that's totally messed up!" Witch said.

Then at that point I was boiled with rage, wanting to beat the crap out of this jerkwad for saying something very idiotic to my new friend who just had a soft side a few seconds ago. I'm not gonna let my friend cry over something that involves the past or the disabilities of controlling her emotions. And Klug… ***growl***

"How could you say stuff like that, Klug?! You just need to stop!" TaruTaru said.

"**What's the excuse?! It's not my fault that she made the biggest spread! Again, All I'm saying is that I would have won if I had Kaze as my partner, then It would have been easier for me to defeat Raffina for all I care!**"

"**But why did you try to insult her for not wanting to be on your team then?! All you just like to do is to try to get Raffina furious at any given circumstance! Just like how you did this to Feli!**"

"***sigh*** Look… I'm not trying to become a bully to everyone. It's just… It's fun to see how I mess with Raffina. That's all."

"_At this point you did…_"

…

"Huh?"

"Raffina?" Amitie called out to me but I didn't listen to her as I was ready to target Klug at this rate since he has already pushed my buttons and now it's time I've been waiting to punch the innocent face of his.

"_You… You just like messing with me huh?_" I asked Klug.

"U-Uh… Yes?" Klug said as he was looking at the scary me.

"_Well… I believe you've done enough, Klug. Teasing me, making me look bad in front of everyone. And for insulting Kaze as well. And I think you are looking at the other side of Raffina. All of these days of you making me look like an idiot has made me want to give you a little bit of… discipline._"

"Hey, Raffina. Maybe you should cool off." Ringo said.

"**NO! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS AM I COOLING OFF! MY RAGE IS ALREADY AT MAX RIGHT NOW! I'M GETTING TIRED OF MR. GOODY TWO SHOES THINKING THAT HE IS GOING TO BULLY ME THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR AND UNTIL I GRADUATE! I'M NOT GONNA BE MESSED WITH A BUNCH OF DAMN JERKS WHO TRY TO INSULT ME FOR NO REASON! **_And Klug… I know you've been my classmate when we were little… _**BUT I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I REALLY AM DONE WITH YOU, ACTING LIKE A STUPID NUISANCE TO ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU MADE MY FRIEND LEAVE WITH A EMOTIONAL LOOK AND YOU INSULTED HER AND HERE YOU ARE, PASSING THE BATON TO ME, THINKING THAT I DID SOMETHING TO MADE HER UPSET! ALL I DID WAS PRAISE HER, NOT INSULT HER, AND SO DID WITCH AND RINGO! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL IN ONE QUICK PUNCH RIGHT HERE!**"

I, then at that point, walked over to Klug with him trembling his chair moving backwards, looking all scared at how my rage was going to defeat him for all the times he has done to me. Now I'm ready to return the favor. And I'm not kidding at all. I was ready to go extreme assault when…

"**WAIT, RAFFINA! I-I think I don't think you should blame Klug for all of this!**"

…

…

…

I heard Maguro shout out of nowhere. I never noticed he was gonna say that. I thought it was either gonna be Amitie or Ms. Accord.

"Why?! He's the reason Kaze was upset and I'm filled with rage."

"I get that. But… maybe it's gotta be something else that is making her upset."

"Hey… Raffina. I wonder if it was because you said something about praise." Amitie said.

…

…

"Praise?" I took the time to think about it because all I ever did was just praise hair. Now I looked at my classmates… then at Klug…

…

…

Then something triggered me.

_**Is it because of what I said to her first?! I think that might be it!**_

"You thought of something, Raffina?" Witch asked.

"_Praise… _Amitie… I think you're getting somewhere."

"I am?" Amitie asked.

"Witch, Remember when you praised her after me?"

"Me?" Witch asked.

"Wait… _Yeah… I think Kaze's upset because of the praise." _Ringo said.

"I definitely saw her blush when you praised her, and then all of the sudden she sorta… switched her emotions." TaruTaru said.

"***gasp*** **Yeah you might be right!** Now I can see why she was upset in the first place and walked out the lab with the saddest look on her face." I said as I finally figured it out.

"Gosh… I do feel bad for her when we were actually saying nice things to her and she felt this way… how mortifying." Ringo said.

"Well, there's no point in making her upset, right. She has all six of us. We just need to find her right away to tell what's bothering her." Amitie said.

"Well… there's no denying it. Ms. Accord, do you want us to find Kaze and tell her what's the problem?"

"Well, if it involves the current situation that she has problems with, then yes, I will allow you to go."

"Alright… then I'll go." Ringo said.

"Me too." Amitie said.

"Me three." Witch said.

"Do I really need to trust y'all to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We are her friends… We all should rely on Kaze if she's in trouble or is not herself today. And besides, I just met her yesterday. Amitie and Ringo met her two days ago. Now we have to try to maintain our relationship with her at a high level. Otherwise, ignoring her for only a few days would end it. Trust us, Raffina." Witch said, in which she, Ringo, and Amitie are serious about this task.

I mean they actually do see what they are saying, but I met Kaze more than they did when she first got here. I don't know what they might come up with…

…

***sigh*** I guess I'll see what they might come up with.

"Ok… I can work with that. As long as you know what you are doing." I said.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to us." Ringo said.

"Alright, We'll be back, Ms. Accord." I said as I walked out with Ringo, Amitie and Witch with me to find Kaze.

"Make sure to come back to class!" Ms. Accord said in addition.

_Kaze… I sure hope you are alright._

* * *

**Kaze's POV**

_Why… Why am I like this… All I ever got was praise. This is so hard to deal with… controlling my emotions._

I was on the side of the school, sitting with my head down, with tears still on my face, trying to recover from what was an embarrassing experience. I never thought I wanted to receive compliments from other people. I just wanted to take it, but it was too hard for me.

_Raffina, Lidelle, Amitie, Sig, Klug, Witch, TaruTaru, Ringo, Maguro, Ms. Accord, Risukuma… I'm so sorry I made you guys see this._

"_I know she can't be outside. Would she?_"

"_That's what I'm thinking._"

I then started hearing voices at range. That must be Raffina and… Ringo? I don't think those two cooperate as much do they.

_Still though, why was I so upset earlier that Raffina gave praise to me… as well as Ringo and Witch? _***sigh*** _I don't know how to explain this to Mom when I come home. This is starting to get even worse and worse._

"***Sigh*** Why is this so hard… **Hey, there you are!**" I heard Raffina's voice as I picked my head up.

…

"_Hey, girls._" I said to them in a soft tone.

"_Hey. What's the matter? Why are you all the way down here?_" Witch asked me.

…

…

"_C'mon, Kaze. We're your friends. You can always talk to us if you need help._" Ringo then said to me.

"_If it's something that involves Klug, then I can totally understand._" Raffina also said to me.

…

"_I…_

…

…

_I… _***sniff*** _Just don't take compliments seriously._" I then spoke up.

"_You don't take compliments seriously? What do you mean?_" Raffina asked.

"***sniff*** _Remember when you guys said that I'm really good at making soda volcanoes? That's what got me upset. I just _***sniff***_... have hard times accepting people's praises or compliments… it just happened when I was 12 years old. I don't know how I still got this._"

"_Oh dear._" Amitie said.

"_Oh dear is right. And I thought I was going to be really right on disciplining Klug for you._"

…

"_Really, Raffina?_" I asked her.

"He was taking it far on you when we were blaming Klug for making you so upset. So I thought it would be okay for me to step in, you know?"

"I never noticed you had a softer side in you, Kaze. Why didn't you at least tell us?" Ringo asked me.

…

…

"_I just wanted to keep my secrets to myself and not tell anyone about it. That's what everyone does, right? I don't feel comfortable just telling them to everyone because I think it will lead to some terms of events where I can experience some emotion in me, or I can just receive some hate in my 16-Year-Old life._

...

…

_But to have this type of experience where I receive praise and then me, walking out of the classroom. It's just something that was so messed up then. I'm already 16, and I already should know how to recover from those feelings when I deserve praise, but it just won't stop day after day after day. I just felt that it was a curse. Like, a huge curse. And my mother already knew this back when I was 13. She notices the sorrow in me because of the praise that I got from another woman back in the United Kingdom. It was a weird feeling. She then kept telling me to control my emotions when I'm receiving praise. I kept listening to her…_

…

…

…

_...but still no effect. It was so shocking of how I still got this. I've been nice to everyone and this is what I get inside my feelings?_ **SERIOUSLY! LIKE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH ME AND MY STUPID EMOTIONS WHEN I'M RECEIVING COMPLIMENTS ?!**

***pant*** ***pant***

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_The pain… The suffering… The disgust… The rough feeling inside me. I shouldn't be the only person out of all these people in this world, who just appreciates the praise that they get from other people, to be crying because I just only got praise. Everything just went perfectly well and now look at where I'm at. It's just really hard to fight back my emotions. But there are some ways I can look to make it not be the case. As soon as I was walking out of the lab, the next thing I thought to myself… was "What the heck is wrong with me? I just got praise, and now here you are, acting like an idiot."_

…

…

_I just worked my way up towards controlling my emotions when receiving and totally saying "thank you", when I was a kid. I'm gonna try maintaining my emotions here in my 16-Year-Old life. And I'm not backing down. For mother's sake. If she wants me to keep the current feelings that I'm in locked up, then I'm gonna have to do so. It's for the best. I know that what you guys saw was a huge turn of events, and I'm sorry for making you guys worry. And I'm with you guys all the way._"

"That was a long story, Kaze." Ringo said

"And quite emotional." Raffina said.

"I apologize, Raffina. Same to you, Amitie. If that really got you scared." I said.

"No, it's okay. I understand how you feel that you are going through a tough life dealing with your emotions when you are receiving respect from us." Amitie said.

"She's right. We all got your back. And besides, you are not the only person who's really emotional when you feel uncomfortable receiving praise when you felt like you did something great. It's not like we were trying to say that you are above and beyond everyone else. And besides, you were only here for several days, so what's the excuse for being an elite? I'm not just trying to praise you, it's just, if you were saying that you are not that good at taking compliments, why didn't you just say so then? We would have understood how you feel." Witch said.

"Witch…" I didn't know what to say. But I guess she's right about this stuff. There's no way I should have not said something about not feeling comfortable in receiving compliments. Otherwise, no one would know what I'm upset about.

"Thank you… I knew I should've been doing something like that all along. That could've been my best route."

"Yeah, anytime. We are here for you." Witch said.

"Same here." Raffina said.

"Same right here." Amitie said.

"Me too." Ringo said.

"Well… yeah. I think Ms. Accord's worried about me, so I think I should go back to class." I said as I got up from the grass I was sitting on.

"She's definitely worried about how you were feeling." Raffina said as I got up from the floor.

"Should I probably tell her what has gotten into me?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

…

"She will understand how you feel if you at least tell her the truth. She even does this to all of us." Amitie said.

"O-Ok." I said.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kaze. Are you feeling better?" Ms. Accord asked as we all were back inside the classroom.

"Yes. It was just something I needed to tell you." I said to her.

"Ok. We can chat in the hallway. Everyone else, take your seats."

"Yes ma'am." They all said as Ms. Accord and I stepped out of the hallway to talk.

Having to talk with Ms. Accord is a good idea for me personally because remember when Mrs. Satterwhite talked to me about the fact that I got bullied by four boys and she had my back? She relies on me and I now need to return the favor to her, along with Ms. Accord that is standing in front of me. She really is a nice teacher to be honest. And I have faith in her as well.

"So what happened back there? Did someone try to make you feel uncomfortable? It was honestly Klug right?" Popoi asked first.

"W-Well no. You see, the reason why I wanted to be alone was because…"

***One Explanation Later***

"Oh my. So you had hard times accepting people's praise? Especially when Raffina, Witch, and Ringo said that you were good at making this soda volcano?" Ms. Accord asked.

"And you're managing to hold in your feelings?" Popoi asked.

"Yes. It was tough. My mother would tell me to control my emotions. I listen to her, but I get the same result as always. I'm trying to not back down though."

"Kaze. You don't have to push yourself to not back down just because it's really bothering you that much." Ms. Accord said to me which made me feel shocked a little bit in the way she said that to me.

"I… don't?"

"It may not be that convincing, but it is always important to believe in yourself and just add some courage into accepting everyone's compliments. Amitie, for example, takes it very seriously whenever I give her a compliment. She has no problems saying "thank you" or whatever."

"_Gee… Amitie sure is nice._" I said with a sweatdrop.

"She always has a pure heart. She means so much to everyone. Not many people. That's why I'm telling you to do the same thing too. Many people rely on you too because you're special."

…

"Uhh… Yeah. I'm special." I said while trying my best to accept Ms. Accord praise. And scratch my head.

"See? Now you're getting it." Popoi said with a smile.

_I wonder how Mom will take it._

"So, anything else you like to ask or tell me?" Ms. Accord asked me.

"No. I think that's it." I said to her.

"Alright, I will resume class in a minute, so head back inside."

"Ok." I said to her as I walked back inside the classroom.

"So how did it go?!" Amitie asked.

"It went alright for me." I said to Amitie with a small smile.

"Oh, Kaze. I see that you are back in good shape. That's great to hear." Klug said in which I didn't expect.

"Thank you, Klug. However, I'm gonna have to Puyo Battle you someday for insulting me for whatever reason." I said to him.

"I see… hold on, **WHAT?!**" Klug shouted. Then I heard a few people laughing at Klug because of what I have just said to him.

"**Revenge is Sweet, Klug!**" Raffina said as she stopped laughing at Klug.

"**Ugh!**"

"Want me to cheer you up, Glasses?" Sig asked.

"No, I'm fine. **And quit calling me Glasses already! That's not my name!**"

"I kinda believe him, Sig. His name is actually Klug."

TaruTaru said.

…

"Uhh… What?" Sig said.

"_There goes the same old Sig._" Raffina said as she facepalmed.

_Maybe I should train Sig on getting people's names right. Or it might be too uncomfortable. I'll think it through._


	12. More Newcomers And Weekend Set-Up

Chapter** 11: More Newcomers and Weekend Set-Up**

***TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY***

"***sigh* FINALLY! It's almost the weekend! I cannot wait! After that, Last Week of School!**" Raffina shouted.

"Geez, someone's in a hyper mood." I said.

"You have to be happy that school's almost out, Kaze. I don't wanna go through the same process with this thing over there." Raffina said while pointing at Klug.

"This thing? You must be referring to your loud mouth."

"_Why you…_"

"Tell me what's the reason for you guys to argue with each other." I said to Raffina and Klug.

"Well… Let me just say that she is my Arch-Nemesis." Klug said.

"Because you are making me look like one." Raffina said.

"To be honest, Klug, I kinda have to agree with her. The reason why she is acting this way is because you are trying to insult in various ways that makes her wanna attack you in any way possible. You were nice to me before, so why don't you be nice to Raffina as well. She's just wanting more respect out of you. Otherwise, she is gonna turn fiery." I said.

"Kaze…" Raffina was shocked by what I just said to Klug. Then he looked at Klug, who was thinking about it.

…

…

"Well…" Klug still had time to think about it.

"I can accompany you too… I-if you want, Klug." Lidelle said.

"I can also show you some respect, too. Just like how I did to Kaze. All she is asking is that have you learned your lesson." Raffina said.

…

…

…

"Well… I guess Kaze… may be right. I guess I was too harsh on Raffina for all those times that I have bothered her much ever since we first met here at Primp Magic School and we started a rivalry. So I'll turn over a new leaf, Raffina. I'm sorry for trying to make you feel so offended and wanting to have you attack me for the insults that I have said that were not necessary…"

"Klug, you don't have to be at fault for all the things that you have said. We may not like each other for that purpose, but you don't have to beat yourself up for being the reason why you are really annoying in the first place. We've been in this school for many years. Graduation is coming up in a few days, and there's gonna be nothing with you being Mr. Goody Two Shoes if you just be nice to everyone. Especially me."

Raffina's explanation was so strong that it made me wanna trust her more and everybody else too. It was probably because of what I said to Klug about turning over a new leaf and starting to become friends with Raffina.

"Well… Yeah. I guess that makes sense. But I'm not turning over a new leaf with Feli." Klug said while crossing his arms.

"Ugh… of course you don't." Raffina said.

"What?! Trying to steal away Lemres, is not a good sign for me."

"_Well, too bad, four eyes._" I heard a new voice coming from outside and it was a little deep in my opinion.

The door then opened and there was a girl with long hair and it was the same color as me but it was a little darker as it was a normal purple and also had blue eyes. She had somewhat of a red string ribbon on her hair, (I don't know how she got that, but I don't care.) her uniform was a little… gothic for some reason. I can't even tell for some reason about her outfit. I'm just… out of options. She also had two crooked sticks on each hand. Why would she bring sticks? She sounds a little weird to me.

Another came a man with all of his clothing green. His hat, cape, shirt… somewhat orange or yellow, pants, shoes, everything green. He had grey hair, along with a broom. He must be a witch or a warlock.

"You have poor fate, so why bother my Lemres?" The girl then said.

_Lemres?_

"Bother him? **HA! **I'd rather bother you more than him if my knowledge is correct."

"Now now, you two. Let's all be nice. How about if we eat some Chocolate Cupcakes with some Whipped cream and chocolate syrup?" The man which I presume is Lemres said while holding a cupcake in his hand.

_Seriously? He's really into sweets?_

"Uhh… no thank you. But I'm glad you came to see me." Klug said. The girl then rolled her eyes, noticing that Klug likes the tall man more than her. I'm guessing that these two have a lot of history together.

…

_Wait! Is that the Feli, Klug was talking about?! I wasn't even paying attention a few minutes ago!_

"Same here, Lemres! Feli! Oh, and do you mind if I have that cupcake, Lemres?" Amitie asked.

"Of course. Eat to your heart's content." Lemres said as she took the cupcake out of his hand.

_I never knew Amitie would be on a sugar rush._

"Hey, guess what. We got a new student in our class. You mind saying hi to her?" Raffina asked Lemres and Feli as she wrapped her arm around me, already putting me on the spot.

"The names… F-E-L-I. Remember it well." The girl named Feli said.

"How do you do? My name's Lemres. I'm known as a comet warlock. You have a name?" Lemres asked me.

"I'm Kaze Matsuzaki. You can call me Kaze." I said to them both.

"Ok, so what business do you both have with us?" Klug asked them.

"We are just stopping by to see how things are coming along."

"Kaze, is it? You must be from a different dimension. Where are you from?" Feli asked me.

…

…

"Uh… United Kingdom?"

"She's from another world. She calls it a country but It doesn't exist here in this world that we're in right now." TaruTaru said.

"Understandable."

"I wanted to ask you why you have two sticks." I asked Feli as I had no hesitation to ask her why she has two sticks.

"What? These? They're not just sticks. They're dowsing rods. I use them in the occult art of divination."

…

…

…

…

"The… occult art of… divination?" I was so confused about that term.

"Here, let me explain that to you, for once." Klug said as he took over for Feli.

"You see, Feli was known to be gothic when we first met her. She's quite elite when it comes to working with the occult art of divination. She sounds a little scary when she works with divination ritual and her screeching voice, which drives me insane, comes out.

But honestly, she's really good at these types of stuff. Always works on it all the time… not all the time but sometimes. And yeah…"

"Ok… thank you for that. Anyway, do you have any fate, Kaze?" Feli asked me.

"No… But you can ask Raffina." I said to her while smiling.

"**What?! Kaze!** **What the heck?!**"

"She actually doesn't have fate. I might as well talk to that ocean prince guy." Feli said.

"Ocean Prince? Are you sure?" Lemres asked Feli.

"He may be the only one that I know of."

"When are you gonna teach me your skills, Lemres?" Klug asked him.

"Wanna try tomorrow?"

"**Yes! I'll try tomorrow! Anything!**"

"***giggle*** Ok. Anyway we gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Kaze. Hope we see each other again someday."

"Yes, we will." I said to him.

"Later, Four eyes." Feli said as she closed the door on the way out.

"Geez, that girl." Klug said.

"At least she didn't mess with you for once. I wouldn't bother it if I were you." Ringo then said.

"It would be difficult, but I guess that's my only choice for now."

* * *

At the end of the school day, I thought about wanting to sit in the fountain again, but I can't get bored. So I decided to find Amitie and see if she wants to stay at my house to give me some time to talk with.

…

…

...

_Or maybe I can invite more people over to give me some more enjoyment in my life._

But then all of the sudden…

"Hey, Kaze." I heard Raffina call out to me as she was trying to catch up to me in which I didn't expect.

"Oh? Raffina?"

"I'm trying to see what you were planning on doing. That's all."

"Walking home. Why?"

"I was trying to see if you were bored or anything, we can just walk around together, you know."

…

"Walk around?"

"Yeah, you know hang out over the weekend."

_Well, she can be one person I can totally hang out with. I never noticed why I'm not focusing on her more._

"Well I was planning on inviting people over at my house so if you wanna come, then that's fine with me."

"Really? I can't be a bother coming over to your house?"

"Well, you are my friend, so why reject you coming over to my house. You have been there for me since day 1, so It's not like I'm not gonna trust you to come over."

"Kaze…" Raffina didn't know how to take it… but then several seconds later, she hugged me, trying to show her gratitude for what a true friend should deserve. I didn't even expect that at first, but I'd let it go.

"I appreciate it… and I'm with you all the way." Raffina then said. I then returned the hug back with a smile on my face.

"Same here… I'm with you all the way. But! Two things. One: if you plan on confessing, I would have to decline because I want to be straight because kissing girls is not my thing. Seriously."

"**Wait! Hold on! Date you?! Kaze, I didn't mention anything about trying to date you!**" Raffina shouted, looking extremely blushed.

"O-Oh… did I mistakenly bring that up?" I asked, looking confused.

"**D-Duh!** I only like boys!" Raffina said, trying to take it seriously.

"Oh… well that's good. Because for some reason, it felt like the two of us… I rarely watch romance… and I think it kinda led me to thinking that…"

I then looked away from Raffina while looking blushed.

"...The two of us… being… being… I don't like using that word."

"You mean that we're a lesbian couple?" Raffina asked.

"Uh… Yes. That."

"I understand. But I'm glad that you only date boys. It would be so weird if you date girls."

"I know… A majority of people in the United Kingdom are not lesbians. So you don't get to see them very often."

"Oh. That's good to hear."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um… no, not at all. I haven't found one just yet."

"Oh ok. Oh yeah. And the second thing I was about to say was I'm not only inviting you. I'm inviting a lot of people like Amitie, Lidelle , Klug, TaruTaru and all the other people.

"You are inviting a lot of people? Are you sure you want to do that?" Raffina asked, looking shocked.

"I know this may sound too much work and there's a lot of people to invite, causing us to be tired and making us want to go to bed early just because we were scattering around Primp, searching for our friends just to get to my place and hang out, but I can't let my relationships with all of you come to a downfall just because I didn't give them a chance to see my new home because they think I would be accused of taking only one friend with me just to try to give me some enjoyment around here in Primp. So we must try to invite all of our friends here so we can maintain our status of our relationships with each other. Do you want that?"

…

…

"Well… yeah. I guess you're right. I do care about mostly, but I definitely do care about Amitie, Rulue, and the others as well. And I can't forget about their relationships as well. So I guess I could work with you… for a fee of $1,000."

"I'll kick you." I said with a sweatdrop.

"**HA! **Revenge is Sweet, Kaze. Ok, seriously. I could work with you. Now let's go find some friends that we can invite."

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

We decided to find Amitie first since she has a strong bond for both of us. Raffina told me that she usually hangs out in the playground, so we headed over there first.

"Hey there she is. And she's with… Sig? I haven't seen these two together ever since you got here." Raffina said.

"Yeah, I remembered Lidelle and Sig were together trying to go look for bugs last week. It was a weird feeling."

"And it was a weird feeling for me that Sig said something about bug season before you first arrived here. I was just out of it. But in a way, Sig is really into bugs. He's keeping all of his bugs in his collection."

"True. Anyway, Let's go talk to them." We then walked over to the duo who were on the slide.

"Amitie. Sig." I said to them both.

"Hiya, Kaze! Raffina." Amitie said.

"Oh… Kaze. Wuffina." Sig said.

"**RAFFINA, SIG! How many times do I keep telling you I have an R in my name?!**"

"_Pfft… Wuffina._" I managed to hold in my laughter as Sig made me laugh at what he just called Raffina.

"Oh, be quiet, you."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Amitie asked.

"I was wanting to see if you and Sig wanna come hang out at my house for the weekend. Wouldn't be boring to be lonely with nothing to do when you got me and my new home to come sit, chill, and play games."

"Totally! That's what best friends are for! Right, Sig?" Amitie asked her friend Sig while wrapping her arm around him.

"Uh… Yeah."

…

...

"Well, that was simple." I said to Raffina.

"Yeah, agreed."

"Are you bringing Ringo and Arle as well?" Amitie asked us.

"Yeah. She said that she is bringing everyone in her home so that she can enjoy herself over the weekend."

"Wow. That's nice. This is gonna be so much fun. _Teehee!_"

"Now we must go look for Rin…"

"Hey, guys." As soon as somebody cut me off, I looked over to see Ringo and Maguro were below us on the playground slide.

"Oh. Hi, Ringo. Hi Maguro." I said to them both.

"Hey, Kaze. We're trying to see what you all are up to." Ringo said.

"We're trying to invite some people over at my home. I was trying to ask if you and Maguro wanna come over and hang out with me." I said to them both.

"Totally. Who would wanna be bored around here in Primp when you got us after all?" Maguro said with a smile.

"Yeah, Maguro's right. It's the start of the weekend anyway so I'm down for it." Ringo said also with a smile.

"Thanks, Ringo. Now I'm gonna find Arle."

"Are you trying to be a workhorse?" Raffina asked me.

"N-No. I'm only trying to see if Arle wants to hang out. That's all."

"Let's not forget about Klug too. And TaruTaru." Amitie said.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Also Lidelle." I said.

* * *

We were now heading to this base Arle and her friends were at. I'm not just only inviting Arle, but Witch, Harpy, Serilly, Draco and all other people too. They support me, so I must return the favor.

"So is Arle all by herself?" Amitie asked.

"No. She brung most of her friends from her world. Including Witch. It's normal for her." I said

"Oh… because you might not know this, but I remember we were all doing a Puyo tournament and All of us excluding Ringo and Maguro, and a few friends got sent here just to play. It was really fun though."

"Wowie… Luckily I wasn't part of it. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I mean you got all of us, so it shouldn't be too much to handle." Raffina said.

"Yeah. That's true." I said as I now entered inside the base.

"Hey guys." I now said to everyone.

"Oh, Kaze. You're here. And… Amitie, Raffina, Sig, Ringo, and Maguro. What are you all doing here?" Arle asked.

"Are you trying to make this party more fun?!" Draco asked.

"Well… Alternatively, I just wanted to ask if you all wanted to come over to my house."

"Yeah… I'll decline." Schezo, with no hesitation, said.

"Huh? Why not? Don't you wanna have fun?" Arle asked.

"I'm not into this stuff. You are gonna try and ruin my peace. I don't have fun normally in my life."

"Of course you just don't wanna have fun." Witch said as she facepalmed.

"Honestly, I think you have too. Schezo, we didn't let you stay here just to let you sleep and take anyone's power. We want you to have fun as well. Just this once." Chico said.

"She does have a point. I don't have fun that much, but I'll join you." Rulue said.

"I know that I don't have fun that much, but I said what I have said. Now can you leave me out of…"

"Or we can make a deal. I have an attic that is just so quiet in there. No one's gonna try and bother you in there. You can also bring your blanket with you. That way… you can sleep in there. And have all the peace and quiet to yourself. Do you want that?" I asked Schezo.

…

"Hmph. I guess the attic does sound quiet. And I can sleep in there.

…

Ok, Fine. I'll go. But just promise me you will leave me alone after that."

"Sure. I can deal with it. But, for one condition."

"**Tch!**" Schezo did not sound happy at what I just said.

"Like Chico said, you're gonna have to learn to have fun with all of us. Otherwise, we are all just gonna call you a party pooping perv."

"**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Most people were laughing at what I have just said to Schezo.

"**HEY! CEASE YOUR LAUGHING AT ONCE!**" Schezo Yelled.

"_I'm sorry… it's just too funny to hear._" Harpy said.

"_Right on._" Draco said.

"Ok fine. As long as you're giving me peace and quiet, then I'll have fun."

"Thanks, Schezo." I said.

"That's nice and all, but are we actually taking "him" too." Ringo said while pointing at Suki.

"Um… No." I said.

"**Say what?!**" Suki shouted.

"I mean I know you're nice and all, but you kinda creep us all out in your appearance, so I'm not gonna try and invite you."

"**He doesn't get to go, but I have to go?!**" Schezo shouted.

"Schezo…" Arle said with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Suki." I said.

"Whale, it don't matter. I was plannin' on going to the beach anyway. So make sure to take care of y'all selves now." Suki said as he was running down the forest to head to a beach.

"Thank you, Kaze. This fish just drives me insane. I can't stand him." Raffina said with an annoyed look.

"Wow… that's rare." I said.

"But can't we just get food while we're at it? I mean, what if we're hungry and all?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry. I'll just cook some burgers and hot dogs. I can make that while we have fun."

"Ok!"

"Anyway, can we get this over with?" Schezo said.

"Yes. But I have to find Klug, Lidelle and TaruTaru."

"**WHAT?!** Never mind." Schezo said as he gave up and accepted my quick response.

"You worry too much. Anyway, next we need to find Lidelle. I bet she must be somewhere around this forest."

"Hopefully. I bet she is with Donguri Gaeru or Onion Pixy. Lidelle has gotta be around here somewhere at this point." Raffina said.

"Who? Me?"

"Wow! Look who is here already." Amitie said.

"Hey, Lidelle." I said.

"Oh, Kaze. Why are you all here?" Lidelle asked.

"Well…"

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Oh… So you guys are inviting me to Kaze's home? Just to have fun?" Lidelle asked.

"Yeah. It's the weekend anyway. So do you wanna come?" I asked.

…

"Of course. I declined last time, so I'll go this time."

"**Yay! Thank you, Lidelle!**" Amitie shouted as she hugged Lidelle tight.

"**ACK! **_Amitie! Too Tight!_"

"Whoops… sorry. I got ahead of myself there."

"So now that's Lidelle. All we need is Klug and TaruTaru." Raffina said.

"Yeah. So that means we all gotta go head out now. Let's go." I said.

* * *

We all were now searching around town looking for Klug and TaruTaru. It'd be hard to find them around Primp somewhere. I know it's small but still… I think Klug wants privacy anyways.

"Hey, look I see them over there. And they're with… Feli and Lemres? What a coincidence." Raffina said.

"I know, right? I thought Feli and Klug hated each other." Ringo said.

"Well, let's ask them. I think they might be working on something." I said.

We then walked over to the group to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Kaze? **Wait?! Why are there a lot of people with you?!**" Klug asked while being surprised at how many people I've brought with me.

"Well I wanted to ask if you all want to come over to my house. You know, just to spend time with all me and everyone else." I said.

…

"Well I'm free. So sure." Klug said.

"Yeah. Me too." TaruTaru said.

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyway." Feli said.

"Of course. The pleasure is mine, my friend." Lemres said.

"Ok. Thank you, guys. I appreciate it." I said.

"We're all here for you, you know. We can do anything you want." Raffina said.

"Alright so that's everyone, right? Me, Raffina, Amitie, Arle, Carbuncle, Ringo, Maguro, Witch, Lidelle, Sig, Klug, TaruTaru, Feli, Lemres, Harpy, Draco, Chico, Schezo, Rulue, Nasu Grave, and Ragnus. So there's 21 of us."

"That's still a lot of people if you ask me." Ringo said.

"Yeah, I think it might fit enough people once we reach here." Arle said.

"Totally. I know I never went to your house before. I should have said something." Raffina said.

"Hey, why don't we bring some games while we're here?" Maguro asked.

"Yeah. Good thinking. I bet I could be part of some games while we are there. But we gotta buy some first." I said.

"Well, how about we drop off these people and we can go find some together?" Witch asked.

"Good idea. First, I need to do a tour first once we get there. Alright, let's go everyone." I said.

_Let the fun begin. Just like always._


	13. Weekend Party And Coming Home?

Chapter** 12: Weekend Party and Coming Home?**

"Alright, here we are." I said.

"Man, that looks so big!" Draco shouted.

"I know. But it can't beat my mansion's size though." Raffina said.

"You own a mansion?" I asked Raffina.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right? I'm rich, you know? Nobody can outdo the most famous rich girl in Primp."

"Right… that explains."

"Hey, I could've bought you a mansion too. But, I don't think I could pay that much."

"Yeah, well my mom can't either. If we won a ton of money, then we could one. But I don't think we need a lot of bedrooms because who would want those bedrooms?"

…

"You must be right."

"I could've done so." Amitie said.

"Really? You would own one of those bedrooms?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It can be cozy. I can add some theme into it, make it more special. I can add some flowers, maybe decorate some puyos. All of that." Amitie said.

"Wow… then you would've been hogging all over it my dream mansion."

"Well… I wouldn't do that." Amitie said.

"You might get ahead of yourself, Amitie. Remember that." Witch said.

"But don't worry. When we buy a house one day, I wouldn't mind decorating it." Arle said.

"Really?! Thanks, Arle! I knew I could rely on someone."

"**Tch! **I don't think she can overcome my decorating skills. I wish to make it more beautiful. You know, have some roses, have a picture of a fountain, you know." Raffina said.

"Hey, if you're done talking "decoration", can we get a move on, so I can have my peace?" Schezo asked.

"Yeah I think we're taking up too much time on talking decoration. Now then." I said as I opened the door to let myself in and everyone else.

"**Wowie! It looks so nice here!**" Harpy shouted.

"Thank you, Harpy. It kinda does to me." I said to her.

"Yeah. It smells good in here too. I wonder if someone used a spray to make this place smell good." Raffina said as she can smell this place.

"Anyway, where's that attic?" Schezo asked.

"_Geez, you are so impatient._ Once you reach the end of the hallway, on your way to your left, keep walking up the stairs and it's right there." I said.

"Hmph. In that case, I shall finally get my rest." Schezo said as he walked towards the attic.

"This guy never has any fun. But I'm gonna make him have fun sometime later." I said.

"Yeah, that's true. He's not gonna try and be a party pooper this time around." Arle said.

"Yeah. So my house has three bedrooms, One bathroom, one attic, and one patio. You might not think of it as huge of a house, but due to its size, it really is." I explained.

"How odd. It must've been the bedrooms that made the size bigger." Maguro said.

"Right. I never expected it to be big. Maybe it needs a little bit of shrinking. But I just gotta go with it." I said.

"Ok. So what do we do? Drop these people off?" Raffina said.

"Yeah. Raffina and Witch are with me. Everyone else just stay inside." I said.

"Ok." Everyone else said as me, Raffina and Witch we're heading outside.

* * *

"Ok. So what do you wanna do?" Witch asked.

"We have to get some food and some board games. We need to make sure that everyone has fun and I don't have to be bored going forward over the weekend."

"Yeah, that's true. There's no way you can stay home starving, right? So let's try to get food and some board games and head back." Raffina said.

"Ok. So, are there any board games around here in the grocery store? Because if not, then we gotta take multiple ways."

"Well, there is a plaza here in Primp. That way, we don't have to worry about going to get food from the grocery store and then just walking all the way over to the plaza."

"Ok, perfect. So why don't we just head over there and get the stuff that we need and we might be good to go for now?"

"You know where it is?" Witch asked.

"Yeah. I saw it when I first got here. It should be pretty easy to find."

"Ok. Make sure to bring alcohol too while we're down there." Witch said with a grin on her face.

"**A-Are you insane?! W-Why would I bring that stuff?!**" I asked her.

"_Ohohohoho! _I'm just teasing you. This may be my first time seeing you embarrassed."

"***giggle*** _Kaze's embarrassment: Volume 2._"

***POW***

"**Ack!**" Once Raffina said that, I kicked her in the stomach hard, just to make her be quiet from my embarrassment.

I really meant that when I said I would kick her. They just love teasing me so much. I then left her and Witch behind just to get to this plaza that we have to go to.

"Man, Kaze sure has some strong legs. I wonder why." I heard Witch say. But I ignored her.

"_She… R-Really does._" I then heard Raffina say, still trying to recover from that kick I sent her.

* * *

We now arrived at the plaza where there were a lot of stores, (most of them were clothing stores) and it looked kinda tall. Almost the size of most of the plazas back in the United Kingdom.

"This place is huge." I said.

"I know. Tell me about it. I'm kinda shocked to even look at it in the first place. This is actually my first time going." Witch said.

"This is your first time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Our world never had a plaza. I wish to have one, but we never got one."

"That's really a shocker. No wonder how you ended with just land." Raffina said.

"Well, it was not just land. There were some buildings there. It's just only grocery stores." Witch said.

"No wonder how Arle ended up there. I could've just taken her to Primp in order to survive. We have a huge environment that has food and clothes. It's just standard.

"Well, she has others to rely on. They can have a standard life too if they have money to buy food and clothes. But I wonder why they are gonna just spend their lives inside a forest. There's no reason for them to freeze outside. Otherwise, it'll be worse for their health." I said.

"Well, your right, Kaze. I'm thinking Raffina would do such a thing." Witch said.

"**W-Why me?!**" Raffina asked, looking shocked.

"You're rich, right? I bet you have the guts to grind up money to buy us a new home."

"I-I would never do such a thing! It's my money, so I can do whatever I want with it."

"Well… Yeah. True."

"So where's this grocery store at?" I asked.

"So the grocery store is left, while the store with board games is next to it." Raffina said.

"Alright, so let's split up. Why don't you and Witch get the food while I find us some games?"

"Sounds like a plan." Raffina said.

"I agree." Witch said.

"Alright, here." Raffina said as she lended me $75 for the games. "And make sure to bring my cash back too."

"Ok I'll do that. Geez. You're so rich." I said as we all headed to our destination.

***20 Minutes Later***

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"It was not too shabby. I brought cupcakes, drinks and two **HUGE** boxes of hamburgers and hot dogs for everyone to eat, along with mustard and Ketchup. Pretty cool right?"

…

…

…

"You know this is not an eating competition, right?" I asked.

"What? We can't leave everybody starving, right?" Raffina asked.

"I wanted to disagree, but I decided to stick with it." Witch said in which she was wanting to say no in that idea.

"Well… that's true. I don't want to leave everyone bored anyways. Anyway, I bought the game, "Monopoly", "Jenga Quake", "Connect 4", The Lie Detector test game…"

"**YES! **I really love that game." Witch said in excitement.

"You do?" I asked while looking surprised.

"We used to play that game back in Witch School. It was one of the most funniest games ever."

"Wow. I'm surprised you play that. I kinda liked it too. So what's remaining are "Prove it", and "Trouble"."

"Ok. I can work with that." Raffina said.

"But for the lie detector test, it requires batteries, so I'm gonna run back to the store and…"

"Don't worry, Witch. I have batteries. I got them from the cashier. He told me that it requires batteries so he said that I can have them for free."

"Wow. Ok. That sounds odd. But ok."

"Yeah… so I wonder who can cook."

"Well, I remember TaruTaru said he can. So let's give him a chance." Raffina said.

"Alright. So that's all we have? Food and Games? Alright, let's head back now." I said.

"Ok." Witch and Raffina both said.

* * *

We arrived back at my house where we got the food and the board games. So now we have everything we need for all of us to have a good time.

"We're back everyone!" I shouted.

"Oh, hey! Welcome back! Did you get everything?" Arle asked.

"Yes, we got the stuff right here. There's cupcakes, drinks and Boxes of hot dogs and Burgers. And this was all Raffina's idea."

"Y-You didn't need to remind me!" Raffina said while being embarrassed.

"Are you trying to gain weight?" Draco asked.

"**WHAT?! NO?! What is wrong with you?!**"

"Draco, please think to yourself before saying stuff like that." Witch said.

"S-Sorry, Wicchi."

"So I brought Jenga Quake, Connect 4, Monopoly, Lie detector test game, Prove it, and Trouble."

"I'll play Jenna Quake." Draco said.

"Me too." Harpy said.

"I'll play as well." Amitie said.

"Ok… the rest of you can play what you want. The people who are up for the lie detector test game can follow me. TaruTaru, you said you can cook, right?"

"Yes. You want me to cook what you have?" He asked.

"Yes, please. You don't have to cook a lot though. Just make sure it's enough for everyone."

"Alright… so, are you gonna play, Raffina."

"Nah, I'm gonna play Monopoly. It sounds like fun."

"Alright. So the rest of you can play what you want. Follow me if you're playing the lie detector test game. I bet Witch is gonna play."

"You know it." Witch said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Chico said.

"I'll come too. I'll be back Carby." Arle said.

"Ok." I said as I escorted them to my room where we can play this game.

* * *

"Ok, so how do we play?" Arle asked while we all sat down on the floor.

"So the rules apply that one player has to give a question to the other player with the lie detector. And that player must try to tell the truth while answering that question and while your hand is on the lie detector. If you actually tell the truth while your hand is on the lie detector, you are fine. If you tell a lie, you will get electrically shocked. Not just shocked, like you just got shocked by lightning, but just shocked. And the player who just got shocked, has to ask another player, who has the lie detector a question. The player, who just asked the previous player with the lie detector, has to ask another player a question if the previous player with the lie detector told the truth. And we're going clockwise. So on my left." Witch said, having my back.

"Ok I see what you're saying." I said.

"Ok, I get it." Arle said.

"Ok. I understand now." Chico said.

"Alright, so who wanna go first?" I asked.

…

…

…

"I hate you all. I guess I'll go then." I said, putting my hand in.

"**HA! **Got ya, twerp!" Witch mockingly said. The others giggled.

"Whatever. Are you gonna ask me a question?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's get started. So…

…

…

Would you unfriend… Amitie or Draco?" Witch asked.

"Hm…" I took my time to think about this question.

"Well I wouldn't bother Amitie. She's really nice." Arle said.

"Yeah. She has relied on me since day 1 when I got to Primp Magic School. Draco on the other hand, she's kinda nice, but sounds immature." I said.

"Yeah, she kinda does." I said.

"Or she could be lying about Draco's immatureness. I saw her not caring about her behavior." Chico said.

"Well, I kinda was not. But Draco does sound like a kid when she knows she is a teenager. Amitie is just A-Ok." I said.

"Yeah. But you also could be lying." Witch said.

"I mean if that's what you think." Arle said.

…

…

…

"I'm gonna go with… Draco. Only because Amitie is the only person that has my back more than Draco because Draco does not do much when I ask her for her help. And she just acts immature. I still like her though." I said.

"Ok." Chico said.

"Ok." Arle said.

"Ok… If that's what you say." Witch said as I pressed the start button.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

***DING***

"Ok, so you're telling the truth. Alright." Witch said.

"Alright. Good job." Arle said.

"Thank goodness." I said as I took off the lie detector.

"Your turn, Witch. Now I gotta ask you a question." I said to Witch.

"Alright, what would you like to ask me?" She asked as she put her hand on the lie detector test.

"Ok, so you told me that you went to Witch Magic School, right?"

"Yup. I still go there."

"So is it true that you are still trying to improve making your own potions?" I asked her.

"Yes I do."

...

"Ok. Why? You gotta at least give some detail." I said to her.

"I've seen you screw up many times while making some expert potions." Arle said.

"That's because I was trying to ask people for their stuff. Other people wouldn't listen to me." Witch said.

"Well, true. But sometimes, they wouldn't like it when you steal their stuff because maybe they would want those really badly, and it's important."

"I agree with Arle. Sometimes, it can be that they really need them or it might be just important for them. Another option could be that you could go to stores for them." Chico said.

"Well yes I could go to stores for them, but I still need them from most people. It's still my only choice. Otherwise, how could I become an expert at these stuff?"

"You are an expert at making potions, Witch." Arle said.

…

…

"So I'm gonna have to say yes I'm still trying to improve making my own potions. I may not find a lot of ingredients, but I'm still getting the hang of making my own potions, even if I fail once." Witch said as she pressed the start button.

…

…

"_I bet she's lying._" I whispered.

…

…

…

***DING***

"See? Nothing wrong with it." Witch said as she took off the lie detector.

"So now it's your turn, Chico." I said to her.

"O-Okay." She said as she put her hand on the lie detector.

"Okay, so now I gotta ask her a question." Witch said.

…

…

"So who do you care about more? Yourself or Dragon?"

"Dragon?" I asked.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you that Chico has a pet dragon. I was kinda surprised when I first saw her with it. She forgot to bring him on purpose because she claimed that she didn't want to cause havoc here in Primp." Arle explained.

"Oh, I see. Understandable." I said.

…

…

"I would have to say… Dragon. Because, not only do I care about myself as a whole, but Dragon is the only pet that I care for mostly. He's cute. He trusts me. He even tries to protect me when I'm there. I even return the favor for him. So I have to say Dragon." Chico then pressed the button.

…

"I guess she's serious about it." Arle said.

"Yeah I agree." I said.

***DING***

"Wow!" Chico said as we clapped at her.

"Alright, Arle. You're up." I said.

"Ok. It's totally my first time doing this." Arle said as she put her hand on the lie detector.

"Ok, Arle. Is it true that… you want to be the wife of Satan?" Witch asked.

***SLAM***

Witch then held down Arle's hand.

***SWIPE***

Arle then swiped and took off the Lie detector.

"**HAHAHA! P-Put your hand down!**" Witch said as we all laughed at Arle.

"**Like hell I am! I'm not marrying Satan!**" Arle shouted.

"***sigh*** No. I'm not marrying Satan, Lie Detector." She then put her hand back down and pressed the start button.

…

"***giggle***"

"***giggle***"

…

…

***DING***

"Thank you." Arle said as she took off the lie detector.

…

"**HAHAHAHA!**" Witch said as she had her head down laughing after looking at Arle's embarrassed face.

"It's not funny, Witch. I can't believe you ask me a question that has been going on in my head for almost many years." Arle said, still being embarrassed.

"Well that's just how the game works. To see if you're lying about not marrying Satan. But you actually told the truth anyway."

"Yeah. I agree. Now it's my turn." I said as I put my hand on the you-know-what.

"Ok, Kaze. Would you trust Chico… or Arle when going on adventures?" Witch asked.

"Huh." I said.

"Oh." Chico and Arle both said.

…

"That's a good question. Think about it." Witch said.

"Yeah. It really is." I said.

"Well, according to Arle, looking at her outfit, she looks more like a heroine, so she's gotta be a heroine, right Arle?"

"Yeah, I've definitely been in a lot of adventures also, so you must be partially right." Arle said.

"And Chico, you went along with Dragon during your adventures, right? You said that he always protects you."

"Yeah that's totally true. We sometimes get on adventures, but I've been working at a shrine as a shrine maiden because that's actually my job. For proof, I have a staff." Chico said.

"Well, Arle is the one that does most of the work whenever we side with her." Witch said.

"Not mostly. Ringo and Amitie were there with me all the time. So it's not like I have to play the leading role everywhere we go." Arle said.

…

"I'm gonna have to say Chico. Because she looks like she's intelligent when it comes to adventures. Arle… She just looks heroic. However, she is smart, though. I'll give her that. But Chico looks like she can handle mostly all the obstacles that stand in our way." I then pressed the button.

…

"I'll go with it." Arle said.

"Yeah I bet Chico looks intelligent when I look at…"

***BUZZ***

"**Sonofa…**" I shouted as I quickly took out the lie detector after being electrocuted from it.

"Oh… so you were lying." Witch said.

"You don't think I look intelligent, Kaze?" Chico asked.

"Yeah. I do. It's the only way I can describe you. I mean you definitely look intelligent, you can take things seriously. But the lie detector said I was lying. But in my point-of-view, you're definitely someone I can rely on."

"Ok. I believe you." Chico said with a smile.

"Looks like she snubbed you, Arle." Witch said.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a snub." Arle said.

"So now I gotta ask some questions. Starting with you." I said to Witch.

"Yeah. I know. I bet you might not catch me with a hard question." Witch said.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I had to get you wrong first."

"Ok. So then is it true that you want to have Carbuncle as your pet?"

"**HAHAHAHAHA!**" We both then laughed at Arle.

"I will freeze you both." Arle said with a mean look on her face.

"Definitely." Witch said.

…

…

…

"Ok, but for real, I wouldn't actually have Carbuncle as my pet because I wouldn't understand him that much when he could be my assistant in making potions. I mean I can hire another person that is not Draco. I just wouldn't want Carbuncle to help me out because I need someone to actually understand the fundamentals of making potions." Witch said as she pressed the button on the lie detector.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

***DING***

"You told the truth." I said as Witch took off the lie detector.

"I would have been surprised if she was lying." Chico said.

"I just wanted to lie. If I was, Arle would've been irate. ***giggle***" Witch said.

"Well, what other things would you have done with him if I was not there for him." Arle asked.

"Well, the only thing I could do is just take care of him. He's a rabbit, right? So, I just don't know what he does." Witch said.

"I wouldn't know either. I'm not good at listening to what animals have to say either." I said.

"Possibly, I would rather protect him away from you fiends."

"***giggle*** I highly doubt it. Anyway, Chico." I said while trying to think of a question I could give her.

…

…

…

"Ok, so is it true that you are a vegetarian?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a good one." Arle said.

"Yeah, I kinda like that one." Witch said.

"Well, I'm no vegetarian. I'm gonna be honest, I kinda eat vegetables back in the shrine. We were given vegetables to eat back in the shrine, but I usually cook meat in my free time. I usually eat pork and spaghetti & meatballs. So, yeah I'm just… not a vegetarian. I'm more of a balanced type of eater." Chico then pressed the start button.

"I usually eat spaghetti and meatballs." I asked.

"Same." Witch said.

"I'm just into curry." Arle said.

…

***DING***

We then clapped at her.

"Ok. Arle you're up." I said.

"I hope you don't give me another dumb question." Arle said with an annoyed look.

"***light giggle*** Ok. So who do you think is more powerful? Me or Raffina?" I asked.

"Hm…" Arle took her time to think.

"That's a good one." Witch said.

"Raffina definitely is stronger than you, but according to your dark magic that you have as well as fighting abilities, you might be the strongest. Even when you play Puyo." Arle said.

"Yeah. And when I saw her playing a Puyo Battle with me, it got a little intense when we were duking it out but I seriously managed to pull off a victory." I said.

"And you even did it against Schezo too. For one second, I thought you were gonna lose, but due to your quick reflexes when you have nuisance puyo on your board, you managed to escape the danger of losing the battle, and got right back into it." Witch said.

"That's true. I even played Raffina one time… well no, scratch that. Twice. One was where we first met. I lost that match. Another one was in the Puyo tournament. I won that match unexpectedly. I didn't even notice myself getting stronger by that time." Arle said.

"I mean obviously she could be lying about Raffina." Chico said.

"Or that too. Maybe Arle doesn't know that Raffina got stronger then. She told me that she defeated Klug when we were at Primp Magic School when I first got here." I said.

…

…

…

"I'm gonna have to say… Kaze. Because she fights strong as well playing Puyo effectively. Raffina, I often do see her as a Super Courageous Heroine, but I think Kaze's more of a brawn type of character. I think she's just wanting to become more of a powerful fighter I should say." Arle said as she pressed the start button.

"Ok… if that's what you say." I said.

…

…

…

…

***BUZZ***

"**OW!** **What the…**"

"But I do kinda believe you on that statement, so I'll give it to you." I said.

"Yeah that's understandable." Witch said.

"Ok… _but geez. That hurts._ Luckily I didn't get no bruises, so that's a good thing." Arle said while looking at her hand.

"Ok. So now you have to ask questions. Now It's my turn." I said as I put my hand on the lie detector.

"So is it true that you're trying to be intelligent?" Arle asked.

"One hundred percent. I have to be intelligent. I want to be intelligent in everything. If I wasn't intelligent, how am I gonna answer the questions that everyone is asking?"

"Yeah. That's sort of a basic question. I can tell." Chico said.

"So I'm gonna have to say yes on this." I said as I pressed the button.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

***DING***

"That's kinda simple at the least." Witch said.

"Everyone needs to be intelligent in school. I'm not saying everyone." Arle said.

"We should honestly tell the truth on it." Chico said.

"Ok, so it's my turn." Witch said as she put her hand on the lie detector.

"Alright… I think we're gonna do one more. I don't think we've got a lot in common, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got to go see Carby and see what he's playing." Arle said, looking a little curious about her little friend.

"I also gotta check on Draco. Make sure she's doing alright." Witch said.

"I also couldn't think of one question. So I'm done too." Chico said.

"And I also got to see if the food's ready. Because I'm hungry." I said.

"So what are you gonna ask me, Arle?" Witch asked.

"So, is it true that you want to have a daughter in the future?" Arle asked.

"Huh?" Witch said, looking confused.

"Huh?" Chico said, also looking confused.

"What?" I said, also looking confused.

"A daughter? I never even thought of one." Witch said.

"I kinda had that in mind. I would be very curious if you were to help her out on making potions, you know." Arle said.

…

…

"Yeah, that's true. But... Why a daughter? Shouldn't I be married for that." Witch said.

"Well, let's scratch the fact that you should be married. I'm only saying that you want to have a real daughter. Like, in the future when you start to get older."

"I believe a few women have daughters even when they're not married back in my world. It's super rare nowadays." I said.

"Well… Yes I want to have a daughter in the future. Just not until I'm married, so no." Witch said as she pressed the button.

…

"I could tell by your face." I said.

…

…

…

***BUZZ***

"Crap!" Witch shouted as she got shocked by the lie detector.

"That's revenge, Witch." Arle said.

"Yeah. Whatever. It was somewhat of a payback, but I guess it's ok." Witch said.

"Wait, so I got electrocuted once." I said.

"I got electrocuted." Arle said.

"I did because Arle asked the previous question on purpose." Witch said.

"So Chico never got shocked." I said.

"What a lucky dog." Witch said.

"Well, it was because you kinda went a little easy on me, no?" Chico asked.

…

…

…

"Well… I don't know how to put it. But let's just say I didn't get to know you very much. So yeah." I said while trying to think of something.

"I'll tell you more about her. If you… wait. Maybe you should ask Chico that. I bet you can have more info about her." Arle said.

"Yeah, I don't mind you asking me anything at all." Chico said.

"Ok thanks. Let's all head back now, and see what the others are doing." I said as we all got up from the floor and headed back to the living room.

* * *

"You guys are done, already?" Raffina asked, concerned about us finishing up our game.

"Yeah. We couldn't think of any more questions. So we were just gonna call it a match." Witch said.

"Hey, is the food done?" I asked.

"I'm working on it. It's gonna be a lot to do." TaruTaru said.

"You don't have to cook much. Just do a few, take a break, and repeat." I said.

"But the food might get cold by then." Arle said.

"Then just take them. Just know who's getting what. I'm gonna go get Schezo since his time is up for sleeping."

"Ok. You do that." Arle said.

"Alright." Raffina said.

"Alrighty." Witch said.

* * *

I then went inside the attic to wake up Schezo from sleeping inside here.

_Why is it so hot in here? Is it because of the temperature?_

Schezo may be a heavy sleeper in my opinion. But that might not stop me from getting him to wake up.

"Hey, Schezo."

…

…

"Schezo. It's time."

"***groan*** _Five more minutes._" Schezo said while in his sleep, turning to the point where I started to get annoyed.

Since there were no pillows, I then walked towards him, went on my knees and then…

***SLAP***

"_Ow! _Do you ever give me peace?!" Schezo said after I slapped him in his face.

"Nope. You had your peace. Now come on. Get up." I said while patting his blanket.

"**Tch!** _Fine._" Schezo said as he got up from the blanket and followed me.

"Do you seriously need me to be involved in all of this? Because I have no intention of having fun right now."

"Stop complaining, Schezo. It's my house. You are now gonna do what I say. I got you your break, so now you must do what I have to tell you now." I said.

"I get it, but why at a time like this? Should we have done this earlier or tomorrow?"

"I had school. Now I decided I wanted to attend this event. All the others want you here because you need to have fun for once and I need someone to keep me company. Otherwise, we're gonna keep calling you the party-pooping perv until you learn to have fun. No buts."

"Whatever."

"Ok. I brought Schezo in. Hopefully you guys can have fun with him." I said to everyone.

"About time you can enjoy yourself for once." Witch said.

"I was very surprised you would actually get involved in these types of stuff." Arle said.

"Hey, TaruTaru. Can you pass me a plate right there? I'm about to get a hot dog." I asked.

"Ok. Hang on."

"Hey, Kaze. Do you wanna watch us play Monopoly?" Raffina asked.

"Sure. I can do that. But let me get my food." I said as I was grabbing the mustard from the bag and walked to the kitchen.

"Alright. You want one or two?" TaruTaru asked.

"I'll take one. We need one for everyone." I said.

"Alright here you go." TaruTaru said as I grabbed the plate from him.

"Thank you. You can take a break now if you want. Don't you get tired often?"

"No, I'm usually a workhorse when I cook sometimes, but I take breaks when I feel like I'm starting to get hot."

"Oh I see. Alright, just do what you want." I said as I walked over to where Raffina, Klug and Maguro were playing monopoly.

"Alright, so who's winning?" I asked while sitting down with the group.

"I am. I'm already on a hot streak." Klug said.

"He took most of the money and bought most of the houses!" Raffina said while having a frowning look on her face.

"***giggle*** You must be a lucky dog, Klug." I said to him.

"But, of course I am. I usually play most of these matches back in the day. I'm truly an expert in these types of games."

"Really?" Maguro asked.

"Why, Yes. I know My dream is to be like Lemres and all, but this is also what I do best in, you know?"

"Well, you must also know that I play this too, back in the day. Obviously because of this relating to money. And becoming a fine rich princess of course." Raffina said.

"Well now. Do you think you can work your way to that type of level? Because you know that we've got a lot in common besides being beautiful." Rulue, in which we didn't expect to be here, said now joining us in the game.

_Wow. They seem to be getting along at these types of stuff. Let alone being beautiful._

"Yeah that's true. I'm just saying in this game where I can raise a lot of money and make you all poor until the very end."

…

…

…

"I don't think anyone can apply to that. Because I think the odds could change." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Ha! That's what you think, Matsuzaki. Anyway, lend me the dice. It's my turn." Raffina said.

"Don't you dare call me that." I said with a huge sweatdrop.

* * *

***NIGHTTIME***

So the party was over. Everyone left, so now it was just me in this house. I gave all the board games to everyone to keep. So now I was about to go to sleep.

It was really fun while it lasted here in the second half of this day. I mean, everyone had fun, so I had fun. A lot of funny moments when we were playing the lie detector test game.

…

…

…

***RING***

I then looked at my phone and that was my mother, wanting to call me in the middle of the night.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sweetheart."_

"Hi, mom."

"_How are you doing?_"

"I'm fine. You?"

"_I'm doing well. I miss you. How are your friends?_"

"They are pretty well."

"_That's nice._"

…

…

…

I think I miss my mom too. I think she might be worried about me if I stay here too long in Primp. Besides, I'm

16\. I have to protect my mother at all costs.

…

…

…

So I wonder if this would ring a bell.

"Y'know. I kinda miss you too. I feel like we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"_Yeah, same here._"

…

"_I feel like I want you to come home. Back in the United Kingdom._"

…

…

"Mom… I was thinking the same thing."

"_You did?"_

"Yeah. Wanna know why?"

"_Why?_"

…

…

"I say this because you're my mother. I care about you mostly in all my life. I wanted to make myself feel like I'm shielding you, like protecting you at all times. This may sound like only adults would do, but if I let you get hurt, I've never would have forgiven myself. I mean, going to Primp was just for powers of any type. You know, stopping bad guys. And you made me feel special and you wanna know what it felt like?

…

…

Those two weeks of me staying here were the best weeks of my life. You relied on your own daughter, mom. You now made me feel like I'm more powerful due to the abilities that I have, such as fighting abilities. Now that makes me wanna have to defend you at all times. Now I have to return the favor for you…

…

…

It's really hard to say goodbye. I don't want to leave and make my other friends sad and all. It's not right. But, since you helped me build my dream, I have to come home with you. If I stay here too long, it'll feel like I had no guardian or adult to protect me along the way. And you're the only that can. So that's why I'm telling you this now."

…

…

"_I definitely agree. Just know this, Kaze. You can put yourself into any danger. Regardless of having to safeguard your own mother, you are more likely to have problems in yourself as well as getting shot or beaten up if you somehow get involved in current incidents that I'm dealing with. I know that you have the guts to defend your own mother, but police can somehow find you in a very bad situation, and they can put you in prison for assault, although you were using defense."_

…

"Yeah… your right. I wonder if I should hide my powers for when I get back home." I said, looking a little worried about my powers.

"_Yeah. You definitely should. Otherwise, if you get caught using dark powers, you would be trending all over the news saying that you out of every person in this world has magic powers._"

…

…

"Ok. So, May I come home with you, Mom?" I asked.

…

…

…

"_Sure. When do you want to do it?_"

"Let's try Wednesday. Because the Primp Magic School has their last day on Tuesday."

"_Ok. So when I come home from work on Tuesday. I'll have a package sent out for a ticket. It'll arrive this morning and the bus will come… I'm thinking this afternoon. Make sure to try to catch the bus stop._"

"Ok. You promise to turn it in?" I asked.

"_I promise. Don't worry about it._"

"I love you, mom."

"_I love you too, Pumpkin. Alright. See you soon. Talk to me when you got the letter._"

"Ok. Bye."

"_Bye._" I then hang up the call.

I know this was not the right path. I know I wouldn't have to leave Primp so early. I know I don't want to leave Amitie, Arle, Ringo, Raffina, Witch and the others in a sad ending. But I love my mom. I care about her more than I care about my friends. I'm trying to not break everyone's hearts. I wish I could come by sometime.

_I'm sorry, everyone. But this is for my own will._

**UPDATE: So this story is not going to be end of the story once Kaze says goodbye to all of her friends and heads home to London. This story will still be going and it's going to shift series (meaning shifting worlds) later on. Puyo Puyo will be on at a later period. But for a long while. So the title's gonna be changed and the introduction is gonna be changed as well as the category. But the category. That will not take effect until the Puyo Puyo Series is finished. So if you guys are still interested in reading this, Feel free to Like and Follow this story.**


	14. A Rare Shiny Stone

**Chapter 13: A Rare Shiny Stone**

It's now Saturday and I was getting myself ready to go to the museum to see what it is like there. I really plan on making money, but I don't know if I can get my first paycheck in time because of me getting home to Liverpool. It's sad, but it's for the best. So I'm gonna see if I could do a little work around the museum. The good news is that it will be very peaceful inside and I think I'm gonna start to make friends easier only because they share the same trait with me and they likely do the same things that I do during my free time.

I should be glad for for not trying to go all the way to Suzaran City just to help Ringo at her shop because it would feel like I'm on a road trip and I can't afford to take any more time doing most of my job and not having to take a break for once which will lead me to anxiety. That's what my mother once told me and I just locked it in to my memory by any means necessary. So that's why it would always be best to stay in Primp just in case something terrible would happen. Which would not occur at any timeline.

Anyway, I looked into my phone to check the weather. It's cloudy but it's not gonna rain today. It was an average temperature. I say that because it was not hot or cold. Maybe a little warm outside. Which is why I had to put on a black t-shirt, (the one that I had since the first day of Magic School) black jeans and these black and white sneakers. I decided to go with black, just to lay off wearing light-purple today.

I now headed outside and went straight to the museum. As usual, it was very quiet around here in Primp, nothing exciting around here. I wish anyone would host an event, so that they could make the environment more enjoyable as it should be. Hey, I'm just only giving out suggestions. Basically, Amitie would've just hung out with anyone in the world so she wouldn't have much problems. Raffina, on the other hand, would've been a big help for me whenever I need it mostly. And finally...

"Kaze! Over here!"

Those two. Plus Carbuncle and Amitie. Although I said it twice. And when I looked at those three...

"Wow… You three look different." I said to them.

When I first looked at Amitie's, She had on a pink t-shirt with a Rainbow in the middle and white Chinese or Japanese letters, I don't know what language it is. She also had on white jean shorts and some white flip flops with both flowers on top of them. She also had white swirls on her arms to top it off. She definitely looks cute.

Now looking at Arle's, She was wearing a normal blue sweater along with grey tights and very shiny blue sneakers with black stars on them. What's better was the bottom of the sneakers were glowing blue. I can tell she looks super nice in this outfit.

And looking at Ringo's outfit was like she was working at a business. She was wearing a red blazer over a white t-shirt with a red apple in the middle. She also had on a short grey mini-skirt that partially reached her waist and these long red boots. I could tell that she doesn't look comfortable to walk around in her new outfit, but she could definitely control it.

"Well… Raffina had us trying to look more fresh. So this is what she had us wearing. They smell good though." Amitie said.

"I never really had that much thought when I changed but Raffina told me that in terms of me being smart in Mathematics stuff, this outfit could definitely be the perfect fit. I decided against it, but I didn't have a choice." Ringo said.

"Same with mine. I never really thought Raffina would give me a new fresh set of clothes. But she said to me that I would definitely look and smell good with this outfit. The other one is what I wore for my whole life." Arle said in which I did not expect to hear.

"**Seriously?! Your whole life?! You didn't even get a new fresh set of clothes or anything?!**" I shouted while looking surprised.

"Well there was no clothing store back in my world so that's why I had to stick with my old outfit. I was wanting to change though."

"***sigh*** I believe you. You could've at least told Amitie or Ringo. They would obviously."

"I… don't have money for that." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"I also don't have money either. I mean if I did, I would've bought some delicious ice cream." Amitie said.

"I find that insignificant. Anyway, What can I do for you all?"

"Well, we were all going to ask you if you are going to the museum now. I bet you didn't forget about your promise this time." Arle said.

"Yeah, I am. For real now. But I'm thinking that I'm going to keep it short for now because I also got other plans. Those that I can tell you about later." I said.

"Oh… Well, just know that this museum was really big when we first got here. Trust me, you'll love it." Arle said.

"I'm not into these types of things but this place really had me stopping from leaving there. I just couldn't get my eyes off of it." Ringo said.

"And although it's quiet, there are more people like you so I guess you're in for a treat." Amitie said.

"Umm… Thanks, Amitie." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Think about it, Kaze. You are really quiet, kind, and so laid-back. I bet this is your everyday personality, isn't it? I bet these guys will definitely find you so calm and quiet. Even if you give them a chance." Ringo said.

"Ok. Thank you, Ringo."

"Oh, right. Doesn't Klug always go to the museum? We can't forget about him. I think going to the museum must've been his… umm… what's the word?" Amitie said while trying to say the word that she doesn't remember

"You mean his go-to destination?" Ringo asked.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right! His go-to destination. Maybe that's why he's always smart in school."

_His go-to destination? Really?_

"I wonder how he's coming along in that museum." Arle said.

"He's going pretty well. He's always just doing himself. Trust me… he's gonna change a lot when you meet him." Amitie said.

_She really put me on the spot!_

"Change a lot? What do you mean?" Arle asked.

"Don't worry. I bet If you ask him, he'll give you an answer." Amitie said while looking at me.

_Wow. Way to go, Amitie. Now you instantly put me on the spot._

"Umm… Ok." Arle said.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna be a..."

***FLASH***

"**GAHHHH!**" We all screamed as a huge flash of light just blinded our eyes in an instant as we couldn't see. There was so much pain in our eyes, we couldn't tell how long this would last. But we could just try to control it.

"**Where did that light come from?! It's burning my eyes!**" Arle shouted.

"**I don't know! It's like I'm on fire or something! I don't think I deserve this pain!**" Amitie shouted.

"**Guys, just keep closing your eyes as hard you can! It will go away soon if you can keep it this way!**" I shouted as well.

"**I don't know if this was Ecolo doing that or am I just dreaming! But we can still survive!**" Ringo shouted.

"Right! We can all live! It's not the end of the world! No matter if this light can flesh our souls!" Arle shouted.

…

…

"Ugh… Okay. My eyes are good now." I said as I recovered from the pain.

…

"Ok… same here. Still healing a little." Arle said.

"Same with ours." Amitie and Ringo said.

"What was that light just now?! It almost scathed my eyes! You can see how harmful that light is. I hope

everyone had that same effect as well." Ringo said.

"Yeah. Hopefully everyone should be alright by now." I said.

"Maybe it was Satan's idea! When I find him, he's gonna be sorry for that flash of light he just created! And I mean it too!" Arle said, very mad at who just sent a flash of light.

"Um… I don't think he does that, Arle. He was known for Dark magic." Ringo said.

_Wait, Who is Satan? Is he __**THE**_ _Satan?! Because if it is, this has got to be the first time I've met with him face-to-face!_

"Well… part of it. But what I'm most worried about is him wreaking havoc across the world. Ecolo might be at fault too."

_And Who's Ecolo?_

"But… I don't think both are here right now. Maybe it's just a sudden experience." Amitie said.

"Amitie does have a point. No one is here right now so let's just pretend no one did anything and say it was just odd for now." I said when I looked at some red shiny object at the forest.

"Ok. I agree… But! As I was saying, Arle, He's not gonna be as annoying as he used to be. You'll see." Ringo said.

"Ok. I believe you, Ringo. I was hoping he would change nowadays." Arle said.

"Alright! Let's go everyone! To the museum!" Amitie shouted as she ran towards the museum.

"W-Wait, Amitie! Don't run too fast!" Arle said as she tried to catch up with Amitie.

"Don't forget about us, Amitie!" Ringo said as she also tried to catch up as fast she could as they all left me be.

I had to let them all go because I was making my way towards to look at this red shiny object that is on the grass. What it looked like to me was a red stone. It's kinda odd, but it's beautiful.

_Man, where did this thing come from? I'm so wanting to know what this stone is._

…

…

…

_Maybe I should keep it in my pocket. I'll show it to someone who knows something like these._

I then put the stone in my pocket just in case no one will have to take it from me. I bet it would be a very useful item anyway.

…

…

…

_I wonder if that flash of light was the cause for this stone to appear. I'll try asking the others for more information once we get inside the museum._

I then left out the forest and then tried to catch up with the others in which they must be worried about where I was this whole time

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I now caught up with my friends.

"Geez, where were you? We were gonna try and come find you." Arle asked.

"Sorry, just got carried away without thinking. Amitie sure is energetic, you know?" I said.

"***giggle*** Sorry! This is just how I am these days. I'm just super pumped to go somewhere very fun. I just couldn't resist."

"It's fine, Amitie. The museum's just up ahead so there shouldn't be any problems heading over there."

"I agree. Let's go." Arle said as we all headed towards the museum.

As we went inside, my friends weren't kidding when they said that this place was huge. It was filled with huge shelters with books. I presume that this was a library. For a second, I wasn't going to believe them, but with these huge amounts of shelters and many tables with seats along with bean bag chairs in case people want to get comfortable while reading, I can't get my eyes off of this huge museum.

_Now I really wanna try and stay here for a while._

"So, what do you think?" Amitie, Arle and Ringo asked.

"It's really nice… _although we should keep it down._" I said.

"_Oh yeah… we forgot about that. I didn't know others were actually reading._" Amitie said.

"Don't worry… There's no one in this library at this moment." I heard a male voice and what I'm looking at is a blue teddy bear-like creature whose head is detached from his body. He had wings on his back and a monocle. He looks like he went through a lot of history all by himself. I'm not trying to judge. I'm guessing this must be the Akuma my friends were talking about last week. For one second I thought he would be human but he is a teddy bear-like creature.

"Really? Oh. That's odd. I thought there were people reading at this time." Amitie said.

"So anyway, I see you three brought in a new friend here."

"Hi. My Name's Kaze Matsuzaki. You can call me Kaze. Nice to meet you." I said.

"It's nice meeting you as well, Ms. Kaze. You may call me Akuma."

"Gotcha."

"So where's Klug and the others?" Amitie asked.

"They are over there trying to organize books. But try not to bug them so much. They are trying to work." Akuma said.

_So Klug has a Job. __**Why didn't nobody mention this until now?!**_

"Alright. _We'll be as quiet as we can be._" Amitie said as we walked over to where Klug and most of the other people that I don't know are at.

To be honest, it will feel like I'm at school having a conversation with someone or something. But we're in a library so we should have no excuse trying to make things harder as it goes.

We each kept looking at shelves to see where they are at. It would be really hard to find them because since this is a huge museum, we would have no track of finding where to go. Maybe this place should be downsized. But in the latest, it's really cool.

"_Hey guys, I found them._" Ringo said as she found where Klug and the other people were. And by other people, they were mostly… girls. I don't know how, but I guess this is okay. At least, if Klug are friends with them.

There were four girls trying to help organize books. One of them had cyan or turquoise hair and red eyes along with orange glasses. She also wore a blue graduation cap on her head and the outfit looks like she must be a maid, a librarian, or maybe she just graduated. I don't know how to describe her outfit. She may know a lot about history though.

The next girl had tan hair and had red eyes. She also had on a red and beige hat and had on a similar outfit to the cyan-haired girl. But a little shorter. She looked kinda sleepy but she is still working at the same time. I also can't judge her, otherwise, things might go into a downfall.

The next one had pink pigtails that are tied up with green bows and had on a green and beige hat. She had on a similar outfit but it's way smaller than two of the girls's outfits. I can tell all three of them must've applied for a different job or something. Because of what I'm looking at, I can't really tell what they do. All I could say is that those three are really diligent. Nothing more, nothing less.

And the last girl was a light-blue haired girl with a halo on her head and green eyes. She had on red glasses, a brown school uniform and had wings on her back. They were better than the one's Harpy had. I suppose she's also an angel.

I bet they are all co-workers with Klug on this. This might be a totally unfair amount. Normally, if TaruTaru was on this task, then that would make things more balanced. But for now I guess this is how it should be. I'm thinking that all of them are all brainiacs at this point. TaruTaru on the other hand… eh… Would he apply for this job? I may not be sure, but I'm definitely thinking that they are all diligent. Especially Klug.

"Ok, I think this last one should go here. Probably because it's Fiction." I heard Klug say.

"It is Fiction. Although I would recall seeing many things that are real-life. But that's just how the authors put it." The cyan-haired girl said.

"Ok. I think we're done here."

"You sure know how to work, Klug! I'm amazed!" Amitie said.

"Oh, Ami-**WOAH!**"

***SLAM***

Klug was looking on his right to see four of us but he slipped from the ladder and fell on the back of his head, causing a lot of books to fall.

"Wow, great job, Amitie." I said with a sweatdrop.

"**Klug! Try to at least get down from the ladder before you do anything else!** ***sigh*** Now we have to get these books organized again." The cyan-haired girl then said.

"I-It wasn't my fault! Amitie caught me off-guard. That's it." Klug then said, trying to heal himself from banging his head on the wood too hard.

"Sorry about that. Amitie must've been too hyper to see you all." Arle said.

"There's no need. We were literally done taking care of these books. If you don't mind, can you help get these books into these shelters. I only want them organized so I'll tell you each of them goes in." The cyan-haired girl said.

"Will Do, Io! _You know, that kinda rhymes if you ask me._" Amitie said with a light giggle.

"**Hey, I heard that!**"

"Sorry! Sorry! ***giggle***

_Amitie…_

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of them." Ringo said.

"Finally, I can take a break for once." Klug said.

"Yeah. It took some time to organize all of them anyway." Amitie said.

We were now done organizing all of the books that fell from the shelters. I honestly thought that it was gonna take long to do all of them, but with the help that we have, we were trying to do the whole process faster. Just so that everyone could take a break from this.

"Well, let's admit. You were partially to blame Amitie." The angel said.

"**Ehhh?!** **Why me?!**"

"You were shouting in front of them after they were done organizing the first time." Arle said.

…

"O-Oh… I never thought I had it in me. I must have forgotten about _being very quiet._"

"You don't have to sweat it, Amitie. I forgive you." The pink-haired girl said.

"Aw, thank you, Primm. I never really thought I'd rely on someone."

"Oh… speaking of "someone", We never really introduced you to this girl." Ringo said, trying to get me to introduce them.

"Hi. I'm Kaze Matsuzaki. You can just call me Kaze."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Io. And I'm a librarian of this museum. Also the eldest of these two sisters."

…

…

…

"I-I see…" I said with a sweatdrop.

_Are they really sisters? They don't even look similar. By a long shot._

"We may not look like sisters, but I believe that's just how we were born. The name's Toule by the way." The tan-haired girl said.

"And my name's Primm. It's nice to meet you as well." The pink-haired girl said.

"My name is Ciel. It's also a pleasure to meet you too." The angel said.

"Do you guys come here often?" I asked them.

"Well mostly after school. But I only work an hour and 45 minutes." Klug said.

"Well for us…"

"We work for 8 hours on the weekends, but two or maybe four people show up here. So it's obvious that it will usually be boring when we work here." Primm said, cutting off Io.

"Ouch. That's kinda unsurprising." I said.

"Yeah it kinda does. But that's just normal life. I get used to it. There are other times where we just don't do our normal jobs and switch up our routine." Io said.

"Oh? And that may be?" Ringo asked.

"Reading. Relaxing. All those types of things. Ciel on the other hand…"

"I just continue to work on my daily basis and not just slack off. It is what helps me maintain a higher level of literacy and smartness. If I were to take a break from doing my job, I would sit on the bean bag chair and just read a book. Klug would do the same thing by any means necessary." Ciel said after Toule handed it over to her.

"Yeah, Ciel's right. I do it sometimes. But I'm more like her when doing my shift but sometimes I may make a lot of mistakes when doing so. I'm still getting there." Klug said.

"Well there's always room for improvement, Klug. Even when you're attempting some obstacles that just seem hard for you." Amitie said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Amitie."

"But in the end… Akuma always checks up on us. And he doesn't care much as long as we are doing ok and doing our jobs correctly." Io said.

"Wow… Now that I think about it, Schezo was always a big hand when I'm in trouble. He may sound like an adventurer. But still a pervert." Arle said.

"Well… partially yes. But he's just him. You can't just try to push his buttons all the time. He's looking for someone with such enormous strength and stealing it from them. But it only depends on if he wins in Puyo Puyo." Io said while trying to think about it.

"I see where you're coming from, but he only focuses on me. He thinks I'm the better person to take power from."

…

…

"Well now that I think about it, yes. It does kinda sound understandable. Probably because of that old outfit that you wore back in your world that has gotten you this way."

"Yeah."

"Kaze, on the other hand, used to be very strong while playing Puyo. She even faced Schezo once and surprisingly won."

"Wow, really?! I never really thought you'd beat one strong opponent." Primm said.

"I was honestly surprised myself." I said.

"There's no reason to be so surprised about that. You should be happy about it, you know. You won against a tough opponent. I used to challenge that dark mage when I first got here… and somehow I lost. By a long shot." Io said, suddenly worried about the fact that Schezo demolished her while playing Puyo.

"Well, there's nothing to be bad about. I mean, win or lose, you could still always test your strength doing this. That way if Schezo ever faces you again, you could still have another opportunity to correct your mistakes. It may be a common thing, but that's what I do on my weekly routines, but I don't do it every week." I said.

"Yeah. Your right."

"So anyway, what brings you all here? We forgot to ask you that." Klug asked.

"Oh. We just wanted to drop by and see you guys that's all." Amitie said.

"Did you guys see a flash of light that came from outside?" Arle asked.

"Actually, yes we did. It was such a very rare experience because there was never a flash of light before. Ever." Toule said.

"She has a point. There has gotta be some mysterious object that causes this light to appear. Never once did I think that, but I believe that is the truth to this incident. Something that holds huge power I believe." Ciel said.

"Well… now that you think about it, Ciel, I found something earlier that may not relate to such power, but I think may be the cause of the flash." I said while I pulled out and showed everyone the red stone.

"Huh… Fascinating. And you believe this may be the cause of this whole incident?"

"Yes. when I first looked at it, I wondered if it had something to do with the flash of light that was happening recently. I think it may be important though, now that I mention it."

"It looks so shiny though! It's like when you go treasure hunting, you look for gold and rubies." Amitie said.

"It kinda does look shiny. Where did you get this from?" Ringo asked.

"While you guys were gone, It was on the grass in the forest. I never thought it would appear randomly, but that's just how it ended up. At first, Arle said that it was Satan's doing for the flash of light incident, but all of us were against the idea and said that it was just so random. And so here we are. I really hope that this didn't happen in my world as well. Because the next thing I would notice, something really queer is going on around the entire universe." I said.

"Hm… maybe this crystal or stone came from another dimension. In which I'm curious because this doesn't happen here in Primp, the way I see it. But I want to know why it would end up here." Io said.

"Is there something wrong everyone?" Akuma said, heading towards us.

"Sorry, Akuma. We got some odd news. Apparently, Kaze found this red shiny stone that was the reason this flash of light appeared around the whole entire area here in Primp. She found it in Nahe Forest. We were currently thinking that another world or so must've sent it somewhere. Do you think that you could take a quick look at it?" Io asked.

"Hm… this is quite interesting. I may have quite heard of these things, but I might not have had some intel on them. So I have one question for you all. You were saying that this stone might've been from another dimension, correct?" Akuma asked.

"Yes. We all also said it may be quite important to keep it safe just in case something surprising might happen or just in case it glows. We might not know. Arle earlier told us that it was Satan that caused the red stone to appear as well as creating a flash of light to appear. But we all decided against it and said that it was something random." Ringo said.

"I see. In my case, I believe that it might be from another dimension, but I may not know what the intel might be from it. From the looks of it, it may hold a certain power if my knowledge is correct. Even if this stone had already appeared, it seems to me that everyone else might be conversing about this as well. Raffina used to know about shiny objects such as rubies and emeralds and all those types of stuff, but I will look into research myself and find any more pieces of information about this thing." Akuma said as he left us all be.

"Ok. Thanks, Akuma." Amitie said.

"Raffina knows a lot of shiny objects, huh? It would've made this whole conversation even more interesting to say the least." I said.

"Do you think we should ask Satan about this?" Ringo asked Arle.

"Beats me. He would never do such a thing just like you said. It would be way worse than him making the sun closer back in my world." Arle said with a shrug.

"Well, the stone is what's got everyone talking about it, right? Maybe it might be that there may be energy inside that was filling up the stone, causing the flash of light to appear out of nowhere." Klug said which made me think of an idea.

"Wait, Klug! I think you're getting somewhere." I said.

"**R-Really?!**" He asked with a shocked look.

"I may have watched a lot of shows back in my world where most objects take up energy in order to be completed. Like you know how a light bulb is filled with heat energy inside, and you can light up a building or something? I watch shows that experience the exact same thing. And that's what I'm guessing too. The stone filling up energy." I said.

"Well… Kaze I don't think it actually does that in real-life since it's a solid material. And besides, we don't even know what power it holds, although it may be from another dimension."

"But, Ringo, that thing almost injured our eyes. Don't you see what's going on now? There's gotta be something that caused this whole incident to be discussed, not just us, but for the whole world. And besides, We all want to figure out what's going on. Even when there's not enough hope of finding out what that thing is, we still need to protect it, no matter what happens to it or no matter if it's just a plain red stone. And besides, I don't even want my whole country to experience the same result that happened here just moments ago. Otherwise, news will spread across the world, finding out what that flash of light was. And that means I gotta tell everyone that I found the same thing as well. Even though everyone in the news back in my world says that this is all just a myth, I still have to tell them because those stones may be not a joke. And my family are my only support that I have in my life. My mom on the other hand helped me make my dream come this far and I'm not going to let anything stand in her way even if she can manage to handle things herself. So that's why I have to stand by this at any cost."

"She does have a point, Ringo. I even don't want my world or Carby to go through that same experience. From time to time, everything always goes fine until trouble happens. We always need to try looking out for each other and stop what evil lies ahead. No matter if we can't figure out what power is used on anyone. I even Battle Satan all the time and win the most matches. Not often, but I win mostly. All just to stop his evil ways. And it's gonna stay that way for the rest of my life." Arle said.

"Well… You may be right. Even I gotta do the same thing with Ecolo for whatever he's plotting. I went through him so much in my life that I don't wanna deal with so much trouble that lies ahead. Not that it will happen now. But at any time, I'm gonna have to try and stop this." Ringo said, attempting to admit.

"Or, there could be another option. Why not explain the current situation to the other people around? Maybe they will gather info about that incident too. I think they might come up with more ideas of what is really going on around. Hopefully they should be recovered from those eye injuries." Primm said.

"Primm does have a point. Even when you believe Satan is the mastermind behind all of this, there's always people around who do not stand by this. Just try and ask them." Klug said.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Hm... Schezo can be a huge help when it comes to adventures. Ragnus too." Arle said.

"Risukuma… He may not know a lot about this stuff since he does experiments, but he can also be a big help of where we are at now." Ringo said.

"I bet other people from my world can be a huge help too. No matter how difficult this could be." Amitie said.

"So what about you guys? Are you gonna keep working?" I asked the party who works at the museum.

"Yeah. This is the only job that we have so we can't lose out on this if we go with you guys. But don't worry though. We look through more research on that stone so you guys don't have to worry about it." Klug said.

"Ok. I guess we'll be heading out now." I said.

"Yeah. We're gonna go try and talk to the others." Amitie said.

"Alright. Feel free to come back any time." Io said.

"Yes. Please do." Primm said.

"Yes. We will." I said as we all walked out of the museum.

_It sounds like a perfect time to figure out what's going on at this rate._


	15. A Stone Cold War

**Chapter 14: A Stone Cold War**

"I wonder if Schezo and Ragnus can be our only options." Arle said as we are now outside of Primp Town.

"Well according to what I know, The Stone has to be what caused this flash of light to injure our eyes in the first place, right? I don't think Schezo has anything to do with where light came from. But when you mention Alex, she may figure it out as well. We can't even forget about her as well." Ringo asked.

"Alex?" I asked, wanting to know who that person is.

"She's a friend that we know. She's more like Schezo. But her personality… somewhat more kind. But she gets serious even when she fights. There were not that many times where she played Puyo Puyo." She said.

_I didn't know it was a "She"._

"Oh yeah! Let's go try and find her to see if she knows about this incident." Amitie said.

"Well we don't know where she is, Amitie. She doesn't even come here often. I think it's only at her own time." Arle said.

"O-Oh. That's a bummer."

"Well we have other ideas we can try." I said.

"Like what?" Ringo asked.

"I heard Mr. Akuma say that Raffina knows about shiny objects. And let's be honest. Raffina also knows a lot about fashion. So she should know about shiny objects and stuff like that." I said.

"Well… You do have a point." Arle said.

"I bet if we tell her about the stone that caused this flash of light, then she could be a big help on our side." Amitie said.

"Well said. I have a feeling that there can be ups and downs to our current situation that we're in. But there's nothing to worry about since Mr. Akuma seems to have it covered." Ringo said.

"It might take long though, don't you think?" I asked Ringo.

"Well… it depends."

"Hmph. Way to not think that the stone had energy inside or something. Or were you just saying that so you can make me think otherwise?" I said with a smirk.

"**H-Hey, I wasn't taking it as if I were to make you decide differently! **I was only saying that stones don't take energy because they are just solid."

"Don't worry. I believe you." I said.

"Uhh… Ok."

"Well you are right about stones not taking up energy because they are just solid, but if the rumors were to be true, then this will be the first time that I have ever heard that a stone fills up energy just to be shown in the first place."

"Yeah that may be so. But I want to know how it ended up here in the first place." Arle said, trying to think through the current situation.

"Well… we do know that the ray of light first appeared in our own eyes before the stone showed up." Ringo said.

"Yeah. But we have to figure out the main reason why the stone is here. I just want a real reason."

"I mean… maybe it's because it might be a useful piece of material for our adventures. Perhaps?" I asked while trying to think of some ideas to what the stone is here for.

"Well that could be one." Ringo said.

"Yeah." Amitie said.

"Or maybe it could be it's just a rare item that we could sell."

"Um… I don't believe everyone would buy such a thing." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah. It's just a rare stone anyway. According to…"

"**HAHAHAHA!**" We then heard male voice, cutting me off in the process.

"***sigh*** _It's him again._" Arle said while facepalming.

We then saw a guy with long green hair with yellow horns that were curled outwards and red eyes. He had bat-like wings, a dark red cape, jacket thing or whatever and some dark red pants as well as dark red shoes.

Another one came with a shadowy blob with a question mark on it's head. It's whole chest was glowing with cyan and to top it off, it was drooling. In which I don't understand. And it's gross.

"Looks like Arly and Carbunny need assistance, yes? Then come, my fiancé. We will become immortal together. We can have so much fun spending our own lives doing whatever comes to your mind." The tall guy said.

"Satan. When will you ever give up on this Fiancé situation. I'm in no mood today. **And not in my entire life will I be with you! You should really learn from that by now!**" Arle said defensively.

"_Oh dear… And there goes my chance to tell you everything I know about the stone in which I have in my possession._" The tall guy said, pulling out that red stone from earlier.

"**W-Where did you get that from?!**" Arle asked.

"Well, some teddy bear whatchamacallit wasn't even takin' his eyes on it so we just took it and skedaddled." The shadow guy said.

"Do you guys know these two?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot. That tall guy is Satan. He just has his desires wanting me to become my fiancé. But I really intend to refuse so much, but he infinitely never gives up on this." Arle said.

"And that shadow figure is Ecolo. He's a little more like Satan, but he has many ways of trying to put worlds in danger as well as finding me… I'd say attractive. I'm not sure. I'd rather have the same trait as Arle." Ringo explained.

"_Hm? Is that the girl our leader just mentioned?_" Satan whispered in which I did not know what he was talking about.

"_Yeah. She definitely is…_" Ecolo said.

"I assume you two know about the stone." I said.

"Why yes we do. In any case, we'll tell you more info about since you are dying to know about it, so listen up." Satan said.

"So this stone that you see in your eyes is what is known as… the legendary stone. It contains a certain ability to whatever that matches our use of what we do around here. So in other words, let's just say we were Puyo battling altogether. And all these nuisance Puyo were raining down above. That means this stone might also do the same thing but it might be even stronger than before. Which is this stone's ability to do. I don't even have a clue what it does. But, when you think about it, this might be even more useful if you ask me. And another thing. There are also many different worlds that have that same stone like this. Alas, it might be too difficult to reach from those worlds so I guess you are just stuck with one for now. Even then you might be asking how did the stone end up here in the first place. The answer. Your affection and pride in this world is bringing up energy in this world that you guys care about so much. The same goes for the other worlds that everyone cares about. And let me explain in detail. Whenever a person holds a special event for their hometown or having a good time with other friends in a place, The stone itself gains energy that is filled. In which you don't see where the stone was before it appeared in the first place. But after all those times where you guys were having a peaceful time doing your thing or whatever, you guys managed to fill up energy that was inside that stone. The same goes for the other dimensions that use that same experience. When all energy is filled inside that stone, a flash of light will appear in your eyes and the legendary stone will appear in a random area in which it will be impossible to find. There are a total of six stones that are being recognized in this universe. At first, I thought this rumor would be fake, but it's the truth. This is exactly why other people including us are hunting for those things just to tell what they actually do. Fortunately for us, we definitely know what each one does. **BUT!** That is something that you will have to figure out on your own because we won't talk about what each of them does. Or their names. Or what we plan on doing with this stone since you guys also like what secrets we are hiding. That is something you all have to figure out. But in the meantime, those are now all the facts of what you know about this so-called legendary stone."

"So it does take up energy…" I said after hearing Satan's story.

"Wow... I didn't know something that was said was true. I might've been completely mistaken." Ringo said.

"No, Ringo. You're not mistaken. I get what these two are trying to say. Including the stones that are being recognized." I said.

"Ooooh. So would it be okay for us if the apocalypse started in a few days?" Ecolo asked.

"**A-A-A-APOCALYPSE?!**" We all asked.

"Hold on. What do you guys mean by apocalypse? Where is this even coming from?" I asked.

"We know your identity. Even where you were born. And that dimension must've had the stone visible by now so we'll be taking our leave."

"**Wait just a second! You need to tell me that you are finding those stones to create an apocalypse to all worlds?!**" Arle shouted.

"Hmph. You now just realized, huh?" Satan asked with a smirk.

"I don't know how you came up with this plan, but I'm not going to let you get away with this, so give up the stone!" Arle said.

"Gu Gu!" Carbuncle said in which I never heard his voice in a **LONG** while.

"Oh? So my precious Arly wants to do something better with the stone? Ok, sure I'll let you keep it. But. If you want the stone, then you should come and marry me at my new **SWEET **home!" Satan said.

"Look, Satan. Whatever you both are planning on doing, we want you guys out of it. We are not gonna go through any more bad stuff with you. All of us just want to have a very peaceful time and you guys always ruin the fun stuff that we're having. So we're not gonna let you keep the stone." Arle said.

"I agree."

"Huh?" Amitie, Ringo, and Arle said after hearing what I just said.

"If you think that you have the guts to obliterate my world with the usage of all six stones, then you are dead wrong. Everyone in this world wants to have all the peace that they want. Especially the United Kingdom. And ending all the peace? Ok, I understand. But that doesn't understand the fact that everyone from those dimensions including us are going to stop you from creating this chaos that is going on in a few days.

You know we're too diligent for that. And I'm not gonna let two idiots, who think they are sneaky enough to wreak havoc across the entire universe, end our lives instantly. You should learn from your mistakes, you mediocres!"

"_Wow…_" Amitie, Ringo and Arle were speechless.

"Feh! I should've known a brat like you would've been that insulting! What makes you think I should "Learn from my mistakes"? We can do whatever we want with this stone. But just to make it fair, we all must take good care of this stone because we don't know what happens if we damage it. But for the sake of time, we don't need to hear your childish voice. C'mon, Ecolo. We don't need to deal with this brat anymore." Satan said before leaving off.

"You wanna Puyo Battle for it?" I asked.

…

"**HA! You?! Battling me?! **I don't think you got the guts to take the challenge against me. And besides, weaklings like you need practice before you challenge me."

"I may be a weakling, but I'm more than just a weakling to begin with. Even if you are not in the mood to take on the challenge, we still have a shot at taking the stone right out of your hands."

"That's right. If you don't hand it over, then we will make you. There were many times that we made you stop the troubling that you guys were doing. Now this is just about that time we will put an end to your schemes. Especially you, Ecolo." Ringo said.

"**Hahahaha!** Looks like Ringie doesn't want me to have a good time. What a shame. I guess three people will be good enough for demolition anyways." Ecolo said.

"_Ehhh?! What about me?!_" Amitie asked.

"You are involved in this, Amitie." I said to her.

"Tch! Whatever! If you want the stone, come and get it! It's not like we're actually gonna give it to you!" Satan said.

"I hope you're ready, Satan. It's time we put an end to your evil duties." Arle said.

"You too, Ecolo. It's time we make you turn over a new leaf and put in an end to your apocalyptic schemes." Ringo said.

"Apocalyptic Schemes? **Hahahaha!** Ringie, Ringie, Ringie. That is nonsense. I would never want to hurt you. I'm only here to make you have fun, that is."

Ecolo said.

"**Will you cut it out with that false statement?!**"

"**We will show you that our world is a very peaceful place to be in!**" Arle shouted.

"Well, then. We should all have a Puyo Battle then to decide who keeps the stone!" Satan said.

"Let's?!"

"**PUYO BATTLE!**"

We started off our 4 on 2 Puyo Battle (Which is kinda unfair because there are four of us against Satan and Ecolo) for the right to claim the red legendary stone.

Now this is the time we need to not to make things come into a complete chaos. No matter how big the cost is of retaining that stone.

We stacked away the Puyo as we always should, taking this match more serious as it should be as always.

"Let's see if you have the guts for it this time. You may have beaten us multiple times, but this one will be even better." Satan said.

"Don't think about winning this time! We always improve no matter what!" Arle shouted defensively in which this could be an intense battle.

"It's time you will taste defeat once again Ecolo!" Ringo shouted.

"Aw, Ringie! You keep this up, you might hurt yourself once more. Just try to take it easy, ok?"

"***giggle*** Take it easy? Do you think I wanna listen to a drooling blob like you?" Ringo asked.

"Just try to do as best as you can!" Amitie said while stacking away Puyo.

Now this is the time where I need to learn everything that I did from the start. No matter how tough these guys are, I'm not gonna lose to some guys who wish to do harm just instantly.

"I know I don't want to go hard on you, Arle, but this is for my own will." Satan said still stacking puyos.

"We'll definitely see about that." Arle said.

"**Shadow Burst!**" I shouted as I did a four chain.

"Hahahaha! I knew you were that good! But not good enough! **Lovely Trick!**" Ecolo shouted.

***BOOM***

"**Gahhhh!**" Me, Ringo, Amitie, Arle were all being hit hard by nuisance puyo. Almost on the verge of losing.

And I don't even know how they managed to beat us with one huge blow.

_W-What? How did they manage to demolish us like that?_

"_W-What is this... power?_" Ringo asked.

"_I don't think… we... saw you as this strong before… how did you…_" Arle asked, trying to regain her strength.

"Wowie! Looks like my precious Arly has figured it out. Of course we were improving while we were away. Now it's time we leave you guys with a little bit of change left." Satan said.

"_A little bit of change? What's... that supposed to... mean?_"

"_I… I'm not sure… But _***cough*** ***cough*** _I don't think… I have the _***cough*** _guts anymore._" Amitie said.

"_I still can't stack. What's… there to do now?_" I said, badly wounded.

"Nothin' at this rate. Now say goodbye for now with this chain right here." Ecolo said, trying to go for his biggest chain right here.

"_W-What?_"

"Come now, Kaze. It's time you join us with one final move!" Satan said as he and Ecolo both prepared for something that I was not ready for.

"**Hahahaha! **This should be easy as pie!" Ecolo said.

_I can't die here. I'm not ready for this. Is this goodbye for me?_

"_You're not gonna… get away with this._" Arle said.

"_We… Still have... fight left._ ***cough*** _We always never give up as always._"

"Ahhh… Ringo. Always tellin' your lies. Now let's stop the chit chat and let us win this fight so we can move on outta here. Along with this Kaze girl." Ecolo said.

"_You… don't think that you're gonna take me… somewhere very unpleasant._" I said.

"Oh we already have the perfect spot. **ASCENSION!**"

"**IMITATION!**"

They both used all of their biggest chains. Which could lead to me being deceased for the first time. But then all of the sudden...

"**PARRY!**"

"**DEFENSIVE FORMATION!**"

I noticed their attacks were deflected due to backup joining the fight. When I turned around, I saw Schezo and that girl next to her. When I looked at her description, She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the same knight outfit as Schezo but it was totally different from the one he had on as she wore a white and yellow cape along with a brown skirt, a dark red bandana on her head, likely the same one that Schezo had on, and these yellow and white boots. She is possibly that Alex girl my friends were talking about. I didn't know how they got here, but I was very pleased at that moment because at that time I was almost dead. I heard no people would die from nuisance puyo. But due to their help, we managed to survive unexpectedly.

"**If you wish to annihilate Arle, then I should cover your whole body filled with dust!**" Schezo shouted.

_So this is what pervertedness feels like nowadays, huh?_

"**Tch! How dare you interfere in our match, dork mage?! You should learn to stay out of our business when I'm dealing with Arly! Unless you want me to send you to Puyo Hell with one quick blow!**" Satan shouted.

"**Then brace yourself! I will prevent you from taking her away from my grasp! And then, her power will be mine for the taking!**"

"_That's more like doing such nasty things for a pervert._" The girl whispered with a sweatdrop, kinda annoyed at Schezo's speech problem in which I don't blame her for.

"Well, we've got more people to play with, huh mister? Then it shall be decided." Ecolo said.

"Well there's two knights who won't go away, so why not battle them." Satan said.

"**We shall see who is the laughingstock now when we will put you guys to sleep! Get ready to say night-night!**" The girl shouted.

"Arle. Try to let us do our part. Otherwise you might be…"

"_S-Schezo._" Arle said, trying to speak up.

"What?"

"_Before… you do… _***cough*** _anything else, have you've seen a flash of light that appeared in your... own eyes?_"

"Well, I do. But we can discuss later. Right now, we need you guys to step aside so we can deal with these idiots."

"_No… Well, I mean you can guys… can fight them, but all I'm asking… is that can you guys hold them off… so that we can regain… our strength?_"

"Hold them off?"

"_We were trying to get the stone that… they have in their own possession. The red stone that Satan has. They… were both saying that the reason… that flash of light… was there was because… the stone was fully visible, like it just appeared._"

"_That's why… we are asking you guys to hold them off… so that we can regain our strength… and win together._" I said.

"Well… you girls sound serious. Ok, we'll do what we can." Alex said.

"Do what you can? You are not even doing anything." Satan said with a smirk.

"Well, now we are doing something. Not only to rip that smirk off your face, but to make you hand over the stone." Schezo said while wielding his sword.

"**Ha! **You think I would do such a thing? Come now, dark and light. It's time you face the wrath of Satan." Satan said.

"You definitely are wastin' our time, so get ready to be thrashed with puyos." Ecolo said stacking puyos.

Schezo and that girl, whose name is Alex, in which I think it is, I'm not sure, immediately stacked away Puyo in which they were automatically joining this fight.

This was kind of a near death experience for me because I felt like I could embarrass my own mother. She cares much for me. And I can't take any more chances of trying to take dangerous turns, even if I'm not in jeopardy of becoming the best magic user. Or fighter, since I have the ability to fight. I don't know how I managed to get these types of things.

"Hmph. It seems you have improved well, but that won't stop us from achieving victory." Satan said.

"Do you think I would believe your lies? You don't match my strength. **Now brace yourselves!**" Schezo shouted.

"You mean our strength?" Alex asked.

"**Tch! **You know what I meant."

"Whatever."

"Match our strength? We don't because we have exceeded it already." Ecolo said.

"What?"

"**Hahahahaha! Lovely Trick!**"

"**Cataclysm!**"

"**Watch out, Schezo!**" Arle shouted.

"I know what is coming towards me! You don't have to interfere in everything, you…"

Schezo then was caught off-guard with the double six-chains that could easily finish the duo off in style. But then at that moment…

"**Power Blackout!**" I managed to deflect their six-chain attacks for them so that they don't get destroyed by what is coming from above. Now they should return the favor for me after this since I helped them for once.

"What the…" Satan and Ecolo both looked at my face filled with rage. At that moment, my body felt very fine and was going to make another run facing against these two blockheads. Now it's time they give up or perish.

"_Either you give it up or die._" I said in a soft tone.

"Wait. You're still gonna keep going?" Ringo asked.

"Are you sure that you're up to it?" Arle asked.

"It may be kinda dangerous, but you still wish to do so?" Amitie asked.

"We would rather do the opposite than just die." Satan said.

"Die? **Hahahaha! **Blobs like me don't die. I have infinite lives!" Ecolo said.

"_Well… let's see how long your infinite lives will last then. _And this time it's not gonna go well for you. Keep going you guys. I'll catch up." I said to Schezo and Alex.

"Hmph. You seem resilient for a girl who just got beaten up. Fine, do as you wish." Schezo said as we all stacked away Puyo.

"**C'mon, Kaze! We all have faith in you!**" Arle shouted happily.

_Arle. Ringo. Amitie. Just you wait. I will make something happen. I promise._

"**Do you fools ever give up?! No matter what you guys do, I'm still not forking over that stone!**" Satan asked.

"Or are you just wantin' another beatdown? In that case, consider it an honor, you…"

"Ribbit!"

We then heard a sudden voice and I believe it was coming from behind Satan and Ecolo. Someone that I did not expect to be here at this time.

"W-What are you doing here, Donguri Gaeru? Can't you see that we're busy?" Satan asked.

"Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"I don't even know what's sayin'." Ecolo said, looking confused at what it's saying.

"Well I don't know how you got here, but get out! You are ruining our match." Satan said.

"**Now's your chance! Go!**" I shouted.

We all then stacked away Puyo as fast as we can and concentrated at the same time. I was very surprised at how Donguri Gaeru was there in the first place. But there's not enough time left so we need to take back what is completely ours.

"Hey, little one! I saw some friends that are outside the forest! Do you wanna go take a look on your own?" Satan asked.

…

...

"Well, you're interrupting our match so just get out of our sight!"

"Ribbit! Ribbit!"

_Try to keep distracting them, Donguri Gaeru._

"I'll find you a pond later on if you can leave just this one time! Pretty please?!"

"Mmmm… Ribbit?"

"**Don't ask! Just accept it already! Otherwise it's Puyo Hell for you! So GET OUT!**" Satan Yelled.

"**Ribbit! Po Po Po Po!**" Donguri Gaeru then ran away after Satan's rage.

"***sigh*** What an annoying brat."

"Tell me about…"

"**Hey, pipsqueaks!**" Schezo shouted as we were all prepared for the next big thing.

"Uh oh." Satan and Ecolo said.

…

…

…

…

…

"**ARIEADO SPECIAL!**"

"**GIVE LIGHT TO MY SWORD!**"

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

"**Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!**"

"**OUCHIES! OUCHIES! It hurts!**"

Schezo and Alex used their biggest chains to leave these two beaten up hard and stunned.

"Why didn't you do it with us?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm about to pull the final trigger."

"Final trigger?"

"Trust me. You'll see." I said as I walked over to where Satan and Ecolo were, still dizzy after what Schezo and Alex did to them.

And trust me. I know what I'm here for. And sometime soon they might have their lesson learned in a flash if they can hear the details that are coming out of my mouth. There's no turning back on them. I would've made Arle do it earlier, but now it's my turn to step in.

"Now. Have you learned your lesson?" I asked the duo.

"_Ugh… you… you may have gotten away with it for sure… but we're still not givin' up._" Ecolo said.

"Stop being stupid. You lost and we won, now release the stone, this instant!"

"**Tch! **Why should I give the stone to someone who doesn't even play Puyo? You can't even play! You don't have the guts to snatch it from our own hands!" Satan said.

"Is that so? Then I shall give you a demonstration then."

I then was about to create the biggest chain that I can ever do. To make these guys (for the seventh or eighth time that we've been asking them for) give up the stone with all the power that I have in my own possession.

"Are you guys watching this?! Now you will see how sorry you are when I will eliminate you with this one final blow right here."

"What?" They both asked.

I then prepared my huge attack that will give these guys some punishment for two things: trouble and disrespect. Not even I'm old enough to give people punishment, but you guys saw what they did to us. My whole life has been put at jeopardy, but when Schezo and Alex were there for assistance, this is my only chance that I can finally achieve victory with this epic chain right here.

_Satan. Ecolo. Get ready for your punishment session._

"**SHADOW CONCUSSIVE FORCE!**" I shouted out my biggest chain I ever created to knock these duo out cold.

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

…

…

…

…

…

"***Breathing Heavily*** Is that enough for you yet?" I asked them.

"_Ughhh… T-Take it. I don't care anymore._" Satan said as he slammed the stone on the ground.

"_Ya know. I feel like I'm starting to see stars everywhere. It's nice. Hahahahaha!_" Ecolo said, still dizzy.

I then just took the stone from them on the ground and placed it on my pocket. As I finally retrieved what was lost from them.

Now they must really learn their lesson about trying to destroy worlds at all times. Even if they were trying to be nice and tell us about the stone in the first place and what it does. I can't believe what sort of mess I just went through, but it just irks me to see if Mom is experiencing the same thing that I had to get through. Hopefully, the United Kingdom is not going through a huge mass of obliteration. Or at least, maybe I'm just hallucinating it.

"Next time, don't think about wanting to rule over a new territory with me around. Otherwise, I'll create a new endgame for you." I said to them.

"**Tch! **Be lucky that you won because we let you win. Next time we meet, Kaze, it's not gonna end well for you. Remember that when you will face hell that will be coming your way next. Come on, Ecolo." Satan said as him and Ecolo finally surrendered without prejudice.

"So. What did you guys think? Did you guys see my impressive comeback?"

"**Yes, Kaze! It was so incredible! And we didn't even need your help in order to defeat them!**" Amitie shouted happily.

"I never even noticed that you would come up big for us. For a minute, I thought we were almost on the brink of losing but due to your hard work, you have our thanks." Arle said with a big smile.

"Can't argue with that! You really do show how strong you are! I was thinking that you might be a novice to him, but your resilience and your capabilities of preventing Ecolo's apocalypse episode has made me think otherwise. I must say, you have some strong potential." Ringo said.

"Thanks, girls. There will always be a new girl on your side. I swear by it." I said with a smile.

"**AHEM!**"

…

…

…

"You four are not gonna thank a certain person who helped you um… survive?" Schezo asked sarcastically, completely annoyed over us not thanking him for helping us back there.

"Oh yeah. Thank you too, Schezo. For being a helping hand for us while we were almost dead. I kinda appreciate it." I said.

"Of course you girls were. What makes you want to fight Satan, anyway?"

"Like we said before, he and Ecolo were both trying to escape with the legendary stone along with five others to do something so destructive. In which I would not recommend from him, since he's not that much a "destroy all worlds" type of guy. Within my own eyes, it would be so peculiar, but he mentioned that other characters that have that same trait as him are on the move too for those stones." Arle explained.

"Finding five other legendary stones, you say? Hmph. That's not something he does in his free time often." Schezo said with a sweatdrop.

"Tell me about it. I kinda would side on it too."

"But I wanna know who is the main culprit for those legendary stones. Because something tells me I would kinda take him or her on face-to-face too see who's side is more agreeable." I said.

"The main culprit? You mean for this whole situation that is happening between our world and the others?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I want to know who was making Satan and Ecolo more serious about the stones. I wonder if that culprit, who may be behind this, recruited Satan and Ecolo to take part of that stone."

"What do you mean by recruiting?" Ringo asked.

"Remember when they were on pursuit for the stone after we did some discovery of what that stone was and they managed to steal it and tell more info about it? That culprit must've sent those two to hunt it down because he or she must need something that is required. Now something tells me there's something really fishy going on."

"That's right. But then why were they on that task in the first place if they know that they were going to lay low causing trouble in this world?" Amitie asked.

"Do we know some person who knows more about this situation?" Alex asked.

"Well, we've got some friends that can talk more about it, too. They are at the museum. If they are free at this moment." Ringo said.

"Well then… Oh that's right. I feel like you don't know who I am, yes?" Alex asked me.

"Well… are you… Alex?" I asked.

"Hahahahaha! Well I'm glad you knew my name would be that! Of course, I am Alex. You may know me as a knight, but I'm also a princess."

…

…

…

"I-I see. My name's Kaze Matsuzaki. You can call me Kaze, for short." I said with a sweatdrop.

_Is this girl even a princess? Where's her tiara?_

"Don't mind her. She doesn't look like a princess to begin. And if you want to know a clue, it's gotta be her laugh."

***SMACK***

"_Ow!_"

"You better check yourself, Schezo!" Alex said after smacking him in the back of the head.

"I'm only stating what is true. No princess or whatever has that type of laugh. Yours is just way off."

"Call it what you want, but I'm still a princess. Remember it."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

…

"Uhh… it's a long story." Alex said.

"That's right. Usually it would be an hour to tell the whole thing about our first appearances." Schezo said.

"You don't have to tell the whole thing. I'm just asking how you guys met." I said.

"Well, let's save that for another time. Right now we need to figure out more info about this stone, so allow us to be on this task as well." Schezo said.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone." I said.


	16. The Aftermath of Retaining The Stone

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath Of Retaining The Stone**

"Akuma?! Are you there?!" Amitie asked as we were all inside the museum.

"Over here, everyone! Come forth! This is an emergency!" I heard Akuma say as we all went to where Akuma and the others were sitting down the table.

"W-What's wrong, Akuma?" Amitie asked, being worried at the situation.

"Someone in the museum has been stealing the red stone. And it's gotta be someone around Primp Town that has stolen it. Do you know anyone who has it?"

"Well, we were going to tell you that Satan and Ecolo had got their hands on it. Luckily, we got it back. Before we try to explain the current situation, were you even here before this even happened?" I asked.

"I was checking on the others to see how they were doing with the restocking of books, and when I came back inside my office, it appeared to be missing. I truly must thank you guys for retrieving the stone back. So tell me, how did these duo get their hands on it?"

"Well, starting from scratch…"

***15 minutes later***

"Ahhh… so that's what's going on. Why would this Satan guy want to destroy worlds when he knows he doesn't do it often? And how is Ecolo even tagging along with him?" Io asked.

"It's very hard to understand in my own eyes because I've known Satan ever since I was little, and now he's just wanting to create an apocalypse. I don't even understand why it would just come to this. He's been so tame on this and started helping me a lot, and that's good. Now it just comes to the point where I have to be the leading role for this. Again." Arle said.

"Let's not mention Ecolo too. That's our other target." Ringo said.

"I agree."

"Hmm… maybe this tells me that something very bad might happen if all six stones were found. Although you have one secured." Akuma said, trying to think deeper on this.

"Well, we heard from Satan and Ecolo that if all stones are found and captured, then a painful apocalypse might begin. And we were almost dead after we sparked a Puyo match. Thankfully, Schezo and Alex had to help out. And that's what increased our advantage." I said.

By the way, I'm hoping that whoever is gonna be involved with our current situation must take this seriously because we might not know what will happen to me, or everyone else. The others might face a serious challenge in their world. I can't tell if I'm hallucinating stuff in real life.

"I see. In any case, now that we have retained the legendary stone, there's still a lot of hope left we can find out more information on the other stones. If we can figure out how to warp into different worlds, that is."

"Well, summer break is on the way, so we can figure something out by then, right guys?" Amitie asked.

"Yeah. That's true." I said.

"I can't disagree." Ringo said.

"Correct." Klug said.

"Y'know, it would be kinda nice if we all had something that we can keep it locked in." Alex said.

"B-But what if they try to steal it again?" Primm asked.

"Don't worry. They'll leave us alone for now. It'll take a lot of effort to protect the stone." Io said.

"I'll protect it."

"H-Huh?" Everyone asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need the time to protect the stone at all costs." I said.

"W-Why? I think we might need that too." Arle asked.

"It's kinda risky to do such a thing on your own. All the other people are gonna start hunting down that thing." Akuma said.

"That's true. We don't know what might happen if you really misplace it when we are going on adventures." Ringo said.

"I know. It's way more important to keep the stone at all times, no matter if chaos is reigning, but not at the current moment right now, or just in case if Satan and Ecolo are coming back with way more trouble than they did just like the other times where they would start to wreak havoc and you have stop their evil schemes. But what's important for me in my life is that if United Kingdom does go into a complete chaos with villains finding the stone, if there is a flash of light, killing thousands of people, then that means it's time for me to tell everyone about why those villains are here along with the stones that were definitely the biggest reason why there was a flash of light that spawned in their own eyes. ***sigh*** Geez, and all of everything was perfectly fine until now we have to deal with this big moment. And my mother still loves me and cares about me. She doesn't want me being gone. It's just too witless."

"I side by that."

"Schezo?" I asked.

"I say that because Satan may be either joining up with these other foul beings in order to fully push through into hunting those stones, or he may be the only mastermind that is behind this whole sitch. Even if two will take a very long time, there's still high hopes that they will have huge domination."

"Wait? What do you mean by him becoming the only mastermind in this whole gameplan?" Arle asked.

"Remember when you four girls fought against Satan and Ecolo? I noticed that something very strange was going on between them, but when Kaze told me about this so-called Legendary Stone, it seems that something very disturbing is going on. So that is why I had no hesitation to help you guys out, and you need to make the time to keep the stone at your own possession. Just in case, If Satan and Ecolo come forth again to steal our only material, they won't figure out where it is. And besides, there are many people here that will always have your back. Always."

"Schezo…" I said as I didn't know what to say about his explanation.

"_Wow… that's the nicest Schezo has ever said._" Amitie whispered to Arle.

"_I definitely agree. I didn't even expect that to begin with._"

"Your right. I may be a little too irresponsible to do such a thing, but for the sake of time, I gotta make sure if my country is safe too." I said.

"You think it's going to be safe?" Ringo asked me.

"I hope so."

"I mean, I don't really know what to expect. Satan may be on the move again for that legendary stone. Maybe reinforcements might come in as well." Arle said.

"Don't worry, Arle. He's never gonna know who has the stone. You'll see." I said.

"So what will the other people think?" Amitie asked.

"Gugugu. Gugugugugugu." Carbuncle said.

"Are you sure, Carby? Well, I don't know how they'll take it if they find out that this stone was the cause for this flash of light." Arle said.

"Or even Professor Accord." Amitie said.

"Or Harpy, Serilly, Nasu Grave, even Draco." Schezo said with a facepalm.

"What about Rulue?" I asked him.

"**Tch! **She would be no help if I asked her about Satan doing apocalyptic things. Besides she would've been easily happy if Arle would've died in the first place."

"Well, I'm not going to die, Schezo. Just to let you know." Arle said.

"What will you do now, Kaze?" Ciel asked me.

…

…

…

_The real question is… How should I explain this to everyone._


	17. The Alternate Strategy and Graduation?

**Chapter 16: The Alternate Strategy and Graduation?**

"_A Legendary Stone? How did that end up in your world?_"

That person that was talking on the phone is my mom. It was already the evening and I decided to chat with her about the legendary stone as well as the villains that are hunting it down.

It was the only way that I could've asked for help. And I wanted to know how everything is going for the United Kingdom as well.

"Well, I was walking with my friends, chatting with them about different topics, and then all of the sudden a mysterious flash of light blinded our eyes, causing us to hurt our eyes mildly. So after a few minutes of getting ourselves recovered, we decided to not bother it and move on, but when the stone caught my attention I thought to myself if the stone was the main reason the flash of light appeared in our own eyes. So I told my friends that I'll catch up with them later and went to that stone. I then heard something clever about it."

"_And that is?_" My mom asked.

"That stone has its own ability in which I may not understand yet. But the point is, I'm trying to make sure nothing destructive is happening to Primp Town and the United Kingdom."

"_I see…_"

…

…

...

"_Well… The good news is, everything is safe over here._"

"No bad news?" I asked my mom.

"_Yup. Everyone was experiencing the same thing as you did. Especially me._"

"So that means…"

"_Yup. There is news spreading everywhere, sweetie._"

_Geez, so these rumors are no joke. How do I put up with these people?_

"_It's tough, right?_"

…

…

…

"Yup."

…

…

…

"But luckily, I have the stone in my hands. Do you wanna take a look?" I asked her.

"_Sure._" She said as I went on FaceTime with her to show her the stone.

"It looks kinda shiny if you take a look at it. I first kinda noticed it myself."

…

"_You know, now that I think about it, it really does._"

"No stone like that has ever been this shiny. It looks like it was recently developed."

"_Yeah I think so._"

"What do you think I should do with it?"

"_Just bring it home with you. Maybe you can detail the situation with the locals arou- Well I don't want you to, since you don't know these people. But maybe these people have the chance to talk about it publicly. Perhaps?_"

"I'll… think about that one." I said with a sweatdrop.

"_Don't worry. They don't know you, but it'll take some effort to experience what is going on around here._"

"But what if they are not going to believe me?

"_Don't worry. I'll have my co-workers explain it. But only if you give me the stone so that I can show it to them._"

I then thought about it for a minute. Then looked at the stone for a minute, trying to think of an answer. I just don't want to make any wrong moves, but if that's what my mother wants…

…

…

…

Then I'll just have to try.

I'm just hoping things would not be just subpar. I shouldn't take any criticism over the fact that the flash of light appeared due to the legendary stone first appearing. So I have to accept what is requested on this one. Just so things don't come into a complete error.

"Ok. I guess we'll try this out. I just hope we can succeed in this plan accurately."

"_Accurately?_"

"Because I just don't want strange things to happen to me, you, and this entire universe. Even Dad as well. I only care about you guys. And I really wish to protect everyone from chaos."

"_I understand, sweetie. But every adult has to handle what is going on around here, although you have the guts to protect your parents. Otherwise, I'm not gonna forgive myself anymore if you got hurt by anything that stands in your way._"

"Well… ok. Nothing apocalyptic is going on in your world, anyway. So I'll lay low."

"_But don't worry, Kaze. There will be opportunities that important assignments will come to you. I swear._" Mom said, trying to keep it real.

"Ok. As long as it has something to do with what's going on."

"_I am deadass serious, Kaze._"

"**C-Come on! Is it really that necessary?!**" I asked, shocked at what my mother just said.

"_**Hahahahahaha!**_ _Alright, Alright. But seriously though, there will be tasks for you. Promise. You just got to be patient._"

"Ok. And one thing, mom." I said, trying to give her a little note on the way out.

"_What's up?_"

"Do you think everyone will never forget about me if I return home to you? Because I may have only got here for a few weeks and I really hope I will come see them again sometime soon."

"_Sure they do. They really like meeting a new face, honey._" Mom said. "_I think you kinda made the environment more… peaceful, and um… exciting._"

"Although you didn't wanna go, of course." I said with a sweatdrop.

"_Well… I kinda wish to, but I was hoping you could do all of this on your own._"

"I thought you were going to be an assistant, you know?"

"_Well, that's sort of like it._"

"I'm just glad things are still going well in both worlds. One big collapse, and things could've been a disaster. And I'm really aware that people will think how I'm getting dark magic because it is impossible to have magic in real life."

"_That's right. This might result in massive statements about you being the first person to have magic in the real world. I feel like we're in a new generation._"

"That's true. I would totally understand our lives of being in a newer situation."

"_Yup. Ok, so I will talk to you later._" Mom said. "_Just make sure you're staying healthy by the time you leave Primp Town. I just want to make sure that you are safe. Always. No matter how you look at yourself._"

"I will always be, mom. You know me. I'm always healthy."

"_I know you are. Alright, TTYL._"

"Okay. Bye." I said as I hung out.

I then wondered to myself how the next week will play out. Because I really wish to stay here longer. But I do not have the right time to keep this whole stone research waiting. And I do not wish to be ready to brace a huge embarrassing moment in the near future. I won't allow it. So that means now is the time I have to make a perfect path. So now I have to clean all of my clothes for tomorrow and prepare for the last week of school.

* * *

***THE NEXT DAY***

I was now in school and I was on my way to Ms. Accord's Office to talk to her about the incident that happened yesterday.

The reason being is because I just wanted to tell her the reasoning for the flash of light being here in the first place. I just have to make sure if everyone saw that one coming, because I just don't want people to take my argument as if it really is a myth. Otherwise, what else is there to be talking about at this point?

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK *KNOCK***

"_It's open._" I heard Ms. Accord say as I opened the door.

"Oh. Good day, Kaze. Your outfit looks really nice." Ms. Accord said, surprised at my new outfit.

By the way, I was wearing a different purple t-shirt, this time it had a white on black peace sign in the very middle.

I wore the same black and white shorts that I had on several days ago as well as the same black leg warmers. And finally, I had on some black and white sneakers. I just wanted to try this out. Maybe I'll find some new clothes to try out. Just stay tuned.

"Thank you. You may be noticing how I am wearing a lot of shorts, but I was gonna want to get a new fresh set of clothes."

"It's ok. Raffina always wears nice clothes. I would honestly doubt that everyone would best her when it comes to how I say… fashion."

"Maybe you can be a challenger, meow." Popoi said.

"Yeah, thanks for your "meowput", Popoi." I said with a sweatdrop.

"**H-Hey, are you trying to steal my puns?!**"

"***giggle*** Well, isn't this kinda fun to watch." Ms. Accord said.

_Not for me._

"So, what can I do for you, Kaze?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Oh yeah. Um… I wanted to ask you… if you saw a huge flash of light that appeared yesterday." I said to her.

"A… flash of light? I felt like I've seen one before but it didn't affect me at all."

"**R-REALLY?!**" I shouted as I was very shocked at her answer.

"Yes. I have glasses on so I have no worries of trying to repair my eyesight. Otherwise, I could've been having trouble."

"As for me, it actually blinded my eyes. I couldn't even see not one thing, meow." Popoi said.

"You did?" I asked.

"I had to go help him heal his eyes with water. It was the only thing that I could think of since I'm not really good at helping people in conditions of health." Ms. Accord said.

"Understandable."

"What made you want to ask us that?" Popoi asked.

"Well, I was walking with my friends, Amitie, Arle, and Ringo to the museum, and then all of the sudden, that flash of light caused us to blind our eyes badly. Almost as if it was an eye injury. But then after a few seconds of healing on our own, we decided to shake it off and decided to say that it was just a random event but then I encountered something else."

"And that is?" Popoi asked.

"I found this object that was lying down on the grass." I said as I pulled out the stone.

And Ms. Accord lit up as if she won the lottery or something.

"Oh my. This looks rather shiny. Almost as if it was a ruby." She said.

"I thought the same thing too. But then it turned out to be a legendary stone. Satan and Ecolo told me all about those things. ***sigh*** They were literally taking this stone as if they were going to make a death wish."

"H-How so?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Me, Amitie, Arle, and Ringo were almost on the verge of dying after we were dueling in Puyo Puyo for this legendary stone. Luckily, Schezo and Alex had our back and that was what regained our momentum. And then I managed to storm back and take them down."

"Meow... Are you somemeow hurt anywhere?" Popoi asked.

"No I was definitely fine. There were no minor scratches or injuries. Although we were beaten up badly."

"Well, do be careful next time. I once faced those two and they can be a serious challenge." Ms. Accord said, in a nicest tone.

"Speaking of "serious challenge", they were also trying to capture these things for something rather than what you would not expect."

"Well, I appreciate your info on explaining how that flash of light was here, but I'm gonna be starting class soon. Why don't you head to class in the meantime? And then you can finish your story afterwards, ok?" Ms. Accord asked, as she did not want to lose track of time trying to prepare herself.

"Well… ok. Sorry for wasting your time."

"No no no! It's fine. I just don't want ourselves to get ahead of time. And besides, graduation day is here."

"**I-Is It?!**" I asked, shockingly.

"***Giggle*** You didn't know? Graduation day was scheduled on Monday for the last week of school."

"Wow… I must've had myself off-track with the schedule."

"Well, you only have been for a few weeks, meow." Popoi said. "You don't have to be part of it since you were not here for a long time."

"Ok. I never thought I would run into such an unexpected event like this." I said as I walked out of Ms. Accord's office along with the stone.

_So it really is graduation day, huh? Maybe this day will be the last time everyone will see each other in school. Which I already know._

* * *

I now walked down the hallway, going towards the classroom. To be honest, there's gonna be a lot of emotion when this ceremony starts. Amitie, Raffina, Klug and everyone else are seeing each other for the very last time in school in other words.

It may be a bummer to me because now all the fun may be gone once school's almost over. But the thing is, it was still fun while it lasted. Or rather, it was **WAY **better than the other times where I was little. Because it was dramatic and stressful for me.

I expected more from myself back then. You know, making friends. Making them have my back. That's what other people do. No question about it.

…

…

…

Ok. I don't want to talk about the past now. It'll try to make me upset.

***sigh*** _If they were to ever appear again, hell, I would have to beat them all up until their damn faces beg for mercy. I would've brought Raffina as my backup, too._

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

"_I'll get it!_" I heard Raffina say.

"_No I'll get it! You clean Kaze's hair!_" I then heard Klug say.

I heard some people laugh at Raffina. I, on the other hand, was a little annoyed at what Klug just said.

_I guess I'm gonna do this once for her._

"Oh! S-Salutations, Kaze! I-I am trul…" I then placed a finger on his lips to make him be quiet.

"Don't worry. I know it was a mistake. I can forgive you for that. Just don't be negative, 'Kay?" I said to him.

"Y-Yes, got it! I didn't know you would take it easy."

"I had to take it easy. Now for the hard way."

***SLAP***

…

…

…

"**Did you really have to do that?!**" Klug shouted.

"Well, your expression was telling me you wanted the hard way." I said, shrugging.

Raffina then giggled while everyone was shocked at what I just did to Klug. And it was a hard slap too, leaving him a handprint on his face.

"I-I'm sorry if you guys had to see that." I said, a little embarrassed.

"No no, it was fine. He kinda deserved that." Raffina said.

"**H-Hey, come on! **Ok, I'll admit. I should've never said something, but it was just a joke." Klug said, rubbing his cheek.

"That joke was not funny."

"Ok, it may not be funny, but it was fun to watch at the end. ***giggle***" Amitie said.

"I wouldn't consider it a "fun thing to watch at the end", but he was wanting that one-time offer." I said.

"That "one-time offer" was almost painful to begin with." TaruTaru said.

"**I-It wasn't painful!** I mean almost it was, but I just had to get defensive for a friend." I said while looking at Raffina.

"Yeah… I know. You know, you didn't really have to do that. Otherwise, trouble would've been coming your way." Raffina said.

"I thought I could do something that friends do for a change."

"Yup, now you are officially known to be the Super Courageous Heroine. _Oh La-Ti-Da!_"

…

…

…

"What is that, your new motto?" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Um… I just… like saying it that way. Don't get the wrong idea." Raffina said, feeling a little nervous.

"I have no problem with it, either. This is how Raffina is." Amitie said.

"That's rare." I said, showing no emotion.

"Hey, guess what. Didn't you know that is graduation day?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah, Ms. Accord told me that. It'd be a little sad to see you guys leave Ms. Accord's Classroom." I said.

"Well… now that you mention it, yeah. It kinda does. And I have so much fun too." Amitie said, feeling down at the fact that this is the last week of school.

"Well, at least we still got each other so there's nothing to worry about." Raffina said.

"Well… you got that right." Amitie said.

"I agree." Sig said.

"Well, there's no denying that." Ringo said.

"We don't stay long, but I guess there's truly no regard." Maguro said.

"Yes. There's nothing to feel bad about, Amitie. We have been friends for a long time. If you want, I can hang out with you more." Lidelle offered.

"**Would I!**" Amitie shouted with no hesitation.

"Yeah. And training with Lady Rulue seems to be the most honorable option. _Oh, La-Ti-Da! _Oh and along with my new sidekick, Kaze." Raffina said with her arm around me.

_Geez, I don't feel comfortable telling them this._

…

…

…

_But now, I need to go with my gut._

"Uh… yeah thanks. But I'll have to decline." I said.

"**What?! Why not?!**"

"Well…"

…

_**C'mon! Go with your gut, Kaze!**_

"Unfortunately, after this school week, I have to go back home."

…

…

…

"W-What do you mean?" Raffina asked, a little worried.

"We may have only met, but that doesn't mean I'm not staying here forever. And I'll get straight to the point. Along with other things as well." I said, trying to tell everyone the truth.

…

"So, the reason why I wanted to come here was to have powers like the rest of you. That was my dream all this time back when I was a kid. I told my mother this and she told me that she will try everything she can to help me reach this goal. So when Ms. Accord introduced me to all of you, that was because I was here to study magic like all of you. There was literally no one in the United Kingdom that had magic like you all did since they all knew that magic was not really real. So I just wanted to make history and come here to show you all what I have got. And if I stay here too long, who knows what would've happened to me in the future…"

_My mom would've been so impatient if I just wasted my whole ticket on staying here._

"...And my mother is the only person that I should be worrying about the most, no matter if there are any last-minute things I should take care of or whatsoever. And besides, if I was in trouble, unconscious, or there are any other things that are going on with me, then do you know how my mother would feel about all of this? That's why, I can't stay here just to hang out with you guys for the rest of my life."

"Kaze…" Raffina said, a little down.

"I'm sorry, Raffina. But I have to take this opportunity."

"It's okay. I understand where you are coming from. It's just kinda shocking to see you leaving Primp Town."

"Yeah. And we had so much fun together. I never noticed you were going to leave. I thought you were really going to stay here."

"But don't think of it as a goodbye, Amitie. Because I will see you again, someday." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. As long as you do, then I'm okay with it."

"Yeah. Second reason." I said as I pulled out the Red stone."

"**Geez! That thing is really shiny, Kaze! Where did you find such material?!**" Raffina shouted, looking at the red stone."

"It's called a legendary stone. I discovered it last week when me, Amitie, Ringo and Arle were walking together. And it was also what Satan called it the first time we were doing research. But the thing is, him and Ecolo were also hunting for this. Along with the other stones that appear in five different worlds. Including mine."

"H-How?!" Lidelle asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But the important thing is, they all hold a certain power or ability in which Me, Amitie or Ringo don't know about. But Satan and Ecolo told me that once they find all six stones, then all worlds might go into crisis."

"**C-Crisis?!**" Lidelle asked, shocked at what I just said.

"Yup. Which is why I need to take this stone with me back to United Kingdom so that we can have more intel

there. My world has many people that can do so, so it's not gonna be much of a problem. Even though I might not know who this mastermind is."

"Well, Satan and Ecolo couldn't be the masterminds, so that's one." Ringo said.

"But what's more important is that someone might have sent them on a task to do so. I don't even know how they decided to accept that." Amitie said.

"No worries. No matter if they are still in pursuit, this stone will be in my possession along the way. You can always rely on me."

"***sigh*** That may be true." Raffina said.

"Don't worry, Raffina. I'll be back someday. I just need time to give out more information about this stone. It can be a long wait, but i'll try my hardest to research more."

"Ok. I'll let you do you if you're really this responsible."

"Always."

"Hello, Kiddies! Sorry for the long wait. There were some things I needed." Ms. Accord said as she walked inside the classroom.

"Do we have to wear something for graduation, teacher?" Amitie asked.

"No, you don't have to wear anything, Amitie. Aside from that, I created a special video for you all to celebrate our final week of school plus graduation."

"**AWESOME!**" Amitie shouted with pure joy.

"***giggle*** I would love that." Lidelle said, siding with Amitie.

"Is this tape just showing the special moments that we had after a ton of school days that we had with you?" Raffina asked.

"Correct, Raffina. All the crazy and exciting moments that you guys did when you guys had me the entire way through will be in this tape right here."

"Since you all have grown up, you can meow live your own life doing what you want to do, meow. Maybe find a job, take a vacation, all that other stuff." Popoi said.

"Well said." TaruTaru said.

"Well now, before we view our cli…"

***BUZZ***

***NOTIFICATION TONE SOUND***

…

…

…

_Aw, dear me. My phone._

"***giggle*** I forgot to turn my phone off. This doesn't happen to me that often. ***sigh*** _Ok… and… _There. It's off." I said as I turned off my phone after I left it on before I even got here.

…

…

…

"W-What?" Everyone was flat out staring at me.

"You didn't mention to us that you had a phone." Raffina said.

"Oh. This? Yeah, I had this about three years ago. The first one that I had, broke, so… yeah."

"Wow… And I may be the only person that has a phone with me." Raffina said as she showed her phone.

"I also got one too!" Amitie said.

"**H-How?!**" Raffina asked, shockingly.

"I got it as a huge prize in the arcade. It was the best moment of my life."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but why do you have them out in class?" Ms. Accord asked.

…

…

…

"S-Sorry." Me, Amitie and Raffina said as we all put away our phones.

"I hope this doesn't go into a waste." Ringo said, thinking.


	18. Advice On Making New Friends

**Chapter 17: Advice On Making New Friends**

After school and graduation was over, I then continued my story with Ms. Accord about what Satan and Ecolo were trying to do with those stones. And surprisingly, she was on our side for once.

Now what I mean by that is that she wants me to head back to the United Kingdom so that Satan and Ecolo won't have to bother pursuing me for the stone back. And that right there may be a good tactic, so now I'm really convinced that I should head back home.

Now you see why I really need to protect myself at all times. I know I say this a lot, but believe it or not, my feelings for myself are strong and they can't go nowhere.

Which is why I pulled out the gem from my pocket and took a look at it.

…

…

…

Then looked at the sky.

_Don't worry, Mom. Whatever happens, I won't let anything stand your way._ _You too, Dad._

"Are you still concerned about what happened back there?"

I then heard this one person in which I did not **HIGHLY **expect to be here at this moment.

And it kinda shocked me a little bit because mainly she spoke up to me as if she was wanting to take this event like she wanted to be my assistant.

"Oh… No, not at all. I'm just trying to find ways to make something happen here." I said.

"I see. But the main question is… how will you do it?"

"Well… You see, Ciel, the only way I can make something happen is if I go back to my world to research more details about this stone and who are the how I say… "pursuers" that are looking for this thing. I also got a word from my mom that this is also happening back in my world too."

"Huh. Back in your world, you say? Well now… this must mean that other dimensions might be joining in on the case if my knowledge is correct. It may sound a little… ingenious, but if two worlds are to experience a flash of light, then that could mean other people from different dimensions who know about these stones are now on the hunt."

"I guess so. I only have seen Satan and Ecolo showing their hungry faces for those stones but there might be more evil beings that will join the fun too."

"I agree."

…

…

…

"You know... I want to ask you something. How were you born like this?" I asked Ciel.

"Well… I have no answer for that. But what I **CAN **tell you is that there are other angels like me in this world. However, they often don't come here much."

"Did you know Harpy?"

"Harpy? I don't know that person."

"She's definitely an angel too. But with no halo on her head. Singing is just her specialty."

"I see."

…

…

…

_Her personality seems way calmer than I expected. Is she diligent out of those 5 angels? _

"You also kinda sound… quiet. Is that really your personality? Because… you know I… share that personality too."

"That is exactly how I am. I'm supposed to be diligent out of everyone. I haven't told you this before, but this is why I'm officially part of the Light Academy Student Council. I'm the Student Council's treasurer."

"Oh, well kudos to you. Wait, so who are the other 4 angels. Did they sign up?"

"Yes. There's this one angel named Floré who is currently the Student Council President. She can be very strict at times, but she's also nice because that's just her job."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yup. Another angel is Roco who is the secretary in which nobody in the light academy highly expected her to take part in that role. She is cheerful and always excited in many different things that she desires most. She also offers sandwiches to everyone."

"Wow… she is kinda nice."

"She sure is."

"There weren't that many people who took part in that student council back in my world, but… the light academy seems like a serious group doesn't it."

"It may be a serious group, but it's also just for fun."

"Huh… School or no school, I wish there were specific events like those. Because we didn't do much back in my world. It was kinda tedious, but not that tedious. They would just do some sort of small events that can make the environment more fun. At first I didn't believe it, but the schools actually tell the truth."

"Well, did you have any friends back in your world?" Ciel asked me.

…

"N-No. I was just solo."

"I see now."

"I wish to make some, but now that you guys have my back, I wish to say that you are the only ones that I could rely on for now."

"You don't need to be the only one to be clinging on to us. I would suggest having faith in your charisma and make some friends if you really feel like it. I would do the same to Klug, Io, Toule and Primm. But not all the time I would do that. I would need to have a high relationship with someone that shares the same traits that I have."

Those words that Ciel said, made me want to take notes in my thought bubble. Because for instance, I should have been making friends in the past but there is still time in the near future that I could make magic happen.

"Ok. Your right. Once I get back to the United Kingdom,

I'll think I'm gonna need some practice on securing relationships to anyone that I can trust more."

"It would be best to do it in the museum. I can give you more advice on how you can maintain your high level of trust with anyone."

"Really? I don't mind… but I feel like I had already known those people back in the museum. Especially Klug."

"I know. But they can also help make it better for you. Do you want that?"

…

…

…

_I got no choice._

"O-Ok. I give." I said as I just accepted Ciel's offer.

"Alright. Come on. We'll go together and do that."

"Alright."

* * *

The two of us walked down to the museum. It sure seemed to me that I could learn to make new friends in my sixteen-year old life with the help of Ciel.

"So are you sure you want me to take part in this one? I may be the only person that has no friends, but I'm just only asking." I asked Ciel.

"It'll help build your character, no matter what. There's going to be a lot of advice, though."

"Umm… Ok."

"We all don't talk much about having relationships, but the least we can talk about is how to start up one, and how you can maintain your character."

"It definitely sounds like a workaholic move." I said with a sweatdrop.

"No it doesn't. We are only here to help you continue fresh for when you get back to this United Kingdom world. There's nothing mistaken about it."

"Well… Yeah, I guess you could say that you guys were the easiest I could communicate with. Although I didn't talk to you the most."

"We will soon get there. After all, you do seem to have a calm personality so I believe we will get along just fine."

"Definitely." I said with a smile.

"Alright. Let's head inside." Ciel said as the two of us went inside.

As usual there was no one in this museum. It's kinda odd how there wouldn't be anyone, not a single person, inside. Maybe an advertisement would be just the perfect fit.

_But I'm not only trying to take over this place. I'm only suggesting that it should be better._

"Anyone in here?" Ciel asked as she was trying to everyone's attention.

"_We are over here._" I heard some people say. Probably, Io's voice as we were going to that said voice.

"Oh. Hello everyone." Ciel greeted the three bibliographers.

"Good day, Ciel. Ah. We meet again, Kaze." Io said.

"Hi, Kaze." Primm said.

"How do you do again?" Toule said.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said.

"So what brings you two here?" Io asked.

"Well, I'm trying to help Kaze on keeping her relationships strong with everyone."

…

…

…

"But… aren't we all in a relationship?" Primm asked, looking highly confused.

"Well, we are now. But the gist of it is that she never made any friends back in her world and sparked a relationship with them so now I have to give her advice on how to do so." Ciel explained.

"Oh. You never had friends back in your world?" Io asked me.

"No. It was kinda hard to make some in the first place."

I said.

"Well we were on break anyways. We can totally help you if that's what you want." Toule said.

"I got nothing better to do." Io said.

"Me either. I could always give you the best advice." Primm said as well.

"Thank you. I never really thought I would rely on someone like you." I said to those three girls.

"Well… the basics are simple. What are your favorite things to do besides having to fulfill your dream?" Io asked me.

"My favorite thing to do? Um… Well I do read books all the time so that's my hobby. I honestly would take a break from those things, but reading is just my thing."

"Reading books? Ok, so maybe you can go to a library and see if anyone has interest in reading books as well."

"But I can't just do that straight up. It may feel like I'm trying to stalk into their privacy."

"You don't need to stalk. What you can do is find out what other people are reading. And if you think that what they are reading builds your interest, then try to raise your confidence and ask them if you heard of it." Ciel explained.

"Oh. Alright I got it now." I said, understanding what Ciel was trying to say.

"But not everyone is gonna spark a relationship just because you met them once. The only way you can do that is if you can try to get along more often and talk about the current topics." Toule said.

"Ok, got it." I said, still trying to process through my mind on what I need to do.

"Yeah. I kinda think we were the easiest to have a relationship with because you were really special to us."

"Uh… Yeah, Thanks, Primm." I said while scratching my head.

"You're welcome."

"Wait… so that's the basics?" I asked.

"Yup. That's the basics. But now we're gonna tell you how you can maintain your relationships." Ciel said.

"Oh ok."

"You seem to not care about these things, don't you?" Io asked, concerned about the way I'm feeling right now.

"Oh yes, I do care. I'm just putting all your advice into my thoughts." I said.

"Ok. No worries."

"So basically, Kaze, If you have managed to spark a relationship, then all you have to do is try to keep your relationship as long as possible. To do that, you have to keep talking about current topics and try to create some funny moments."

"Some funny moments?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"It will help make your relationship with people develop faster."

"I… guess I'll try that. I never really wanted to make funny moments but I'll see what I can do." I said with a sweatdrop.

"I just heard that you and Amitie get along fine. Isn't that who you want as your current friend?" Io asked.

"Yeah, she is. I just wanted to learn how I can make a friend when I get back home. Because for me, I would be alone."

"Oh. Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Io said in a soft tone.

"I mean we can try to maintain our relationships. Ciel is nice, so we get along with her fine." Primm said.

"Thank you, Primm." Ciel said.

"And Klug… He may be a bit of a klutz, but he's still nice at the same time." Toule said.

"Well… not all the time he's a klutz. He's just trying to be himself." Ciel said.

"I know Klug alright. He's not gonna be anymore of a klutz once you girls see him differently. I just had to change his personality around. Just a little."

"**R-REALLY?!**" All the girls shouted.

"Yeah. I had to do that in school, so he won't tempt to bother your own privacy anymore. He should be generous by then."

"Well… I mean I didn't want you to step in… I didn't know you were giving him the magic touch!" Io said.

"Well I am…"

"It was sort of like that I believe." I then heard a voice that came from the back.

And I did not expect them to come except for one person.

"Oh. Hello, Klug." Ciel said.

"Hi, Ringo. Maguro. Sig. I didn't know Sig would be in this." I said.

"Well I kinda brought him along. He said he was bored." Ringo said.

"Yup."

"Ah… I see." I said.

"Anyway, what are you all talking about?" Klug asked.

"Kaze needed help on starting up and maintaining her relationships before she leaves Primp Town."

"But don't you have us, Kaze?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, but I never had friends back in my world and never tried to keep a relationship so these girls are going to help me out on this one. It's only going to be for the afternoon." I said.

"Well… that's a shocker. I thought we were going to be in a… mixed crew or something like that." Maguro said.

"Well… you guys were the only ones that were kinda shocked. Remember? Because I was new here. I wanted to make magic for a reason. I mean I never expected to make friends, but I can't be the only person that has to live my life miserable and cranky. It's unhealthy for my personality traits. So I need to try to at least get communicative just like everyone else. Just like how I was to all of you." I said.

…

"Ok. I understand." Klug said.

"Me too." Ringo said.

"We do too." Everyone said except for Sig.

"What about you, Sig?" I asked.

…

…

…

"Uhh… What?"

"Did you understand what Kaze said?" Klug asked.

…

"What was it again?" Sig asked.

"Aw geez." I said as I facepalmed.

"Well… I might say that Sig is just Sig. He may not remember much, but I bet he'll come to you anytime soon." Maguro said.

"***sigh*** I guess it may be the only way." Ringo said.

"Let me guess. You got a crush on Amitie?" Klug asked.

"Let me guess. You got a crush on Ciel?"

"**Hahahahahahahaha!**" All of us laughed except for Ciel and Klug on what Sig just said. What a backfire.

"**W-W-W-WHY I would I do such a thing?! I have no idea what you are talking about, Sig!**" Klug shouted.

"Uhh… Is that really true, Klug?" Ciel asked, confused.

"**N-No! I-I would never make romance to someone!** P-Please believe me." Klug said, with blushes on his face.

…

…

…

"Are you really sure? You may be blushing." Ciel asked.

"I'm trying to fade them away. I just like you guys as friends. Not as lovebugs."

"Um… Klug. I'm actually a boy." Maguro said.

"Same." Sig said.

"Uh… Hey. Sorry to ruin the romance, but we're kinda off-topic right now. I would kinda love to talk about Ciel and Klug together but that can be saved for another time." I said.

"_Way to go, Kaze._" I heard Klug whisper.

"You may be right. We kinda went ahead of ourselves there with that strange moment." Ciel said.

"I'm kinda shocked though, Kaze. You didn't have that many friends back in your world?" Ringo asked.

"It's unforeseen, but I was really alone." I said.

"Well… do you want us to help you out on this one?"

"Toule, she can handle it. It's her world." Io said.

"Yeah, Io has a point, Toule. I mean I'm going back alone. My mother rented this house for myself." I said to Toule.

"It's really odd how you travel within dimensions." Klug said.

"Agreed. I never even expected this in the first place."

"So do you now get it, Kaze?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. I have everything that I need to make a good amount of friends." I said.

"I hope this doesn't end in a failure." Ringo said.

"It's not gonna end in a failure. I might need a lot of practice to do so. Ciel gave me the smartest ideas." I said.

"Well… let's hope. It would be really fun to watch. Especially when there are cool guys like me." Maguro Said.

"Well, you are cool, Maguro." Ringo said with a smile.

"See? Ringo knows what I'm talking about."

"I understand." I said.

"Anyway, We gotta get back to work. Are you staying, Kaze?" Io asked me.

"Nope. I'm done for the day. I got nothing better to do." I said.

"Alright… well we'll see you around."

"See you later, Kaze." Primm said.

"See you at school, Kaze?" Ringo said.

"See ya, everyone." I said as I walked out the door.

I guess having advice pays off, right? Well. I care too much.

_Hmm… I wonder if Klug has a huge crush on Ciel. Maybe he might be on a good start. I'm not sure._


	19. One Last Summer Fetê

**Chapter 18: One Last Summer Fête**

So now I'm one day away until I go back home to Liverpool. I get the feeling that all these challenges that I went through in Primp Town were so remarkable. I was really glad how I went through a single day without having to deal with so many problems.

It really showed me how much of a special teenager I am. From the very start, I never thought it would be more comfortable as it is right now.

Speaking of being comfortable, today is already the last day of school. There will be a lot of emotional goodbyes. It's kinda sad, but that's kinda how you say happily ever after. And for me, I… kinda had to be the first one in the classroom. I bet it'll be easier for me to not have to be late for class again. Ms. Accord is actually here though. But she's in the office.

And what I'm doing right now is just drawing on a scratch piece of paper. To be honest, I'm kinda good at drawing. I'm just drawing some random anime stuff. And I'm using my phone as research.

It would be really hard to draw some anime pictures without your phone, but if you think that you have the guts to do it in your mind and somehow make it similar to these types of things… hey, I'd think you are a pro.

_Aside from me writing, I wonder how we should end our school year. It can't be that much of a boring day._

But right from the get-go I wish I was wanting to have more Puyo battles since I haven't done them recently. I wonder if this is going to make me not remember how to do it in the first place.

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

I heard somebody at the door so I went up and tried to get it.

"Oh. Hello, TaruTaru. Didn't know you were here that quick."

"Same goes for you. I didn't know you were already the first one in here to begin with."

"I just had to come here just so that I don't have to be late again."

"Didn't you know it's already the last day?" TaruTaru asked me.

…

…

…

"_Oh yeah. I completely forgot._ But it doesn't matter. I hope the pace stays that way. Otherwise, I would have a hard time trying to get to classes on time."

"I understand."

"***sigh*** It's really the last day, huh? Were you barely even in this school?" I asked him.

"Well, I transferred three years ago due to payment failure at home. It was really hard to find money around here. I didn't even know what job I could consider doing by that time."

"That's a shocker. I didn't know you were that poor to pay stuff right now."

"It can be really hard but once you find an occupation that can make the most money, then you can now find yourself in a better situation without having to defile your chances. I may have to find a job after I'm done with this school."

"I see. Makes me wonder why I should get a job too."

"Wait, are you 16?" TaruTaru asked me.

"Yeah."

"Ohh… well there are many jobs you can do around here."

"Really?!" I asked, being shocked right out of the blue.

"Yes. So much that you can do around here."

"Well I don't think I may have the time to check them all out because I have to get back home tomorrow."

_I caught myself off-guard with that remark._

"But yes there's still a lot of jobs that can hire you. Although you are leaving of course."

"I was going to work at the museum with Klug and the others, but it turned out that I may not have a lot of time to receive paychecks by the time I leave. Kinda sucks to be honest." I said, being a little down.

"You did have fun though, right?"

"Yeah… I kinda did. You, Amitie, Raffina, Ringo, Klug, and everybody else. They were all this kind to me. Raffina was kind of a huge help. Always giving me money, having my back, making stupid jokes as usual, and always relying on me when I needed her."

"Ouch… I wouldn't actually take a critical hit on that."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… well you see, I kinda had a crush on her. Multiple times."

"_Awww… Really?_" I asked in a sweet tone, kinda relieved at what TaruTaru said.

"Yes. I tried to get a connection with her but she would just keep rejecting me so for now, I would have to lay low."

"Well maybe it's because you are bothering her too much. She doesn't want a person who just likes to kill the mood often." I said. "Well more importantly, what did you do to make this problem necessary?"

"Now that you say that… I think the only thing I ever did was make her stick around with me."

"Stick around? Well I think it's… **WHAT THE HE**…"

***THUD***

I fell off my chair after I saw there was a bee on my desk.

"Are you ok?!" TaruTaru asked, being a little worried at what I just did.

"**Why the hell is there a bee on my desk?! **Hold on a second." I said as I got up and moved all of my stuff to keep the bee moving.

"You don't need to irritate it much! It can totally sting you."

"I got powers. I'm gonna make it sleep for the rest of its life."

_Side note: I hate bees. Badly._

"_Where are you…" _I said as I used my hand to target where the bee is at.

"You are gonna use your powers inside the classroom?"

"**Shhh!**"

It was really hard to find that bee. I can hear it luckily, but I might not know where it's at.

…

…

"_There you are…_" I said as I found the bee.

"**SHADOW BURST!**" I shouted as I fired one ball of dark magic.

***POOF***

…

"Ok… I think I got it." I said as the bee was turned into ashes.

"I'm really surprised. I never knew it would end up like that." TaruTaru said.

"Same. Is there tissue here?"

"It's over there by the teacher's apple." TaruTaru said as he pointed at the tissue box.

"***sigh*** I can't believe how it got here. Talk about stalking into someone's privacy and scaring me in the process." I said, being a little annoyed at what just happened.

"You don't like bees much, don't you."

"No. They are really annoying, no matter where they go, or what they do. Luckily, I have dark magic so I won't have to worry about it."

"Yeah. Kinda true."

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK *****KNOCK***

"Probably Klug." TaruTaru said as I walked to the door and opened it.

"**Wait, Kaze?!**"

"Yup. No time to embarrass me this time, Klug. I got here before you on that matter." I said with a smirk.

"**Tch! **Whatever. It's nice seeing you."

"It's nice seeing you too."

"I wonder what we are gonna do today." TaruTaru said.

"I'm not sure. It's our last time seeing each other in school." I said.

"Well it's kinda obvious since we are celebrating our last day of school." Klug said. "It's kinda emotional, but this is where our last day will officially come to an end on that matter."

"Well said."

"So what were you two doing before I got here?"

"We were talking about how TaruTaru doesn't have a um… "Romantic" Relationship with Raffina." I said.

"_Seriously? You are still going on about that, huh?_" Klug whispered with a sweatdrop.

"I was still trying to, since we have similar strength, but I don't think it's working out properly so I decided to lay low for a little while." TaruTaru said.

"It's probably because she may not be your type. Or you may be just bothering her much."

"Bother her?! I don't bother her! I'm just trying to be as friendly as I can."

"I understand. But she never wants a person who just likes to give her problems such as trying to invade her personal space and trying to be very weird. I've seen you do that once before."

…

…

…

"Well you have a point. I guess I might've been off-guard on those events."

"It'll take time, TaruTaru. I guess she doesn't know much about you, I guess. Or maybe she's not used to you, yet."

"Yes. I know. Maybe I'll get there soon."

"Wait, what is that you are drawing over there?" Klug said as he looked at my paper.

"Oh, this? I'm just drawing some anime. I'm trying to get creative on this one, but I only do it with my phone."

"Oh. I didn't know you were that artistic."

"Yeah I do that sometimes. Although I haven't finished it just yet." I said while looking at my artwork.

"Alright. It's really nice though."

"Thank you."

"No wonder how Raffina would not do such a thing. It's very odd."

"I don't think she would be interested in drawing, Klug." TaruTaru said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, hey. She was known for beauty. I mean, I'm just making suggestions for myself." Klug said.

"Fair enough." I said.

_Does Raffina need this chance to draw? I mean she wants everything beautiful. I wonder if I should teach her how to make beautiful masterpieces. Although I don't draw masterpieces._

"***sigh*** It's hard to say goodbye." Klug said, feeling a little down about having to leave school one last time.

"I know how you feel, Klug. It's hard too. But try to stay strong. Because it's going to be one last ride." TaruTaru said.

"Well… There's no denying it. So I might as well have to get used to it."

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

"I'll get it." Klug said as he went up to get the door.

And I feel like time goes slow whenever I see people get to school. That's just my opinion.

"Hiya, Klug!"

"_Oh, there we go._" I whispered as there were more people at the door.

"Salutations, Amitie. Sig. Lidelle." Klug greeted them.

"Hello, Klug." Lidelle said.

"Hey, Glasses."

"Whatever." Klug said with a huge sweatdrop.

"I really can't believe it. One more day. I'm gonna miss Professor Accord." Amitie said, a little sad.

"I can't really believe it, either. It's been a long ride in terms of the fun times that we had together." Klug said.

"Yeah, that's true. But the good thing is, at least we will still see each other again, someday."

"Also not denying that."

"I wonder how we should spend our summer. It can't be really that boring if there's nothing we can really do." Lidelle said while trying to think of some ways we can make this change of scenery better.

"I have no clue." I said.

"I don't have one either." Klug said.

"I'm empty too. Do you guys have a clue?" TaruTaru asked.

"Well… there's always a beach that we can go to. It'd be so much fun! ***giggle***" Amitie said.

"The beach, huh? I don't think there is one here, yes?" I asked.

"Yeah. But to be honest, I don't go there. Much." Klug said.

"I wanted to see how Ocean Prince is coming along anyways." Sig said.

"I don't think Ocean Prince might be there at this time, Sig." TaruTaru said to him.

"But, seriously, it will be a lot of fun with me, Sig, Lidelle TaruTaru, Klug and the one and only…"

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

"**Do you really need to knock 1,117 times in order for us to answer?!**" Klug shouted after finally opening the door.

"Yup. It's the last day, so why not I do it anyways."

"_Raffina._" Amitie whispered with a sweatdrop.

"Happy last day, everyone! _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

We all greeted Raffina. There was no question about it.

"You guys are not excited for the last day?" Raffina asked, concerned.

"We are. It's just… hard to say goodbye to Ms. Accord. That's all." Amitie said.

"Oh… you actually do have a point there." Raffina said with a huge sigh.

"It's hard to tell what to do now. Especially when all of our hard work here is done." Klug said.

"Well, be honest, Klug. Sometimes, you were the one that was catching us off-guard all this time."

"**W-What?! Why is that?!** **I would never do that!**"

"Well, she has a point, Klug. All of your quarrels with Raffina had us lose concentration in schoolwork. And mostly, I would fail." Amitie said.

"Yes, that's true. But that doesn't mean I was making you guys look bad! The reason I was only bullying Raffina was because I figure she wouldn't be as smart as everyone else."

"I am smart, Klug. Well, not all the time. But, I came to graduate just like you. That doesn't mean that I'm not like, very smarter than all of you. So you can't blame me for wanting to come to school just to be the most idiotic student in class. That's not my type."

…

…

…

"Well… I guess you're not wrong." Klug said as he finally gave up.

"***sigh*** I still wanna know what we are gonna do today." Raffina said.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Everyone except Sig said.

"But I was thinking we throw another party? I guess."

"Well we just did one already. That was a few weeks ago." Amitie said.

"_Damn,_ Ok. Umm… maybe we can go to Suzaran City just to shop?"

…

…

…

"No. That may be boring." I said with a little sweatdrop.

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do. I just don't want things to be boring on the last day."

"Yeah, I agree. We could at least go to the arcade on the last day. That's a comfortable place to be at. Or we could just at least hold another Puyo Tournament. Remember with Ms. Accord?"

"Well, that's correct. But I think it is unlikely to happen. I remember Ms. Accord saying that it is only a one-time tournament."

"Oh yeah. _Fiddlesticks!_" Amitie whined.

"Boy... we're so out of ideas." Klug said with a huge sweatdrop.

***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

"I'll get it." Klug said as he was getting the door.

I'm pretty sure that's Ringo alright. On the last day, too. And not, Arle. I'm just still wanting to know how Arle doesn't actually come to school even though she has diligence. It's kinda insane that she didn't even come to this school. There are many schools and she didn't recognize there was Magic School?

"Salutations, Ringo. Maguro."

"Hey, Klug." Ringo said.

"What's up." Maguro said.

_As expected._

"Wow… this is really your last day, huh? I'm surprised."

Ringo said.

"Me too, Ringo. We were eventually coming up with ideas on what to do." Amitie said.

"But unfortunately, we have no idea what to do." Klug said.

"Nothing? Really?" Ringo asked.

"That's a shocker." Maguro said.

"It really is. _I don't want to end school with a boring goodbye._" Amitie whined.

"It's not gonna be a boring goodbye. Me and Maguro found a way to celebrate your last day. And it's huge."

"**R-Really?!**" All of us shouted.

"Suzaran City is hosting a huge festival at a beach where there is games, food and a huge parade because of a sports team that had **FINALLY**, after 91 years, won a championship after a huge game winner."

"That Long?! Not a single title?!" I asked, with a shocked face.

"Nope. Suzaran **NEVER **won a title in any sport in those years."

"Ah, what the hell. I'm all in for it." Raffina said.

"Well that's good to hear. I heard everything was free." Ringo said.

"Say no more. I'm going."

"Geez, someone's in an ecstatic mood today." Maguro said while chuckling.

"Well… that'll be good… but why at the beach? Couldn't it be more than just a beach?" I asked Ringo, looking confused.

"I… believe that they said that they wanted to start off summer right so they chose the beach. I kinda did not believe it at first, but I guess it is what it is." Ringo said, with sweatdrop.

"***sigh*** I guess I'll go to Suzaran. But only for a little while, because I gotta get prepared tomorrow." I said, while checking my phone.

"Are you sure? It's an hour long to get there. And it starts at 5:45 PM." Ringo said.

"So? I have nothing to do. Me, Raffina and everyone else don't know what to do."

"**OR!** We can do it like this: You and Maguro can try to get settled back in Suzaran and meet us at the train station once me and Kaze will do our thing and get everything settled."

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you wanna pack anything before you go?" Raffina asked me.

"Well… I just wanna get changed. But I don't have my swimsuit so I can go inside the water, so I'll just change into some summer clothes."

"You don't have to get inside the water. We are not gonna be here forever."

"Oh… But what about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Me? I'll change into some _honorable clothes for a beautiful girl like moi! __**Ohohohoho!**_"

"But don't think two people will come without me! Because I'm coming too!" Amitie said.

"Well… why don't I join along. I'm on my break for work anyway." Klug said.

"Do you wanna come, Sig?" Lidelle asked.

…

…

…

"You see, this is what I'm talking about. Sig not paying attention every day." Raffina said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Sig." I said.

"Huh?" Sig asked.

"Do you um... want to come to Suzaran with us?" I asked him, blushing.

"_Oooooh._"

***SMACK***

"I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen." I said after I smacked Raffina in her arm.

"Ok. The way you were blushing. It sounds like…"

"Sure."

"Huh?" Me and Raffina said after hearing what Sig said.

"I said sure. I can go."

"Wow… just a straight-up accepted offer." Ringo said.

"I guess I was too polite for some reason." I said rubbing my head.

"Agreed." Amitie said.

_But wait… the stone. I don't want Satan and Ecolo finding out where I placed it. I wonder if I should take it to Suzaran with me. Just in case they are back for revenge._

"So how will you guys meet up?" Maguro asked.

"Well… we need to decide what we are gonna pack and then head to the train station. I think?" TaruTaru said.

"Um… I guess that's our only plan." Ringo said.

"But we need someone to watch Sig. He's gonna be taking forever to get to the train station." Raffina said,

"I guess I'll watch him then." Lidelle said.

"Are you sure? You don't have anything to take care of?" I asked.

"Well… I was gonna pack at first, but I don't know what I wanna pack so I guess I will be with Sig until we get there."

"_Right…_" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Wait. Is everyone gonna go inside the water?" Maguro asked

…

…

…

"Well…"

***KNOCK** ***KNOCK*** ***KNOCK***

"Probably Ms. Accord." Klug said as he went up to get the door. Again.

I think this will be the final time we start class for the rest of our lives.

"Hi, Teacher." Klug said.

"Hello, Klug. Good Morning, Kiddies." Ms. Accord said to everyone including me.

"Good Morning, Ms. Accord."

"Good Morning, Teacher."

"I know… last day of school. One final day you will see me as your teacher. ***sigh***"

"I know, Ms. Accord. I'm gonna miss you being my teacher." Amitie said.

"Same here." Raffina said.

"Same here." Klug said.

"Me three." Lidelle said.

"I do too." Sig said.

"It'll be emotional saying goodbye too." TaruTaru said.

"Yes. This is going to be one last ride. And then we're finally finished. Everything that I taught you kiddos will be finally over."

"But let's be honest. You guys had so much fun in meowr long years of school. Let me tell you kids, I could've… or rather **WE**… could've taught you guys for another 11 years if there was no age limit in School."

"I don't think that would be possible, Popoi. I'm just saying." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"Well… it's only my opinion. Meow."

"Now that you say that, it's kinda obvious for some reason that maybe I should stick around for a little while. Geez, I wonder what caused me to think that way. But I gotta ask. Why would it be so meaningless to not go to school at any age? I'm not trying to be facetious. But I don't think no one has talked about that." I said.

"It doesn't need to have a no-age limit, silly. Otherwise, you could've been in school forever. When I was around your age, I felt like school will last forever until I die, but seriously, school has an age limit for when you start and when you end." Ms. Accord said.

"What made you think of that? I'm curious." Popoi asked.

"It just slipped into my mind since you said that earlier." I said.

"I see. Meow."

"Alrighty now. Aside from the age limits, let us begin our lesson for this last day of school. Shall we?" Ms. Accord said as we began class.

* * *

***3 HOURS LATER***

"Alright. Now with all of the Algebra stuff out of the way, It's time for some friendly Puyo battles one last time. I hope everyone can do excellent." Ms. Accord said as we finished up Algebra.

"***sigh*** Finally. I was getting tired anyway." Raffina said.

"At least we will get a break for once. I never had one of those in Suzaran High." Ringo said.

"I never had one either. We would be in class bored." Maguro said.

"Well. At least, these Puyo battles will help regain our strength, so never worry." Amitie said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"***sigh*** I guess you're right, Amitie. There's no need to doze off in an important event, anyway. So I guess it will help wake me up." Raffina said as she was rubbing her eyes in order to not be asleep.

"***giggle*** That's good to hear, Raffina. Now let us all choose an opponent and begin our matches. But this time, someone different." Ms. Accord said.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone except me and Sig shouted.

"**Hahahahaha!** Surprised you all, didn't we?" Popoi asked.

"**Yeah! Why someone different?!**" Raffina asked.

"I was gonna plan on asking Raffina for a rematch, but what she asked. Why should we pick anyone different?" Klug asked, siding with Raffina.

"I'll tell you. I know you guys want to fight your friends in order to make things exciting, but it'll be even more exciting for me if you guys were to Puyo battle different people just to make things more livable for me."

"Well, I have no problem with it. I haven't faced Lidelle yet, so I want to face you." I said.

"M-Me?" Lidelle asked, a little worried.

"Yeah. You don't have to feel nervous. I'm not really that scary." I said to her in a nicer tone.

"Oh. Ok, we are friends after all." Lidelle said after hearing what I just said to her.

"I guess there's no going back now. I guess TaruTaru will be my opponent. But just this once, ok?" Raffina asked him.

"You got it." TaruTaru said.

"Hey, Klug. Do you wanna Puyo battle with me?" Ringo asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Klug said.

"I guess Maguro will be my only option for now." Amitie said.

"That's fine. Whoever you choose, I'm okay with it." Maguro said.

"Alright. Neat-o!"

"***giggle*** Well that means you're just alone, Sig." Ms. Accord said to him.

"Oh. Ok." Sig said.

_I could've asked Sig to Puyo battle me. Is he really ok with this?_

"Alright. Now that you guys have decided who is going to challenge who, it's time to start setting up puyos." Ms. Accord said.

"Alright here we go!" Amitie shouted.

"Time for my calculation skills to rise up like crazy!" Ringo said.

"Well your calculation skills are crazy but do you think it would be enough to stop the future comet warlock?" Klug asked.

…

…

…

"E-Erm… pardon me. I just got way too ahead of myself there. ***nervous giggle***"

"So that means it'll be our last time we will face each other." TaruTaru said.

"Yup. No question about it." Raffina said.

"I'm sure we will do our best." Lidelle said in a more confident attitude.

"I agree. I was hoping there would be more competitive matchups, but it's always best to improve as well." I said.

"That's right, Kaze. Now let us stand face-to-face with our opponents and begin setting up our decks. Shall we?" Ms. Accord said.

* * *

***ONE SETUP LATER***

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ms. Accord asked." We were all finished setting up everything.

"I'm always ready!" Amitie said.

"You bet." Raffina said.

"Indeedy!" Klug said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said.

"Of course." Lidelle said.

"One hundred percent!" Ringo said.

"Totally!" Maguro said.

"Yes, Ms. Accord." TaruTaru said.

"Sure." Sig said.

"Ok. Good luck everyone. Do your best. No negativity. And have fun." Popoi said.

"If you say so. I promise I might be even better than the last times I had to play Puyo. I'm just trying to not make the slump worse." Raffina said, trying to state her claim.

"Don't worry, Raffina. You don't have to start getting crazy to win. Remember, it's always about taking your time, and trusting your instincts in order for you to master the advanced skills." Ms. Accord said to her

"Besides, you were really beating me up when you faced me with all of them six-chains and seven-chains." Klug said.

"I know, but once I face new people, they are not gonna be the same as you are right now. That's why I need to make sure I train harder in order to not make this a bigger problem for me."

"Well, you are tough, Raffina. You don't need to work hard every day in order to become the strongest Puyo player you are. Everyone wants to see what you can do. That's all." Amitie said.

"Yeah well I still need to improve more to reach a more how I say… "queenly" level."

"Right…" Amitie said with a sweatdrop.

_Let's just see how "Queenly" this will be._

"Now then let us begin our matches to improve." Ms. Accord said.

* * *

***10 MINUTES OF PUYO BATTLES LATER***

"**TIFONE!**" Lidelle shouted as we were the only ones left fighting in this long battle. I never even knew how strong Lidelle was from the start.

"This doesn't get any better than this." Maguro said.

"I don't even know how this got competitive." Raffina said.

"I'm surprised myself. **SHADOW DUNK!**" I said as I was trying to reflect Lidelle's five-chain with a six chain.

"Well, telling how competitive it is, one at least should've been defeated by now." Klug said.

"Hopefully." Raffina said.

"I… **Never mind!**" Lidelle shouted as she got smashed by a large amount of Puyo.

"Finally! It's over!" Raffina shouted as she was happy that this Puyo battle was over.

"Wowie! That was the craziest Puyo match I've ever seen." Popoi said.

"Yeah. I didn't know Lidelle was that strong playing Puyo." I said.

"W-Well… I was trying my best." Lidelle said.

"No question about it."

_She sure looks beat up. Luckily she will get to recover from most of the damage she took after this one. In the end, I'm still happy for her performance out there._

"Well… I think that's everyone, right? So let's see… who won again? We know Kaze won and I won. But I forgot who else." Ms. Accord said.

"Well I won this matchup…"

"I won as well." Ringo said, cutting off Raffina.

"I was victorious as well." Maguro said.

"Alrighty. So this concludes our last matchups for the year." Ms. Accord said.

"***sigh*** Yup. And it was really fun while it lasted too." Amitie said.

"Hey. At least we can do some Puyo battles during the summer and for the rest of our lives." Klug said.

"Exactly. What Klug said, Amitie. There's no need to feel sad about the fact that we're not gonna be doing this in school anymore. We can do Puyo battles anywhere in this world, y'know." Raffina said, siding with Klug.

"Well… no doubt about it. Arle and her friends could actually do the same thing. _Oops._" Amitie said, while rubbing her head.

"Right… So what do we do now?" Ringo asked Ms. Accord.

"Oh. That's right. We're going to finish up the remainder of this class and then it will be all over." Ms. Accord said.

"_I guess this will be the end. Boy._" I whispered while looking away from everyone.

"What's wrong, Kaze?" Klug asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." I said to him.

"Oh..." Klug said with a sweatdrop.

_I really should've not talked to myself. But whatever._

* * *

So school ended a few hours later. Let me just say that… It was really emotional. I almost teared up a few times because of how many students were really sad to leave Ms. Accord's classroom one last time. I mean I know I have been here for a few weeks, but for me, It was somewhat emotional because from what I recall, Amitie, Raffina, Klug, Lidelle and Sig were the only students that went to Ms. Accord's school for more than a decade. It was such an emotional goodbye now that they have grown up. No wonder how it's way more emotional than my goodbyes with teachers that I knew back in my world.

So now, what's next for me? I have no clue… well until we get back from Primp Town. Right now, I'm guessing Suzaran City is where I can go for the remainder of the day. But first, I have to go home and change my outfit. We're going to a beach anyway, so why not throw on a more comfortable outfit. And I also cheered everyone up by telling them that we will still have fun during the summer and just stick to the plan that we all came up with during class and they agreed to it. So now we really have something to do for the rest of the day. But I wonder if they will be ok enjoying the rest of the summer here in Primp Town.

Aside from those points, I'm already home. So now I can try to get myself prepared for this long trip, so allow me to take care of myself.

* * *

So after I took a shower and everything, threw on a purple shirt with the white outlines on the sleeves, black jean shorts with a White K on the right side and some white veltura sandals (Which is the same outfit), grabbed everything I needed: My phone, snacks and the stone, just in case something bad happens, I now left the house and headed to the train station where everybody else is going.

I never been in Suzaran before, but 91 years? And no championship? How did they not manage to win just one title? Are they not really trying in games or are there rosters just to be horrible. But overall, I'm really happy for them winning the title. I just couldn't believe they went through this long curse.

_Speaking of winning titles, I wonder how England is doing in the World Cup so far. I wonder if they won the cup. I hope Mom didn't punch another hole in the wall._

I was really hoping what I should do first once we arrive at this huge celebration. I hope there is not a lot of boring stuff that is going on around there because I don't want to spend that much time on having to listen to a celebration speech, even though they won a title. I just want to do some fun stuff right after. I'm not trying to take it too hard. I'm just only stating this for myself because I got a long ride back tomorrow and I can't be too sleepy to wake up. Especially when the red stone is the key item I need to protect at all times no matter how high the risk is.

"_Hey, Kaze! You passed the train station!_" I heard a familiar voice far away from me. Coming from all the way behind was Amitie and her said voice, Arle and Witch. I bet Arle and Witch were coming along too.

"_The train station is right here! We were going over there!_"

_Crap, I didn't see that._

"**Oh Yeah! I wasn't paying attention right there! I'll catch up!**" I shouted as I was going after them inside my destination.

_How did I not see that train station? My phone got me distracted._

And once I got inside the train station…

"**Geez! Everyone is really ready!**" Raffina said as literally everyone was here inside the station. In which I did not highly expect. But somewhat I like to see. Especially Sig arriving here.

"**I know, right?!**" Amitie shouted, sounding like she almost popped her veins from that.

"Geez, keep it down a little, will ya?! There are other people that can hear you." Klug said, trying to remind the two.

"Sorry about that." Amitie and Raffina said, being a little embarrassed in themselves.

"So what time does the train come?" I asked any of my friends.

"It will pull up shortly. It's not gonna be that long, so we should be fine for now." TaruTaru said.

"Oh ok."

"So how is the stone coming along?" Arle asked me.

"Oh it's going alright. I brought it with me just in case I don't find anyone taking it from me." I said.

"Are you sure you want to bring it? I'm sure you might lose it for any purpose during this trip." Raffina said, a little worried about the fact that I might lose the stone while we are on this trip.

"I'm not gonna lose it. Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure it is safe in my pocket this whole time." I said.

"Ok. I'll trust you just for this one time."

"I still want to know what it does though." I said, being concerned about it.

"You know, now that you say that, Satan said something about a certain ability that this stone holds. I wonder what ability it holds though." Arle said.

"Oh, that's right. I want to know what it really does too. Witch, do you know anything?" Amitie asked.

…

…

…

"W-Well… I don't know. It's really confusing to point out since this is my first time seeing such a shiny object like that." Witch said, looking a little confused.

"It's fine if you don't know. I don't think you were part of this, anyway. But I'll help fill you in along the way." I said.

"I already helped her out, Kaze." Arle said.

"Oh."

"It's been almost a week since that stone was here." Amitie said.

"I know. I hope these last hours will finish strong with the stone in perfect condition and always in my control before I return to the United Kingdom." I said.

"These hours will finish strong. Trust us. We'll make sure nothing happens to you or the stone." Amitie said.

"And besides, I wonder what this United Kindom place will come up with once you identify the stone to anyone. Although you might not know anyone there." Klug said.

"Well, I'll get to that soon. But right now, my mother will help deal with this situation. I told her about it a few days ago." I said.

"Speaking of your mother, is she your only parent? Because you speak about her mostly. Don't you have a father?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah, of course. Let me just say that… he doesn't arrive home much."

"**Really?!**" Everyone shouted.

"The only thing he does is just travel around the whole world. He's just a traveling geek, to put it specifically." I said.

"I gotcha." Raffina said.

"Travel around the world, huh? Geez, does he always get tired while he does these things?" Witch asked me.

"No, not all the time. He just stays in hotels for a week or so and he just keeps traveling around. That may be his personal hobby or whatever."

"_He kinda does act like me for some reason._" Witch whispered, feeling a little concerned.

"_I don't think it's possible, Witch._" Arle said to her with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, guys. The train is about to pull up." TaruTaru said.

"Oh alright. Wait, is everyone ready? Got everything that they need?" Raffina asked all of us. All of us said yes to everything that we got.

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

The ride didn't take long as I am now in Suzaran for the very first time. From the looks of this place, it was very huge. There were a lot of restaurants and clothing stores. Even skyscrapers here. And there were a lot of people here. It seemed to me that Suzuran is really a normal city. And I think it's quite nice around here. But I don't think it would topple the United Kingdom though. It seems to have a bigger environment than Suzaran.

"Whew. It's been awhile since I've been in Suzaran." Arle said.

"No question about it. I see a lot of things have changed since we last got here. I wonder where I should start off, first?" Raffina said, looking very surprised at what Suzaran looked last time.

"So what do you think, Kaze? It looks really nice, right?" Amitie asked me.

"Yeah, it kinda does. I never knew that this was a real city to begin with. Although, there's not much I can do around here… well partially few." I said.

"It'll get even better." Raffina said to me. "I wonder what we should do first because it'll be hard to find Ringo with how big this city is."

_I wonder if she has a phone. It would be hard to tell where she would be without something that we can use to communicate with each other. Otherwise, searching them with all of us would be our only trump card._

"Well… let's face it, I remember that she owns a shop, right?" Amitie asked.

"Yup. That's what I know." Arle said, already processing it in her thoughts.

"I know that too. I remember her saying that last one or two weeks. Should we check there instead? Although I might not know where it is." I asked.

"Wait, she owns a shop?!" Raffina asked.

"Yup! Pretty cool, huh? I was surprised myself when she first said that. I was almost psyched for some reason!" Amitie said.

"I'm guessing she is like Akuma doing these similar types of businesses." Klug whispered.

"True. But it's just different categories." TaruTaru said to him.

"But should we walk? Couldn't we take bikes and do that?" Witch asked.

"No, I don't think so, Witch." Arle said to her. "And besides, you have a broom that you can fly on, right?"

"Yeah, but one: I don't wanna take too long dropping off all of you with this beauty. And two: I don't want people to know the fact…"

"The fact that you are not realistic? _Let me see that_

_magic, girl._" Then a random boy who is almost taller than Witch came up to us without prejudice.

And Witch was annoyed at what he just said.

"C'mon! You got a child-like body that can do magic for all people, right?!"

"**Pssh! **You want to see magic? Ok, umm… how should I put this…" Witch said as she summoned her broom and then…

"How about I earn RBIs for smashing down that ugly face of yours? How do you like that for an exchange?" Witch said with a huge smirk.

"**W-WITCH!**" Arle yelled.

"_**Oooooh!**_" I heard some people feel surprised at Witch's backfire.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Now lookie here… um… that kinda hurt me a little bit… but uh… aren't you too young to be offending people who are not just as corny as you are today. ***one giggle***"

"I don't know what you mean by "corny", but unless you get out of my sight, I shall have every girl there is in this area line up and start whacking you with this broom right here." Witch again backfired.

"_Damn…_" More people, especially came to this incident.

"Can you leave this girl alone, Royce?! She don't even want to deal with your annoying ass!" One girl shouted.

"Why? I can't have my fun?! Y'all trippin'! That's why she don't like any of y'all!"

"**Tch!** Like we care! I think I'm going to give you a little proper punishment!" Another girl shouted as multiple girls were going after the boy.

"A'ight, Chill! Y'all gave me enough beatings already! I told y'all it's goin' take every since one of y'all to whoop my ass! Uh… gotta go!" The boy said as he ran away from us and a group of girls. Most of the townspeople laughed at this scenery.

_Wow… what a umm… scenery. We didn't have one of these issues back in the United Kingdom._

"Sorry about that. That boy over there was Royce you met. Most of us people are annoyed by his antics that he does. But in the end, he just has a cool personality." The first girl said to Witch.

"It's fine. I wasn't going to tolerate his disrespect anyway. But thanks for helping me out." Witch said.

"Anytime. He might come here any day of the week, some people might say but he won't bother you all the time. Alright, take care now." The second girl said.

"Ok. You too." Witch said as the girls kept on walking.

"My… goodness! Look what you just encountered!" Raffina said to Witch with a surprised look.

"I don't even know what happened myself." Witch said with an annoyed look on her face. And I could tell she just wanted to pretend that she didn't even notice what was going on. "I didn't even know this boy was going to be invading our conversation."

"Well he shouldn't have been rude to you from the start." Arle said. "And why would you insult strangers like that? You know they could fire back at all times if you do something so sudden like that."

"I'm just only trying to help myself out, Arle. And for all of you guys. **AND **I was just gonna say that I don't want people to know the fact that I can create magic like you guys do although my name is Witch, of course."

"You'll be fine. Just try to hide your identity for as long as we're here. If anyone asks your name, just try to come with a random name."

"A random name?"

"Yeah. That way you won't have to worry about being insulted by your personal name right now and they'll just call you that."

…

…

…

"Ok. Your right, Arle. I always wanted a real name but I'm only going to do this once… but what should I call myself though?" Witch asked, looking confused.

"How about Sophia?" I asked her.

"Sophia?" Witch said.

"There were a couple of those names used back in my world, so why not I recommend that name. Do you want that?"

"_Sophia…_ _Sophia…_ _yeah… Sophia…_ You know… it really sounds like a beautiful name. I kinda like it." Witch said, really satisfied with the name.

"Wow. Well there you go." I said as I didn't know what to say about that accepted response.

"**Wicked! Now Witch has got a new name! Congratulations, Wit- I mean, Sophia!**" Amitie shouted right out of the blue.

"_Thanks, Amitie._" Witch whispered with a sweatdrop.

"To be honest, I kinda like that name too. I think it's really nice to say too." Arle said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna doubt it, either. It's way too beautiful." Raffina said.

"There's not a lot of people who are recognized with that name, so why don't we just stick with it for a little while?" Klug asked.

"We are. It's only going to be for this trip. Because I don't want that new name to last forever. It sounds kinda thirst-quenching." Witch said.

"Umm… understandable." Klug said with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, so why don't we try walking around to see where Ringo and Maguro are at?" I asked.

"Are we getting bugs along the way?" Sig asked.

"M-Maybe later, Sig." Lidelle said to him.

_Always wanting to search for bugs everywhere we go._

"I'll show you where Ringo is! She might be at her place! Follow me!" Amitie said as she was speed walking away from us without us even knowing where to go.

"**H-Hold on, Amitie! *****sigh*** _We better go after her._" I said with a huge sweatdrop.

"Agreed." Raffina said as we all were catching up to Amitie.

* * *

It took awhile for us to catch up to Amitie as we were moving up further in Suzaran. But there was still no sign of Ringo or Maguro in either area here. But our only destination is Ringo's shop so at least that's that.

Raffina decided that we should've split up in order to look for them but we all decided against it because that would take up too much time to find each other again and the party starts in 15 minutes so we had to keep on going.

_I wonder why Ringo used to live here. It would really be hard to find people around here with the city this big. It's kind of like a maze._

"Still no sign of Ringo? She can be hidden in many areas." Klug said.

"I guess so. But the shop is our only option. We might not know if she is outside yet. She might be trying to put on some new clothes." I said.

"I guess she's doing that too. I'm thinking she may be a fan of this city too." Witch said.

"I wouldn't say "fan". It's just… let's try asking her. I bet she may come up with an answer of why she was living in Suzaran." Arle said.

"Alright. If you say so." Witch said with a sweatdrop.

"Wait! **Is that an arcade?!**" Amitie shouted as something caught her attention.

"Yeah, but we'll go to that later. We need to find Ringo first." Raffina said to her.

"I didn't know there was another arcade here in this world." Arle said.

"I didn't recognize that either. So there are arcades in this world, huh? I see." I said while I was looking around.

"You play games, Kaze?" Raffina asked.

"I play games super rarely. I don't do it often." I said.

"I see."

"I was hoping Maguro would be in the arcade. Would he be in there?" Amitie asked.

"Well… I don't know. He might be somewhere else. Let's try to keep looking while we can." Raffina said.

"Wait… is that…" Klug said as he was looking at someone very familiar.

"Did you see something, Klug?" Lidelle asked him. I haven't heard from here in a long while.

"That's probably them over there. By where the ticket booth is. But I wonder what they are doing over there."

"Well I don't know how they got over there, but at least we found someone important." Raffina said.

"Aren't they trying to wait for someone or are they just trying to stand there?" I asked.

"Well, we have no clue. Let's see what they're up to." Arle said.

"Right."

We all then headed towards Ringo and Maguro where the ticket booth is. I wonder why they are by the ticket booth, but it doesn't matter right now as we all decided to do what we must do now in order to have a wonderful time here in not only to celebrate our epilogue of school but for my last day here in Primp.

_Mom. I will see you in the morning. Just you wait._

"Ringo!" Arle shouted.

"Oh! You all came! I thought you weren't coming for one second." Ringo said.

"There were many ways that we could've found each other if we wanted to." Maguro said.

"True. But we didn't know how so we all decided to move around to find you. The next Klug knew is that he saw you two." Witch said.

"Well it is hard to find people around this city so it does make sense." Ringo said.

"We tried going to your home, but I didn't know you would be outside." Amitie said.

"I may not be home, but I guess going there and just staying there may be your only option until I arrive." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"Why are you at a ticket booth?" I asked them.

"Oh. We were just trying to grab something to eat while we were waiting for the party to start, but we decided to take a break so we just had to stand there."

"We were going there too. I'm just wondering how far it would be from here. _I really hope it's not that far._" Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"It's not that far, Raffina. Don't worry. I got a GPS on my phone and I could show you where it is." Ringo said.

"You have a GPS, Ringo?" Maguro asked.

"Yeah. It helps me get to where I need to be whenever I ask for a location. It's just a normal thing for me since I don't have any transportation."

"So you just walk to get to where you need to be?" I asked.

"That's right."

"I figured I could help you move faster by letting you on my broom and we can just go wherever you wanna go." Witch said.

"No no that's fine. I guess I could just walk at my own pace." Ringo said.

"Ok, fine. What do you guys wanna do now? Wait a couple of minutes?"

"Do you guys want to go to the store? We can grab some snacks while we wait?" Ringo asked.

"What do you guys think?" Raffina asked.

"Yes. I haven't anything all day so why not go to the store and pick up something." I said.

"Yup. I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Amitie said with a wink.

"_Of course. Just for some freaking ice cream._" Raffina said while facepalming.

"I don't need anything. I'm gonna go with them." Klug said.

"Same here." Arle said.

"You don't have to get me anything. I'm good for now." Witch said.

"I-I'm fine." Lidelle said.

"I don't need anything right at this moment." TaruTaru said.

"I'm good for now." Sig said.

…

"Well, ok. Do you know where the store is?" Raffina asked Ringo.

"Yeah. I'll show you. It's not far from here. Hey, Maguro. Do you want to lead these people to the beach while we go to the store?" Ringo asked her friend.

"Sure thing, Ringo. This should be a piece of cake so never worry." Maguro said while chuckling.

"Yeah. Ok, so I'll show you where the store is. Follow me." Ringo said.

* * *

The four of us reached the store where there were not a lot of people inside. Probably because they might be celebrating at the beach. Hey, I may not know much about this place, but it's only my opinion.

But this store had a whole bunch of things. Cereal, Chips, Juice, Fruit, Brownies, Cake, whatever the kind. And for me, I was surprised myself when I first got in. It looks like a really special store that I'm walking in.

"So do you guys want to split up and search what you want? I'm gonna go get some marshmallows." Ringo said.

"Sure. I'm gonna go see if there are some sugar cookies." Raffina said as she left the three of us.

"_She eats sugar cookies?_" I whispered to myself, being confused.

"Well… I'm gonna go find that ice cream. If there are some around here. _Toodles~!_" Amitie said as she walked down the dairy section.

…

…

…

"Well… I'm gonna go find some chips." I said to Ringo.

"Alright. Hurry back." Ringo said as we both splitted up and moved to where we are now getting.

_I kinda like this store. It kinda has all the foods, snacks and drinks there are. It's like this store is brand new._

…

…

…

_But… no wonder how we didn't get anything like this back in my world. It's really inconsiderable at this point._

_Although we have a lot of things there._

I now reached the section where the chips were at and the chips were so brand new. I didn't even know what I wanted to get my hands on. But for now, I'm only gonna take one bag of chips.

_But what do I really want? They got the same bags from my world. _

…

…

…

_**Gah! Why does it matter?! I'm just gonna take what I want! I feel like I'm asking too much right now! Let me just stop questioning it!**_

"Hey. Are you feeling ok?" I then heard a voice aside from me.

From my right came a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. She also had wings on her back just like Ciel and Harpy and a Halo on top of her head. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a red X in the middle along with a red wordmark underneath saying "No One Outranks The President" (_No wonder why it was named that_.)

She also had on some really nice jean shorts which were black but with red stitching all over it and had on these black and red flip flops. But one thing caught my attention according to her outfit.

_Wait. President… Is she?_

"You seem to be not yourself. Is something troubling you or anything?" The girl asked me.

"_Gah!_ Sorry about that. It was just that I thought about something very random. I should've just kept it private." I said, a little embarrassed in myself for what I just did in public.

"No no. It's fine. I understand how you feel right now." She said.

…

"By the way… your outfit looks very nice. I think it suits you well." I said to her while I was grabbing a bag of barbecue chips and looking at her outfit at the same time.

"Really? Well for me, I would often wear sweaters often , but if you think it suits well, then yours is way nicer than that."

"Thanks. But I think your outfit is more favorable than mine." I said.

We then both laughed it off after experiencing our little chat on how we look.

"Well… wait, are you the only person in this store if I may ask?" The girl asked me.

"No, there are more people that are in this store. It's just that they are in different isles. Those people are just my friends." I said.

"Ah. I see. You know, for a second when I recognized you, I thought you were just gonna ignore me since you don't talk to people that you don't know. It's just my thought just pointed out that if I just talked to you, I thought you were gonna say something harsh you know, telling by the way you look. Please, forgive my invasion of privacy."

"No no no! You didn't invade my privacy. It's just… I just have a calm personality and I'm just kind just like how I was to you. Well, speaking of personality, did some people try to make you feel irritated?"

"Irritated? How do you mean?" The girl asked, a little confused.

"I mean, did anyone try to make you mad, uncomfortable, maybe… irate?"

"Well a few girls piss me off sometimes but mostly, boys are the worst. Especially this one boy I know named Royce."

"Royce? Hey, I saw him earlier when I first got here in Suzaran City. Wait, you two knew each other?" I asked.

"Yeah. In school. I always have to track him down in the hallways in order to stop him from doing silly antics that he does, such as goofing off in the hallways and playfighting all the time. _Wish he would stop doing that._" The girl grumbled.

"Well… I saw him try to insult a friend of mine and she started to counter him and made a group of girls go after him. So luckily he'll leave her alone for a little while. So wait, why were you tracking him down?"

"Well if you must know, I'm the Student Council President of the Light Academy. I have to keep an eye on everyone to make sure that they are in class on time and they don't start causing chaos."

"Oh you're the president, huh? Well… I'm sorry to say this, but… I just got to know someone who is from the Student Council of the Light Academy just like you."

"**R-Really?! Who did you meet?!**"

"I just met Ciel. We both met at the museum back at Primp Town. And she told me that you must be the Student Council President that she was talking about in which I already know you are."

"Yeah. I know. Damn, so you and Ciel know each other, huh? I'm surprised she got to know a generous person like you."

"Yeah… And I also didn't know that she shares the same trait as I do. But it's kinda different." I said.

"Well she is very diligent so I would rely on her. Roco, hell no. I still like her as a friend since we have known each other for so long, but she's just way too ridiculous to act like a secretary in the Student Council. Lux and Abyss, I rely on those two sometimes, but I don't feel like I talk to them much. It's just… let's just say I don't have a strong tendency to make them do much work in our long-lasting Student Council organization."

"Oh ok. You know those four, I see. But I don't think we have formally met. Not in a **LONG **while."

"Oh yeah. We should have done that a long time ago. My name is Floré. What's yours?"

"I'm Kaze Matsuzaki. It's really hard to pronounce, but naming me Kaze will be much better."

"Kaze, huh? It sounds like I'm seeing a sakura blossom tree in Japan?"

"A... Sakura blossom tree in Japan?" I asked, looking confused.

"You don't know what it is, don't you?" Floré asked, also looking confused.

"No. I know Japan. But I don't know a Sakura blossom tree. Let me look it up." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"You have a phone?" Floré asked.

"Yeah. I got this back in Christmas. It was special for me."

I looked on Google to see what a Sakura blossom tree looks like. And what I got from the pictures show pink leaves that are in trees.

"My, they kinda look pretty." I said as I was looking at pictures of Sakura blossom trees.

"By the way, you didn't have to look it up. I was trying to tell you what your name sounds like."

"Oh ok. No worries." I said while putting away my phone. "Oh… By the way, Floré, were you planning on going to this beach party in Suzaran?"

"Yeah. That's why I came to this store. Just to look for some snacks that I can bring during the beach. But I'm not going inside the water. I'm an angel. I don't want to lose my ability to fly around anywhere."

"Understandable."

"So yeah… geez that was a long chat, right?" Floré asked, checking the time on her phone, and once she checked the time…

"**Shit! Er… I mean Crap! I'm three minutes late!**" Floré shouted, sounding like she was in a panic.

"Three minutes late?" I asked.

"**You don't remember?! The party starts in 5:45 PM!**"

"**Crap! And everyone is worried about me too! Let's just try to get our stuff and go to the beach!** **I'll meet with you later!**"

"**Right!**" We said as we all tried to get the stuff that we wanted and tried to split up.

For me I had to move as fast as I could and tried to catch up with my friends.

"***pant*** ***pant*** Sorry about ***pant*** that." I said as I finally caught up to my friends, looking out of breath.

"**Finally! What took you so long?!**" Raffina shouted.

"S-Sorry. It… was just hard to find what snacks I wanted to bring so I had to just take the chips and just go. I'm not gonna be wasting any more time."

"***sigh*** Ok. I'm not gonna say anything. Let's head to the register." Raffina said.

"What time is it?" Ringo asked.

"5:49." I said.

"**What?! **Wow, we really gotta go! Let's purchase everything and get out of here, ASAP." Ringo said.

"Right!" We all said.

* * *

After we purchased the items that we wanted, we all headed straight for the beach. I never knew that conversation with Floré would take up a lot of time for us to miss a few minutes of the party.

It's kinda disappointing that I would be distracted with someone that I had a good conversation with, but at least I had to show respect for the "president". I must feel obliged for myself.

"So did Suzaran announce what games and food they are having during this celebration?" Amitie asked Ringo.

"Well… I'm not sure. I haven't read rumors on those things yet. But we'll check once we get there." Ringo said.

"Oh. Well it's still going to be a ton of fun." Amitie said.

"No question about it. I wonder what I will choose first. I may not be here a lot but I really want to see what it is there to do. What do you plan on doing, Kaze?" Raffina asked.

"I'm not sure. This is my first time here in Suzuran so I'll figure out something." I said.

"Have you ever gone to parties, Kaze?" Amitie asked me.

"Not often. I go to some parties, but I don't take part in celebrations."

"Oh. That sucks."

"I heard it was gonna be fun though."

"It will, Kaze. Let's just how much British talent you will bring into this party." Raffina said while wrapping her arm around my neck.

"_Wow. Thank you, Raffina. Always being respectful._" I said with a sweatdrop and wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Well that's what friends are for. Always having each other's back…"

***PINCH***

"**GAH!**"

"_And not bringing up anymore of your silly jokes. You got that?_" I asked her while pinching her neck really hard.

"**Ok! Stop, Dammit! It hurts when you pinch my neck like that!**" Raffina shouted as I let go of her neck and she started rubbing it.

"_Geez, now my neck is going to hurt after this._"

"Hey, you wanted this. But just to be fair, we're gonna have fun. I swear."

"Yeah. Your right. It is your last day so why don't we spend time one last time as friends?"

"You bet."

"Don't forget about us!" Amitie and Ringo said.

"She don't care about none of you."

***SMACK***

"Don't mind her. She's always wanting to tease me as much as I would love to hit her so much." I said as I smacked Raffina in the back of her head. "But I really thank you guys for everything. Always having my back. I really needed someone that I can talk to after all these times that I have been in this world. At first, I thought I would be in a world full of jerkwads who just wanna be rude, but in reality, you guys were really kind to me."

"Don't mention it! We will always be there for you whenever you need us! You really are special of course! But… I really am gonna miss you." Amitie said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Amitie. You too, Raffina and Ringo."

"Anytime, girl." Raffina said with a smile.

"We will always be friends, forever, Kaze." Ringo said with a smile.

"And until the end." I said with a smile.

"And Arle might miss you too, you know. Schezo, Ragnus, Serilly, Harpy, all of us." Amitie said.

"Yup. Well said, Amitie." I said.

"I see the beach. I think we are in for a treat." Ringo said.

"Yup were definitely in for a treat." I said.

* * *

The four of us are now at the beach where we were supposed to catch up to the others. And it was… **CROWDED! **Almost a swarm of people are now in this beach celebrating their title as there was music, games, people in the water. They were really excited about winning the title.

"Wait, Ringo. I forgot to tell you. Which sport did Suzaran win their first official title in?" I asked Ringo.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. They won their first ever title in Hockey. And it was very close, everyone's hearts were pounding. Even the game went to the fifth overtime with multiple players nearly scoring the last goal of the game until one of the players from our team scored the last goal. Everyone went super wild when that happened." Ringo explained.

"That's crazy. Is that real?"

"Of course it's real, silly. It was one of the greatest moments in history. There is a reason why this party was set up."

"_Dang. You have a point._" I whispered with a sweatdrop.

"But where's Arle and the others?" Amitie asked as they appeared to be scattered in this area.

"T-They should've been with Maguro. I wonder where they would end up." I said.

"I might not be sure. Should we search the area?" Ringo asked.

"Duh, let's do that." Raffina said.

"But are we doing this together? We don't wanna lose each other because of this many people inside this beach."

"We are gonna stay in a group, Kaze. There may be a lot of people to get by but we'll look after each other."

"Ok."

We all then started our search to look for the gang while trying to get by a lot of people. It was not the first time in my life that I have seen this many people at a beach before. There would be many people at the beach in the United Kingdom but not this many here. It's going to be a lot of work to do around here.

"_Ugh! Why is this so hard to get by?!_" Amitie whined.

"I mean it's a party, Amitie. So we just gotta get used to what is happening around here." Raffina said.

"Once we find who we gotta find, then we'll get everything sorted out and do what we wanna do, ok?" I asked Amitie.

"Let's go to that concession stand over there. I think that's where they might be." Ringo said.

"Yeah. I probably think so." Amitie said.

"I was thinking they were trying to get something to eat there." I said.

"Alright, come on. There's too many people that we need to get by. We need to keep going." Raffina said.

"Right."

We all then had to keep on walking, getting through more people in which the whole area is going to be blocked by so many people.

I know we were supposed to have fun this evening, but with this many people around, we can't even get to where we need to be. It's just crazy that everyone is really enjoying this celebration right now. It's like there is a huge concert going on around here.

As much I enjoy having more space, I just really love to enjoy the view and the sun. Looking at it, it seems really pretty. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it. And it really is the best way to end my vacation here in this world that I'm in right now. The world of Puyo Puyo.

But anyway, we were almost at the concession stand. And It didn't even take five minutes for us to reach there so I guess we still have time.

"Oh! I see Arle! Over there!" Amitie said as she pointed to where Arle is at the concession stand. Next to her is Witch.

"Good looking. Now we have a chance to reach them." Raffina said as we continued to keep moving.

_Finally, someone we can come close with. There are so many people to get by._

"**Hey! Arle! ARLE!**" Amitie yelled.

"**You don't need to yell so loud, Amitie! Otherwise, you might pop your veins!**" Raffina shouted at her.

"_**Amitie?! Is that you?!**_" I heard Arle say.

"**We're over here too! We're coming!**" Ringo shouted.

_These people._

"Oh, you made it! Good! I thought you would be lost for a second with all of these people." Arle said.

"I had a huge tough time getting by these people too. I wish there were more space than that." Witch said, looking very heated.

"We have a tough time too. All these people here taking up all the space in this beach. I wonder why we can't get to where we need to be at this rate." Raffina said.

"Where are the others?" I asked Arle and Witch.

"Maguro took Sig and Lidelle to the Arcade over there and Klug and TaruTaru had to go play the events that are in this beach." Arle said.

"**Wicked! I'm gonna go to the Ar— ACK!**"

"**Calm down, you wild animal!**" Raffina shouted as she grabbed onto Amitie's shirt and pulled her back to us.

"Why did you guys split up?" I asked.

"Well… Let's just say we just wanted to have fun and do what we wanted to do. Maguro said it was okay with it." Arle said.

"You guys weren't supposed to do that! You should've just waited before we even arrive!" Raffina said.

"But why? There's so many people that are wanting to come inside and it'll feel like we are just blocking up the entrance." Arle said.

"She has a point, Raffina. I know we should've looked after each other, but other people are wanting to get in too. And we all, like I said before, should have fun. So let's just enjoy the moment that we are having." I said to her.

"You don't have to worry about what the others are doing right now. They are all just enjoying their time like they should. So let's all have a good time while trying to find a way to get through traffic." Ringo said.

"Yup! That's right!" Amitie said with a thumbs up.

…

…

…

"***sigh*** Alright. If you guys say so. I guess we'll have a good time. Hey, Ringo. What time does the party end?" Raffina asked.

"I… think the party ends at 8:00 PM." Ringo said while trying to put in her thoughts.

"I guess that may be enough time for us to enjoy the moment that we're having as friends." Raffina said.

"No doubt about it, I'm hoping to find what's there to do around here." Ringo said.

"Hey, I wanna go with you Ringo. I wanna see what's there to do too." Arle said.

"Well, ok. Let's go together then." Ringo said as the duo left to see what is there to do.

"Welp. I'm gonna go to the arcade! See you guys later!" Amitie said as she went to the arcade.

"I guess it's just the three of us, then." Witch said.

"You guys want to go play the events?" Raffina asked both of us.

"Well… I'm just gonna go watch the view. I kinda like the view. So I'll just grab a chair and watch."

"Watch the view, huh? Alright. Do what you wanna do."

Witch said.

"I guess it'll be me and you Witch." Raffina said.

"Definitely. Oh, wait! **I wanna see what's over there! This sounds interesting!**" Witch shouted as she was pointing at what seemed to be a card game.

"**Wait! Hold on, Witch!**" Raffina said as she chased after her, leaving me all by myself for this one.

So now that the others did that they want, the only option for me now is to sit at the concession stand until I find what I want to do.

"Hey, Ma'am. Did you want anything?" I heard a lady calling my name from behind. I bet I was the only person that was wanting to get something in which I didn't want to at the moment.

"Oh. Have you seen any chairs here at this beach that I can sit on?" I asked her.

"Chairs? Um… There might be some over there by where the surfboards are at." She said as she pointed at where the chairs are at.

"Oh ok. Thank you." I said as I left the concession stand and went over to where the chairs were at.

I now grabbed one and went over to a spacey area where I can just enjoy the view. It looks pretty by the way.

_Wow… I can't just stop staring at it. This is what having a peaceful time feels like after all._

**Author's Note: *sigh* Finally! Finally! Finally! I can relax now after having a lengthy amount of work to deal with in almost 2 Months. It felt like I'm sleeping on the ground because almost every chapter took me a lot of thinking to help me understand the plot of each chapter. Really. I just couldn't focus because mainly I was just thinking about the ending of Puyo Puyo but the ending will come in the next chunk of chapters. You just gotta be patient though. Because I'm gonna take a lot of time thinking about what I want to write in each chapter. Like I said, this story is gonna be fun, entertaining, and funny to watch. So I'm sorry if I took so many days to update the next chapters.**

**Now, with everyone having a good time here in this celebration in Suzaran's title, Kaze finally has a chance to celebrate her life in a beach where she can her last few hours. But what happens next, you'll find out very soon.**

**Finally, quick major change here. In Chapter 1, I decided to update a few things because there were some minor errors in that chapter I needed to fix so I apologize if I didn't change it. BUT! There was one change for MYSELF. If you're interested in what that is, go back to the Author's notes and find that out. Hint: I changed someone's appearance. But in the end, Chapter 1 is fixed. You can go back and read it.**

**So that's all I have to say. Like I said, there will be a next chunk of chapters. Good news, those chapters will be the last chapters of the Puyo Puyo series, so for me, I can finally move on from this series. I got nothing else in my sleeve that I can write about. Bad news, one chapter in that chunk will be short. I'm not gonna be wasting any more time to keep you guys updated in this story. So yeah. Only one chapter is gonna be short. So, always remember to stay healthy from the you know what. The COVID-19? That freakin' Endless ass pandemic that makes people test positive for it? Yeah. That. Always remember to wash your hands for 30 seconds. Avoid touching your face at all times. Cover your nose, mouth, etc. Always stay six feet from people who you know or don't know…**

…

**And I'll see you guys in these LAST set of chapters in the Puyo Puyo series.**


	20. Mother and Daughter Status

**Chapter 19: Mother and Daughter Status**

"_You have got to be kidding me._" I said, facepalming.

What I was looking at was some breaking news in The United Kingdom. It appeared to be some electromagnetic pulse that appeared to knock out the entire power of only Lancaster. I don't know what caused it, but it caught me by surprise of course.

There was never an electromagnetic pulse before here in the United Kingdom. Everything was just so peaceful until we have never seen anything like that. Luckily it's not in Liverpool.

I heard of electromagnetic pulse back in 7th Grade. We've been studying it so much and I never knew it would disable all power in one bang. I'm just glad it doesn't try to harm our bodies. That's one good surprise there.

_But I would be hoping my mom would be alright._

But in the end, the electromagnetic pulse occurred in Lancaster. There's nothing really happening in Liverpool right now. Which is what I like to see.

"_Actually… let me text my mom._" I said to myself as I went to my text messages.

"Hey, Mom. You ok?" I texted her.

She may take long to respond sometimes, but on common occasions, her phone just vibrates just to let her know that she has a text message. I believe that was what she told me the first time. Ask her.

_*_**sigh*** _I really miss my mom._

***BZZZT***

"_Yeah. I'm ok. You need something?_" My mom texted back.

"I was trying to check on you to see if you are ok. I'm really excited to see you again."

***BZZZT***

"_Me too! I can't wait to see that sweet, gorgeous face of yours again! Anyway, is the stone still safe?_"

"Yes. The stone is still in my possession. Are you sure you really want to notify some of your… friends?"

***BZZZT***

"_They may be the only ones who can figure out what is going on. In the meantime, just try to protect the stone until we meet up tomorrow._"

"Alright. No one is going to be after it anyways, so I should be fine now."

***BZZZT***

"_Alright. That's nice. As long as the stone is safe._"

"Anyway… How did England do in the World Cup?"

***BZZZT***

"_I'm not saying anything._"

"They were eliminated?"

***BZZZT***

"_We made it all the way to the Final facing off against Belgium. And there were refs that had no IQ, costing us our chance to win it all._"

"Really?!"

***BZZZT***

"_Yes! I was so heated! So we were at the 85:28 mark of the game. Our team was up 3 to 2. One Belgium player with the ball was on the right side of our goal net, and there were multiple defenders on our team that were there. They were going to steal the ball, but the Belgium player went through all of them. What pissed me off was that the ref did not blow their whistle when I saw him go out of bounds and he passed it to another Belgium player and he scored to tie the game. And then, they went on to score the last goal to seal the title._"

"Ouch. That sounds heartbreaking."

***BZZZT***

"_**It is heartbreaking! That was our only freaking chance to win the title! Yet, these shitty refs gave it all up to them!**_"

_Sheesh!_

"I mean, at least England had to try their best, right?"

***BZZZT***

"_You do have a point. That should've been our title long story short. But I'm glad we had out of hell of a fight._"

"No denying that."

***BZZZT***

"_So what are you doing?_"

"I'm just relaxing at a beach."

***BZZZT***

"_You're at a beach?_"

"Yes. I'm not alone though. All of my friends came with me. I guess I'll introduce them to you once I get home."

***BZZZT***

"_I would be so glad. I'm just ready to see how you did on making friends._"

"Well, you just gotta be patient. We're just having a party to celebrate our last days of school… Well my friends' last days of school."

***BZZZT***

"_Well kudos to them. Alright. Facetime me when you are home._"

"Ok."

"***sigh*** _Mom…_" I whispered. "Anyway, I want to see what's inside the game room."

**Author's Note: Remember when I said one chapter is going to be short? This is the chapter that I meant that is going to be short. It was going to be one conversation with Kaze and Jordyn about how the other people are doing. That's all. Nothing more to add.**

**So you notice why I removed Hyperdimension Neptunia out of the crossover. It was because we are not in that series right now. So from now on, any dimension that we are in right now, I'm going to switch up the category so that everyone can understand where we are currently at right now. And I'm going to fill in the readers who are new to this story on why this story is relevant to the category that we're in now. So for now we're in the Puyo Puyo series. We have only two chapters left so once Kaze heads back to the United Kingdom, for this, I'm gonna keep the Puyo Puyo Category until we move on to the next dimension. This is just so that I don't have to be all over the place and just start choosing random categories at one time. Remember. This is a SIX, not two, not three, SIX category crossover. So I'm not gonna go all over the place and choose random categories that have nothing to do with where we are at this moment and I don't confuse you guys. So for this one, Puyo Puyo stays normal until we can move on to the next dimension. And once we have ALL six categories meet together, then I can put this story back on crossover. I'm just putting one chapter up for now. So always remember to stay healthy, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Just to let you know, this next chapter is going to have a little… payback.**


	21. The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 1)

**Chapter 20: The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 1)**

"So… this is the game room." I said as I was now inside the game room.

Yeah, I had to find something to do so that I wouldn't have to be bored the whole entire time. As much as I would love to go outside and try to get involved in something fun, I prefer to play some games that are inside here.

It wasn't crowded here as there were just a few people in here. I may know some games, but I just want to see if I could give any game a test run here in this new world.

_But I wonder if Maguro, Lidelle, and Sig are gaming geeks. Although I haven't heard about them playing games as much as I do._

The only game I knew was PAC-MAN, and that was the first game that I have played when I was a kid. And somehow, I still remember how to play. The other games I play… I forgot some of them. No… all of them. It just slipped out since I'm more used to reading rather than having to game all the time.

_I wonder where I should start first though. There's a lot of games in this area. I'm not really familiar with most of them._

…

...

…

_Oh well. I'm just gonna go and see what there is to play._

I went on ahead to see what kinds of games are there to play with. They have a lot of racing games, skeeball, basketball. I then saw something that I mentioned earlier when I said that the first game I ever played was Pac-Man when I was little.

And it was literally new. And I could see Maguro playing on it too.

_The World's Largest Pac-Man Game?! I didn't know it even existed in this world! Even with two players?! I must have been so late seeing this! And no wonder how people aren't playing it except for Maguro._

…

…

…

_Speaking of Maguro… is he really into these types of stuff?_

"Geez… what a disappointment." I heard Maguro say, getting a game over screen.

"It wasn't actually that bad." I said to him as I walked towards him.

"Kaze? You came?"

"Yes. I was trying to find something to do for a little while. Just to make things fun for me."

"Fair enough. I would love to have fun for myself too, especially when I play games all the time."

"You play games too?"

"That's just what I love to do. It has always been a hobby of mine ever since I was young. I played lots of games back in the day. They were totally amazing in my end. Single-Player, Co-op, everything."

"Was Pac-Man your thing?"

"Definitely. It may be quite difficult, although I may be improving, but it is still fun at the same time. Every time when I play this game with Ringo, she would not make any excuses and try to focus, but she would rage quit some of the time. There's no difficulty in this game, though. It would take some effort to reach new high scores in this game, but the levels get harder and harder going forward."

"True. I've heard about this game back in my world too."

"**R-Really?!**" Maguro asked, shocked at what I just said to him.

"In fact, this was the first game I ever played when I was a kid. I don't play games often but this used to be my favorite out of all the video games that I knew growing up."

"I see. As for me, I would love to play this often at home now that I think about it. I'm just trying to have a huge upsurge through the rankings but it'd be a lot harder to do so because every day, this game room would have to reset the rankings and I have to work my way up towards the top. So it would be a challenge."

"There's also rankings in this?"

"Yup. Most people duke it out to see who can perform the best."

"But do they do this in two players as well?" I asked him.

"Yup. I get high scores doing that as well. I was kinda surprised on the inside. But not only the player who wins can receive the high score. The player who lost also receives the high score. Sometimes, I would play with random people to see who would play for keeps but normally, Ringo would try it out with me. It will get intense for a little while until I start to take advantage and Ringo would start to lose her confidence because of problems with harder levels every time we move on. But she'll probably get the hang of it someday."

"I see. I might as well have to try to make her way better than you someday. See if she can try to make it way more competitive as it should be."

"Well, good golly. It would be a huge turnaround for her. I bet she might be a pro just like me with you helping her."

"True."

"Speaking of which, did you have these types of stuff back in your world?"

…

…

"To be honest, no. I didn't get a chance to see one ever since I was just focusing on schoolwork and reading. I never got a notification on it either."

"Wow. That's a shocker."

"I know right. It's literally my first time seeing stuff like this. Even my mom never notified me. Like… at all. She would be focused on work."

"You have a dad as well?"

"I do. He just… doesn't come home often." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh… ok." Maguro said. "A-Anywho… do you wish to challenge me in this game, Ms. Kaze?"

"Why, sure. I'm game. It's not like I'm taking no for an answer." I said.

"Alright. You're on then." Maguro said as he put both of his coins in for us to play.

So yeah, this is literally my first time playing a PAC-MAN game that is so big. It's like I'm in a special arcade or something. Let's just hope that I would set records in this game. At least… if I know what I'm doing.

* * *

***30 MINUTES LATER***

"Geez, you are really good at this game. I can tell." Maguro said, looking at my massive score.

We already played three rounds of this game. Me, already starting to win three straight games. The first game got intense as we both were trying to see who would have the highest score until Maguro collapsed at level 5, leaving me with the win on that one. And then, the other two were just me playing very strong. We're on the third round, by the way.

Now you guys can see why I have good knowledge of this game. Try to challenge me in the near future, and you will see what I'm talking about.

"Thank you. I've been telling you that I have played this game when I was a kid. There's no point in telling a falsehood."

"I gotcha. Sometimes I would lose, but you were a really good matchup for a gaming geek like me."

"True. I would literally have to find one of these when I get back home, but I enjoyed playing it here."

"Wow, Kaze. You are really good at these types of stuff…"

"**Crap!**" I shouted as I got distracted by someone talking behind me, leading me to a game over.

"**L-Lidelle! You distracted me!**" I shouted, a little shocked at what Lidelle just did to me. Sig, on the other hand, was with her as well. Although I don't blame him.

"O-Oh! Did I… make you lose?" Lidelle asked, a little worried at what I just said to her.

"N-No. You didn't. I won. It's just… you caught me off-guard while I was trying to aim for some bonus points."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"But you don't need to sweat it. I can forgive you for what you just did."

"Oh… Ok. Thank you."

"And thank you too. I played this when I was a kid. I have a good sense of knowledge nowadays."

"I also played this game too. Usually with Ringo. But I play with random guys to see if they are up for the challenge."

"Are there any bugs in that game?" Sig asked.

"_What a bug-a-holic._ No, Sig. There aren't any bugs in this game. Sorry." I said with a facepalm.

"If they were to add bugs, then I guess we would've let you play it. If you know how to play, of course." Maguro said.

"No worries. I'm not gonna try and make an excuse about it." Sig said.

"There's no need to feel down, Sig. Maybe we can try to find some games that are related another time." Lidelle said.

"So did you guys use up all of your coins?" Maguro asked.

"Yes. We used them to play skee ball, fishing and whack-a-mole." Lidelle said.

"I liked whack-a-mole better." Sig said.

"Oh… that sounds kinda nice." I said. "I may not be familiar with any other games that are new, but maybe I'll get the chance to do so, someday."

"Well, it'll take practice. Even if you may not know it. But I'm surprised you had fun." Maguro said.

"Well I did have fun. I can't be bored, right? I just… needed this time to see what games are there to play. I thought about wanting to see what Raffina was playing but I decided I wanted to go to the arcade and play some games. Just to keep my body moving."

"Alright. As long as you are okay with it."

"So what is there to do now?" Lidelle asked.

…

…

…

"Well… do you wish to go outside? It looks like our only option." I asked as I didn't know what else I could think of.

"Umm… I-I guess I can. Do you wanna go, Sig?" Lidelle asked.

"Sure. I'm free."

"There you guys are!" We then heard a familiar voice who came running towards us.

"Amitie? You look like you are out of breath." Lidelle said, a little concerned.

"I was trying to find you guys. I was trying to see where you guys are but I couldn't find you." Amitie said.

"Well… you're in luck now." Sig said.

"So did you use all of your coins?" Maguro asked.

"Yup. I used up all of it playing skeeball. It was very fun playing it." Amitie said.

"That's nice. I was gonna plan out playing that but me and Kaze were too busy playing this Pac-Man game."

Maguro said.

"So who won?"

"Me. We played all three rounds and I won all of them." I said.

"**Get really real, Kaze! You won all of them?!**" She shouted with pure excitement.

"She does know how to play of course." Maguro said. "I couldn't even match her talent during our duel together. If Ringo was playing this, the result would've been the same."

"It was still a lot of fun though. I've been playing this since I was a little kid, and know I still have knowledge of this game." I said.

"That's totally awesome. Phew. I'm getting tired from having so much fun playing skeeball."

"We were just planning on going outside anyway." Sig said.

"Oh. I also want to see how Raffina is coming along. As well as Ringo and Arle. Hopefully, they should be done playing the events that are outside."

"I agree. A few people should be cleared up anyway, so let's try to see what we can come up with." I said.

"Sure thing." Maguro said.

"Let's go!" Amitie said.

* * *

Just moments after we got everything taken care of in the game room, we were now finding the rest of the gang to see what they are up to at this time. It feels like everyone is having so much fun here at this beach party.

And for me, I've had a lot of fun. Although I didn't do much around here but playing Pac-Man. Maybe I can do one finishing touch, perhaps? I'll see.

"Hey, Kaze. Do you know what time it is?" Lidelle asked me.

"The time? It's… 7:12." I said as I was checking my phone.

"Oh… because I'm starting to get a little tired." Lidelle said, rubbing her eyes.

"You're tired, huh? Well… we're almost done for the day. So once we find everybody, you can sleep in the train and we'll wake you up once we arrive home, okay?" I asked.

"O-Ok. I'll try to shake it off." Lidelle said.

"You still had fun?"

"Yes. I would go outside to have fun but since Maguro had me inside the game room, it was a lot more fun. Especially when I'm playing with Sig."

"Huh. That's what I like to hear." I said with a smile.

"But… it would be so emotional to see you leave." Lidelle said, a little embarrassed.

…

…

…

"I know… but it's not like It's gonna be the last time we will see each other, Lidelle. I may come back someday. I'll just have to think about it." I said, trying to take it seriously.

"Oh… well I guess it was nice seeing you here. In this world." Lidelle said.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you too." I said.

"_Hey! Girls! You guys are far behind!_" I heard Amitie yell from inches away from us.

"Gah! They must be calling us. C'mon, Lidelle. We gotta catch up." I said as I started to move faster.

"Ok. W-Wait for me!" Lidelle as she tried to keep pace with me.

But yeah, like I said I'm going to miss everyone. I know I have been saying this over billions of times, but everyone likes me as a whole. Due to me being new here in Primp. And going to school learning magic. And not to mention, my personality is calm, kind, and laid-back. I wouldn't be that scary towards everyone. Because if I did, then I would've put myself in a bad situation. And the next thing I would see is multiple people wrecking me playing Puyo due to the way I act towards them. And my life would come into jeopardy. I wouldn't want that type of punishment. My mother could've been really upset for the actions that I took. And I really don't want to shatter that good chemistry that I have with my mother. So that is how my personality is going to be moving forward.

"Sorry about that. Lidelle wanted me to check the time because she feels tired." I said as we all caught up with the group.

"Oh? Feeling Tired, Lidelle? I can lend you something to eat to wake you up." Maguro offered.

"N-No… but thank you." Lidelle said.

"So you're willing to just shake it off?" Sig asked.

"Yes. I'm just wanting to keep my body moving. Probably until the day is done."

"Well, did you really want to leave, Lidelle?" Amitie asked.

"No no. It's Ok. I'm fine with what you guys are wanting to do. It's just… I'm just trying to keep my body moving until we get on the train just for me to sleep the long ride home."

"Oh… well we were almost done anyway so why don't we try to go look for Raffina and see if she's done? Unless she is still playing more games or finding the rest of the gang."

"Well I remember Raffina going with Witch during this party, so they might be just having their own fun together although they don't interact much." I said. "They should be at this rate."

"You do have a point."

"I wonder what they were playing at this beach party." Sig said.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Well, Raffina, to be a little smart, is known for having so much strength, right? I'm thinking she might have played in that tug-of-war game over there." Maguro said, pointing to where the people were playing tug-of-war.

"Uhh… I think it's questionable." I said.

"Questionable? What's questionable about it?" I then heard a voice behind me in which I did not expect to be here.

And it was the second time that she just spawned right before my own eyes. Drinking her vanilla milkshake.

"Floré? Umm… What's questionable about it is that I may not be so sure if my friend has played that tug-of-war game over there since she has strength to do so."

"Oh… well I wouldn't want to try that one out anyway." Floré said.

"I wouldn't want to, either. It would be too much for my body." I said, a little nervous.

"Uh… hey, Kaze? Do you know this girl?" Amitie asked.

"Yes. We have met at a store." I said.

"Well, sorry to ruin your little… enjoyment together. My name is Floré. I'm the Student Council President in the Light Academy."

"Wow. So I'm thinking Ciel works with you." Amitie said.

"**Geez, how does everyone know Ciel?!**" Floré shouted, a little shocked.

"Not everyone knows her. I just got a word from her that she works at a museum part-time in Primp Town."

I said.

"_Of course she likes reading._ Well, I guess if that makes her satisfied, then I'm A-Ok with it. I'm just really surprised that not only you know Ciel, but others as well."

"Speaking of knowing Ciel, I think this might be the last time I'm seeing her. Because tomorrow I'm leaving this world."

"Oh? You travel in dimensions?" Floré asked, confusingly.

"Yes. I do now. I've been in Primp Town for a couple of weeks so I must return home."

"I see. But how are you going to do that? Don't you have bus tickets?"

"Yeah. How are you gonna get back, Kaze?" Amitie asked.

"Don't worry. My mom has it covered. She is going to send me bus tickets in the morning so I don't have to worry about getting picked up by her.

"I see. Wait… Is it only you?!" Floré asked.

"Yup. My mother wasn't planning on coming. She doesn't know much about magic."

"Huh. I kinda do get the feeling that you have no problems with taking care of yourself. It must've felt like

all of us on our adventure or whatever. But all of that aside for now. What were you guys planning on doing if I may ask?"

"Well we were trying to find the rest of our friends and…"

***BIG SPLASH***

We heard some huge splashing coming from the water. And it was enormous too. What caused the splashing were two giant robots that were coming out of the water and inside the area. We then heard some people screaming and moving back as things were starting to get cataclysmic now.

"What are those robots?!" Amitie asked, a little worried.

"I have no idea. I'm feeling like we're in a bad ending already." Maguro said.

"**Those damn idiots! Making me drop my drink! They have no respect for a president like me!**" Floré shouted with rage.

"Wait, Floré! Because I think something tells me that something bad is going to happen!" I said as I held her back.

"_**Ahhhh Hahahahahaha!**_" I then heard a woman's dramatic laugh. I don't know why it sounds like that for some reason.

Then the voice appeared, showing a lady with light-purple skin and light purple hair, but the only difference is that her eyes were red. Her witch costume is a black witch hat decorated with a light-purple rose with golden thorns. She has black cloth that is held on her neck that is held with a golden moon pin that is also decorated with a red gem in the middle. She also has a black dress that is partially held with a belt. She also wore a purple cape that is totally ragged for some reason, black pants with some cross decorations, and finally, these black high heels with cuffs. Not to mention, she is floating in the air too.

She also has a spear in her hand in which something tells me that something really worse is going to happen. But I think we are about to find out.

"Is she… a witch?" Amitie asked.

"I think she looks… new here." Lidelle said.

"Well, whoever she is, I would love to tell her to get her robots somewhere else." Floré said, in a threatening tone.

"Well… let's just see what she wants first. _Or rather… Maybe she is looking for something that I am not giving anyone to._" I whispered in a displeased look.

"Sorry to interrupt your little festival that you are having! I gotta admit, it was wrong of me to send the robots and spoil all the fun. **BUT**…" The woman said while holding her finger up.

_But?_

"If you guys would listen to me just this one time, then I won't inflict harm on every single one of you, just so that you can go back to whatever you were doing. But in order for you to do that, all you need to do is answer this one question for me, and there's gonna be no problem."

"Yeah, right! No way in hell we ain't gonna tell you not a goddamn soul about anything you desire to do! Not until you get your scraps of junk and your pretty 67-year-old face back underwater." I then heard one boy say that and a group of boys laughing. And that made the woman infuriated.

***PING***

"W-What the hell?! **Gaaah!**" I then saw him get wrapped around his stomach with some light purple glowing rope-like thing used by the woman using her staff. pulled him over to her side with an angry look on her face. She was definitely ready to kill him.

"Now you messed up. **All of it!**"

"**Ok ok! Wait! I'll take everythi…**"

"**Nope! Too late! That was your only chance!**" She shouted as she then twirled her spear with the guy that is still attached to the rope. And then…

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" She threw him in the ocean at rapid speed.

_Hopefully the sharks don't get him._

"_She uses magic too?_" Maguro whispered to me.

"_I bet so… this is gonna be a real challenge._" I whispered.

"_Maybe… or she is just being serious._" Floré whispered.

"_I have a bad feeling something worse is about to happen._" Amitie whispered.

"_Me too._" Lidelle whispered, a little worried.

"_Don't worry. Just try to stay off her bad side and she'll leave you alone._" I whispered to the two.

"_I'll try… but it's just my prediction. For the least of it._"

Amitie whispered.

"**Anyone else want to join him?! Anyone else wants to mock my appearance?! I would be happy to do so at this rate!**" The lady shouted, still mad about what the guy had just said to him.

…

…

…

"***Hard sigh*** Now, then! If you want me to leave, then listen up!" She said as she was trying to pull out something from her pocket.

When she took something from out her pocket, what it looked like was a paper ball, but when she opened the paper up and showed it to everybody, it made me a little infuriated on what I'm looking at.

_So she is on to me. That's fine. I'll give her the perfect answer if she is asking for it._

"K-Kaze… is that… you?" Floré asked, a little worried.

"She must be really looking for you, Kaze." Amitie said.

"I didn't think she was looking for you. Is that your… mom?" Maguro asked.

"No, that's not my mom. I'm pretty sure Satan and Ecolo might have recruited her." I said, still very mad.

"This girl! Has anyone seen her?!" She asked as everyone on the beach didn't know my identity.

"Hey, I think you should probably go up to her." One girl said to me.

"That's you in the picture, right? I think she wants your attention." One boy said to me.

"I guess there is no denying it now, Kaze." Floré said.

…

…

…

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." I said as I walked over towards the lady and moved past a bunch of people.

I wasn't ready to hear anything that this witch has to say, but if something that is nice for a change, then I will believe in her, but ruining all the fun by popping up so randomly is almost as if it was wasting our time just to go seeking out for me. And I'm not gonna buy that.

"Hey! I'm right here, Ma'am!" I shouted at the lady.

"_**Ahhhhh hahahahaha!**_ So you must be this Kaze girl, Satan and that drooling blob, Ecolo told me about." The lady said.

"You know those two?" I asked her.

"Why yes… we all have teamed up together to retrieve back something that I think you might have in your possession. They were asking for my help anyway."

"What do you mean? What do you want me to give back? Oh. Wait. I don't care. I'm still not giving it up. Haven't you guys learned your lesson, already?" I asked.

"Well look who is defending herself? I must say, I may be so impressed. But, even though I would still credit you for sticking up for yourself like a true… "British" Girl that you are, I would kindly suggest that you hand the stone to me. You wouldn't want these people to waste their own time, would you?"

"No. But they would love to see you get out of here with your giant robots. Because they just ruined almost the entire party."

"Exactly!" I heard another girl say, agreeing with what I just said.

"**Tch! **What makes you think my robots have to do with all of this? I would rather have them destroy the entire beach then to just kill all of you insolent brats."

"Still, my decision is final. I'm not taking it back. So why don't go take your robots, go home, and never return?" I threateningly asked her.

"Hmph! So you still refuse to give it up?! **AND **ask me that disrespectfully?! Alright. That's fine by me. I'll have my robots check you out then."

"**Floré! Catch this!**" I yelled as I threw her the red legendary stone.

"**Gah!**" After I threw the stone, I was suddenly grabbed by one of the giant robots.

"**Hey! What are you doing with her?!**" I heard another girl ask the witch.

"Wait! One of the girls has it!" The witch said to the robots.

***Vrrrrrr***

The robot that grabbed me then freed me. I had to wipe all the dust that the robot had in its hand.

"**One of you! Show yourself! Release that stone, or suffer from my torturing experience!**"

"**Oi! Miss Old Hag!**" I heard Floré yell coming from above. "**Looking for this?!**" She then showed the witch the yellow stone.

"**You dare call me an old hag?! Now I will truly send you to hell slowly! And take that stone with me!**" The witch then used her glowing rope to wrap Floré around the stomach, causing her to not move around.

"**Tch! **_You better let go of me! You purple-skinned simpleton!_" Floré said, still being wrapped around by that rope.

"**Ha! **After what you called me! I know a place where I can put you to your tomb once I capture that stone. You'll soon become one of my…"

"**Meteor!**"

***BONK***

"**Gah! Who the hell…**"

"**Yo! Old Hag! Have you ever seen another witch before?!**" I then heard Witch say after using her meteor spell, hitting the other witch's head.

"**You dare attack me?! The one and only **"**Arfoire**"**?! Now I will definitely put you out of your mis…**"

***POW***

"**Gah!**"

"**Not when the president is here, hag!**" Floré shouted as she uppercutted the witch in the chin. I heard some people cheering on Floré due to what she just did to that witch.

_Wait. Her name is… "Arfoire"?!_

"**That's it! You people are on my last nerve! Robots! Destroy every single weakling that stands before me!**"

***Vrrrrrrr***

***BANG*** ***BANG*** ***BANG***

I heard bullets firing from above and I heard everyone screaming and running away from the area. Multiple people were trying to run as fast as they could with them tripping and falling over, but still trying to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

As for me, I was quickly trying to dodge the bullets raining down from above.

"_**Kaze! We have to go!**_" I then Arle shouted. Almost several feet from where I am.

"**But why?! I can't leave the stone behind!**" I shouted.

"Kaze!" I then heard Floré's voice behind me.

"Floré?"

"It's ok. I'll protect the stone for you." Floré said she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But I really need it though. I heard there's another one discovered in my home. I could get more information about what's going on.

"Your home?"

"Yeah. So trust me. Would it be so kind if you could give me the stone, President?"

…

…

…

"Are you really sure you will be responsible for the stone?" Floré asked.

"I'm always responsible, Floré." I said.

…

…

…

"Ok. But make sure you take good care of it." Floré said as she gave the stone to me.

"Like if that's going to happen." I then heard Arfoire's voice behind me.

"**You're still here?!**" I shouted at her.

"You thought I forgot about you, eh? Stone!" Arfoire shouted as she freed her palm, gesturing us to hand over the stone.

"**Never! Not to a crazy hag like you!**" I shouted at her, knowing how important this red stone is to me.

"So it is decided. If you wish to not give me the stone in the next ten seconds, I will crush you both to ashes."

"**Grrr…**"

***GLOW***

"Huh?" I then heard a flash coming from my hand. I then freed the palm of my hand to see the yellow stone glowing.

"Wait… is it… glowing?"

"That's very odd." Floré said looking at the stone.

"Ah, what the hell. Maybe it needs more power than…"

***GLOW***

"**GAH!**"

I then saw a circle of light that's shining on Arfoire and is surrounding her personal space.

"What the hell? Why is there light around me? Don't tell me it's about to do something to me."

Me and Floré then looked at each other with smirks on our faces.

"I think you are about to find out, Arfoire. Or rather… "Arsnore"." I said.

"Oh look!" Floré said as she pointed at a giant Puyo but it looked like a bomb. She then pulled me back to avoid getting hit.

"Oh yeah. I don't want to get taken out by that thing."

I said.

"There's no running away from me now! You will give me what I need right now! I know what will help you… huh?" She then noticed the bomb in the sky that was approaching her.

"_What the…_"

***BOOM***

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" The bomb exploded right in her face, sending her flying into the sky in which it was unexpectedly hard to see where she went.

…

…

…

"**THAT SERVES YOU RIGHT, PURPLE WITCH!**" Floré yelled.

"She's finally gone… but how did that stone glow?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I think it was from you balling your fists." Floré said.

"I believe so. And that stone created an ability. I wonder if that giant bomb-like Puyo was the ability."

"***sigh*** Luckily we both have survived… but this beach has been a disaster." We're looking at the damages that the robots have dealt, destroying many different objects such as the chairs and the tables. Even the rope for the tug-of-war was destroyed.

"Well, there's gotta be at least someone to help fix up this beach."

"That's true. And hopefully, the people that just attended this beach should be just fine."

"But I still want to know why Satan and Ecolo have called out to her to steal the stone. I'm just glad that the stone is still here with me. One mistake would have cost my chance of discovering more information about the stone."

"Knowing that witch... or "Arfoire" if that's what her name is, I wonder if she is the mastermind behind the stone."

"According to what Satan and Ecolo have told me, I think there may be someone else who is looking for those stones but that person is unknown."

"So you don't know who is the mastermind behind that stone?"

"No. I'm not actually sure. This is the only dimension that I have travelled in so I can't really decide."

"Fair enough."

"**Kaze!**" I heard a familiar voice that was calling out my name.

That said voice was Arle, who was with Ringo, trying to check up on me. I think they was getting impatient on me having to evacuate the beach with them.

"Kaze. Come on. We have to get out of here." Arle said.

"I know you're worried about the stone and all, but…"

"Don't worry. We still got it." I said as I showed them the stone.

"Oh… you still got it. Ok, that's nice, but we still need to get out of here before those robots find us." Arle said.

"You can tell us what happened, afterwards." Ringo said.

…

…

"What do you think?" I asked Floré.

"Well… maybe you should listen to them. Don't worry about the damages. Suzuran will handle the current incident. For right now, I think you should leave this city with them."

…

…

…

"Well… we got the stone anyway. Ok, your right. It's almost night time anyway, so let's actually get out of here."

"Alright, come on. Everyone's at the train station." Arle said.

"The train comes at 8:10 so we should hurry." Ringo said.

"Ok. Thanks for helping me back there, Floré. I really appreciate it." I said as I waved at her and the three of us moved out.

"No problem!" I heard Floré say.

_I'm really glad that I could rely on a friend._

**Author's Note: The party was just going well for Kaze until the welcoming committee arrived and spoiled the beach party. But with the red stone still in her possession, Kaze must use these final hours of the day to protect the stone at all times. But the question is, what will be next for Kaze after she returns to Primp Town? You'll have to find out in Part 2.**

**Yup. There will be 2 parts in this chapter since I'm not taking long to write a very long chapter that will appear to be the main finale of this series. So I decide to break this chapter into two parts, so this is part one that you are reading. The next chapter will come later on so stay tuned, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 2)

**Chapter 21: The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 2)**

"So that's what's going on." Raffina said.

During our train ride back to Primp Town, I explained to everyone the whole situation that happened back at the beach. The fact that Arfoire was at the beach just for me to give her the stone made everyone think that something very disastrous is about to happen, because not only Satan and Ecolo are here for the stone, but her as well. And something tells me that those three are up to something. Something in which I really do not want them to be doing at this point of time. But at least I don't have to worry about them for now as I should get prepared to go back home. Because it's going to be another long ride back.

"But I don't get it. How does Satan and Ecolo know Arfoire? Those three have barely known her." Arle asked, confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Or maybe it's Arfoire. She must be from another dimension. Probably because those giant robots are new to us. So something really tells me that something big is going to happen." I said.

"So now this marks three dimensions knowing the red stone. But I want to know what dimension is Arfoire in. You say that she is new, but I want to know where she comes from." Ringo said.

Only Ringo wanted to tag along on this ride. She wanted to make sure that the red stone is safe with me. Just in case if Satan and Ecolo come into play again, she can deal with them both as well. And I'm not gonna lie. Ringo is really not wrong. She dealt with Ecolo for so many years. And I can't leave a single girl behind. Not when I'm here at the moment.

"I have no idea… or maybe Satan and Ecolo have come up with a new plan to steal this red stone. They think they are really smart trying to bring reinforcements at a time like this. And on our last day too." I said.

"I should be really happy that Satan was not at this party. Things could've turned real bad for all of us, especially if he is disguising himself for another person." Arle said.

"And Ecolo on the other hand… I don't think he actually goes to parties, so I must feel lucky for myself too. Really." Ringo said.

"Yeah that's true… This may be off-topic, but Carbuncle seems really quiet lately." I said.

"Oh yeah… that's because we haven't been interacting much. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna forget about him. Right, buddy?" Arle asked her friend.

"Gu Gu. Gugugu Gu Gugugugu!"

"It's ok. You can become quiet if you want to, but just know that I will always be by your side forever." She said with a smile.

_I kinda like those duo._

"I will never forget about you either, Carbuncle." Amitie said.

"Yes. Same here, Carbuncle." Ringo said.

"So anyway, back to this conversation. How was Arfoire finding you?" Raffina asked.

"She revealed a picture showing my face in it." I said. "And she started asking everybody if they had seen me. A lot of people started to talk to each other about the identity of myself, but I didn't try to waste any more time and came up to her."

"Maybe she might be working for someone that she doesn't know. Along with Satan and Ecolo. To be honest, I don't think those three have never dealt with such random things like that." Witch said.

"That's what I thought to myself earlier. It's a rare feeling that they are trying their only hardest just to find this red stone. And knowing Arfoire, she may be doing the same thing in her dimension, but I'm not really sure since I have never been there before."

"And I'm trying to think back on what Schezo has said several days ago." Arle said, trying to think about. "He meant that something very disturbing might happen if that red stone is captured by Satan and Ecolo. There were two people that were hunting for it. Now it marks three people hunting for the red stone." Arle said.

_Schezo and Ciel were the big pieces to this red stone incident in my opinion. The reason why I say that is because Schezo could be a huge help whenever it comes to mysterious things like these. And always focuses whenever we want him too. I think I like Schezo that way. I could probably use his help. And Ciel is very diligent. Just like how I'm very diligent. Our IQs may not sound similar, but using her is a very smart move. Just in case I need her to hand more information on what I need. I don't think those two interact much, but those were actually the big pieces. Even though Ciel didn't interact much even when I needed her help._

"Well you do have a point. And I also got that there are six stones that are hidden in six dimensions. Arfoire's dimension might have that stone there. Or at least, if she really is trying to hunt it down." Ringo said.

"If you say that she is in another dimension, then that stone is really there, but why would she want to interfere capturing that stone if she knows that another stone is in the dimension that she goes to?" Raffina asked.

"Well one reason is, like Kaze said, Satan and Ecolo were in the need for stronger reinforcements so they might have recruited this Arfoire lady." Amitie said.

"Luckily she's out of the count now. I witnessed something that the red stone did in which I forgot to point out." I said.

"What's that?"

"After Arfoire spotted me with the red stone in my hand I noticed that the red stone started glowing due to me balling my fists with the stone in my hand. And then some red spotlight surrounded Arfoire's personal space and a huge bomb-like Puyo was falling straight towards her head and sent her flying in the sky. It would be to see where she would land after this."

"So you finally figured out its power?!" Raffina asked.

"Well partially. I just didn't know how I did that in the first place. But I did figure out its power to begin with."

I said.

"Well that stone sounds very familiar to my meteor spell. I really want to have a giant meteor but It's gonna take a huge gallon of potion to do such a thing." Witch said.

"It would be impossible to do such a thing anyways." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"Luckily they won't try to show up since it's getting late so let's try to bet on this chance that they won't appear at night." Raffina said.

"***sigh*** I guess you're right, Raffina. Hopefully they should be getting some sleep so now I have the opportunity to get home."

"And umm… Can I sleepover at your house?"

"You want to sleepover… at my house?!" I asked.

"Yeah… I brought my sleeping bag with me… I want to spend time one last time with you… sleeping together." Raffina said, a little down.

"I brought mine too. This is your last night, right? So I actually want to try this out with you too." Amitie said.

…

…

…

_Well… I can't be all by myself for this one._

"Alright. I guess you guys can stay with me. I wanted anyone to keep me company anyways."

"**Yay! Thank you, Kaze!**" Amitie said, hugging me really tight.

"_Ok… your welcome. But you are squeezing me too tight._" I said, trying to regain my breath.

"Oops. Sorry."

"What about you, Arle? Ringo?" I asked both.

"W-Well… I don't have my sleeping bag. So I have to run back to my base and get it." Arle said.

"I actually don't have mine with me." Ringo said.

"I have an extra blanket you can use." I said.

"Uhh… ok. That's fine with me."

"I had a long day. I can finally get some rest after quite such a weird but peaceful time." Witch said.

"You're not wrong. It's been a long day and I'm trying to get prepared for some sleep." Arle said.

"Gu Gu." Carbuncle said.

"So what did you guys do on this beach before this incident happened?" I asked everyone.

"For me, I had to take part in some competitions, bought some new clothes, even had my nails done in which it'll make me more beautiful." Raffina said.

"I had to only take part in competitions. The rest were… meh." Witch said in a disgusted look.

"Me and Arle had to go see what our championship trophy looks like. I didn't get a chance to look at it the first time." Ringo said.

"We were really close into seeing before the incident happened in the first place." Arle said.

"Wow. Well I'm sorry if you didn't get the chance." I said.

"No no! There's no need to apologize! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just… I just missed my opportunity."

"Oh. I see."

"I actually wanted to shun that situation, but I guess if that was Arfoire's doing, then I guess it couldn't be helped at this rate."

***BUZZ***

***NEXT STOP, PRIMP TOWN*** ***I REPEAT, NEXT STOP, PRIMP TOWN***

"Wow… that was quick." Ringo said.

"Probably because of the train's speed I guess." Witch said.

"Hey Lidelle. It's time to wake up. We're back." I said to her on my left.

"_Zzzz…_ _A-Are we? O-Ok._" Lidelle said, attempting to get up.

"Was Lidelle like that before we arrived?" Raffina asked.

"Yes. But she told me she wanted to shake it off before the incident happened." I said.

* * *

After we all got off the train with all of our belongings, everyone except for me, Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Raffina, and Witch (Although she didn't want to sleepover with us) went home and decided to get some rest while the six of us had to go over to Arle and Witch's base to grab Arle's sleeping bag.

I was hoping I could get her a blanket at my house so that she doesn't waste time but I guess if that is what she needs then I'm really ok with it. But I'm hoping if I have enough blankets for two.

"So I didn't know that you guys decided to do this at the last minute." Arle said.

"It's fine, Arle. It's not like you are wasting anyone's time. Let's just get your sleeping bag and get it over with." I said.

"Well… ok. I'm just trying to let you guys know."

"Right…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"But I'm still surprised that we all came up with something to do. I still don't want our last night to be boring." Amitie said.

"Agreed. We've always been having each other's back all the time and do all the fun times together."

…

…

…

"What?!" Raffina asked as we were all looking at her like we didn't even know what she has done after all of the days that I have been into Primp Town.

"Uhh… Raffina, I don't think you were involved in many actions that we took during our last adventures. Especially when we were investigating this red stone." Amitie said with a sweatdrop.

…

…

…

"Oh yeah. I forgot. _Damn it._"

"But I'm sure we'll let you take part in **SOME **adventure so your time will come someday." Ringo said.

"Thanks, Ringo. Although I might not do much, I guess I'll be up for the challenge." Raffina said.

"And besides, even when you struggle using magic, I think you are heroic enough to play a huge role." Arle said.

"Thanks, Miss Arle."

"Actually, what were you doing all this time before this stone incident occurred?" I asked.

"Well… I remember trying to work out in the gyms, running, even doing makeup, all those sorts of things like that. It's what I do on my daily so you won't see me outside all the time."

"Oh. That would be healthy things to do."

"You try these out too?"

"No but sometimes I would be playing tennis whenever I take breaks from certain things such as reading, watching tv, and all sorts of things like that."

"Wow. That's good to hear."

"Did you ever sign up for sports when you were young?" Ringo asked me.

"No not really. I wanted to ask my mom if I could sign up for tennis, but that would try to distract my personal dream so I decided to go against it."

"You really wanted to have magic, huh?"

"Of course. It just feels so interesting to have. And I just wanted to try them out so bad. Currently, I have dark magic, although it kinda feels like I would be so evil and try to take you guys down in which I don't want to because I have a lot of respect for you girls."

"I know you do." Amitie said with a smile.

"That's the Kaze I know." Raffina said also with a smile.

"Right on." Witch said.

"Well said." Arle said.

"Can't argue with that. We totally respect you too, Kaze. And we will totally respect you all the way." Ringo said.

"Oh really? Well I have dyin' to see how this'll play out."

"That voice…"

"Yup. It's them." Arle said with a look telling me that she had enough with those two.

And I definitely feel the same way too. And just when we were all about to end our day, this happened.

"We meet again, ladies. Especially my precious Arly and Carbunny." I hear Satan say.

"And I'm here too, Ringo." Ecolo said with a giggle.

"_You just never quit, don't you._" Ringo whispered while facepalming.

"If you are still wanting to take this stone, it's still not gonna happen. Not in front of me." I said with some how I say… heroic confidence.

"Get this, Satan! You too, Ecolo!" Arle said. "We all heard rumors about you teaming up with another villain from another dimension when we were in Suzuran this afternoon. Why would you both even gather reinforcements in the first place when she has nothing to do with what we are dealing with in the first place?"

"She even ruined our beach party, causing us to evacuate immediately and cancel all of it." Ringo said.

"Welp. Should've given Arfoire the stone. What'd you do? Play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Ecolo asked.

"Why would we do such a thing?" All of us girls asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah. Why would they do such a thing?" Satan said with a sweatdrop.

"Well… I think it would be a better way to decide who gets the stone. Maybe something light." Ecolo said.

_How completely dumbfounded he is._

"_This blob just doesn't get it sometimes._" Ringo whispered with a sweatdrop.

"_Ringie…_" Ecolo whined.

"Anyway. To answer your question, Arly, It was because I was hoping she might be a real challenge to you. So I asked her for her help. It feels like showing up to you girlies would get too constant so we called for backup and tried to hunt you girls down. Even you, Kaze. I never noticed Arly would help you reach this far. As expected from someone who hasn't even gone on adventures and investigated new things in your younger aged self. Isn't this your first time as a British wannabe?"

I was highly insulted by those words Satan has said to me. Nobody in this dimension is ever going to insult me ever again. Because of him saying that, I clenched my fists, knowing that I'm getting ticked off because of their blabbering. First they send Arfoire for the stone, and now Satan is here for insults. Someone's now going to get it. And for proof, my fists were growing a dark aura.

"I take offense to that, but of course this is my first time adventuring. And I'm already off to a hot start because of these five ladies, although Raffina and Witch didn't do much, helping me start off right during this red stone conflict. And don't even think about blaming me for getting my hands on the red legendary stone because there was a flash of light that blinded me, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie before it even ended up here. I was the one who was trying to discover it myself, although you both at least helped out, and I will not give it to someone who is always willing to cause trouble and send our worlds into jeopardy. If I wanted to look after my world, then I have to make sure every person is staying healthy and keep a lookout for every single evil-being there is on my turf and putting them out. There's no giving a damn about what powers it has. If I wanted to retrieve something back, then I'll need some friends to come along with me, no matter how high or low the probabilities are doing it alone. It's what friends are for, and there is no point of escaping it even if there are paths that can be way too dangerous. Oh... and to be honest, you were the paths. Ones that were willing to work for someone just to hunt down those stones."

"Well… you are not wrong about that. Arly and Carbunny would've done the same if our world would've been in danger. I would still credit her for that. But I still wish to fulfill my dreams as well such as taking down every being there is, **AND**… for the most heartwarming, mouth-watering, sweet-sundae-kissing part of them all… me and my gorgeous Fiancé and Carbunny will finally have our honeymoon under the starry-night…"

"**ITS! NOT! HAPPENING!** **How many times do you must speak these stupid remarks about me wanting to date you?! Have you ever heard me say the word **"**no**" **for once in your lifetime?! Or are you just willing to annoy me and everyone else?!**" I heard Arle yell in rage.

_And "sweet-sundae-kissing_"_? What are you? 3 years old?_

"Well… I could be quite uncomfortable by your scolding, but it still doesn't affect my personal goal although people are still watching."

"_You are just as bad as Ecolo right now._" Arle said with a facepalm.

"_H-Hey… I'm innocent._ Ecolo on the other hand is more idiotic than me. Just try asking him."

"N-No I don't, mister. I'm just wantin' to have my own fun. And besides, puttin' worlds into ruin will still be my specialty… or at least, that is what you guys say."

"We don't care what you say." Us girls said.

"C'mon. You guys know what I mean. Or should I take the stone for more proof?"

"You're still not getting the stone, Ecolo." Ringo said with a serious tone.

"Even if you call for Arfoire's help, there will still be no way for you guys to retrieve back what was discovered here in the first place." I said. "My feelings are always stronger than you can imagine. And if you didn't notice, my world has these types of things but it may be a different color. So maybe you can kiss this stone goodbye because I'm leaving this world tomorrow. And you should know that."

"Now why do you think we should do such a thing? You should know that we travel dimensions now so there will be no escape." Ecolo said.

"You may still travel dimensions, but you will still never receive what you are hunting down. If you're wanting to fight, then just know this. Your chaos will come to an end, tonight." I said.

"End, huh? Ok, I'll let that slide. We even got a gift for ya for helping convince us to end all the trouble that we made."

"Gift? What could that possibly be?" Ringo asked.

"_Ooooh… Ringo wants to find out, huh? _***giggle*** Well ok. Here's your present."

***SNAP***

With a snap of Ecolo's fingers spawned some people that almost all of us were shocked by. And let me tell you, Arle could not believe her eyes because of the looks of them, they are almost similar to Ecolo, but still in human shape.

"**W-WHAT THE?!**" All of us shouted.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! **Do you like them? I certainly had to brainwash everyone and now they are my minions now." Ecolo said.

What we saw were Rulue, Schezo, Harpy, Serilly, Draco, Chico, and Ragnus having the same body as Ecolo has. It was not looking real good for us.

"**S-Schezo?!**" I shouted.

"**C-Chico?!**" Arle shouted.

"**D-Draco?!**" Witch shouted.

"**H-Harpy?!**" Amitie shouted.

"**R-Rulue?!**" Raffina shouted.

"**R-Ragnus?!**" Ringo shouted.

"**EVEN SERILLY!**" All of us girls shouted.

"Surprised aren't you? I was hoping you would provide backup to take us down but we're slowly going to take your property just so that things could easier this way for us." Satan said.

"**So this is what you guys decided to do while we were gone?!**" Arle shouted.

"**You guys just never quit your advanced tactics, don't you?!**" Raffina shouted while cracking her knuckles.

"**All of us have made it this far, so now we're going to put in all of our hard work to defeat you!**" Amitie shouted.

"But wait… I don't think there's enough people to take them all out… especially if you include Satan and Ecolo." I said.

"Well, I understand that, but…"

"Not enough help, huh?" I heard Rulue's voice, cutting off Raffina in the process.

"R-Rulue? You can hear us?" Arle asked.

"_**Ohhohohoho! **_Oh, Arle. I really like that worried look on your face. This will always tell me that you will lose for sure. But I'm not only here for you right now. I'm here for _you._" Rulue said as she was pointing at me.

"W-What is she talking about?" I asked everyone with a worried look on her face.

"You don't get it, Miss Kaze. Here let me help you get the memo." Rulue said with an evil look on her face.

Then I found that she did the most uncomfortable thing possible. Almost as if I was the only person to reach this bad turn.

She then started to grab on to my throat as hard as she can while lifting me up in the air. I was attempting to get her arm off me in so many ways. But her arm was just too strong.

"**Kaze!**" I can hear other people yell.

"**What are you guys standing there for?! Let's help her out already!**" Raffina shouted.

"_G…G… Guys… She's… t-t… too… s...s-strong._" I said while struggling to get Rulue off of me.

"Hold on, Kaze! Hey, Rulue! You better Puyo battle us right…"

"**Areiādo Special!**"

"**Ultimate Blow!"**

I heard Ragnus and Schezo call out their powerful spells at all of my friends that sended them very far from where I am.

And now for the first time during all of the days that I have been in this Puyo Dimension, I was getting really scared. I didn't know how it would end up like this.

"Alright. Now we won't have to worry about dealing with reinforcements." Schezo said.

"_W...W-What?_" I said.

"Now… let's see… where did you find that gem…" Rulue said as she was patting all over my body with her left hand.

"_R-Rulue… p-please… l-let… go… I… I… C-C… C-Can't… hold… on… a-any… l-longer._" I was still trying to struggle to get off Rulue's strong hand. I was even using my legs and kicking her in order to get her off.

***POW***

"_Ugh…_"

"**Stop moving already! **Now… where… is it…" Rulue said after she punched me in the face hard.

The pain wasn't going to stop any longer. With me still trying to breathe.

"**HA! I got it! **_**Ohhohoho!**_" She then found the red stone that was in my pocket and grabbed it from out my pocket.

"Isn't this a beauty? Of course… you are in the need to get it back. Well… too bad. Your time is up." She said as Rulue then threw me at a distance to where all of my friends were.

"_Here you go~!_ One red legendary stone! Already in perfect condition and ready to go!" I can hear Rulue say as she gave the stone to Ecolo.

"Thank you, my minion! **Ahahahaha! Finally, I've been waiting so long for this! **Now we can finally return."

"I guess your idea was… satisfying to me. But I don't care about it. What are you gonna do with your little… minions?" Satan asked Ecolo.

"Well… maybe I'll have them tag along with me. **BUT!**" Ecolo shouted.

"But?"

"Hey, mister! I wanna know how I can use this thing to put Kaze and her friends to sleep. They might use a little nap."

"***cough*** ***cough*** _y...you wouldn't…_ ***cough*** _dare._" I said, trying to slowly regain my breath.

"Kaze, Kaze, Kaze. I know you are innocent, sweet, and kind, but tonight is where you will rest and we take the stone. That's how life works, you know." Ecolo said.

"_I… don't… care… I'm still not… _***cough*** _letting you get away with this._"

"Kaze… let's just retreat. I don't think we can take on that many people." Ringo said as she walked up towards me.

"_But… Ringo…_"

"I understand that you're in need of getting the stone, but with Ecolo and the others this strong, there's no point in risking our lives at this rate. So let's try to surrender for once."

"_**Ringo~! **_**I just wanted to see how this thing works!**" Ecolo shouted.

"I'm not letting you finish Kaze! If you want to finish her, you have to get through me!" Ringo shouted.

"W-What?! I wouldn't want to do that! I'm just trying to leave her with one more present before we leave."

"_Ecolo…_"

"**Can you hurry up, Ecolo?! We don't have all day!**" I hear Satan yell.

"**I'm hurryin'! **Well, Kaze, sweet dreams. Now how does this thing work?"

"You want me to teach you how to work that thing?"

"Huh? Who asked me that?" Ecolo asked as we heard another new voice somewhere.

"***giggle*** Guess you didn't learn your own mindset after all."

"Where are you even…"

***SLICE SOUND***

"**Ow!**"

I then saw something that snatched the stone out of Ecolo's hand as well as slicing it at. Probably a decorated shuriken. I kept my on it until it came back to the owner who was standing on top of a tree.

It was a girl with pink hair that was tied into a bow that was decorated with a shuriken and some flowers, and blue eyes. She was wearing some… ninja outfit? I can't identify her clothes, but the color schemes were yellow and orange, but she was wearing grey leg warmers and green flip-flops.

And Ecolo barely didn't even see what was coming. Until he now noticed when he looked up.

"Huh? Where did you come from?"

"Didn't realize I was up here, huh? And trying to finish off a girl one of these things? That's very clever coming from a stupidious blob like you." The girl said.

"Boo! What a meanie! Meanies don't deserve important things! How should I punish you…"

"Punish me? **Ha! **Like you would do such a thing, blob. If you really wish to punish me, then why don't you punish me and take this stone right through my bare hands if your reflexes are good?"

"Reflexes? The heck does that mean?"

"Oh, Ecolo. Let me give it a go. I believe my reflexes will become way better than this kitten up here." Rulue said.

_Whoever that girl is, she seems to be very athletic I believe._

"**This kitten?!**" The girl shouted with rage.

"That outfit proves it to me. So let's see if you're really this athletic."

"Bring it, blob number two! My agility is way more better than you! So let's see if you can…"

"**Iron Fist Sanction!**"

***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH*** ***WOOSH***

***WOOSH***

Rulue went up in the air and was throwing a flurry of punches but the girl dodged all of them with magnificent speed.

"**Huh?!**"

"I tried to tell ya. **Ninjutsu Severance!**" The girl shouted.

***ZAP***

"**Ahhhhh!**" The girl then cloned her shuriken and then swung both of them at Rulue, hitting her and electrocuting her in the process which caused her to slam down on the grown hard.

_This girl is good!_

"Don't call me a kitten ever again!" The girl said while spitting her tongue at her.

"**Kaze!**" I then heard Arle's voice behind me and I quickly looked to see that all of my friends were quickly recovered along with one more person in which I truly did not expect to be here but I'm just glad to see her be here at this time.

And that girl… was Ciel.

"Are you ok? You look like you got pretty beat up." Arle asked.

"***cough*** ***cough*** Y-Yes I'm… fine. It was just Rulue was strangling me too hard. I was on the verge of passing out. But… how did you…"

"Ciel helped us. She was walking… well, floating down the path when she noticed that we're in a lot of pain. So she helped revive all of us." Arle said.

"Are Satan and Ecolo still after that stone?" Ciel asked me.

"Yeah. They took it from me. Luckily a random girl that was up in a tree stole it right from their hands." I said.

"I see. Well in that case, you are in luck now. Let me heal you now. **Refaire Sa Vie!**" Ciel said using her magic to help heal me.

And my body felt… better for some reason. Even my throat stopped aching. Geez, Satan and Ecolo don't know that I never quit backing down. Although, I was almost going to die by Rulue for some reason.

"Wow… I feel… better." I said, surprised at what Ciel did to me, and me trying to get up from the floor.

"That was only to help others who are in serious danger. I've been practicing a lot when playing Puyo Puyo."

"**Kaze you unnecessary cheat! You've got a lot of explaining to do, bringing in secret characters like that!**" Rulue yelled while pointing at me threateningly. I don't know how she recovered instantaneously.

"**Rulue, snap out of it! This isn't like you at all!**" Arle shouted.

"**Stay out of this, Arle! You've got a lot of nerve intervening when this is between me and Kaze!**"

"**I don't…**"

"**Hey! Weren't you guys supposed to be dead?!**" I then heard Draco ask.

"You've got a lot of nerve, trying to stand your own ground. For that, you deserve another beatdown by this dark mage." Schezo said, readying his sword.

"_S-Schezo…_" Amitie said, getting a little worried.

"Say goodby…"

"**Archrage!**"

***BOOM***

I then heard another voice who was aiming magic towards Schezo, but luckily, he stepped out of the way to avoid being hit by it. It was a good save right there because there would've been another chance that they would've finished us all off.

Now that was not one, not two, but three people that were saving my life. I wonder if they are all teaming up together because in my opinion, They are noticing that I'm in trouble. I'll ask them about it later.

"What the…"

"If you want them to say goodbye, then make them say goodbye right through my whole body!"

"**Alex!**" Me, Arle, Ringo, and Amitie shouted. Somehow.

"Grrr… you have a lot of nerve trying to intervene as well, you blonde brat!" Schezo shouted.

"Well, this "blonde brat" orders you to leave these girls alone and surrender quietly! You are wasting these girls' time!" Alex shouted while pointing her sword at them.

"Wait, Alex! They aren't fake!" I said. "Ecolo brainwashed all of Arle's friends, turning them into these blobs. So now there's gotta be a way to help them regain control of their body."

"Brainwashed?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and Rulue somehow looked for my stone and gave it to Ecolo, but with a random girl snatching the stone, we don't know where she is."

"I'm over here."

We all looked behind to see the same girl who was down from the tree and behind all of us. With the stone still in her hand.

"You were looking for this thing, were you?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting you to help us immediately, but thank you for the backup." I said.

"Anytime… but those idiots just won't go away, do they?" The girl asked.

"They were brainwashed by those two over there. And I don't know if we have the guts to fight our friends because they have the ability to use powerful spells." Arle said.

"But if we try to evade, they'll just keep on going. Ecolo serves them as their minions now." Amitie said.

"Don't worry about that." Ciel said. "The only way we can reverse this issue is to Puyo Battle them."

"Puyo battle them?" I asked.

"Their strength is that they can use this time to activate their powerful spells with Ecolo possessing them of course, but with us playing Puyo Puyo and defeating them, there may be somewhat of a higher chance that they can come back to their senses. We need to try and concentrate though because they might become stronger."

…

…

...

"Then I'll give it a go."

"Really?" We all asked as we looked at Raffina.

"We may not be stronger than them, but just because I'm the Super Courageous Heroine doesn't mean that I'm not gonna walk away from multiple blobs who like pissing me off as much as they like beating the crap out of me. If they want a fight, then I'm all in for it, but I gotta fight with all of my heart. Referring back to how I captured Ms. Accord's flying cane, I never got to be a sore loser by intending to have difficulties working with Puyo. I just get off the mat and learn what Ms. Accord taught me when I was young. And now that I am a big kid now and just graduated in Primp Town Magic School, I need to bring all of that Puyo mentality that Ms. Accord gave me, and I need to use it in battle. And besides, I'm not gonna let my friend Rulue end up in a bad situation where she would end up as a blob in her whole life. Because how would you all feel I didn't manage this situation? How would you all feel if my friend tries to destroy a single world that we all have been in for our entire lives with no one helping out? This is why I need my friend saved. I'm the only person who needs to help out, not just let my friend take over the whole world.

"Raffina…" I said after listening to that entire statement.

"Arle, you should know that too. You deal with Satan before. You never back down, when not you're not allowed to. Even when he is here. I just want you to be the Arle that I knew when we went on adventures together. You too, Ringo. You want your friends back, right? You have to play like you want your friends back. I know it's hard, but you never reject Puyo Puyo matches. You take no hesitation to say yes whenever someone challenges you to a Puyo Battle. So I need you guys to take part as well. There's no needing to throw away tougher opponents. You are truly heroes, so you gotta act like it.

"Raffina…" Arle and Ringo didn't know what to say after what Raffina just said to them both.

"And same to you, Amitie. Your dream was to become a Fantastic Magician, right? Then you gotta be like one. Try to improve on what you like to become in the near future. You tried this with Ringo and Arle. Now you need this time to shine. Both us face each other all the time. One of us wins one, one of us loses one. But in the end, we both were improving at the same time so there's no denying that one of us is weak. It's just we were having fun. But now that these guys are serious, we need to play like we are serious too. We can do this together. There's no Fantastic magician that becomes a sore loser just because she struggles to play Puyo. She wants to have the perfect mindset into becoming the Fantastic Magician. So I need you to be the Amitie I know when you play Puyo."

"Raffina…" Amitie also didn't know what to say about Raffina's quotes.

_Raffina's using some powerful statements._

"And especially you, Kaze. You wanted to come to Primp Town for a reason. You wanted to fulfill your dream of having magic. And that also means you need to bring all of your hard work and face these guys who you think that they have a chance at defeating you. I know it's going to be one heck of a challenge but I've seen you play really strong. Your mom would've been proud if she even saw how much hard work that you put in. You even faced me one time, and you won that one. That tells me that you are a strong foe to deal with and I can't let that feeling inflict the way I perform tonight. We will always be having your back, no matter how tough things will be. We will always rely on each other. So I'm trusting you to take on this challenge, Kaze. I want to see how the new girl will step into play and bring everything peaceful again."

"Raffina…" I said I did not know what to say after all of this.

…

…

…

…

…

"Then I'll bet on my chance as well." I said. "I came all the way this far with the red stone in our possession. I'm not gonna throw all this hard work away just because of these guys getting in our way and they are too powerful. I can't lose what I just discovered at first and now doing research on. I'm just gonna try to bear this tough task."

"I agree. What Raffina says is right." Arle said. "Our friends may be brainwashed and are strong, but we always never give up. If I have to be serious against an opponent that is this strong, then I need to take all of my hard effort and play like I'm serious. There's no needing to surrender just because an opponent is strong. I'm just gonna have to fight with my heart. Not just to goof off. That's what I would do against Satan and I'm not gonna try and lose my same mentality that I have against all of my friends."

"I won't, either. We all have made it this far. We always make our adventures go this far. I know this may be hard, but if Arle's going to do such a thing, then I'll change my mind. I'm gonna have to try… for Arle's sake." Ringo said.

"Yeah. Same here. My dream of Fantastic Magician should not die! **And will Never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER die!** So I'm gonna try my hardest! No matter how big the risk is!" Amitie said, almost as if she said it with pride.

"So I guess it is decided then." The ninja girl said with a bow.

"Oh yeah. Raffina did so much talking to all of this and we haven't even got your name yet. Do you have one?" Arle asked.

"Well, duh. Everyone's got a name, silly. Yamabuki is my name."

"Alright then, Yamabuki. Do you play Puyo Puyo?" I asked.

"Yup. If you are going to be fighting, then count me in too. You might need more people to join, so why not I join you guys."

"Sure! We can provide support to help us out!" Amitie said.

"Don't forget about me and this angel… whatever her name is." Alex said.

"I'm called Ciel." Ciel said.

"Oh… we know we don't talk much. But ok."

"But we're not gonna forget about you both either, so let's just call it at that." I said.

"Ummm… Stone please." Schezo said,

"You heard that, Schezo and everyone else? We're all gonna find a way to get you back to normal." I said.

"Hmph. And how will you do that? There's no way

you can outdo us with the power Ecolo has given us." Rulue asked us all.

"We don't know if you are strong or not, but that only depends if you defeat us in a Puyo battle, in which you will taste defeat." Arle said.

"Puyo Battle?! **Hahahahaha! **You think that's going that will be enough to take us all down? Oh, the lies." Harpy said.

"Haven't you guys been training all in your lifespan?" Chico asked.

"We have. And now, we're all going to erase all the brainwashing that is in your body." I said.

"Well, suit yourself. Don't come asking us for a rematch when we will beat you guys into a pulp." Rulue said.

"So it's now unanimous. Expect all nuisance Puyo to come reigning down from above on your head." Ringo said.

"**HA! **Don't make a fool of yourself. Prepared to be shellacked by the wrath of the Dark Wizard! **Let's?!**"

Schezo shouted.

"**PUYO BATTLE!**"

_Don't worry guys. We'll find the perfect cure for you!_

* * *

We all started our… 8… no… **9! **9… on… hold on…

…

…

…

7\. So we started our 9-on-7 Puyo Battle. It was so hard to count that many people… due to what Ecolo did. I can't really judge.

_But I'm concerned why he didn't brainwash Suki or Nasu Grave. Are they not… that important? _

But I started to stack up Puyo as I started to put in all of my hard work into what could be an intense battle. The others started to do that too. I'm just hoping things don't collapse.

"**Décharge!**" I heard Raffina strike first. She already created a five-chain that quick.

_Geez, How did Raffina pull that off!_

"Is that all you got? Let me show how this is done. Stylishly." Rulue said.

We then all continued to focus although we heard Rulue. We continued to stack up higher. Although popping a mass amount of Puyo would take a ton of damage, it wouldn't be enough to take them all down. We need to strike bigger.

"**Collapsing Kicks!**"

I heard Rulue yell. As she was throwing a flurry of kicks that looked to me that they could be a huge pain in the butt...

"**Defensive Formation!**"

But Alex came in protecting us all by getting a more powerful six-chain. That six-chain by Rulue could have put us in deep trouble early. And now things were back to how they were. I'm not talking about the blobs. I meant this fight.

"Hmph. Not bad. But can you do better than this?" Schezo asked.

We all then continued to focus harder and had to save the important puyos for when we needed this time to strike big.

"**Draco Special!**"

"**Shadow Edge!**"

Draco and Schezo's attacks were both powerful when you combine them together but after that happened…

"**Algorithms!**"

"One attack isn't gonna cut it. We need to be bigger than that." Witch said after Ringo created a huge spell.

"**Power Blackout!**" I said, as I fired dark magic that will go along with Ringo's big spell to avert the attacks that Draco and Schezo drew. Now this battle might be far

more than to be intense.

"At least we will still be in this with that attack." I said.

We all then still attempted to repeat the same method that we did before. We continued to fill up our boards and saved up a few columns of Puyo just in case we are in for a surprise.

"You just don't learn when to quit, huh? Now prepare to taste defeat! **Gaia Cube!**" I hear Chico say.

_This isn't good._

"I want to join in! **Splash!**"

_Is that an attack? _I thought with a disgusted look.

"Oh no. I don't think I have enough to overcome this…"

"Not to worry, Arle. **Bouclier De Ange!**" Ciel shouted as she performed her powerful spell.

"Same here! **Don'en!**" Witch shouted as she countered.

"Not this time! **Ultimate Blow!**" Ragnus shouted, creating his powerful spell again.

"Uh oh! Gotta use this time! **Luminescence!**" Amitie shouted trying to use her powerful spell.

"Wait, huh? I don't think any of us has any more… **Harpy! What are you doing?!**" Rulue yelled at her how I say… teammate.

"Huh? Whoops… was I supposed to attack?"

_Oh… Harpy's slack-off gave a huge advantage for us. I didn't know what caused that in the first place._

"**GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Now we're gonna lose this battle because of your dumb, childish, messed-up, rigged, beautiful-inaudible-angel looking ass!**"

"**GAOOOOO! HARPY!**" Draco yelled.

_Ooooh… Wow. That's harsh._

"***Shriek*** **Please don't kill me! I promise I'll pay attention next time! Don't get mad at me please! Plea… THEY'RE COMING RIGHT TOWARDS US!**"

"Alright. Now's my chance to finish it! **BAYOEN!**"

***BOOM***

As Arle shot her most powerful spell, it massively damaged all of the clones… and brutally. Probably because of that recent chain from Amitie. It gave us a chance to win it all… but their boards are still there. However, I see the clones dizzy after Arle and Amitie's powerful combination attack. But I don't know how they are still alive.

"Wait… How are they still alive?" Ringo asked.

"They are dizzy. But what gives? They should be defeated." Yamabuki said.

"That's because doing your own powerful attack isn't going to help bring them back. We need to get even bigger." Ciel said.

"Even bigger?" We all asked.

"There's nine of us. Which probably might be enough. I might not say. But what I do know is, if we can pop a huge chain of puyos simultaneously, then there may be a chance that our friends could try to return back to normal."

"So are you saying that if we shoot our powerful spells altogether with a huge amount of puyos along with big chains, we might be able to wake them up?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for? Our friends can't be like this forever. We might as well go with Ciel's gameplan. If it's our last resort." Witch said.

…

…

…

"Let's do it. I have to try." I said as I started to stack up Puyo.

"Ok. If Kaze's doing it, then I am too." Ringo said while she started to do the same thing as I did.

"Count me in." Amitie said as she followed Ringo.

"My friends may be in trouble, but it will change with this many puyos right here." Arle said as she started to follow-up as well.

"Don't worry, Miss Rulue. I'll get back to your normal self in no time." Raffina said.

Now we all are continuing to stack up the puyos, trying to create our biggest chains we can possibly make along with our powerful spells. I may not know how long the blobs will be dizzy, but we needed to try the bestest that we could.

The dizziness took so long that we tried to make some magic happen. Schezo and the others should've been cured by Arle and Amitie's combination attack but it didn't give us what we wanted. If it did work, then we could get to the bottom of all this.

_I hope this plan works._

"Alright… I think this may be all I could do." I said as I stacked in what could be the biggest power that I could ever create.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked me.

"Yes… I'm positive that this could potentially bring them back to normal." I said.

"I'm thinking mine could possibly bring them back to normal." Ringo said.

"Same here. I'm ready to bring everyone back to normal!" Amitie said.

"***sigh*** Guys… I'm sorry, but this is for our own will!" Arle shouted.

"I hope this chain really works!" Raffina shouted.

"Ready to kick some butt?!" Yamabuki asked as she sounded totally ready.

"We may be ready. This is only going to bring huge pain to those blobs." I said.

"Exactly. If I want to help Schezo, then I gotta make this huge chain count." Alex said.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ciel asked.

"**Yeah!**" We all shouted.

"W-Wait. Ready for what? **What are you planning on doing?!**" Rulue asked as she snapped out of her dizziness, but not her brainwashed mind.

"Don't worry, Rulue. This is only going to hurt on my mark." I said.

"1… 2… **3!**"

"**Shadow Concussive Force!**"

"**Bayoeen!**"

"**Permutation!**"

"**Luminescence!**"

"**Ciel Arc!**"

"**Big Bang!**"

"**Bouclier De Ange!**"

"**Give Light To My Sword!**"

"**Shuriken Swarm!**"

***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM* *****BOOM*** ***BOOM***

…

…

…

***To Be Continued***

**Author's Note: Remember when I said there were going to be two parts in that story? I wanted to stop there. I didn't want to make this chapter long because it's like I'm gonna write a VERY LONG part 2. But the good news is, the third part will spark the finale of the series. And the epilogue chapter will come after the finale of the Puyo Puyo series. **

**Most of you guys will think that there will be a wrong turn. Most of you guys will think there will be a good ending. The question will decide it all, next chapter. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 3)

**Chapter 22: The Rematch For The Red Stone (Part 3)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"***cough*** ***cough*** That was very severe." Ringo said after dealing what was a very devastating attack that we all created.

"It sure is… it was almost like it was an explosion." Amitie said.

"Did it work?" Arle asked.

"Oh! I think we got rid of their brainwashed minds! But… they are knocked out." I said, looking a little worried.

"It takes time for them to wake up. That's what happens when people get hit severely by Puyo." Alex said.

"But… I'm just glad we brought them back. I didn't know what might have happened if we tried this altogether." Arle said.

"Especially Serilly. She doesn't like dealing with such scary things like that." Witch said.

"_Poor Serilly._" I whispered with a sweatdrop.

"Huh?! What happened to my friends?!" Ecolo asked as he floated towards our friends that we just cured.

"They are **OUR **friends, Ecolo. Don't be surprised if we did the same thing to you." Ringo said.

"_Boo! You just won't make me have fun, won't ya?_"

"**You just won't stop causing trouble!**"

"**And brainwashing our friends isn't going to convince us to give up the stone! Whether your plan is going to go on forever or not!**" Raffina shouted.

"***sigh*** So maybe you are just begging for another Puyo Battle to settle this once and for all." Satan said.

"You should know that we are not playing around. If you want to duke it out, then it's a challenge. And you should know that by now." I said.

"Hmph. Then it shall be…"

"_Ugh… what happened…_" I can hear Rulue's voice as she started to wake up first.

"Rulue! Are you ok?" Arle asked, looking surprised to see her voice.

"_A-Arle? _W-What are you doing here? And… what am I doing here?"

"Ecolo brainwashed you, forcing you to attack us in order for you to steal the red stone."

"Red stone?" Rulue asked, looking confused.

"It looks like this. It's called a red legendary stone. I'll explain in detail later." I said.

"Ugh… well it was very weird that I was attacking you guys. _Although I wanted to attack Arle._" Rulue mumbled.

"It's not your fault. It's just we were glad that you finally snapped out of it. We would've been so worried if you guys didn't come back to normal." I said.

"Huh… well, for once, I really do owe you guys for that." Rulue said.

"Were you guys asleep before this happened?" Raffina asked.

"Correct. It was just all of us sleeping. But… wait, what happened to Suketoudara and Nasu Grave?"

"Them? I had no interest in them. I was supposed to make this a human battle." Ecolo said.

"_Oh, figures._" Ringo whispered with a facepalm.

"_W-Wha… Where am I?_" I now heard Schezo's voice as he was the second person wake up from the illusion.

"_Ugh… Do I hear… voices?_" Harpy was then third.

Most importantly, everyone was starting to wake up from what happened. It was a huge surprise because our friends would've been in danger and things could've been much harder for us.

"A-Arle? What is everyone doing here?" Harpy asked.

"You got brainwashed by Ecolo, causing you guys to attack us and bring this red stone to him." Ringo said.

"The red stone?" Schezo asked.

"Uhh… that's it? A red stone?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Rulue on the other hand, almost had to finish me off, trying to get my hands on all over my body to search for the red stone, I just couldn't try to get off of her." I said as I was a little worried.

"What? I would never do that. Why would I try to put my hands on you?" Rulue asked, a little infuriated.

"I don't know. It was Ecolo that brainwashed you."

"Well… you do have a point… in the end, I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you." Rulue said, trying to admit.

"No no! It's not your fault! I'm pretty sure that brainwashing must have caught you off-guard."

"Anyway… where is Satan? He's still here?" Schezo asked.

"I'm behind you, timid mage." Satan said, looking annoyed.

"**Tch! **I figured you would still show up… and try to insult my cover name."

"_You just gotta love his perv-sonality._" Witch said with a facepalm.

"_I can't disagree with you, Witch._" Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"**I heard that, you know!**" Schezo shouted.

"That's the point." Somewhat everyone said. The ones who were quiet were me, Draco, Harpy, Serilly, Amitie, Ciel, Yamabuki and Ecolo.

"**Tch! **Always not learning when to quit. But enough of that. What are you guys even doing here?" Schezo asked Satan and Ecolo.

"We are still here for that stone. You all should have won and handed us that stone in the first place, but I guess brainwashing them was a bust." Satan said.

"Brain...wash...ing?" Harpy asked, looking a little confused on what that word means.

"I'll tell what that means later, Harpy." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"Did you really have to brainwash my body, Satan?" Rulue asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"**H-Hey, it wasn't me! That was Ecolo's idea!**" Satan shouted, trying to blame Ecolo for the brainwashing idea.

"Well… uh… I just wanted to… see how you can control Ringie." Ecolo said, looking unsure on how to explain it thoroughly.

"**So you decided to control my body without prejudice?! The nerve of you! Now someone is just wanting a beatdown by the fighting queen!**"

"I just wanted to test you out. Besides, I bet you would be a perfect matchup against Kaze. You caused her body to enervate by grabbing her precious throat of us when I brainwashed you. And then you snatched the red stone from her pocket and handed it over to me. It's quite ecological to explain if you ask me. Hey, it kinda sounds like my name."

"It's logical. Not ecological." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"It's kinda how I want to say it."

"**Tch! **Putting a girl's life in jeopardy makes you an evil blob. Now you know why you don't deserve things that are important to you. No matter how you take things easy or hard." Schezo said.

"We can take whatever way you guys desire. So even if you guys still have a lot of faith not only for yourselves but in this world, we will still manage to take what will still be ours. I know all of you don't recognize me as being evil and mean all the time and just always hunting down my precious fiancé, but I was now convinced that this stone will give the power to destroy all dimensions down to its last atom. But for me, I don't want my Arly and Carbunny to go away because I don't know who I should track down if both of them are taken down. The rest of you idiots are just not my type in terms of style. So I think I made my point."

"You want "Arly and Carbunny" to live, mister?" Ecolo asked Satan after hearing what Satan just said.

"Well, I know I want to get this over with, but I don't want Arly to die. I still want her to become my fiancé."

"Gu. Gugugu."

"You're not wrong, Carby. He just won't stop this annoying "Fiancé" theory." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"H-hey… I didn't mean it like that. I-I was just only…"

"I get that. But I'm getting very irritated hearing your filthy mouth over wanting me to become your fiancé. No matter how many different types of tactics you do. In fact, I was just wanting to hope that if I **WERE **to marry you, you could've started causing trouble, not just for me but for everyone else. I just want to become friends who aren't as perverted as Schezo and I don't care if you are trying to be as chivalrous as you can to make me convinced at wanting to marry you. I say no everytime, but you always keep on going with this "marriage" stuff. **IM! NEVER! GOING! TO! MARRY! YOU!**"

…

…

…

"W-Well… I suppose you are right about this explanation… but I believe it will take some time for you to become convinced I suppose."

"**OH MY GOODNESS!**"

"Ok! Ok! Arle, calm down! I don't want you to make yourself go ape, otherwise you might make the situation worse than it should be!" Ringo shouted.

"Ringo's right. We really need you, we don't want you to get so upset. And besides, you might make Serilly even more scared at this situation." I said.

"You know Serilly's watching, right Arle?" Witch asked.

…

…

…

"Ok… you're right. I'm sorry Serilly." Arle said after attempting to calm down.

"I...It's fine." Serilly said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you like that." Chico said to her.

"But like Arle said, you can become innocent all you want, but Arle still won't be yours." Schezo said. "_Although I wish to be the only person to hunt power that is coming from inside her body. _But still, she has no interest in you. Unless you are trying to use her in order to retrieve that red stone."

"Use her? Why would I use her? I was just making a statement that I don't want her to vanish. We want to start our apocalypse, but I just really wish she would still be alive." Satan said.

"Then why are you doing this nonsense at a time like this? Do you know how much these people including me love this world? You just take it as if you don't care about the people as much as you don't care about this world. How come you don't care about this world, but you only care about me?" Arle asked.

"Well, Arly, I just want our time to be peaceful together. I just want to make sure that we can take this time to spend our time forever doing what you want to desire and not have to deal with these brats that stand in our way. So I would rather want you more than any other person in this world."

"You know, it kinda makes me wanna play with Ringo more now that you say that." Ecolo said.

"No, Ecolo. I'm not gonna let that fly." Ringo said.

"So this was your whole reason for wanting to take me down? And reclaiming what I just found first?" I asked.

"You are our target, of course. You were clingin' on to it all day, so it's now our turn to cling on to what you just found first." Ecolo asked.

"Don't be surprised if we capture all the stones to someone who is very similar to you. That someone will catch you by surprise." Satan asked.

"Really? That someone? And who would that be, huh?" I asked, getting slightly irritated.

"You might need to figure that one out if you really want to know. But nevertheless, our conversation is now done. Hand over the stone." Satan said.

"Do you ever read my lips? Or are you just gonna continue to make us irritated? I'm not coughing it up. No matter what you do." I said, trying to make it clear to them.

"We'll just keep on comin' and there will be no escape until you do as we say. Don't even think about callin' for backup this time because this is between me and you." Ecolo said.

"Well… Arle and Ringo are on my side. There's nothing you can do about it. And besides, our feelings are strong. And we definitely need this world more than you guys trying to obliterate it."

"And I love this world too! It's what I have been for a very long time and my life it's not going to end with destruction to this world!" Amitie shouted.

"Same here! If you want to mess with my friend, then you shall have to mess with me! I was definitely ready to take out someone who wants to get cruel to a friend who is really generous and nice for a change!" Raffina shouted.

"I will definitely not let you get your hands on that stone. You brainwashed all of us so now we are still not giving what you desire to have. And besides, you don't just need the stone. You just want to cause trouble and want to keep Arle to yourself. For that, You are gonna have to get through me in order to do that." Schezo said while wielding his sword.

"This will be the final time that you will surrender immediately, Ecolo. You will see the real reason why you don't need the stone. And I will show no mercy this time!" Ringo said.

"Satan… I know we have known each other for so long, but now it's time for your unnecessary actions to come to a close. I won't let you destroy everything no matter what plan works best for you. **AND **I won't let you have me at all. And I know one way that I can prove you right." Arle said.

"Hmph. So your friends are really sidin' with you. That kinda makes sense. Fine. You leave us no choice but to Puyo Battle for it. Don't think this'll be like last time because we are not going to be playin' around." Ecolo said.

"You can not play around all you want, but just know that you are still going to go down, and we are still going to teach you guys a lesson once and for all. And there is no taking it back." I said.

"You're not even a good Puyo player to begin with, so I'm sure we have a huge chance that we can take you down easily."

"Not a good Puyo player, huh? I got people that can help back me up and take you down. And you should know that I may have been in this world for only a few weeks but I will show you why I can defeat you easily. And your luck will run out. Easily."

"Hmph. Look who is confident. I'm sure you just want a beating in Puyo Puyo, but whatever makes you happy, then that's fine. You will taste the revenge of the Dark Prince, Kaze. And we will finally make you hand over that stone once and for all." Satan said with an evil look on his face.

"So prepare yourself, Kaze. This is the end for you." Ecolo said.

"Just bring it! I'm just wanting to get my dark fists to make you go to sleep on this starry night! Ready, Everyone?" I asked all of my friends.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted.

"_Although I don't want to hurt my Satan._" Rulue mumbled.

"Hmph! Then brace yourself. **All of you! Let's?!**" Satan shouted.

"**PUYO BATTLE!**"

* * *

This battle will determine who will officially keep the red stone. It's going to take a lot of hard work in order to put the nail in the coffin and keep the red stone. With all of my friends' help, there may be a chance that we can become victorious in this one.

_Don't worry, red stone. Kaze will protect you at all times. Just please don't break, ok?_

"Are you sure you can handle this one, Kaze?" I hear Schezo ask me.

"Don't worry, Schezo. I know I have struggled the first time, but this time, it won't happen again. Just trust me." I said.

"Alright. But at least, we just need to concentrate because they aren't playing around." Schezo said.

"I know. That's why we must do our best. Now just do your part."

"**Tch!** Fine."

We had to end our small conversation and start building up our Puyo board. We had to fill up all the Puyos until our boards got higher and higher.

I was just hoping we could try to watch out for Satan and/or Ecolo's powerful spells because I don't want ourselves to get knocked out early. Otherwise, it will be too late.

"_Gah… I messed up._ **Disaster!**" I hear Satan shout.

"**Ha! **Is that all you got, old man?! Just that?!" Schezo asked with a cheeky grin.

"**I'm just getting started! You'll see!**" Satan shouted.

"**I'll pay you back in kind!**" Ringo shouted as she tried to clear away the spell that Satan used.

_That one was easy to reflect anyway._

We still continued to fill up the Puyo board with Puyo after Ringo's reflection on Satan's spell. It was still getting silent until...

"**Hey-O! You boys better prepare yourself for this! Ninjutsu Arts Dance!**" Yamabuki shouted as I saw her do a five-chain.

"That's not gonna solve anything. **Payback time!**" Ecolo shouted as he deflected Yamabuki's five-chain spell.

"This is only just the beginning! And now you will perish midway, so be prepared!" Satan said.

"**You won't win this time around!**" Arle shouted.

We still continued… Well you guys already know I said that about… what was it two or three times? I'm not gonna say that part again since you already know what we are still doing.

But for me… I was quiet ever since we started this match but I was still managing to get something going in what could be an important and final battle (if this is truly it) and I was not gonna let my guard down because of this.

"I'm sorry, Satan. But this is for my own good! **Iron Fist Sanction!**" Rulue shouted.

"Well done, Rulue. But you still need more improvement then that. **Try enjoying it!**" Satan shouted as he dodged Rulue's attack.

"**Refaire Sa Vie!**" Ciel shouted, creating a four chain.

"Ok… **Hey, everyone! Sweet Dreams! Imitation!**" Ecolo shouted as he pulled out his powerful spell.

"**Not for long! Dunamis!**" Schezo shouted as he countered Ecolo's powerful spell.

"**Good job, Schezo!**" Arle cheered at him.

"Things are starting to get even competitive now!" I said.

It was really getting competitive and not a single person got hit by a single spell. It's a crazy feeling because I was hoping one would get hit already but it feels like this is going to be intense then I thought it would be.

"You may be this good, but it won't be easy for you. Just watch and see." Satan said as he was going all out.

"We have sixteen people fighting you guys. So impossible to beat all of us." Ringo said.

"I know. But I have my own ways of not losing my own momentum."

After Satan started to go all out, I alone started to go all out and fill up more puyos.

"Well, say the words "I lost my confidence" multiple times when you eat this! **Archrage!**" Alex shouted, creating a six-chain.

"**Payback Time!**" Ecolo shouted as he countered Alex's attack. "There's no way we are gonna lose. Not to one purple-haired girl. Again."

"I just couldn't believe these guys are teaming up with this harsh foreigner. She's not even that good enough to face us. The others are just helping her protect the stone." Satan said.

"**This harsh foreigner?!**" I yelled, being insulted by Satan's name calling.

"_Now he is pushing it._" Arle whispered.

"_No sweat._"

_That's no way to treat a British girl like me! I wonder how I should punish him!_

I felt a purple aura around me, showing the sign of fury that I'm having with me and Satan. Calling me a harsh foreigner. I never noticed how I got that, but I'll let it slide. But now… I'm starting to get fed up with this guy.

"**Now you made it too far, you vile tyrant!** **Calling me a harsh foreigner! I'll make you suffer from the fiery pits of hell!** **And I have the bestest way of doing so!**"

I then started to pop the puyos and then…

"**Darkness Crescent Kick!**"

After that, I went faster filling up the puyos so that I could get dirtier with my chains. I bet I am processing a new ability or something like that. It's not like I wanted to have a new ability. It's just… without overthinking it, I managed to do something that I have never done before.

It's somewhat of a rage spell. Probably. But only in Puyo Puyo.

"**Try enjoying it!**" Satan shouted as he countered my attack.

But I wasn't backing down.

"**You seem pretty tough, but you won't fend me off with one of your ruthless attacks! I will make you silence your whole body! Pay attention and you'll see!**" I yelled.

"_She's going crazy fast._" Satan whispered as he tried to focus and fill up the puyos faster too.

"Geez, look at Kaze." Raffina said, while looking at my board. She sounds surprised.

"She sounds like she can be a toughie in this current state." Amitie said.

"**Shadow Dunk!**" I shouted, created a six-chain in the process.

"**Payback time!**" Ecolo shouted, cutting away my six-chain.

"**STILL NOT GIVING UP?!** **You sure are strong, but you still are not strong at saying the words **"**I surrender!**" **Don't ya?! I'll help you with that!**" I yelled.

"Her power… I feel… the chances of… claiming her."

"**Shut up, pervert!**" I yelled at Schezo, while trying to focus.

"**Tch!**"

I was still trying to go faster setting up my Puyo chain. I know I should go back to my normal self at this rate. But I have to beat them one last time. Just for the sake of this stone.

"**Shadow Dunk!**" I shouted creating a six-chain.

"**Uh oh! We're not gonna make it!**" Ecolo shouted.

"**She's going way too fast!**" Satan shouted.

"**Gaaaahhhh!**" Satan and Ecolo got pelted by my six-chain after having not enough puyos to counter my attack. And they started to get a little dizzy.

And I was in for something big in which, it will be finally the time to say goodbye to those idiots.

"**You deserve that! Calling me a harsh foreigner! Now prepare yourself for the worst!**" I yelled as I was getting to defeat these guys with one final spell.

"I didn't even expect this from the start." Arle said to Ringo.

"I had no idea either. Kaze has really grown powerful in this… current state." Ringo said.

"**SAY GOODBYE! Shadow Concussive Force!**" I yelled as I used my most powerful spell to finish them off.

***BOOM***

And after that, I knocked these guys out cold. Leaving them on the ground. The last battle was a total success. All because of the ability to go crazy and start making dirty chains.

* * *

"***breathing hard*** That'll teach you a lesson!" I shouted as I was attempting to calm down.

"Well someone was very cruel!" I hear Raffina say to me from behind.

"That purple aura, Kaze. **What was that just now?!**" Amitie shouted, sounding very surprised.

…

…

…

"I… had no idea. I never had this type of power before. Honest." I said.

"Whatever that source of power is, I need it right away." Schezo said.

…

…

…

"***sigh*** You really do have a perverted mindset, don't you?" I asked with a sweatdrop and a small smile.

"**I'm not always perverted! **They don't call me the dark mage for nothing. This is what I do for most of my life."

"Whatever. Pervert."

"**Tch!**"

"But I didn't know you can defeat those guys all by yourself due to your… aggressive side." Ringo said.

"I never actually wanted this to begin with. But if it helps me get stronger, then I'm okay with it. But I was just wanting to pull off the last laugh with you and Arle. Four if you count Carbuncle."

"Well… Carby does play puyo. He's just taking a break from it." Arle said while looking at her buddy.

"Oh. I guess he's been through a lot."

"Tell me about it. But I'm sure Carby will find his rhythm back. Right, Carby?"

"Gugu!"

"Now, Satan! Ecolo! We defeated you! Now surrender immediately and never return for that stone." Schezo said while pointing his sword at the duo.

"**Tch! **Surrender? You think we're done here? We only lost to one single girl. You weren't even doing anything but defending yourself." Satan said in a threatening tone.

"It doesn't matter. You lost. So now we gotta do what we say. **And make it fast!**" Raffina shouted.

"Well… I wish to… but I demand a rematch! That last match didn't count!" Ecolo shouted.

"**WE WON FAIR AND SQUARE! What are you talking about?!**" Ringo yelled.

"Hmph. It seems like going duo isn't enough. I got somethin' better in my end."

"Look, Ecolo! You need to stop this! You are totally

making things harder than it should be! If we say that we win, we win! Now just give up and leave this place already!"

"_Ringo… That's not how you act nice to blobs! _All I want is just one more round. You know I'm always open for another challenge. Even though It's already past bedtime of course."

"We could've been asleep by now. But like we said, we won fair and square. So just give it up already." Arle said.

"Unless you want me to bury you with more puyos." Schezo said.

"**Hahahahaha! **I reckoned you all want your sleep. For now. Hey, mister… I need to possess your body."

"**WHAT?!**" Satan yelled, looking very surprised at Ecolo's response.

"**Tch! **You are still going? Even after we beat you?" Alex asked.

"How do you possess someone's body?" Ciel asked.

"First you brainwash Schezo and the others and now you are going to need someone's body? You sure have some resilience for an annoying blob." I said.

"Resilient? **Hahahahaha! **I've always been resilient. But I've been resilient to people who always like to become party poopers back in the days, and I punish them with a massive amount of nuisance Puyo."

"_What a scum you are…_" I whispered with a mean look on my face.

"So for this one, I demand a rematch. And I might need this guy's body for a second." Ecolo said.

"**What?! You can't have my own body! Who do you think you are?!**" Satan shouted.

"Trust me. This is the only way." Ecolo said as he was trying to go inside Satan's body.

Once Ecolo was going inside Satan, Satan himself was starting to change, but with his whole body starting to turn into a shadowy figure. Even his skin, hair, arms. His whole body was just like Ecolo's body. And the way I'm looking at him. Satan looks just like Ecolo. And This may sound like it's going to be the hardest challenge.

But this hard challenge isn't going to stop me from giving up the red stone. And I actually mean that.

"***giggle*** Well… what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?" I heard Ecolo say. But his voice is connected with Satan.

"It looks like you of course. But you are still drooling." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Well I couldn't escape that of course. I wanted to take Satan's body for a reason. Just so that alone, I can defeat you lickety-split. And get my hands on that red stone once and for all."

"You are still alone of course. Your goal and plan won't be as successful as last time." I said. "Because you now have realized that our power can enhance ten times better than you can imagine. And for me, I'm now going to go above and beyond, although you are in Satan's body. But if you want that stone… then you might as well have to take it… by going through my whole body instead."

"Wha… Kaze?" Ringo sounded surprised.

"My dream was to have magic when I was younger. And I was focusing on this while working my way up and growing up. And despite the fact that I couldn't get the chance to just fulfill my dream at my younger self, I just couldn't withdraw my own objective until at my current age, my mother… gave me the green light."

"Gave you the green light?" Amitie asked.

"I guess I haven't even told you guys this before. But when I said that my mom back in the United Kingdom gave me the green light, she really found a way for me to fulfill my dream. At first thought, I noticed she would be just joking in the statement she made, but when I noticed her being serious, it really shocked me. I didn't know what Puyo Puyo meant to me, but I just had to deal with it as long as it deals with magic. Ms. Accord on the other hand, I wanted to give her my warmest thanks for helping me make it this far from where I was several years ago. And my mother as well. When I was testing this out facing you guys, the next thing came to my mind… was that if I was a really good puyo player. So even if I almost collapsed against Satan and Ecolo, I wanted to not give up. Not lose any hope of losing this red stone. And Schezo was a huge help. Alex was a huge help. Even you Ciel. Arle. Ringo. Amitie. Raffina. Almost Everyone. You all helped me get this far. So now I need to fight the good fight one last time… for you guys. I know you want to battle with me, Ringo and Arle, but now for this, you want them out of here right? Then I need this fight alone. Just pray that I can try to take this blob down with all the confidence that I can get."

"Kaze…" Ringo and Arle didn't know what to expect.

…

"Alright. If you think you can handle this blob alone… then go ahead." Ringo said as she said with some confidence.

"We may have defeated these guys before, but I'll give yourself a chance to take this guy down." Arle said.

"I could've asked for you guys for help, but thanks for always trusting me. You have my warmest thanks too. How should I ever pay you back?" I asked.

"You don't have to pay us back. If you have the confidence to beat this guy up all by yourself, then show him who's boss." Raffina said.

"You've climbed a higher mountain, right? Now show us if you can go any higher than that. Without hitting any brakes." Yamabuki said.

"**Do this for Primp Town, Kaze! I'm counting on you!**" Amitie shouted.

"Don't worry, Amitie. I'm gonna try and keep this place peaceful." I said.

_Mom. This is for you._

"**Hahahahahaha! **So you finally decided to give up the stone?" Ecolo asked me as I walked up to this blob.

"Ecolo, if you want a rematch, then I accept." I said pointing at him.

"Huh?"

"You and me. Mano-a-Mano. Whoever wins, **OFFICIALLY** keeps the stone. No more rematches. This is a one-time match, since you are just **BEGGING** for the stone. And this is not going to be an easy fight for you."

"Ooooh. So you want to face me in my new form, eh? I was hopin' I would want Ringo to face me in this newest look, but looks like I'm in for a treat for today."

"Just know that I found this red stone. And I'm still not giving it up to a person who really has the guts to destroy a world that was known for being peaceful. If you still don't get that, then allow my dark spells to tell you why."

"You were lucky that those dark and light buffoons helped you out the first time we faced each other. And that second one didn't count because of you being a cheater and started to go crazy with all the puyos."

"Calling me a harsh foreigner isn't going to change my answer! We could've kept this clean but since you wanted to harass me, now I'm going to harrass you back. With all these Puyos that you guys have been using for so long."

"Well… demolition is my specialty of course. And now since you accepted my challenge, prepare to make this time your last, because you will face this greatest Puyo player of all time, Ecolotan."

"Now I'm making you change that title! **Let's?!**"

"**PUYO BATTLE!**"

* * *

Here we go. One last time. This may be the last time I will be playing Puyo Puyo as I began stacking Puyos. The stone is on the line and is going to take a lot of concentration because "Ecolotan" if that's what his name is, is not going to be an easy person to deal with.

So now for me, I'm not going to be playing around and remember everything that I have learned when I first have arrived into this dimension. And I really hope to show my mother the win.

_Geez, Ecolotan is taking this very seriously. But now I should focus._

I was going to fill up the puyos higher when…

"**Disaster EX!**"

Ecolotan created a three-chain early and shot a blue-like energy sphere at me. But it didn't affect me at all, although I got hit by nuisance Puyo. I was still alive though.

At first, I looked at him like he was going to be serious, but I didn't bother at all as I was focusing on myself.

"C'mon, Kaze! I thought you have the guts to win! The stone is not likin' what it is seeing out there from you."

Ecolotan said.

I ignored his response and tried to clear away all the nuisance Puyo that was on my board. I'm going to need a lot more than to just go for higher chains because this guy is going to have a more powerful performance than me. I might feel it.

And by the way, It's not like I'm gonna be losing my mojo if I lose. I'm still a good Puyo player.

_Alright, Kaze. This is an important battle and my mom is watching. Do not fail her. She is relying on you so you must do what you can to show her the win._

"You still not attackin' huh? Well, I guess it's an easy win for me so why don't I make this easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy."

_I'm glad I'm not losing my focus. I would've had everything into jeopard… __**Gah! **__Ok… let me be quiet and do me._

"Get ready for some pain! **Catastrophe EX!**"

"**Darkness Crescent Kick!**" I shouted as I blocked Ecolotan's five-chain attack, preventing him from not taking me down early in this match.

"And just as I thought it was going to be easy too. No worries. This is only the beginning anyways."

After not allowing Ecolo to put me in a losing position, I started over and repeated the same process as before. I didn't want things to get a little tricky for me so I have to try to pay attention to myself, including how much puyos Ecolotan has on his board.

"Keep going, Kaze! We all believe in you!" Arle shouted.

_Arle… alright, Arle. I got it._

"Geez, you seem so quiet, Kaze. Arle and Ringo makin' you feel so uncomfortable or…"

_This blob just won't shut up._

"Hmph. You just won't answer. Fine, be that way. I won't play nice either." Ecolotan said as he started to be serious as well and not play around.

This is where we both were filling up our boards again. We were both trying to get at each other's faces and one might get knocked out very shortly. It was really starting to get really competitive than it was the last battle.

_It seems Ecolotan is going way higher than me. But how?_

I decided to erase that thought for now and had to continue stacking up. It was quite odd that he filled up the board higher than me. But that didn't stop me as I was trying to match Ecolotan's pace. I had a feeling that Ecolotan will get a chance to attack first.

_Wait… if he clears the puyos first… then I might get the chance to build a higher chain… let's try that out. I never noticed that from the start. So I might need this chance to focus and get a higher chain than him. If only I can try to be quick in this._

"Slacking off I see? Welp here goes nothing. Say goodbye to your stone. I built a higher chain so get ready for your withdrawal."

_Here we go. I need to be quick._

"**Disaster EX!**"

"**Juggernaut EX!**"

_C'mon, Kaze._

"**Catastrophe EX!**"

"**Cataclysm EX!**"

"Just try to take the safe way out, Kaze." Raffina said.

_I'm almost there…_

"**Ascension EX!**"

_One more..._

"**Ascension EX!**"

_Alright, now!_

"Alright, I've already decided, Ecolotan. Are you ready for my answer?" I said.

"**Hahahaha! **So you already decided. Are you finally withdrawing the stone?"

"Oh it's more than just the stone. I'm withdrawing **YOU!**"

"Wha… just me? Did you even try on your end?"

"Yup. I thank you Ecolotan… for going easy on me." I said as I was preparing my biggest attack.

"Going easy on you?"

_Say goodbye… Sir Want-To-Drool-All-Night._

"**Darkness Backfist!**"

"**Shadow Burst!**"

"Ahh… that's nothing." Ecolotan said.

"**Darkness Crescent Kick!**"

"**Shadow Dunk!**"

"Wait a minute… That don't look right." Ecolotan said, looking very confused.

"**Shadow Concussive Force!**"

"**Shadow Concussive Force!**"

"Uh oh. I gotta counter."

_Too late now._

"**Shadow Concussive Force!**"

And after that 9-chain that I created…

"Wait, Wait, Wait! I'm not dead yet! I'm not…"

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

A massive amount of Puyo just slammed into Ecolotan's head and what was surprising was the blob was coming out of Satan's body, which means that Ecolo's shape came out of Satan's body after that attack. And both of them were dizzy at that moment. And they were nearly fainting at that moment.

_Guess someone's dead after all. Well two if you count Satan. Looks like someone has won after all._

* * *

"I guess you two were such a pain after all." I said. "Trying to convince me to give up the stone. Now you really know not to mess with a new girl who is trying to discover something very important here."

"Wow… Kaze." Arle said.

"She really did it." Ringo said.

"Now I have one more present for you both on your way out." I said as I pulled out the red stone.

_I hope this still works._

I then try to look at these two and squeeze the red stone for a few seconds. And then the stone was glowing.

"Huh? The stone is glowing." Amitie said.

"Does it really do that?" Raffina asked.

"Yes. Wait. Everyone, back up. Because something huge is about to fall." I said to them.

"Huh? What is it?" Ringo said.

***GLOW***

A circle of light popped up and surrounded Ecolo and Satan's personal space. And now there was one final object that came in place.

"Are they… in a spotlight?" Amitie asked.

"**W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT?!**" Serilly yelled as she got scared at the giant bomb-like Puyo.

"D-Don't worry, Serilly! It's not gonna blow up on you! I promise! Just try to stay back!" I panicked.

"How did that thing appear?!" Schezo asked, looking very surprised.

"I believe the stone has the ability to send a giant bomb and it can target one or two people I believe. And explode on them."

"That sounds really painful. But I guess if that's what it does, then I'm satisfied with it."

"Satisfied? It's really good. Because although its radius seems big, it may be enough to put them down… cold."

***BOOM***

The bomb then exploded on top of Satan and Ecolo's head, sending them flying through the starry-night sky. And that was all I wrote.

"**Holy cow, that was actually devastating!**" Raffina shouted.

"Yup. It sure was. I didn't even expect the bomb to appear so randomly. But it was cool to begin with."

"**But Satan and Ecolo are gone, of course! I can't believe it, Kaze! You actually beat both of them!**" Arle cheered.

"And you didn't need us to help you beat them along the way. How could we ever thank you?" Ringo asked.

"You don't need to do anything. I was just helping myself out. I only needed to win one more puyo battle and I'm all done. And that's what I did."

"Hmph... after some tough times that you were having while you were protecting that red stone, you still managed to stand your ground. I see you are just like me of course." Alex said with a confident smile.

"You actually proved to me that you can handle foul beings with such honor. As expected from a warrior." Ragnus said.

"It was nothing. It was just something that I wanted to show you guys that I'm really good at playing Puyo Puyo although this is my actual first time going here in this dimension."

"Yeah. You truly are heroic, Kaze." Amitie said.

"I actually was kinda embarrassed to see my Satan go, but…"

"Wait, Why?" I asked Rulue.

"Well… I wish I could tell you… but I don't want to at the moment."

"Umm… ok. Is it because you like him?" I said. Rulue nodded.

"Well… he was the one to blame for the red stone, but I guess maybe I'll try to help you get along more with him if that's what you want."

"No no! It's fine, maybe I'll just keep trying and see if I can try to get the door open." Rulue said.

"_She just doesn't want to deal with him anymore._" Schezo whispered with an exasperated look.

"Oh, shut up, you." Rulue said with a sour look.

"Well… I guess you'll still have a chance, Rulue. I just need to get myself some time first. Remember, I still like you. As a friend." Arle said.

"But being with Satan doesn't make it any better. It's way more ridiculous. I just couldn't stand it."

"I know it doesn't, but you just don't see us more clearly. If I decline Satan's proposal, then it's final. I'm not taking it back. I'm throwing that offer away. So you just need to know that I'm trying to help you make your wish come true. No one's gonna try and take him away from you so you are free to get him all by yourself. Trust me, I'll make sure he doesn't make my lovebug ever again when we are together."

"I think you should listen to her, Rulue. Arle's not the one to be put to blame for. She's just over with Satan, so you can take this time to make him all yours alone." Raffina said.

…

…

…

"_W-Well… _***sigh*** I guess you are being serious after all… and you did save me from that brainwashing that occurred…

…

…

…

Alright. I believe you, Arle." Rulue said with a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She said while holding up a peace sign.

"But don't get the wrong idea, Arle. Satan will still be mine. That doesn't mean hog him all to yourself, you hear?" Rulue asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not dealing with him anymore." Arle said.

"Welp… I guess that means Arle's power will still be…"

***POW***

"_Ow… _What was that for?" Schezo asked after I punched him on the side.

"You don't need it right now." I said to him in a serious tone.

"You would still be the same." Ragnus said.

"**Tch!** _You never let me be me._"

"So Satan and that Ecolo guy were behind this red stone drama?" Chico asked.

"Well, not really. They were saying that another person is looking for this stone but I know what his or her name is. I might as well need to figure out that person."

"That kinda sounds like trouble isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. It kinda does. That's why I needed to protect this stone so that nothing happens to you guys. Luckily you guys are fine so that's good to hear."

_Even though they might be good enough to know what the six stones do. Well… a few._

"So what are you planning on doing now with the stone still here?" Ciel asked.

"I'm taking it back to my world tomorrow as well as pack up all my belongings. It was really nice to see you guys. I never knew what would happen if I ended up with some creepy people."

"Creepy people?! This is a peaceful town, Kaze!" Amitie asked, stunned by what I just said.

"I get it, Amitie! But I'm just saying in general. Because the name Primp Town sounds like pudding."

"Really?! **That's what an eggplant said to me one time!** **But it's way different than that! He even said that he was gonna eat Primp Town too! THAT MONSTER!**" Amitie yelled.

"Uhh… an Eggplant? Is that…"

"Of course that would be him." Schezo said with a facepalm.

"And why would an eggplant eat Primp Town, Amitie? That does not make any sense at all." Raffina said with an exasperated look.

"I thought that was the only word on the street that I have got. And at first I thought it would be unanimous."

"Well, it's a false statement, Amitie, so I don't believe it will happen." Ciel said.

"Ok, aside from rumors, I think I should start heading home. I got to pack up my stuff, get in a shower and prepare for tomorrow."

"Wait, what about my sleeping bag?" Arle asked.

"We are gonna get it. We just gotta make it fast because it's getting extremely late. Probably 11:10 PM. I have to check my phone." I said.

"That's it. Nothing else that we are doing?" Schezo asked.

"I guess all that fighting must've had me sweating. I should probably get going." Yamabuki said.

"Ok. Thank you for helping us back there, Yamabuki. I really appreciate it."

"Sure! Anytime! I'll be seeing you around!" Yamabuki said as she was using her ninjutsu skills and took her leave.

"Wait, who was that girl again?" Draco asked.

"Her name is Yamabuki. She was just a random girl that helped us out." Arle said.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave. I had a long day. It was nice seeing you here, Kaze. Hope we can get along more soon." Ciel said.

"Yeah… take care, Ciel." I said as I waved and watched her leave the area.

"I bet you'll miss her." Raffina said.

"Yeah… I bet I do." I said with a down look.

"Yeah I think I should take my leave too. All this fighting got me sweating. I now need to rest. See you guys later. Later, dark mage." Alex said as she took her leave.

"_Yeah. Sure._" Schezo said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Anyway… with those three gone, should we get going? I'm tired." Chico said.

"Me too." Draco said with an exhausted look.

"Me three." Harpy said with an exhausted look as well.

"We all are not far away. So try to stay awake while you still can." Witch said.

"_Fine._"

"Yeah. We were just going to your base anyway, so let's try to go there while we still can." I said.

"Alright. Let's go everyone!" Arle said.

_I could've just said that first, but whatever._

**Author's Note: And there you go. That is all Kaze wrote. With two important victories, Kaze still keeps the stone away from Satan and Ecolo and has created a heroic performance in the main finale although the first battle was easy for her due to her going berserk and taking both of them down all by herself without having any backup. What a way to put an end to Satan and Ecolo's pursuit of the red stone.**

**So with that being said, what's next now… is the conclusion of the Puyo Puyo Series. Yup. The next chapter will be the final chapter for the Puyo Puyo Series. It's been a long ride for Kaze now that she is known to be heroic just in this series. And now… this will be the last time that you guys will see Kaze in the Puyo Puyo Dimension. So I hope you guys enjoyed this three-parter and I will see you guys in the epilogue of the Puyo Puyo Dimension.**


	24. Until They Meet Again

**Chapter 23: Until They Meet Again**

After Yamabuki, Alex and Ciel left the crossroads, we all went straight to Arle's base so that we could immediately get Arle's sleeping bag and get a move on. I'm starting to feel a little sleepy during our walk, but I'm starting to shake it off and get it over with.

I'm just glad everything has been put into silence and I can finally spend the last of my hours going to my house and sleep. I went through so much today and now I can get this chance to take a break from everything that I went through the whole day.

_I should've been in bed a long time ago, but I guess Satan and Ecolo got me way too distracted. Not that I wanted them to make me do one more thing._

"Are you sure that you need your sleeping bag, Arle? Because I can grab a blanket at my house for you to sleep in." I asked Arle.

"No it's fine. The sleeping bag feels comfortable when I'm going to sleep so I'll be fine." Arle said.

"Why do you guys sleep with sleeping bags outside anyway?" Raffina asked her.

"Because we don't have anything to get comfortable with and using blankets may be a poor decision because what will happen if we used a campfire and we used a big blanket in order for us to get comfortable until all of the sudden the fire gets on the blanket?"

…

…

…

"Y-You do have a point there." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"I don't think a lot of people die doing that." Ringo said.

"I wasn't going to be superficial, but I was just wanting to wonder why you guys get sleeping bags. I was hoping that you guys bought them or a friend gave them to you."

"We bought it for all of us." Chico said. "I don't feel comfortable sleeping with sleeping bags but I always suck it up. Serilly and the others are fine with their sleeping bags. I can tell."

"It's summer so there's nothing to be worried about when you are in the dark." Arle said.

"I'm surprised there are no bears in this forest. It'd be so scary to watch." I said with a worried look.

"Well you're in luck. Because they aren't any. And if there **WAS **one, I bet Schezo and Ragnus could finish it off." Amitie said with a giggle.

"And why would we do that?" Schezo asked with an annoyed look along with a sweatdrop.

"I would rather defeat the foe all by myself for that matter. I would be in the right time to show the hero's toughness." Ragnus said.

"Well… Ragnus could be one tough guy… but not Schezo." Witch said with a sweatdrop.

"**Hey! **I am tough. Just only when I need to be when I'm traveling. You can't try to judge my level of performance just because of me not doing something." Schezo said.

"Right…" Witch was unsure about it.

"I'm a dark mage so I should achieve my goals that are given to me. If a person is in trouble, yes I could help, but I can't go help lots of people and not get a break. I would be too fatigued afterwards."

"Well you were a big help protecting the red stone for me so that's that." I said.

"You said it would create chaos, right? I don't need anyone starting an apocalypse early for no reason. It would make them look stupid."

"Well… I second that a little."

"Imagine you and Schezo doing it together! How would it feel if both of you could stop an apocalypse?" Draco asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say about that.

"Why would I do it with this girl? Of course she is strong, but she is not like me. In terms of our powers and our character." Schezo said with a sweatdrop. For the third time.

"Well that's not it, Schezo. I think… yes our personalities differ, but I think I could rely on you mostly when I need it."

"Huh?"

"You say that you are mostly into helping others in need **AND **stop other people from creating an apocalypse. So I think in my personal opinion, you may be a pervert of course, but you are still reliable out of several people I needed to rely on the most in this world."

"I guess I could let that slide for now." Schezo said with an annoyed look. Again.

"You don't need to feel agitated. You are much more adventurous like us. We could definitely use you on our adventures much more. Although you are likely going to say more perverted stuff." Arle said.

"Would you cut it out with the pervert theory already?! You are saying this way too much now."

"I can't help it. Your speech is a total dump. Maybe I can improve your vocabulary. I'll think about it soon."

"_I wish I could capture your power already._" Schezo whispered.

We all have arrived at Arle's base in which we could just grab Arle's sleeping bag and head straight to my house. I was hoping to get more people, but I want to have Arle, Ringo, Amitie and Raffina all by my side for this one. I believe they all had my back throughout the entire time I was in Primp Town.

"_Finally! We're here. Now I can rest my eyes!_" Draco whined, wanting to go to bed.

"Well you're in luck now. We could all use a nap anyways since we had to go through a lot this day." Witch said.

"Yes. I can finally go back to sleep after such a weird experience." Schezo said, trying to get his sleeping bag.

_I don't doubt him. I'm sure he went through a lot today. Maybe I'll keep touch with him somehow._

"It was odd that I was being controlled here at a time like this but thankfully I can have a goodnight sleep for once." Chico said.

"Wait. Where's Suketoudara and Nasu Grave?" Arle asked, a little concerned about the other two.

"***sigh*** Don't mind them. We might just wait for them to come back because I'm getting really tired from all of this." Rulue said with an exasperated look.

"Rulue does have a point there. I'm tired of walking and I need to relax my whole body." Ragnus said.

"Well… I guess we'll leave at that. Anyway I'll be back in the morning." Arle said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Kaze's house along with my sleeping bag. She needed only four people to sleepover at her house and keep her company because she is leaving Primp Town tomorrow afternoon."

"Right…" Ragnus said with a sweatdrop.

"Wait… leave here? This world?" Rulue asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys that I live in a different world. It's called the United Kingdom. I'll tell you more about it next time."

"**You didn't even tell me, Arle?!**" Rulue asked with a mean look.

"I'm sorry! It's just I didn't want to go even further with the information about her." Arle said while looking at me with a worried look.

"It's fine, Arle… I'm fine with you telling me where I'm from since we both travel in dimensions." I said.

_Wait. I haven't brought this up to them now that I'm starting to think about it._

"Speaking of dimensions, do you guys live here in Primp Town?" I asked.

"Well… for us, we live in a different kind of world. It's hard to tell what our place was named though. And I was also born there." Arle said.

"And that was before I met Arle who was the only person that I knew ended up here before most of her friends joined in. Even Ringo ended up being here too. I was kinda shocked to see both of them here since these two are my best friends." Amitie said.

"But our current friendship did not start until after I met **BOTH **at Suzaran. I didn't know a lot about Puyo Puyo until Arle started to get me into the groove. Just like how my mathematics skills are top-tiered in miscellaneous amounts of ways." Ringo said.

"Top-tiered? So you are like, Arle?!" I asked her.

"Arle? Wait, do you excel in math, Arle?!" Ringo asked in a surprised look.

"I do. I'm just not an expert in the types of math stuff that you do. If I was an expert at math then I would definitely be more like you, but someday It's going to take a lot of practice."

"I see. Maybe I might applaud you for trying to go on top of my level. Although the requirements for it can get a little tricky if you ask me."

"It may be tricky, but I'll try to get the hang of it. _Only I start school someday._" Arle whispered that last part.

_I should try to get her to my school someday. But I wonder how I should work it out._

"But then we have you, Kaze. Well… Raffina was the first to get your attention." Amitie said.

"That's right. I know you are a really quiet person, but I assume you are really interactive towards other people. As well as me being a friendly human being to you." Raffina said.

"Thank you, Raffina. Although you were kind of a teaser to me mostly, you also kept me company. I hope we can get along more." I said with a smile.

"You betcha." Raffina said with a thumbs up.

"And I also can't forget about Ringo, Arle and Amitie. They were the ones to help me along the way. Protecting this red stone, having my back at all times. I just couldn't possibly forget about them."

"I can't forget about you either!" Amitie said.

"Well… that's what friends are for." Arle said.

"You can always rely on me at any time." Ringo said.

"Same here. Anyway, we should get going. I have to prepare for tomorrow and I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Ok. Your right. I could really use some sleep right now." Raffina said.

"Yeah. Let's get moving. It's dark outside and we can't stay outside forever." Arle said, trying to get her sleeping bag.

"Your right. See you guys later." I said as I waved to everyone.

"Bye, Kaze." Witch said.

"We will meet again, Kaze." Rulue said.

"I shall see you around, fellow warrior." Ragnus said.

_Or hero. But I'll guess let that slide._

"Alright. Let's go." I said.

"**YEAH!**" Arle, Amitie, Ringo and Raffina screamed, almost giving me a heart attack at the process.

"**Damn it! Already giving me a heart attack! Just cut it out already!**" I shouted at these four.

"Sorry… it was just one last time." Amitie said.

"Well said." Ringo, Arle and Raffina said.

_I just can't wait to kick them._

* * *

We all arrived at my house after a somewhat of a 7 minute walk. We took no hesitation at all to walk straight over there in order to get ourselves settled.

"I guess this may be the last time I'm going to be staying over here." I said.

"Are you sure your mother is getting your bus tickets? Because I don't think they'll arrive on time." Arle asked me.

"They will. I just gotta wait for somebody to drop them off at my door. It will take long, but it should be here by the time I wake up in the morning." I said.

"It would be odd that it might come in the middle of the night." Raffina said.

"You're not wrong. I wouldn't want to get it in the middle of the night, but those are the keys to help me get back home, so I need to keep an eye on what I'm looking for."

"I see. I wish we could've found a new way to get you back home, but if bus tickets are your option, then I'm there's no point in denying what you do. I'm just hoping you're safe on the bus." Ringo said.

"Don't worry. No one's going to try and bother me along the way. It's just that people are getting on and off. For me, I'm going back to the United Kingdom so I have no problems with me feeling unsafe." I said as we all came inside the house.

"So what are you gonna do with all of your stuff?" Arle asked.

"I'm taking it with me. I can't leave all of my stuff here in my apartment, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Speaking of the apartment itself, did you rent it before you came to this world?" Raffina asked.

"Yes it was rented. It was just only for one month so I'm only going to be staying here until my time's up. Although my time is up."

"Yup. Anyway, what are we supposed to do here? Take a nap?" Amitie asked.

"Well let's get everything settled. We could start off in my room with you guys unpacking your stuff and then we could even take a shower and wash up." I explained.

"I'm not gonna wash up. I just took a shower this afternoon." Ringo said, trying to take it seriously.

"I don't think I have a new set of clothes to wear, so I'm not gonna take a shower." Arle said.

"Of course…" I said with a facepalm.

"Geez, Arle. What happened to your other pair of clothes that I bought you?" Raffina asked, a little concerned about the outfit that Arle is wearing right now.

"I didn't want to wear them today so I thought it would be best to put on my old outfit."

"Right…"

"So it's only me, Amitie and Raffina?" I asked.

"Yup. So how about the three of us ladies wash up?" Raffina asked us.

"**W-W-WHAT?! W-W-Why the three of us?!**" I shouted while extremely blushing.

"I would love to get in the shower with you, Raffina! Since you are my friend after all!" Amitie said.

"But don't think I offered to do this because you weren't even trying to do something after the battle for the red stone." Raffina said.

"_Ehhhh?! I was doing something!_" Amitie whined. "It was just… Kaze was doing all the work because she found it first. And she knows that she can handle it all by herself."

"I can't really blame you for not doing anything, Amitie." I said, trying to defend her statement.

"Yeah, at least you were trying to help us of course." Arle said.

"Thank you, Arle."

"Well… why don't you two go first?! I don't feel comfortable doing it with the two of you." I said, still feel a little shaken.

"You sure? I-If you don't feel comfortable, then you don't have to shower with us." Raffina said with a nervous look. "And you rented this place first, right? You can go before us. No one is begging you to allow us to go in first."

"No no. It's fine. I'm just offering that you two could wash up first before me since you guys are confident to do it together."

"Alright, where's your bathroom? Or actually, let me… get my clothes for a…"

"We could do that in my room." I said as I walked towards my room.

"Yes, let's do that in your room, so that we don't have to make things more difficult." Ringo said.

"Glad we had to be in your house to get ourselves settled." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

***TWO SHOWER BATHS LATER***

Soon after Amitie and Raffina had to get in the shower and me, Ringo, and Arle having a conversation, and me getting in the shower next after Amitie and Raffina were done while them, Arle and Ringo having a conversation next, Me, Amitie and Raffina had to change into our clothes.

For me, I had on a normal black t-shirt and some black and white shorts with some black socks. Yup. Just wanted to wear socks for tonight.

Amitie had on pink fluffy pajamas with bunnies all over them and some white bunny socks. For me, This made me think about something.

_She already graduated and she likes wearing this? Never mind. I'm not gonna say anything about it._

And Finally, Raffina also had on pink silk pajamas that looked really beautiful on her. I can't really explain why she looks very beautiful, I'm only gonna bear with it. But the only difference in her appearance is that her hair was tied up into a bun.

_So this girl really wants to stay beautiful. Just like how Draco would be._

Then after our change of clothes, we all were on the floor with our sleeping bags and blankets.

"Finally I can relax my back." I said while I was stretching on the floor.

"You don't have problems when you are asleep, huh?" Raffina asked. She was lying down next to me and Ringo.

"Nope. My life is just plain normal when I'm asleep. I don't get a single injury at all."

"You know, I kinda like it better sleeping in your house than just sleeping outside. It's actually kinda warm in here." Arle said. She was laying down next to Amitie who was next to me.

"Same here. I wouldn't lose concentration on my sleep just because of how warm it is inside the house." Amitie said.

"That probably explains why you're wearing those pajamas." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"I like them! They were supposed to be my favorite when I was younger. And me growing up doesn't affect the likelihood of wearing these over and over again."

"Well, I haven't used to wear those in my sleep as I would wear just normal pajamas in my sleep back in my world. I don't wear them often but I just feel like it would help me feel more comfortable when I'm asleep. _Even though it would be hot._" Arle whispered with an annoyed look.

"I do the same thing here. But I would change clothes doing that as well." Ringo said.

"You do that in Suzaran too, Ringo?" Amitie asked.

"Yeah. I always wear a new fresh set of clothes every night and I just sleep with them. It's just normal for me."

"I can see your point there."

"I'm just wondering if you both have an air conditioner? You know… for you guys to feel a little cool when you're hot." Raffina suggested.

"Well… I do. I'm just trying to figure where mine is at back home." Ringo said.

"I also have one. But I usually open my windows back in my world in order to feel a little cooler." Arle said.

"Oh. But you can also use an air conditioner. It's way cooler inside than to just open your windows." Raffina said.

"Well, if I find something that turns on the air conditioner, then I'll use it. But more importantly, I'm perfectly with the way I am."

"Alright. I'm just suggesting." Raffina said, trying not to protest.

"What about you, Kaze? Do you get hot?" Amitie asked me.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. I found an air conditioner in this room that works. It might keep you guys a little cool." I said as I got up from my blanket and turned on the air conditioner.

"Wow… it kinda does feel cool." Arle said.

"You can't really tell how cool this place feels now!" Amitie said with an amazed look.

"Yup, I turn on the air conditioner when I'm hot back in my world." I said.

"It's as cool as my mansion. I'm satisfied with it, Kaze. _**Ohhohohohoho!**_" Raffina said with her queenly laugh.

"Yeah… anyway one more thing."

"What's up, Kaze?" Amitie asked.

"I haven't even got the chance to tell you this before, but do you girls want to see my mother?" I asked.

"**R-Really?!**" All four girls shouted.

"Well, I was wanting to introduce you guys to my mother since you haven't seen the identity of her. She might be asleep, but I might get the chance to wake her up."

"Well I never even expected to hear something so rare before, but sure. I'm open." Ringo said.

"I'll be glad to see your mother! Count me in!" Amitie said.

"I guess If Ringo and Amitie want to do it, then I'm in as well." Arle said.

"I guess it can't be helped. I guess I'll see her. She seems to be nice." Raffina said.

"She will be nice to you once you get to know her. I have a strong relationship with her anyway." I said while I was grabbing my phone to call my mother.

_I would really hope that she would still be up. Although she may be asleep by now. However, it's odd that she never called me and told me how I'm feeling right now. I wonder why though. I guess we can call it at that for now. I have the red stone with me anyway, so I'm not gonna elucidate the details from what happened when the red stone was there until I get back._

_And besides… My mother is who I care for the most, so I'm just gonna have to discard all the important stuff right now and get to where I must do right now._

"_Hope she answers._" I mumbled to myself as I was called to my mother.

"_Hello?_"

_Right on cue!_

"Hi, mom."

"_Kaze, my pumpkin! How's it going? Are you ready to arrive home, tomorrow?_" My mom asked, so eager to see me.

"Yes. I'm ready to return back to you. And I got the stone still in my possession. How's everything going so far?" I asked.

"_It's going pretty well so far. There's still more news occurring about the flash of light, so all of these people are still figuring out what is going on._"

"It's still going on, eh? Well I guess I'll still need to wait until something comes up later." I said with a down look.

"_Yeah. How are you feeling right now?_"

"Im fine. I just wanted to call you to ask you if you wanted to see my friends on video chat?"

"_Sure! I would __**LOVE **__to see how many friends you've got hanging out with you._

"Cool. Hold on. Let me turn on my light." I said as I was going to brighten up the room and tried to put my phone on the wall.

"Alright can you see us?" I asked while I was looking at my mother.

"_Yeah. __**GEEZ! **__You got a bunch of new friends!_" Mom shouted while looking very surprised at all of the friends that I've got.

"Well, I got four with me right now. Girls, this is my mom." I said to them.

"Hiya!" Amitie shouted.

"Nice to meet you." Arle said.

"Hello, Kaze's mom." Ringo said.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." Raffina said.

"_They sure seem nice! Nice to meet you all. You may call me Jordyn. What are all of your names?_" My mom asked.

"The name's Amitie! It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Raffina. Again. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"My name's Arle Nadja. You can just call me Arle for short. I hope we can get along as well."

"And my name is Ringo. It's nice to meet you as well."

"_Wow… you girls have dyed your hair just like Kaze. I'm kinda jealous._" Mom said.

"Well… I don't… dye my hair." Arle said with a nervous look and a sweatdrop.

"Me either. Although I would look cool with a new hair color." Amitie said.

"So that means Raffina and Ringo have dyed their hair." I said while looking at Raffina and Ringo.

"Correct." Raffina and Ringo said. "Which is why I'm the most beautiful girl in Primp Town. _Oh La-Ti-Da!_"

"_**Hahahaha!**_ _Wow, you sure look beautiful! But what was that type of accent that you just said after you just ended your sentence?_"

"Huh? Do you mean Oh La-Ti-Da?" Raffina asked, confused.

"That's what I wanted to figure out at first. It's gotta be a different language that she took from a different world." I said while looking at Raffina:

"**W-W-What do you mean?! I just like saying it that way! There's nothing with it! **Well… let's just say it's more like royalty. Let's just call it at that." Raffina said, trying to make things right for her.

"Right…" I said with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, I also wanted to tell you that these girls were also helping me protect this red stone. Along with other people as well in which I won't be able to tell since it's a long list."

"_Really?! Did something happen along the way?!_" Mom asked us.

"Yes, but it's a really long story. I don't want to talk the whole way through." I said.

"It's ok, Kaze. We could fill in for you and make the conversation better." Arle said.

"We know about those two so we can join in the conversation if you let us." Ringo said.

"_Well if these two know something, then the three of you can explain to me what was happening when you guys were protecting the red stone. I can put all the information to everyone and they will definitely understand why the flash of lights were occurring._"

…

…

…

"Ok. I guess that kinda makes sense. Alright… now where should I begin."

We then told my mother the keys to what went down during our safeguard of the red stone. How Satan and Ecolo were using different tactics to steal the red stone along with the other stones in order to spark an apocalypse. But only just the red stone. Along with how they recruited Arfoire to go raid the Suzaran City celebration at the beach and steal the red stone from me but still managed to protect it. I also added the fact that Floré was there to help me get rid of Arfoire, but not only that she was helping me, the stone was starting to glow and a giant bomb-like Puyo starting falling down on only Arfoire and exploded at a huge radius, causing her to blow away at a high rate speed in which it was hard for her to see. That was when I told everyone who evacuated from the city about that scuffle. And that was when after everyone was walking home excluding me, Ringo, Arle, Amitie, Raffina and Witch who were trying to get Arle's sleeping bag so that all of us could finally relax, Satan and Ecolo appeared again but with bigger pain. And what I meant by that is that Rulue, Schezo, Harpy, Draco, Serilly, Ragnus and Chico were all possessed by those two (Only Ecolo himself) and started to attack us, with me almost losing my strength at the process due to Rulue choking me. But I told my mom she was actually choking me in order to find out where I placed the stone, and soon as she found the stone she threw me to the ground and gave the stone to Ecolo. They were about to leave with the red stone but that was when Ecolo was trying to make sure that I really don't interfere so he tried to find a way to use the red stone, but then, out of nowhere, we told my mom that Yamabuki, who was on top of a tree, snatched the red stone from Ecolo and quickly evaded in a flash. That was when Ciel tried to heal us all who were badly injured. The Seven clones were demanding for the stone back, but then we challenged them to a Puyo battle, and managed to make them snap out of it by defeating them brutally. Probably because of us using dirty chains. Then we tried to explain to Arle's friends who got out of Ecolo's illusion what happened to them and they seemed to understand. Then Ecolo was wanting to know what happened to brainwashed clones of Arle's friends and we explained to Ecolo that we had to do what we must to help get them back to normal. And that was to create dirty chains. Then after hearing that story, Satan and Ecolo were still not giving up as they were still demanding for the stone back so all of us challenged them to a Puyo battle. And they lost. Twice. The first time I won was that I had to take over for everyone that was teaming with me. The second time I won was that I had to defeat them one-on-one due to Ecolo taking over Satan's body. And the last thing I did to make them get out of here was to use the red stone that I still have and blast them into the starry-night sky. And that was it. Those evil beings were no more after that.

Arle was talking about why Satan was trying to capture the red stone. She explained that Satan was trying to destroy all worlds because he had no interest in people in terms of our… appearance, I guess. I'm not sure. Not to mention that he doesn't want Arle and Carbuncle to die so he wants to make sure it doesn't happen right away. My mother was so thankful for Arle that she tried to defend herself at all times by saying no to him. Danger would have arisen at any moment. Arle then told my mom that she knew Satan for a very long time and she told mom that Satan was like this for a very long time and he was always acting like this towards her. But I guess Arle will definitely make him learn his lesson after all the weird times she has put with him.

Ringo just told my mom that Ecolo was a shadowy figure who likes to drool. He always likes to trick people and make fun of them. He was also alongside Satan and was planning on burying all worlds into ruin as well. He would rather want to play with Ringo, but for this one, he is just planning on destroying worlds alongside him for now. Ringo also mentioned that she knew Ecolo for so long so she was sure that she'll try to take care of his evil schemes.

"Yeah. And… that's all. It was like a **VERY** long story." I said as we finished our what was almost 40 minutes of our long story.

"_Wow… all this time that you guys were protecting this stone. Now I'm really concerned about what's going to happen next once you return home with the stone, Kaze. We can really put more intel on what really is going on._"

"Well, I'll be back as soon I can, mom." I said.

"Wait, do you know something, Jordyn?" Ringo asked, being a little curious.

"_Oh yeah, we haven't told you guys this before._"

"Remember when I said I was going back home last week? We heard that there may be another stone over there too. At first, I didn't realize it but my mother was no joke when I first called her and asked her about how the United Kingdom was going." I explained.

"There's another stone over there? And Satan and Ecolo are after that thing as well?" Arle asked.

"_Well… Not that they are here right now, but all I can say it's so questionable to decide if they are going after that stone next. Maybe this "Arfoire" lady is gonna try to hunt it down or maybe there will be no one else finding out where that other stone is._"

"Well the area in the United Kingdom is **EXTREMELY **large so it's going to be really hard to find where that other stone is. I'm sure there's gonna be some people around looking for it before we even get a chance." I said.

"_Well we still have time on the bright side. Everyone just needs to figure out why these flashes of light are occurring because it's happening everywhere on the news._"

"But would it be possible if Satan, Ecolo and Arfoire all try to look for the stone in the United Kingdom?" Amitie asked.

"I don't know. This might be their first time going there if they reach there. It's so hard to experience what we are gonna find out next." I said.

"Maybe those three are working for the person who is in need for the stones in order to create this apocalypse in all six worlds. We know the United Kingdom, Primp Town and Suzaran City are part of it. But what are the next four?" Raffina asked.

"Well we do know Arfoire came from one dimension, but we don't know what that dimension is." Arle said.

"_And it's also concerning that she was being recruited in order to come after the red stone when she doesn't even know about the red stone._" Mom said while thinking about it.

"**Oh yeah! **And I didn't get the chance to tell her about the other stones too. We could've definitely added even more detail to this whole situation that is going on. But all because of her using magic and sending these huge robots inside the beach, I didn't try to gather information from her about what she knows about the other four stones that are in the four dimensions." I said.

"Maybe Satan and Ecolo were really that tenacious looking for that thing in the first place. Although Satan wants me alive." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"He won't be there for you, Arle. I'll make sure he stays away from you. I'll do the same with Ecolo." Ringo said.

"Thanks, Ringo. I'm glad to have an innocent friend like you." Arle said with a smile.

"You girls remember that I'm still here." I said to both of them.

"We'll never forget about you." Ringo and Arle said with a smile.

"Anyway, mom. How's dad? Is he doing ok?" I asked.

"_Yes. He's doing alright. He said that he's very happy that you got the chance to learn magic. He said he'll bring you back something special._" Mom said.

"**Wowsers! You can thank us for getting you this far, Kaze!**" Amitie shouted.

"Ok ok. Yes I know. But I was the one with the hard effort so I guess I should be thanking myself for that." I said.

"I haven't been meaning to ask this a long while but… why do you and Jordyn look **SO **different?" Raffina said while looking so surprised and confused at the same time.

"Well… about that, Raffina…"

"_Actually, I'll explain. Kaze was born with light-purple eyes. I was so stunned by her eye color because most of us people have brown, green and blue eyes. She's the only person with the light-purple eye color. It made me feel like I want to play with them so bad…"_

"**Did you really have to say that without a care in the world?!**" I yelled at my mom while blushing. The others were laughing at me.

"_Ugh… you bullies._" I said with a face palm.

"_Oh, Kaze. Always falling for it. But anyway, back to what I was saying, Her father or my husband was also stunned by the eye color as well, but we both had to get used to it and looking at her makes it even cuter. That was when we showed Kaze her eye color and she kinda liked it. It was so adorable seeing Kaze the way she is today._"

"Now you girls see the reason why I like purple so much. Although I'm not wearing anything purple right now." I said to everyone.

"_But she was not all purple in her appearance before you guys see the purple hair that she has. She had long black hair but she wanted a ponytail because she likes ponytails._"

"Really?" Everyone asked while looking at me.

"Yup. That's true." I said to them.

"_And it was like this until she wanted a change of hair color at the age of 13. She wanted to move on from the black hair color so I decided to give her a purple hair color spray. Since she likes purple so much._"

"Geez. So that's why you look like this. Something tells me that you may be the rarest person to find." Raffina said to me.

…

…

...

"Well, now that you say that… I bet I am the rarest person. In terms of appearance." I said after thinking about it.

"But I don't think there are any rare people like her here in our world. If you look at our hair color, you can see why we are not rare." Ringo said.

"_I can see that. Although I don't know much about this world, if I get the chance I'll study it more. But for now… I'll leave it at that._" Mom said.

"Anyway, is my bus ticket going to arrive in the morning?" I asked my mom.

"_Yeah, it should be there by the time you pack all your stuff. I'll be texting you to see if you are good to go._"

"Do you think Kaze will come back any time, Jordyn?" Amitie asked.

"_She will, Amitie. But for the time being, She has to return back. I know guys care about her so much, but I really don't want my daughter to be left behind for a long time._"

"Well, she does have a point. Besides, me and my mother planned that we'll try to research the stones ourselves and see if we can get any more intel."

"Oh." Amitie didn't look too happy.

"You don't have to feel bad, Amitie. People don't come to different dimensions for a very long time, but I'll tell you this. We did have so much fun together. I just want you to remember all the good times that we had together when I was here. And the next time you get to see me, the good times will get even better. I promise." I explained to her.

"Alright. I'll try to keep that in mind. You truly are a good friend."

"Same here." Raffina said with a smile

"Don't forget about us too." Ringo said with a smile.

"Agreed." Arle said with a smile as well.

"Same to you guys. I respect it all the way." I said with a smile.

"_And I wanted to thank you girls __**SO **__much for keeping Kaze some company all the way through. I really appreciate it. She didn't have any friends at all until you girls came in and gave her something to do with you._" My mom praised them.

"No problem! I'm always there to befriend anyone!" Amitie said with a peace sign.

"Your welcome. At first I thought she would be quiet due to her appearance, but there's no denying that she is this kind to us." Ringo said.

"Sure thing! We will always be there for her anytime." Arle said.

"Anytime! She is known to be heroic, but in the end, she is really kind to me and all of us so we'll have her back anytime at all." Raffina said.

_These girls… how should I ever pay them back._

"_Alright… Is that all, Kaze?_" Mom asked.

"Nope. I guess that's it. Alright… I'll text you when I'm on the bus."

"Later, Jordyn!" Everyone shouted.

"_Later everyone. It was nice seeing you girls. I hope we can see each other again soon. And I'll see you in the morning, Kaze._" My mom said while I was grabbing my phone.

"Alright. See you later, mom." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Your mom sure is nice Kaze." Raffina said.

"Yeah. And that's why I love her so much. And like she said, I never had friends at all back in my world. I was just alone. Really."

"Well, at least we got you as friends. We will always look after you. Same goes for everyone as well." Arle said.

"Yup. What Arle said. We always got each other's back until the very end. Even though we didn't see Raffina do much back then." Ringo said.

"Well now you'll get to see me do what I can. I'm not giving up my Super Courageous Heroine title for no reason." Raffina said with confidence.

"You're not wrong." Arle said.

"Alright. I think we should go to sleep. The bus might come in the afternoon so I think we should get prepared for tomorrow." I said as I was going to turn off the light.

"Yeah. You're right. Talking with Jordyn all this time is making me really sleepy." Raffina said.

"Me too. But at the same time… it was still enjoyable." Amitie said.

"I had a long day as well. I don't wanna keep all of my friends waiting." Arle said.

"You guys don't snore right?" I asked. Everyone said no.

"Alright. I was hoping all of you would say no because it's really weird."

"I say no because it's definitely weird." Raffina said.

"I would snore sometimes but not all the time." Amitie said.

"Snoring is not right for me. I would have to sleep normally in order for me to have a good morning when I wake up." Ringo said.

"Well, alright. Goodnight everyone." I said as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"_Goodnight, Kaze._" Everyone said as they all went to sleep as well.

_Finally! Sleep! That's all I could ever ask for in my life. I better make sure this doesn't happen again the next time I wake up._

* * *

***THE NEXT MORNING***

The next morning was finally the day. I am ready to head back to the United Kingdom after getting through everything that was happening when I was here.

After we all had to get up, put our blankets and sleeping bags away and got dressed, we were sitting on the table in the living room eating our breakfast. We all were eating cereal and having a normal conversation.

"Finally… the day has arrived. It's been somewhat of a long ride." I said while I was eating my cereal.

"You sure are excited to go back, huh?" Arle asked.

"Well I'm actually gonna miss you all, but yeah. Now that I got everything, my dark magic, the red stone, my clothes, etc., I'm all ready to get on the bus this afternoon. There's no way I'm missing out on everything that I have."

"Do you always have a good mindset when you are packing your own things?" Ringo asked.

"Yes. I usually pack the important stuff that I need when I'm going on trips and I always never miss out on the things that I have to pack whenever needed." I said.

"That's nice. I always do the same when I'm packing. There were some errors that I can actually make, but I can do the same thing."

"So this is what you do daily, Kaze? Or do you just watch tv?" Raffina asked.

"Well… I do both. In here… I just eat breakfast. I'm just not into watching tv right now."

"Really? That's odd. Because I do that. Like. A lot." Ringo said.

"I don't watch tv since I have one in my world." Arle said.

"You don't have a tv, Arle?" Raffina asked, confused.

"I wanted to get one, but I don't think I have that much money to buy one." Arle said with a down look.

"Understandable."

"I would eat breakfast and go outside. That would be my morning activity." Amitie said. "Of course I would watch tv while eating breakfast when I'm up, but I always get prepared to start a new day so I skip out on breaks and do what I need to do so I can go outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"You sure are this energetic, huh?" Raffina asked Amitie.

"Yup! I'm always energetic! And I'm glad to make friends with all of you! Not to mention, Sig, Klug, Lidelle… Ciel, Everyone."

"You can say that again." Arle said. "We always have each other's backs sometimes. Not that Raffina was involved in many things. But you will be part of it. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks for that, Miss Arle." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"Although, Arle. You are always the one who is that heroic when you exclude Kaze." Amitie said.

"Really? I… don't think Ecolo and I don't get along that much. Even though he possessed me one time." Arle said while scratching her head.

"You got possessed, Arle?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Long story short. I got possessed by Ecolo out of nowhere and Ringo had to save me and we and Amitie had to defeat him." Arle said.

"I didn't know how he possessed her in the first place to begin with." Ringo said. When I first met him, he was planning on putting all worlds into an apocalypse but we had to take care of that. I can tell you more about what Ecolo did another time before you arrived."

"That's a pain. I wish I would've helped you guys but I guess I would be too young to be joining in." I said.

"There's no problem with it. You could've still played Puyo Puyo. Even Professor Accord could've helped you out." Amitie said.

"Yeah… but I think I would be still too young to do it. It'd be kinda dangerous in terms of age."

"Well you're not wrong."

"Anyway, do you guys wanna go outside and see what we can do… actually let me see if I got my bus ticket. It should have arrived." I said as I got up from the floor and went to the door.

_I really hope it does._

And when I opened the door…

"Oh? I guess this must be it." I said as I picked up an envelope.

"Is that it? I thought that was the bus ticket." Raffina said, looking confused.

"It is. I think it may be inside here." I said as I opened the envelope.

And when I opened the envelope and got what was in there…

"Yup. That's probably my ticket." I said while looking at the object that was inside the envelope.

"So your mother is actually doing these things for you." Ringo said.

"You can say that again. She always respects me, so I respect her back. There's no complaint about it."

"But do you really travel alone, Kaze?" Raffina asked me.

"No not at all. I go with my mom everywhere we go." I said. "But just for this one, she bought me this only for me so that I can learn magic by myself. She didn't want to join the fun so that's why she didn't come along with me."

"That's a shocker. I really wish she would be more like you." Arle said.

"Well… I kinda want her too, but she is not much of a specialist when it comes to working with magic. It's too complicated to tell the reason why."

"Well… actually, same here." Raffina said, trying to admit. It was really hard working with magic when I first got to Primp Town Magic School, but I decided to suck it up and use my martial arts abilities. I believe it was going to be better that way."

"Well, I bet you will soon be like Rulue even though you two knew each other. I bet you guys work these "Martial Arts" a bit intensely." Arle said.

"Yeah I already know. I claim the Super Courageous Heroine title so I should be a powerful woman. But apparently, a new foe has entered the battle." Raffina then looked at me with a smirk.

"Well, I don't do Martial Arts a lot. I just want to have magic is all I have. But I'll try working on self-defense when I get the chance." I said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah. Anyway, I wanna go outside. I'm starting to get a little bored inside here." Amitie said.

"You want to go outside, Amitie? Ok. Let me get my bookbag." I said while I was getting my bookbag.

"Yeah we should find something to do before we hit the afternoon. Right, Carby." Arle asked.

"Gugu!"

"We can go to the park and look for something to do." Ringo said.

"Yeah! That way, we can see what is there to do. I'm curious to see if I'd bug hunting again." Amitie said.

_Of course. A bug-aholic._

"Well we still have time so I guess I should find something to do in these last hours." I said.

"Your right. Let's get everything settled and head on out." Raffina said.

* * *

After we cleaned our bowls, made sure we got everything in our bags, we all had to go outside in order to reach the park. I'm pretty sure anyone is going to be there as well. I may not be so sure. Since it's still morning.

"Why is it always so quiet everytime when I'm out here every morning?" I asked.

"Most people don't come out often. They probably just watch tv or they might be oversleeping." Raffina said to me.

"Sig would be up and looking for bugs early. So I'm hoping that he **SHOULD **arrive somewhere here. I'm just hoping where he is though." Amitie said.

"Well, that's true. But when you mention Sig, nowadays, he is with Lidelle. I'm pretty sure she is stealing Sig away from you." Raffina said with a smirk on her face and a suspicious look.

"_**S-Steal him?! That's not true! **_Well… the point is, we all like Sig… Kaze on the other hand started blushing, wanting S…"

"**No no no! I-I-I-It's not like that at all!**" I yelled while blushing and looking away from them. "***sigh*** I just like him as a friend. It's just that we don't communicate much."

"Ok…" Raffina with a sweatdrop. "But anyway, like you said, Amitie, he should be out here somewhere."

We continued to walk down the path on this peaceful morning. After hearing what Amitie was about to say made me feel embarrassed… a little. I haven't even planned on getting a… b-boyfriend. I'm not that experienced when it comes to love.

…

…

…

Look, I'll try to think about it soon. Give me some time for once.

"Hey look! Speak of the devil! And there's Klug, Lidelle and TaruTaru too." Ringo said as she pointed to where they were.

"Yup. That's Sig for you." Amitie said.

"I wonder what they are up to this time." Raffina said.

"Hey guys!" Amitie called out to them.

"Oh. It's you girls." Klug said to us.

"What are you guys doing?" Raffina asked.

"We are just trying to collect more bugs with Sig. He seems to be pushing harder than I thought he would be the last few days." Lidelle said.

"Oh… you five have come." I heard Sig say.

"Hiya, Sig! I see you are doing well." Amitie said with a smile.

"Oh… Amitie. I'm glad you are well too."

"I never thought that you guys were actually doing something with Sig for once. I thought you guys don't like dealing with bugs." Ringo said.

"Well I'm not a bug expert, but I would rather do something new for once so I decided to gather some insects with him." TaruTaru said.

"I mean, what else would you expect? It's the summer, so why not I do something with Sig for once. I'm typically unsatisfied in picking up bugs, but I guess I need to go with my gut." Klug said.

"I was hoping you would become a bookworm."

…

…

…

"***nervous giggle*** You get it? Because you wanted to find insects. So I prefer you would grab worms." Ringo said, trying to explain it more clearly.

…

…

…

"Still no?"

"Well… you do have a point there… but that's not why I'm called a bookworm. Or what I do." Klug said. "I'm just trying to become a diligent person. Not just some master of bugs."

"Well that's good to hear, I guess." Ringo said.

"By the way, what's with all the bags?" TaruTaru asked.

"We were just coming from Kaze's house. She's leaving Primp Town today." Raffina said.

"Oh. Leaving so soon, huh? Well I guess it was nice meeting you, Kaze." TaruTaru said.

"It was nice meeting you too. I also can't forget about you, Lidelle." I said.

"I know. It was nice meeting you as well. I hope we can get along someday." Lidelle said with a smile.

"Sure thing." I said with a smile.

"Do you wanna help me collect bugs?" Sig asked.

"Sure thing! We got nothing to do!" Amitie cheerfully said.

"Well… I guess I could do it for a little while." Ringo said.

"You want to try picking up bugs, Carby?" Arle asked.

"Gugugu!"

"Umm… I guess I'm in. But I don't want to pick up bugs. At least I could show you where they are at." I said with a nervous look.

"Y-Yeah same here. I don't want to be dirty, picking up insects. I want to have good hygiene for myself. In order to stay beautiful." Raffina said.

"That's fine. Let's go see what we could find." Amitie said.

* * *

***ONE HOUR LATER***

"_Alright I'm done. I don't think I have any more energy to find anything else._" I said while trying to relax.

"_Me too. I'm beat._" Raffina said, doing the same thing I'm doing.

"You seem out of breath." Klug said walking up to us.

"Tell me about it. All this time looking for bugs had me working up a sweat."

"I can't describe how hard it is to find bugs here in this world." I said.

"Agreed. I believe Sig might've caught a lot of bugs which is the reason why you don't see them here often." Klug said.

"Geez… I wonder how many bugs the others got. There aren't many bugs around here in this area so I think it's going to be doubtful that they collected so many." Raffina said.

"You guys are done already?" Amitie asked as she walked up to us.

"Yeah. We couldn't find anything else, Amitie." I said.

"At least you guys tried."

"Yeah we did."

"But anyway, bug hunting was totally fun. At you least you guys told us where each bug was on the bright side." Amitie said.

"Yeah. That was what probably drained our energy. We don't do much in bug hunting." I said.

"Fair enough."

"Hey guys! Look what we found." We heard Arle's voice as the rest of the gang came back.

"Wow. That looks pretty. What is that?" Amitie asked while we were looking at a blue butterfly.

"It's called a Morpho godartii. It used to be a rare bug in this world and now I finally found it." Sig said.

"Well, that's good for you, Sig." Raffina said with a smile.

"We only caught four bugs." Arle said.

"Gugu." Carbuncle said.

"I had only two." Ringo said.

"I had two as well." Lidelle said.

"I didn't get the chance to get anything as well." TaruTaru said.

"I just told Kaze that there's not much bugs around here in this area." Raffina said.

"All because Sig catches everything he sees in his path." Klug said.

"I have to take care of bug collection so my bugs don't run away from me." Sig said.

"I see. You are really that responsible for taking care of your bugs, huh? That's nice to hear." Amitie said.

"You can say that again, I guess."

_This boy has a strong feeling for bugs._

***BUZZ***

I then heard my phone vibrate. I had to walk away from the others to see what was going on.

"I'll be right back. I got a text from my mother." I said to everyone.

Like I said, I got a text from my mother, making sure that I got all my things. She's just hoping that I'm doing well.

When I opened up my text message…

"_Did you get your bus ticket and all your belongings?_"

My mom texted me.

"Yeah. I got all my stuff. I'll text you when I get on at 12:15." I texted back.

***BZZZT***

"_Ok. You have the red stone?_"

"Yup. It's in my bookbag."

***BZZZT***

"_Alright. I really hope you stay safe on the bus. You are my only daughter that I love so much._"

"I'll be fine, mom. Nothing is going to happen to me."

***BZZZT***

"_Ok. As long as you're safe. Text me back when you are in the bus station in the United Kingdom._"

"You got it."

_Just you wait, mom. I'll be back for you._

I went back to everyone else after a short conversation with my mother.

"Alright. I'm back." I called out to everyone.

"Was that your mother?" Arle asked me.

"Yeah. She was just checking up on me. Nothing extra." I said.

"Is there anything else you want to do for the remainder of this before you leave?" Ringo asked.

"Well… I want to go to the store and grab some snacks and then go to the bus station."

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be starving the whole ride back so I have to pack something to eat in order to not starve."

"Fair enough. Alright. Let's go." Raffina said.

"I was hoping that I would get something to eat anyway after we did all this bug hunting." Amitie said.

"I'll see you guys later." I said waving to the people who went with Sig.

"We'll meet again, Kaze." Klug said.

"Bye, Kaze. I'm gonna miss you." Lidelle said.

"Later, Kaze." TaruTaru and Sig said.

_These four I'm gonna miss as well._

* * *

We all have arrived in the store to pick up some snacks before we get to the train station. I'm just hoping that I could make it to the bus station before the clock strikes 12:15.

"Alright. We made it. So what do you plan on getting?" Raffina asked.

"Maybe I'll try to grab some brownies and two bottles of juice." I said.

"That kinda sounds basic to me." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm gonna grab some candy." Amitie said as she walked around the store.

"You two need anything?" Raffina asked Ringo and Arle.

"No. I guess we will wait for you outside." Ringo said.

"Agreed. I'm not gonna get anything through here." Arle said.

Then they both left the store to wait for us.

"I guess they both are not hungry." I said.

"I wouldn't bother it. Let's just grab what we both want." Raffina said.

"Well said."

Me, Raffina and Amitie then had to grab the snacks that we needed before we started heading to the bus station. So I grabbed a pack of brownies and two bottles from the counters that they were in. I'm pretty sure those things will keep me from being bored inside the bus.

_Let's just hope that I don't miss my stop as well as me skipping the stop at the United Kingdom._

I then decided to walk back down to the cash register with everything that I had in my hands, until someone caught my attention in one of the aisles. And that person was all alone by herself in which she was having some difficulties.

"Goodness, where is this pudding at? It's so hard to find something so common."

"Primm? You are here too?" I called out to her.

"Oh. Kaze. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help with something." Primm said.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, a little curious.

"You see… I'm looking for this chocolate pudding here in this store because I don't want to starve at work. Do you know where it is in this store by any chance?"

"Chocolate pudding? Did you try checking the freezer section?" I asked her.

"I don't… think so. I'm new to these types of things."

"Really?!" I asked, looking shocked at what she just said.

"I've never been at a store my whole life. Io would just go to the store all by herself and grab the stuff that we need."

"That's odd to hear. So you and Toule just stay home?"

"Correct. She has the guts to grab all the bags by herself in just mere seconds."

"No wonder how she would have allowed you guys to walk with her just to grab everything that you guys need."

"I wanted to go, but she told me that I'm too young to go with her and help since we don't have a car to drive. The reason being… _I don't want to talk about it. It's too complicated to tell._"

"You don't have to tell me if it's making you feel uncomfortable. I'll understand how you feel if you don't want to explain the reason why you always be with Toule at home."

"Really?"

"Really."

…

…

…

"Ok. Thank you, Kaze." Primm said with a smile.

"Now let's try looking for that Chocolate Pudding." I said.

"Ok."

The two of us then looked for the chocolate pudding that was inside one of the freezer sections. Maybe helping a friend is another way that I can use up some time before the bus pulls up.

Primm is so nice. She is like Lidelle and Amitie when I put it into perspective. And I'm not gonna forget that at all.

"Alright we are here. Let's see what we got." I said as I looked down the sections.

_Alright let's see… milk, cheese, meat, yogurt…_

"Oh, here is some chocolate pudding." I said as I opened the door and grabbed the pudding.

"This is the pudding! Thank you so much, Kaze!" Primm said, looking a lot happy.

"No problem. You can rely on me at any time." I said.

"So… what's with the bag if I may ask?"

"Oh this? Yeah… about that, I'm going back home."

"Home? Don't you have a home?" Primm asked, being a little confused.

"No, I mean home. I'm going back to the United Kingdom. Apparently, it's another dimension that I live in so that's why you won't see me again after I leave."

"You live in another dimension? That's pretty nice to hear."

"Yeah. I think you might like it once you arrive there someday. It's a pretty large world to begin with."

"Ok. That's probably why you have your snacks with you, yes?"

"Yes. I can't be starving the whole entire ride so I have to eat something while I'm on the bus."

"Ok. Are you going to the register? Because I am."

"Yeah I was going to the register. My friends are probably waiting for me so I should hurry back and purchase these stuff."

"Ok. Let us hurry."

"Yes. Let's."

We all hurried back to the register where Raffina and Amitie might be waiting for us to get what we need. Us trying to grab Primm's pudding might have wasted us some time, but it was no big deal after all.

_I hope these guys are not impatient this time._

"I'm back." I said as we both made it to the cash register.

"Primm? You are here too?" Amitie asked.

"Yes. I was gonna get some pudding but I didn't know where it was so Kaze helped me out and found it."

"We could've helped you out, you know!" Amitie said, a little worried.

"I'm sorry! I'm just… new to places like this. And It was hard to find the pudding when I was alone."

"Maybe we were so late once you arrived, is that right?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Well no matter. We gotta purchase our stuff and get a move on." Raffina said.

"Right."

* * *

Several minutes, like almost 45 minutes have passed now and we were at the bus station to wait for my bus to arrive. We were on the bench having our last conversation.

"What time does your bus come?" Raffina asked me.

"It comes at 12:15." I said.

"It's been really fun chatting and seeing each other, Kaze. Hope we can do it again some other time." Amitie said.

"Yeah. I know. It's been so grateful that you guys were always caring about me so much. I feel a lot comfortable after all of the events that I went through."

"Some of the events were crazy, but I can't ignore the fact that you get embarrassed easily whenever I tease you so much. It's kinda funny on my end." Raffina said.

"Yes. You love wanting me to hit you so much because of this." I said with a sweatdrop.

"But you seem to be the kindest person that we know. You always rely on others when they need you."

"Yes. This is how I am towards people back in my world. But I get all the space to myself prior to being kind towards others."

"I wish there were more people that were like you in this world. There may be some people that we don't know but I actually wish there were." Arle said.

"That's true. Our friendships will never end if we keep it this way. We totally had fun with you around. Playing board games, Puyo Puyo, going on trips, everything. You even changed this whole environment." Ringo said.

_Ringo's right. I kinda did._

…

…

…

"I'm glad that you said that. You can also thank me for having to deal with Satan and Ecolo both. I should be glad that I saved Arle's friends also." I said.

"Yes. I wanted to rely on them so much. Even Schezo and Rulue but you had to fill in for me and changed the whole scenery." Arle said.

"Actually, Arle, I think you were part of it too. But only when they were brainwashed by Ecolo and you had to convince Rulue to be your friend due to the fact that you want to allow Rulue to have Satan all to herself. Was Rulue acting mean to you when she noticed that you have taken a liking towards Satan?"

"Yes. I didn't know why she was acting like that. But now that she is finally convinced, she will start to trust me more." Arle said.

"Speaking of him and Ecolo, I bet they won't find out where to find you again with that stone now that you are leaving. That was a really good strategy right there." Ringo said.

"Yup. Now they can finally leave us be just for this sake of time." I said.

_These guys did everything for me, which is making me really happy. I don't even know how they did it, but I wish there were a lot of people like them._

"So what about your magic? Do you think it might shift over to your world?" Amitie asked.

"Probably. I got affected by it by playing Puyo Puyo so I think it might be probable that I would go back home with magic." I said.

_I should probably check my phone._

I pulled my phone from out my pocket to check the time.

"Alright. I think the bus should pull up in five minutes." I said as it was now 12:10 PM.

…

…

…

"It was nice to see you here in Primp Town, Kaze. I'll definitely never forget you." Raffina said. While trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah. We really had so much fun getting along together. I had my fun and you did too. So I'll never forget about you, either." Amitie said. Also holding back tears.

"Same here, Kaze. I wanted to thank you so much for dealing with Ecolo with me while I was here. I kinda appreciate you being a good friend." Ringo said.

"Me and Carby won't forget about you either. I truly thank you for becoming special to us and I'll definitely never forget about you either. We all had our shares of fun. So I hope we can see each other again real soon." Arle said.

"You guys…" I said as I didn't know what to say about those four.

…

…

…

"_No problem. I'm gonna miss you all. And I'll definitely never get about you._" I said while holding back my tears.

_From the bottom of my heart._

"Can I have one last hug from you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all said. All of us had to create hugs one last time. Some of them were emotional. Some tears were falling down, but I guess these may be the signs of goodbye. But it's not **REALLY **goodbye. It's a "see you later" type of thing.

"I guess this is really goodbye, huh?" Amitie asked, with tears still falling down.

"No… It's not a goodbye. It's a see you later. I'll return someday. We all have to wait it out until we see each other again someday." I said.

_Speaking of which…_

"And one more thing… I don't do this often… but do you guys want to take a group photo with me?" I asked everyone.

"I would love that!" Amitie shouted.

"Yes! Me and Carby!" Arle shouted.

"I'm down for it." Raffina said.

"Sure thing." Ringo said.

"Can we make silly faces?" Amitie asked.

"Do what you want." I said while trying to align the camera on my phone

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Everyone said.

"1…2...3!"

…

…

…

***CLICK***

"***giggle*** Amitie, why do you look like that?" I said while looking at her face showing that she lit her eyes up and her mouth showing like she was about to spit.

"Well that is a silly face of course." Amitie said.

"It looks kinda weird." Raffina said with a sweatdrop.

"_Hey!_"

"At least the picture looks normal for us. It looks like we all had a good time. I'll definitely never forget about this one." Ringo said.

"Yup. Me and Carby are definitely cute in this one." Arle said.

"Gugu. Gugugugugugugu!"

"***giggle*** I bet you will be in the future." Arle said to Carbuncle.

"I'm not gonna lie, but you must be a good translator on what Carbuncle says, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. And I'm really good at it too. I can teach you how you can communicate with him well some other time."

Arle said with a smile.

"Yeah. That'll work."

*****_**For those passengers who are taking a ride to a different dimension, the next bus is pulling up. Please head to the loading area.**_*

"That's me." I said as I grabbed my bookbag.

I now looked at all my friends. We didn't get to do much together due to many things that were going on, but in the end, these people made me feel happy. Really. Our relationship would still bloom from time to time. And I'm glad that they were all on my side. All of these fun events that I did with them were so much fun. I didn't know what would happen to me if I ended up dealing with such idiotic people, but now that I ran into such innocent people, I have a strong heart for them. Which is why I will get to see them again real soon.

And I said this to my friends...

"If I get a chance to make some friends back home, then I'll introduce them all to you. But for now, I truly thank you girls for everything here in this world."

"That's nice to hear, Kaze." Ringo said.

"We can't deny that." Arle said.

"Yup. Same here." Amitie said.

"I would be glad to see how many friends you got." Raffina said.

"And… See you later, Kaze." Ringo said while waving her hand.

"Bye, Best friend! I hope we'll see each other again." Amitie shouted

"Come back here anytime, Kaze." Arle said.

I then saw Raffina with tears falling down on her face again. I was hoping that our friendship lasted all the way through. I'm just glad she had my back.

So I had to come up to her and gave her a comfortable hug one last time.

"_Don't worry. You'll see me again soon. I promise we can do all the things that you want to do. Just try your best to not forget about me, ok?_" I whispered to her while putting my hands on her shoulders.

"_You got it._" Raffina whispered.

We then broke apart. And I was looking at them for the very last time. It was that time where I shall take my leave here in Primp Town and back home.

"See you later, Kaze." Everyone said while a few girls were waving their hands.

"Farewell, my friends." I said to them. I then waved to them as I walked towards my bus. The time has come…

…

…

…

_Yup. Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Raffina. I'll miss you all. And I'll never forget about you._

**Author's Note: And that is the exclamation point. Kaze says goodbye to all of her friends and leaves Primp Town to go back home to the United Kingdom, the world that Kaze's been to all her life. Now that she has dealt with so much in her life, she can finally get a chance to relax for now. But that doesn't mean her work here is done because there is more work to do.**

**So this concludes the story of how Kaze manages to fulfill her dream and becomes heroic to everyone who is in the world of Puyo Puyo. So the people who read the whole story through, I thank you guys so much for reading this.**

…

…

…

**BUT! That doesn't mean the story is over. Not yet. Not by a long shot. There's a reason why the story is called **"**Dimensional Saga: The Legendary Warfare**" **in which all of you guys already know. Kaze has one stone, but there are other stones that need to be found. So what will you guys see next? You'll have to find out soon.**

**I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I just wanted to complete this chapter as fast I could so that I could take a break but there were two things that were distracting me: Sports, in which I like to watch during my free time, and trying to make this chapter more entertaining. I'm sorry if this was not entertaining. I just didn't know if I had enough juice left but this is as far I can get through, so I apologize. But the next… maybe at a range of 3 to 10 chapters, I'll TRY. To make the chapters more entertaining for you to read. You just have to keep reading to find out.**

**One more thing. I'm changing categories after the next chapter. And I'm gonna change it to Miscellaneous Games. Remember that. Miscellaneous Games. I thought about this for a while and I think it works best if I put under that category since the future chapters are now going to shift into the United Kingdom. So if you guys are still interested in my story, go to Fanfiction, click the category, Misc, and find Misc. Games and you can see my story. If you can find it. I'm not so sure. Or another option is that you could look up the title of the story as it says on the very top if you scroll up. If you don't remember the name, then just look up my username and it'll show on Google.**

**So that's all I got to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this LONG epilogue showing Kaze saying goodbye to all of her friends. It was kind of fun to read in my opinion. If you guys are satisfied in this story, make sure to follow or favorite this, and I'll see you guys in 2021…**

…

…

…

**Ok all jokes aside. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	25. A Big Reunion At Liverpool

**Chapter 24: A Big Reunion At Liverpool**

"_I'm so happy that I'll get to see your cute face again! It feels like we haven't seen each other in months!_"

"You can say that again. I'm also glad that I spent so much time with my friends in Primp Town. I needed to get motivated instead of just lousing in the house and reading my book." I said.

I was on the bus after showing my bus ticket to the bus driver, now heading back home. After four to five weeks of spending time in Primp Town, It feels like I'm ready to see my own mother again. She's always this kind to me. So for a treat, in which you guys already know, I return the favor. I'm feeling that this relationship is now quite similar to the friends that I had back in Primp Town. It's very nice that I am building relationships step-by-step. Because my strength for growing relationships seemed to be very messy when I was little. Now in this current state that I'm in, I am now starting to turn this around. I'm really hoping that I don't end up in the same process that I was in before I arrived in Primp Town.

But, all of that aside, right now, I'm currently texting my mom during this long ride. She's currently happy that I'm seeing her again. Of course, I am the person that she needs the most. It would've been even better when dad needs me as well. It could ultimately be the best part so far.

***BZZZT***

"_I forgot to ask you. How did you meet all of your friends?_" My mom asked me.

"When I first went to Primp Town Magic School, My teacher was giving me a tour around the building. She even introduced me to all of the classmates that were in her classroom. And that was when I met Raffina and Amitie. A few days after is when Amitie introduced me to Arle and Ringo when I was going outside to get fresh air."

***BZZZT***

"_I see… they sure seem to be nice people. Now I'm hoping you could make some friends over there._"

"I'll try to see what I can do. There's not that many people I can interact with, but I guess I'll take this time to see who I can talk to. If only I can work it out."

***BZZZT***

"_You will. You just need to try to communicate more with people who do the same things as you. You know, reading books, watching tv, those sorts of things. It'll be challenging to pull off, but it's also about trying to trust your instincts in terms of making friends who do the same things as you. I do that all the time and I never encounter a single problem._"

"Understandable."

***BZZZT***

"_But I was so glad that you had to accomplish that, heading into Primp Town. Now you got more people to rely on now._"

"I know. I wanted to give it my all. And it turned out to be not much of a harder test than it was supposed to be when I first went to the school."

***BZZZT***

"_I wouldn't call a harder test for ya. Maybe Primp Town was kind of a much more of a friendly place to me. And it was the only dimension that was open to me, hence why I bought a brand-new house for you._"

"It's fine if that was your only option. I'm just only here to study magic. I have no preference on what dimension studies magic. So you are perfectly fine."

***BZZZT***

"_Ok. Well I'm glad you were able to get the results that you wanted moving forward. But I wonder if it's going to shift to your world._"

"It might. But I don't want to show this to anyone. Otherwise, everyone is going to be stunned about me revealing my magic to them."

Just to let you guys know, I am glad that me and my mother are texting each other at the moment. I don't want to tell anybody that I am the only person that is showing my magic to anyone. If I call my mother, which I don't feel like doing at the very moment, then everyone is going to notice that I was creating magic because of me playing Puyo Puyo back in Primp Town. And the news could be trending immediately.

***BZZZT***

"_Don't worry about that. You can show me your own magic when you come back home. I'd be so excited anyways._"

"Alright. I'll text you when I'm at the bus station at Liverpool."

***BZZZT***

"_Alright. I love you, sweetie. I hope you make it back home safely._"

_This is why I love my mother so much. Our relationship will definitely stay connected during our long lifespan._

***THE NEXT MORNING***

…

…

…

…

…

***BUZZZ***

***WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT LIVERPOOL, UNITED KINGDOM. FOR THOSE PASSENGERS WITH THEIR TICKETS FOR A RIDE TO LIVERPOOL, UNITED KINGDOM, WE ARE NOW STOPPING SHORTLY. PLEASE HAVE YOUR BELONGINGS READY. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GREAT MORNING.***

_So we are here, huh?_

I then woke up, rubbed my eyes, and looked out my window to see that I had finally made it back home.

I then saw most people grabbing their own bags so I had to do the same just in case I don't miss out on my stop.

But in order to do anything else, I had to check my phone to see what time it was.

And when I looked at it…

_**8:55 AM?! H-How did I sleep for that long?! I must've been a heavy sleeper for this!**_

I was in so much shock as I immediately went to my text messages to try to text my mom.

"I'm approaching the bus stop." I texted her.

I then looked out my window to see that we're almost at our stop. It was a little sudden to me that I have arrived here at this time of day.

_I'm home, Liverpool. It's been a while since we have last seen each other._

***BZZZT***

"_I'm already nine minutes away from your stop. So I'll see you when you get off._" My mom texted me.

_**Geez, my mom is up and at it! **__Well, I still woke up a little late so I'm not gonna really bother._

***BUZZ***

***FOR THE PASSENGERS WITH A RIDE TO LIVERPOOL, UNITED KINGDOM, WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION. PLEASE GRAB ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS AT THIS TIME AND BE READY TO GET OFF. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GOOD DAY.***

I put on my bookbag as the bus was about to make a full stop. I allowed anyone who was getting off to go before me. And there was no one else that was behind me after I got up from my seat. Once the passengers that were in front of me got off the bus, I then showed the bus driver my ticket and left the bus. There was a bench that was next to the bus stop so I had to sit there for the time being.

So this is what a reunion feels like. I'm back home. This world that I was born in. But only in Liverpool. This exact spot is where I was going to take my leave from here to Primp Town. Now I'm back here. Back to where I am right now. But with me being alone this time.

_Oh yeah! Let's see if I have my dark magic._

I then opened my left hand to see if there is dark magic coming out. And a few seconds later…

***PEW***

_Side Note: I didn't know what sound effect I could think of since people in some adventures, games, etc., fire energy spheres, so I'm going to use this for now._

"_Wow… it actually worked. But I can't believe why I did it publicly._" I whispered while I was so surprised at what I just did. Which was me firing a dark energy sphere on the floor. And there was a bit of ashes.

I was so happy that the magic shifted over to my world. It was a dream come true. Now I could finally do whatever I want with this magic. But I didn't mean to fire it in public because other people might have seen what I have done.

_I can't believe it. My wish actually came true. I don't know how I should tell this to mom. She might lose her mind._

So for the remainder of time until my mom comes, I had to just sit there and wait.

For some reason, I didn't know my mother would be up at it when I was on my way to my stop. I thought she would be asleep and not ready to come and get me.

But it didn't matter to me much. I'm just wanting to see my mother again. There's nothing really else to decide on at this rate.

…

…

…

_I miss my friends. I wish I could've spent more time with them at the least. If I were to travel dimensions then I could've hung out with them someday. Maybe someday I'll figure it out soon._

…

…

…

"Oh. The stone." I said as I went through my bookbag and checked to make sure that the stone was still in there.

_I really hope I didn't lose it._

…

"Oh it's in there. Good." I said with a relief look on my face.

_I was thinking to myself that someone was gonna grab it out of nowhere, leaving me with nothing to show. Things would've been really worse._

I then closed my bookbag so that nothing drops. I get the feeling that now that I have the stone with me and I'm back home, there's still some things that need to be done. I already completed my task of becoming a magic user, but there are other stones that need research. Although I got the information that I need from Satan and Ecolo about them. But I need more details on the others.

_I'm just hoping someone would give me an answer. Like someday._

***HONK*** ***HONK***

I looked on my left to see a red car that was approaching next to me. And I knew who was in that red car. Which made me really happy at the moment. Only because I finally get to see her again.

I then got up from the bench and went inside the car. With a smile on my face.

"**Is that my Kaze?! Because I'm looking at her right now!**"

"Hello, mom. It's me of course." I said while blushing.

"My goodness, am I ever ecstatic to see your face again. How are you? Was that ride long?" Mom asked me.

"It kinda was. I fell asleep multiple times. I did eat some snacks while I was inside the bus to help me stay awake, but most of the time, I was asleep." I said.

"Well it kinda does feel a lot boring when you are alone on the bus, so I can let that one slide."

"Well I would want to play on my phone but I don't have any service to download something."

"You didn't wanna read your book or anything?"

"No… I bet it'll make me sleepy from reading a lot of chapters."

"Sleepy, Huh? Well… I guess you do have a point. There's nothing really important to do rather than just having a chit-chat with your friends."

"More importantly, having to chat with my friends while moving around makes the environment even better."

"I agree. I would have let you spark some conversations with your friends about anything. Speaking of having conversations about anything, do you still have that red stone?"

"Yes. It's still in my bookbag. I was worried that someone might take it, but it's still with me."

"Ok, good. I was hoping that you would bring it back. Alright. I don't think I need to go anywhere so I think it's time that we… head back to our own pad."

…

…

…

"Yeah… let's." I said with a smile.

We have now arrived home with all of my stuff with me. It's been a long wait since I have been here. Not much that I can say about it, but I'm sure hoping that a lot has changed ever since I took off to Primp Town.

Well… my mom would be all alone, although. So I can hear the least out of her.

"Geez, it feels so fresh in here." I said as we entered the house.

"That was because I had to do a lot of spraying. Just to make sure it doesn't smell." Mom said.

"I see. You sure did change the scenery a little."

"Kinda. But that was the only thing I ever did while you were gone. The rest of the stuff was me working and just watching tv."

"_I guess you were bored, no?_" I said with a smirk.

"I-I-I was not bored! There was not much that I could do while you were away. If Dad was able to come here, then the next thing we would've been doing is just going out at a restaurant."

"Yeah, I don't think that might happen. He's already traveling so the odds are small that it'll likely happen."

"Define the term, "The odds are small that it'll likely happen."." Mom said with an annoyed look.

"***giggle*** I can't go against it, can I?"

"Uh… hell yes. _Ugh… whatever. _I'm going back to work. Just take care of what you need to take to care of." My mom said as she was walking to the kitchen and got on the computer.

"Ok, Dad would come sometimes, but would you rather decide on where you want him to go?" I asked my mom.

She ignored me for a good while. Maybe she is still mad about what I have said to her.

_I guess I'm starting to be more like Raffina when it comes to teasing._

Four hours have passed now since I have arrived at home and I was just only watching a movie in my room. I almost got tired a couple of times but I had to stay awake while watching. I didn't know why I was starting to get tired, but I tried to stay awake throughout. Maybe the air was making me more tired than I was ever since I was sleeping on the bus on my trip to Liverpool. Maybe I got to find a way to wake myself up.

"_Kaze!_" I then heard Mom's voice as I got up from my bed and headed downstairs.

"You called, Mom?" I asked my mother as I went inside the kitchen.

"So you say that you still have the stone, right? My coworkers want to see what it looks like. Can you bring that over here?"

"S-Sure. I'm on it." I said as I walked straight to my room to grab the red legendary stone.

I somewhat forgot that mom needed that red stone to show her co-workers what the stone looks like. I was really hoping what my mom would come up with after I still have the red stone with me. There's nothing else that I can do until further notice.

I don't really doubt my mother. Just for this one. I already have my details locked in, but I'm just making sure that nothing happens to the stone. And my mother might be the one to have my back by giving evidence that was taken from me on why the flash of light was there in the first place. I really hope I don't be the one that is telling lies. Because I knew what I experienced when I first protected the stone.

I went inside my room and grabbed the stone from my desk. While I was walking, I was looking at the stone.

The good news for me is that there is no villain here in the United Kingdom that is looking for this stone. Because it's just not possible that a real villain would end up being here in the United Kingdom and wreck everyone's day.

"Here you go." I said as I placed the stone on the table. "I had to make sure there were no damages to it. Even though it's just a stone."

"Well they are not ruined even if you drop them so I'm sure we should be just fine if we just hold on to it much longer."

"That's true. So are you sure you can handle what you are doing with the stone? I mean, of course I don't know what would be my next move, but are you sure you can help do some research on this stone?"

"Sure I can. A flash of light appeared in our world, so of course we'll get more info if you give me this time to explain what is actually going on by releasing the details from what was going while you were protecting the stone. Don't worry, though. While I'm working, I'll keep you updated if there is more news that involves this."

I gave myself some thought after hearing what mom said about the stone. I wanted to take care of it myself, but If I just take care of it alone, then I'll find myself in an event where I may have some difficulties understanding what this stone is for or who is the mastermind behind these stones and starting the attempt for world annihilation.

"I understand. I won't be able to figure out who is the actual mastermind behind the stones until you can explain the information that you got from me to other people. I'm just actually hoping it's not either Satan, Ecolo or Arfoire."

"Well look on the bright side. They didn't exist in this world while me and you were born at the same time. Our lives would've been somewhat costly if they had the opportunity to create massive calamity. Knowing yourself, I believe you may be the big piece to where we are now going through. Now that you have the stone returned and we have three villains to deal with while chasing down the five other stones."

"You don't think most people are going to believe me?"

"It depends… Many people may not know a lot about the Primp Town Dimension. Many people might know. I'm just hoping that they need to take all of these evidence that you and your friends pointed out back in Primp Town seriously because they won't believe what might happen to their lives after capturing all six stones including the red stone."

"You're not wrong. If everyone is willing to know the truth to why these flashes of light have occurred then they really need to understand my story. Otherwise, the next thing they will be noticing is their lives being burnt to ashes."

"Totally agre… Wait hold on… I got one an email from my one co-workers."

My mom then went to her account and clicked on the mail that she got from her co-worker.

And when she read it… her face was stunned. Huge.

"_Holy hell…_"

"W-What happened? I-Is something wrong, mom?" I asked a little worried.

…

…

…

"There's another villain that appeared in this world.

…

…

…

And it's Thanos. He's looking for the hidden stone in this world too."

Those words shook me. Did my mother just say… another villain? I didn't know what to say as I have no idea how many villains are here to capture all six stones. This is going to be really tough to know if I should stop this chaos solo.

…

…

…

_Wait, which stone is he looking for though?_

**Author's Note: This is where the magic happens! Kaze has finally returned home with the stone in her hands! Now she can use this chance to explain the evidence that she got while she was at Primp Town protecting the stone to the people why there were flashes of light to begin with with Jordyn on Kaze's side. But now there's trouble coming their way. What's next for them? You'll just have to find out soon.**

**SERIES CHANGE! Yup I have now arrived in the Miscellaneous Games category. For those who are new wondering why I have 25 chapters, This story is a six category crossover and there's a prologue to it. Every dimension that we head to, the category will change, so if you are interested, try following this story, look up the title name (Dimensional Saga: The Legendary Warfare), look up my username (Stargamer77) or try looking through the categories (Misc. Games, Puyo Puyo, Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Yuru Yuri, Hyperdimension Neptunia) so that you guys don't miss out on those chapters. There. I gave you some suggestions. This is just so that you guys don't get confused or lost on where I'm at in this story.**

**And that's it. I don't know how long this United Kingdom series might be… I might as well have to see where this goes. But the good news is… there will be new characters in this series so be on the lookout for them. So that's all I got to say for now. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE OUT!**


	26. Researching Deeper Plus Quality Time

**Chapter 25: Researching Deeper Plus Quality Time**

"It can't be. How did he end up in this world? He should've not been realistic in this world." I said while looking at the information in mom's computer.

"Well that was what they told me sweetie. But I don't know what stone he is looking for though." Mom said.

"***sigh*** Splendid. Just splendid. Now I have to deal with more trouble that is coming our way. I really want to know who is behind all of this right now."

"Now that you say that, I kinda want to know too. Whoever is behind all of this has to be sending reinforcements to pursue these stones. But maybe Thanos may be looking for the other stone. There may be a chance he is looking for the red one as well."

"But on the bright side, he doesn't know where the red stone is, so that's something we can be happy about. _Hopefully._" I whispered the last tone in a threatening way. Just because I'm really out of it with these villains finding these stones with no hesitation.

"Speaking of this red stone, were there any other people in Primp Town who lended you help during your research of the red stone?"

"Well… let's just say it's a long list. So I believe maybe when we get to Primp Town, I'll introduce you to them."

"R-Right…" Mom said with a sweatdrop.

"I just hope nothing happens to my friends while I'm away. With Satan and Ecolo learning their lesson from destroying worlds, they should be safe by the time all six stones are found by us. If other people from the different dimensions can get their hands on it first."

"Honestly, they might not not know."

"What do you mean?" I asked mom, looking confused.

"Technically, they don't know where the stones are hidden after a flash of light has occurred. It will be very impossible to find them all since the stones are hidden in random places."

"Fair enough. But once we explain the flash of light incident, they'll now understand why the villains are appearing in each dimension in order to capture the stones. Hopefully they can understand the apocalypse that is about to spark if they find all the stones including this one."

"You're not wrong. But do you think they'll believe you?"

"Yes. I hope so. They might believe it's just a myth, but once I explain it thoroughly, they'll now understand that it's real."

_I hope they'll think this whole thing is not a myth. Because if I find myself in a deep hole after telling these people the truth of why Thanos is looking for the stone to destroy this world along with the other ones but the people don't believe everything that I said, then this going to be a tough time to stop these villains from finding these stones alone. Because I have no help only in this world._

…

…

…

_So I wonder how I should plan this._

"What do you think I should do?" I asked my mom.

"Well… you gave the stone to me. So unfortunately there isn't anything you can do. I'll try to keep you updated if I find anything else that we need to know about."

"***sigh*** Ok. I'm all out of ideas anyway." I said as I walked back to my room with a depressed look.

There's nothing really much planned afterwards. I've already got my mother what she… or rather "we" wanted, and now I've got nobody to talk to. You know, now that I think about it, everyone seems to make friends on their own. I must've been the only person that never made friends when I was a child. But when I came to the Puyo Puyo dimension, I started to not realize that… I made friends. That was a big achievement for me. My mom did not realize that either. But the problem is that I never actually made friends here in Liverpool. Ever. The reason being is because I was focusing on accomplishing my dream of becoming a magic user. I feel like being alone while being a child wasn't supposed to be the best choice. I could've been making friends earlier because it enhances my time of what I want to do. Although I don't do different things. I pretty much read all the time.

I wonder how I should make friends in this world though. The Puyo Dimensions I can cross off. Now I should learn how to make friends on my own.

…

…

…

_Wait… hold on. I remember Ciel saying something about how I should make friends. I shouldn't be skipping out on what she said earlier._

***FLASHBACK***

"_I would suggest having faith in your charisma and make some friends if you really feel like it. I would do the same to Klug, Io, Toule and Primm. But not all the time I would do that. I would need to have a high relationship with someone that shares the same traits that I have._"

***PRESENT TIME***

_Faith in my charisma. And a high relationship? I wonder what she means by "a high relationship".And faith in my charisma. Maybe I'm thinking she means that I would have to make a strong connection with the person that I know in terms of the categories that we like both._

…

_And the library. I remember Io saying that I should go _

_to the library in order to make some friends._

***FLASHBACK***

"_Reading books? Ok, so maybe you can go to a library and see if anyone has interest in reading books as well._"

***PRESENT TIME***

_I haven't been hanging out at a library just to make friends who share the same interest as me. Of course I've been going there to pick up books, but I never go to one just to hang out and read all day. Maybe I should ask my mother something after she is done with work._

I then went inside my room and went on my bed to rest for a while. After having to watch a movie (which I turned off before getting on my bed) and having a conversation with my mom about the other stone that is in this world, I feel like watching a movie wouldn't help me in the current mood that I'm feeling. So for the time being, I decided to rest for a bit until I get better. A little bit.

_Hopefully I can recover from being bored until this day is over._

* * *

"_Kaze… Kaze…_"

"***groan*** _Mom… _***groan***"

***PECK***

"***groan*** _Thank you, mom._"

"_Your welcome, Kaze._"

I then woke up my eyes to see my mother that was on the bed next to me. Who kissed me on the left side of my head.

"_What are you doing here?_" I asked my mom.

"Well, I was trying to call your name for hours but you didn't reply, sweetie. I even tried to text you but you still didn't reply."

"Really? What time is it?"

"6:36 PM."

"Wow… ***yawn*** I guess sleeping was the best choice then."

"Really? So you would snub on your own mother by just sleeping straight up?" My mom asked with an annoyed look.

"Just this one time. Raffina was always teasing me back in Primp Town so I figured why not I do the same thing to you."

"Yeah. Thanks for notifying that." My mom said with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, all that aside. Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Well I'm up anyway so sure. I wonder where we should eat though."

"How about we go eat at a restaurant? I never have seen your face in a long time so maybe we can talk some more."

…

…

...

"Well… I got you anyway so I guess we can do that." I said after thinking about it. I really miss my mom anyway.

"Ok. Why don't you go change? I think you've been wearing these clothes for days now." Mom said to me as she walked out of the room.

"Huh? But that was... _never mind._" I said I got up from my bed.

After deciding on what we wanted to do, we both had to go change our clothes. We decided to leave the stone in the house so no one would take it. Before we were about to head outside, something came into my mind.

"Hey, mom. Did a lot of places change ever since I was gone besides the stone?" I asked her.

"Umm… not a lot. I think there was a mall that was closed down for a week due to some scary incident. I forgot what happened. But all in all, I don't think I see any buildings that are changing."

"Oh ok. That was rather… shocking."

"Why did you ask that?" Mom asked, looking confused.

"Well… I was just wanting to see how things were coming along here. I know it was a random question but I just wanted to ask that for once."

"It's fine, Kaze. If you want to ask me something, then just ask away. You don't have to be shy."

"No I wasn't shy. I just didn't want to ask it, but my mind forced me to. So I just decided to be myself and ask."

"I figured you were going to ask about the library."

"W-Well, no. I wasn't going to. Well… I was planning on asking, but I would rather ask during our time together."

"Well I can't rush you to ask me that so you can talk to me about it anytime. Anyway, let's move out."

"Sure thing."

As soon as mom opened the door, there was something on the ground that was laying down next to our door. It was just unexpected.

"Oh? Why is this mail so big?" Mom asked as she picked up the mail.

And as soon as she looked in the back, that was when our eyes lit up. And we looked at each other, knowing how worried we were.

"Why are our names on here?" I asked my mom. "And why did the person write in marker?"

"No reason. I haven't heard of this mysterious person."

My mom said as she opened the mail.

As she was opening to see what was inside…

"It's a letter for both of us." Mom said as she took out the letter.

"_Sorry to disturb your time. I wanted to give you this time to say that I truly thank you for protecting the red legendary stone back at the Puyo Puyo Dimension. I strongly needed to do this myself but since you both have proven to protect the stone by keeping Satan and Ecolo out of the picture. So in return, I figured you need help from us to explain what is really going on so I gave you something else inside the mail for you so that you can travel between dimensions including our world so if you want more details, please feel free to stop by at any time. I'll fill you in._

_From_

_?_"

"Question marks? **He or she didn't even describe him or herself!**" I shouted.

"I'm thinking the same thing. And I also don't get why I'm involved in this. I haven't even done anything ever since you left."

"True. But why did that person give us this huge mail on this day? I just got back from Primp Town."

"Wait. That person also said that he or she left something else in the mail." Mom said as she checked the mail again.

And when she checked inside…

"What is this?" Mom as she grabbed the object that was inside the mail.

"A… walkie-talkie? It looks rather big."

"You can say that again. I don't know what it's for anyways." I said.

"It's really concerning why that person gave us this."

"Maybe it's just so that we can be in touch with each other. But I'm still concerned why she gave us this thing on this day."

"Well it's probably because of the fact that you discovered the stone first. And you were protecting the stone the entire time you were in the Primp Town."

Both of us went silent for a minute. We didn't know whether we should trust this person because he or she saw what we did with the stone. I would rather let mom grab more information about the stone since she thinks she can handle gathering evidence from me on why the flash of light occurred. I forgot which day the flash of light in this world occurred.

…

…

…

***sigh*** _I guess there's no denying it._

"Well... I want to see what this new dimension is about."

"Huh?" My mom asked.

"I want to hear this mysterious person out because he or she noticed the events that went on while I was safeguarding the red stone from Satan, Ecolo and Arfoire. Maybe we can get more intel on where Arfoire is. Including the other stone that appeared in this world."

"Well, I don't know, Kaze. I think we might fall into a trap. The way that is written in marker is telling me that we might end up in a very bad outcome. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I mean… I wish to do so… but I prefer to do that some other time… I just got back from Primp Town and it seems to me that I should lay off from moving dimensions for a little while. I want to see how the United Kingdom is turning out for me."

"Yeah, fair enough. I want to get you more time to take a break from moving dimensions anyway before proceeding."

"Take a break from moving dimensions?"

"Yes. You went to Primp Town for so long, right? We both agreed that you were going to return home with the stone and now it's time that you take a break from this until further notice."

"That's true… but shouldn't that person give it to Arle, Ringo, or Amitie? They were the ones that were also involved in the red stone war."

"He or she should've done that. It's their dimension of course so maybe they should've sent us this instead of giving it to us. I wasn't personally involved in that incident."

"That's true. I'm not gonna bother what you said. Still, I would rather ask why this mysterious person gave us this mail."

"Ok, We'll think it through over the weekend. Anyway, let's go get something to eat."

"Ok."

* * *

We went to this huge restaurant called Super Full Course Track (My mom told me that it's a restaurant that has opened up recently with all the mouthwatering types of food such as spaghetti and meatballs, cheeseburgers, chicken wings, and all the other types of food that there is. She also said that this has been the best restaurant ever since.) that was around the corner from where the mall (The one that was shut down due to the incident) is at. At first I wasn't going to believe it, but that was until mom looked on her phone and showed me some pictures of what it really looked like. So I agreed to it anyway. It seems to me that it looks like a really good restaurant anyway.

"Wow. It's nice in here. I don't know where to start though." I said looking amazed.

"***giggle*** I was surprised myself. There's so many seats that we can sit in, but too bad we don't have to get up and grab our food."

"**Tch!** _Of course they don't._" I said with an annoyed look along with a sweatdrop.

"But it'll get even better when we get our seats. Trust me. You are gonna love this." Mom said with a thumbs-up.

"Well, if you say so." I said with a smile with a shrug.

_I wonder what that is._

"Hello, welcome to Super Full Course Track, is it just you two for the night?" The guy asked us both.

"Correct. Just us two." My mom said.

"Alright, is this your first time being here?"

"Yes, this is our first time."

"Alright that's nice, so in this restaurant, we don't usually come up to you to order. There are tablets on the tables that show you the lists of drinks first and then the food that you want. And it will hover your orders over to the chefs inside the kitchen. So it's something new here."

_It sure is something new now that I think about it._

"Oh really? Wow, that's excellent."

"Yes, which is why people are starting to love it now since they don't have to wait for other waiters like us to come serve the food or take their order."

"That's great to hear."

"Yup. Anyway, follow me. I'll take you to your table." The guy said as he was walking down the tables and we were following him.

So I'm very surprised that there were tablets here in this restaurant. And that's a good thing because that way, we don't have to wait for one person to take our orders and we can just order our meals ourselves. That's just way more perfect for me to comprehend towards.

Maybe I should start getting used to this more. Or rather, I think maybe I should've had Amitie, Arle, Ringo, Raffina, Klug, Sig, probably everyone. Because they might think this is the perfect restaurant to eat at due to the food smelling and/or tasting good. I bet everyone will have a good time and not to try to get ahead of myself here but if these foods actually taste good, maybe this restaurant should be known to be the best restaurant there is. That's just my point.

"Alright, here are your seats, ladies. The tablet is on your left. Please, enjoy." The man said.

"Thank you so much." My mom said as he walked away from us and we both sat down face to face.

"There sure are a lot of people here." I said while looking at the scenery of this place. I left out the part that there were a lot of TVs here. I didn't have much to say about it.

"Yup. It's the newest restaurant here. You can see how many people enjoy being in this restaurant, liking their food, you know… having a good time."

"I understand. You know, I wish there were more restaurants like this. So that I wouldn't have to go to the same restaurants every day."

"Well, you got this one. There's no use in trying to go all over the place with your new restaurant ideas."

"I know. I'm just saying that this restaurant is just not too bad to say the least."

"Well, again, it'll get even better once you get your food. That's why this restaurant is trending."

"I wish I would've had my friends over here to see what they think about this place."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, they don't have that many restaurants over at Primp Town. I don't really know why, but it might be because it's a small… city I'm guessing? I'm not really quite sure. I should probably ask Raffina when I return to Primp Town someday."

"Well, they might have the same reaction just like the other people have here. I'm sure it'll be fascinating to watch. Especially with the other people from the other dimensions."

"We also can't count dad out either."

"Correct. He might like it the same way. Anyway, let's order."

"Right."

So on the tablet, my mom showed me how the tablet works. So it starts off with a "Hello" screen and then a "Are you new here?" screen with the options of yes and no. My mom had to pull out her credit card because the tablet asks for that first in order to proceed. So she had to take care of that. Then she told me that this restaurant starts off with the drinks so there are drinks listed as categories. Juice, tea, water, alcohol (A not for kids type of drink) and all sorts of stuff. I wanted a lemonade while my mother wanted iced tea. After we took care of that, my mother showed me what type of food I wanted to eat. The categories for that are breakfast and lunch. We both wanted lunch so my mother picked on that. And what surprised me the most was the amount of food that was on the list with the pages going up to 39. But what was better was that there was a search button on the tablet that will help us find the results that we need. So we used that. My mother wanted me to go first and I wanted to get spaghetti and meatballs. And they ended up finding one result. Just one. And that was just spaghetti and meatballs. So I decided to deal with it and just tapped on it. I only just wanted normal spaghetti and meatballs though. So my mom wanted a chicken salad. She likes salads and thought that a chicken salad might taste even better. I didn't protest it and decided to let her be her. So that was it and my mom had to purchase all the stuff that we wanted. I was hoping that my food is going to be tasty. Since this is a better restaurant to be in anyways.

"So you got the basics?" Mom asked me after we were just finished with the tablet.

"Yes. I got it planned now. I hope my food tastes good."

"Well you are a fan-favorite of spaghetti and meatballs, so it's likely that it'll be tasty. A lot."

"Yup. Better than that chicken salad that you are about to get. ***giggle***"

"***giggle*** my arse." Mom said, feeling a little insulted.

"You just want me to stop teasing you already, yes?"

"I'm fine with it as long as it's not inappropriate."

"Well I would never do that to you. You're my mom of course so I would definitely let you be yourself."

"I mean it's not like I'm embarrassed or anything by your insulting. I just don't want you making other people upset because of this."

"I would never. Not at all. I'm one of the kindest girls you will meet. But in a more mature way."

"Yeah. I know."

The two of us then went silent for a bit. With both of us having nothing else in our sleeves. But then I wanted to use this time to ask her my thoughts about doing what I have never done back in Primp Town.

_I might as well get to the point just so that my mother doesn't want me being bored around the house. But… I'm gonna need to use strategy on this one. I can't just do it straight-up._

"Hey, mom. Remember when I said that I was gonna

ask about the library during our time together?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Do you want to go there?" Mom asked.

"Not only do I want to go there… but just every day."

"Every day? You don't want to take a break from it? Like once a week?" Mom asked, looking shocked.

"Yes I do miss you and all and I still want to spend time with you more, but don't you think I should just try and be more… active? So that… I don't have to be bored around the house?"

"Yes, I understand, but… g-going to the library every single day? I'm not sure what books you would like to read while you're there?

…

…

…

_Oh yeah… I was finished with working magic. But the question is, what should I want to read now?_

"Y-You're not wrong, actually. I've finished working on magic and stuff."

"Yup. That actually counts since you already got dark magic."

…

…

…

"Ok… how about this? I can drop you off at the library one day, and you can stay home the next day. Like every Monday, I can drop you off at the library for… maybe when I'm on my first break at work. And on Tuesday, I'll allow you to stay home the next day. So that way, you can ease off on reading books and spend time on whatever. You know, just so that things can be fair for you."

_Well my mom is who I'm worried about the most. But… reading books at the library helps me get out of the room all the time._

_Geez, it's a hard decision because I love my mom so much. I really do. But I don't want to be lazy. It's not like me to be lazy. I don't be lazy all the time._

…

…

…

_But… the stone. I also can't lose focus on the red stone even though my mom is doing all the research._

…

…

…

_Ok. Now I can see where my mom is getting at._

…

_But I want how this ticks though._

"Ok. I guess you're right. Taking a break should be not much of a problem. And besides, I really want to have him interact with you more since we haven't seen each other in weeks. Otherwise, I would candidly be forgetting about you. And I'm not gonna do such a stupidious thing to you."

"I know, sweetie. You are always there for me and dad."

"Yeah. It's always been how I say… an occurrence for me."

"But I'm always fine in general. Nothing always bothers me. I just wanted to be myself as an adult. You know, I'm just more of a relaxed type of person."

"Yeah. You're not wrong. I'm just hoping not once dicey event happens to you… actually, that's my reason why I'm siding with what you said earlier. You know, about me taking a break for once. I have to switch events you know."

"I understand what you're saying. But you don't have to feel bored. You can walk around the house, watch a movie, all those sort of things in order to make yourself motivated."

"Yeah… I guess you do have a point."

"Here are your drinks, ladies. This lemonade is for you. And this iced tea is for you." The lady said.

"Thank you." We both said.

"And I also like your hair. It's kinda cute." She said to me with a smile.

"Thank you very much." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Your food should be here in a minute."

"Alright. Thank you very much." My mom said as the lady walked away.

"Oh… so my daughter can accept praises now." My mom said with a grin.

"Y-Yeah. I'm trying to accept it nowadays." I said with a small smile.

"You know what. We're not gonna talk about it anymore since you are trying to handle your emotions when trying to accept praises from other people."

…

"Your right. I don't want to get upset over it. It has been a huge problem for a long time. I don't want to get through the same experience again."

"Yeah. True."

We both went silent. Again. I know I want to conversate with my mother longer, but there is nothing to talk about… really. We haven't really met up with each other for a long time. So it's gonna be harder to talk about newer stuff.

But trust me. When It'll get even better when we interact more. Especially with the red stone that we have currently. So our relationship will still be maintained from there. I'm just hoping we don't find ourselves in a hole.

_The fact that mom always gets things done for me makes me kind of jealous… a little. I have a feeling that she doesn't say no to everything. Just like how most parents say no for whenever their kids want something. I want to know how I feel so lucky for everything I ask for. Maybe I should ask my mom that._

"_Kaze… I'm believing multiple people have expressed their interest in you._" My mom whispered to me.

And when I looked around, there were a bunch of people including boys, parents, even girls actually looking at me with smiles on their faces. I don't really know why they were staring at me, but then a few seconds, a thought finally clicked on my thought bubble.

_I wonder if it's because of… wait... did that lady who got us our drinks say that my hair was… c-c-cute? Aw geez, Raffina would've been jealous._

So I then gave them a smile since I've caught their interest.

"Hey, I like your hair! It looks really nice!" I heard one boy say.

_Ok, I think I should change my hair back. I'm gonna be surrounded by mostly boys if they are willing to excessively think about me most of the time. Or should I change it._

"Thank you!" I said to the boy who said something about my hair.

"Hey, are you trying to become the more beautiful girl? I'm sorry for bringing that up." One blonde girl asked me.

"Well… not really. It's just… I wanted to keep my hair like this. Do you… like it?" I asked while rubbing my hair.

"**Yeah!**" Almost everyone in the restaurant shouted.

"_They are making me blush now._" I whispered to my mom.

"_Hey, you liked purple._" My mom said.

_Oh, goodness. Ever since I came back, and now things are turning the tide in terms of my reputation being as low as it can be before moving to Primp Town to get my magic from Ms. Accord. I don't know what to say._

Everyone then went back to eating after what was a sudden 20 second experience. I found that… very shocking to be honest because everyone has taken a liking of me due to my appearance. I mean… I find it very nice that they like how I look, but I don't want to make myself cute though. I just want to be myself and wear just… purple. That's all.

"Ok… that was so sudden." I said with a sweatdrop.

"At least you've caught most people's attention." Mom said.

"But… I just don't want to become cute. I'm just happy with the way I look. There's nothing else personal. But the good news is that they don't know I have dark magic. So that's something I might as well keep hidden."

"Speaking of magic, I think you haven't shown your mother your own magic."

"Uhh… ok. But I don't want anybody to know about this." I said.

We looked at everyone in the restaurant to see if they were watching this and it seemed to us that nobody was. I then released the palms of my hands and placed them on the table. And then for only seven seconds, I felt an aura that was coming from my hands and it grew stronger and stronger…

…

Until there was purple aura that appeared to be visible from my hands.

This was the feeling of magic that was already inside my whole body after playing Puyo Puyo.

"_My goodness… this is real._" Mom whispered, looking real shocked at what she's is now seeing from my hands.

"_Tell me about it. This is actually my first time looking at this._"

"I hope you are gonna control it, though. You do know what happens when you release your magic to everyone."

"I know. I'm controlling it very well. Like I said, it's hidden. So not one person is gonna notice my secret. Would you try to show your magic to anyone if you were to be just like me?"

"**N-No! **I would never. I would want to show it when I need to. Not when I want to. ***sigh*** Imagine if Thanos had magic. The stone in this world would've been his in an instant. All due to his invincibility."

"Don't worry. The area is big here, so it's highly doubtful that he'll find it in an instant."

"True. But what if he pulls a huge miracle? Because I'm thinking that he might see everything. He might be on the lookout for you."

"No he's not. There's no way he would find me. Or that red stone. Trust me. I know what I'm saying."

"Well… I'll let that slide. I don't think he's here for you anyways."

"Alright, here's your spaghetti and meatballs, and a chicken salad. Please, enjoy." A different lady said to us as she gave us our food.

"Thank you." Both of us said. We both grabbed our silverware and began eating our food. And our eyes lit up when we took our first bite of our food.

…

…

...

"I've gotta be in heaven." My mom said while looking at her food.

"Same here. This is so good." I said while looking at mine.

"We need to keep eating. There's no stopping us from ruining our meal."

"Right."

* * *

After we finished our food and mom paid for it, we left the restaurant after having such a wonderful meal. It was so good, we didn't want to leave this restaurant without eating every single bit of food that was on our plates.

My spaghetti and meatballs were way better than the ones back home. I think I need to start eating those spaghetti and meatballs more. I'm starting to take a liking to them now.

"That was so good, right?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to have an addiction now because of this. I think that might prepare me for tomorrow." I said.

"You really want to go to that library, huh?" My mom asked with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I can't be bored. You will still have me afterwards. I just… need to move around."

…

…

…

"***sigh*** Alright, my daughter. If you really want to be this active, then I guess I can let you go to the library tomorrow." My mom said, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, if you really want me to stay, then I'll stay. It's not like I'm gonna force you to drop me off or anything. I just… I don't want to be lazy as a whole."

"No no, it's fine. I can drop you off. I just need to check when the library is open. Anyway let's head home. We should be getting some sleep."

"Ok."

We both got inside the car to head home. I'm already crossing my fingers hoping tomorrow will be a better day. I have the red stone with me. I'm already back home with a greater experience. But I'm just hoping nothing bad happens to this world. Because the next few days **MIGHT **get a little fuzzy. That's my prediction. I might as well have to see.

**Author's Note: ¼ of 100 chapters complete! If I get to 100 chapters. But, that ain't relevant right now. The main question is how does this unknown person know Kaze and Jordyn. And what does Jordyn have to do with the current situation that she and Kaze are in? What are they both about to witness next? You'll just have to keep reading this story to find out.**

**So I'm sorry if it took so long to update. I just wanted to point out that after this and two more chapters, the next one will debut new characters. I just wanted to say that this first one was VERY hard! My mind was fried. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write so I had to go with this one. BUT! The next two will definitely be better this time. And I'm not gonna catch myself off-guard. I usually get distracted on other things, such as watching tv, YouTube, all those sorts of things. But I will try to focus on the next chapter. No more being distracted. If I need to take a break, I can do that, but only for a little bit. I gotta stay on task so that I can keep you guys updated on new stories. Perhaps it must be goddamn school that I'm focusing on. But I'm not gonna talk about it.**

**So that's all I got to say. Make sure you guys wash your hands at all times, stay safe at all times, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	27. Two Stones In One World Notified

**Chapter 26: Two Stones In One World Notified**

***BACK AT THE UNKNOWN WORLD***

"So you two were powerless against the others and that other me in the Puyo dimension, yes?" Razer asked Satan and Ecolo.

Razer was having a normal conversation with Satan and Ecolo after their defeat trying to capture the red stone in which it was a very long war trying to do so.

"We almost had an opportunity to leave the dimension with the stone, but if some shadowy blob didn't waste any time at all trying to figure out what power it has, we could've achieved victory once and for all." Satan explained while looking at Ecolo at a stern look.

"Y'know. I wanted to give the finishin' touch by figurin' out how the red stone works. Just to put them to sleep." Ecolo said.

"But I need the other me alive. I don't want her dead." Razer said.

"And I wouldn't put the blame on her. I would put the blame on other reinforcements that she had on her side." Satan said.

"Reinforcements, you say?" Razer asked.

"They noticed what we were doin' to the other you including her friends that were with her." Ecolo said "I, on the other hand, had to create my own friends to be on the lookout for that stone before the shenanigans started."

"But that Kaze girl just won't give up." Satan said. "She thinks she just has a high level of resilience and momentum even when we were using so many tactics to give you what you wanted."

"Did you try to call for backup?" Razer asked the duo.

"We used Arfoire, but they still managed to defeat her. I wanted to ask how she got pummeled, but I don't know where she is right now."

"She was the only dimensional person that got slapped on and smacked on. I saw Kaze and her silly friends do that back in that Suzuran City world or whatever." Ecolo said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Satan asked Ecolo.

"Well… I was on this huge rooftop that was a few miles near the beach during Arfoire's sudden appearance earlier and I saw Kaze standin' in front of her. It appeared to be fun to watch so I had to just stay there and enjoy this."

"**And you didn't try to help her?! At all?!**"

"I figured she had the guts to take the stone with the robots on her side. But that was when I had to leave Suzaran to tell you that I came up with a better plan and tried to possess Arle's friends to gain more power."

"***sigh*** _You idiotic buffoon._ You should've at least helped her out before we had to do anything else. Now we've gotta be on the lookout for that stone. Again."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna pretend I saw that witch is not even tryin'. I was thinkin' if she fails to defeat Kaze and give the stone to us, then that would've been way easier."

"Where's the stone of destruction now?" Razer asked.

"Hmm… I don't even remember where it was. Do you know where?" Satan asked Ecolo.

"Well… I did remember saying Kaze was returnin' back to this… United Kingdom Dimension if I may recall. If that's where her home is." Ecolo said.

"So she has left Primp Town back to the United Kingdom. Fair enough. It'll be a two for one for Thanos so I guess it'll be an advantage. For now." Razer said.

"Wait, you aren't mad at us?" Satan asked Razer, looking a little concerned.

"Negative. I'm not mad at you both. However, I'm going to have to dismiss you both until further notice."

"**W-WHAT?!**" Satan and Ecolo shouted.

"Since both of you have failed to capture the stone of destruction… well, three if you count Arfoire, We need to let others get a chance to capture the other stones. They are already in their designated dimensions looking for the stones, so that should buy us some time. _For now_." Razer whispered.

"Well, can't we at least help out on the other dimensions? To help boost our momentum?" Ecolo asked.

"No, I think you guys did enough for now. I'm believing that your hard effort that you two had to put in tells me that you need to lay low for a little while."

"**Tch! **_So our hard work was for nothing then._" Satan said with a facepalm.

"You will get another chance, Satan. Just try to take a break for a little while until I provide you as backup for the others."

"**Gah!**" Satan facepalmed. "Fine, I guess there's no denying it. I was planning on going back to my castle anyways."

"Don't worry, mister. I'll figure out more ways to plot our second revenge. I'ma need a lot of time to find the most magnificent blueprint though. Please, try to trust me on this." Ecolo begged.

"Sure. Go ahead." Satan said, not looking too happy.

"***giggle*** Thank you, mister! Then I'll be seeing you around! Somewhere." Ecolo said, while fleeing out of the entrance.

"I suppose I'll allow it too." Razer said. "You need to plan your revenge for not capturing the red stone for me now that the other me has escaped with the stone of destruction. Think of it as a distraction for her on capturing the other stones."

"A distraction?" Satan asked.

"That way, she'll catch herself off-guard on protecting or finding the other stones. Maybe I'll think it through and find a way to steal the stones or have another villain try to steal them."

"Hm…"

…

…

…

"So what will you do if I accept your suggestion?" Satan asked.

…

…

…

"Wait."

…

…

…

"W-W do you mean, "Wait"?" Satan asked, looking confused.

"Wait. As in wait until I find something else that comes to my mind that involves this mission."

…

…

…

"***sigh*** Ok. I'll be taking my leave. Let me know when something happens." Satan said as he left the laboratory.

So that leaves Razer all by herself. Razer then went to the table and clicked on her medium screen to check on the status of the other villains. Of course, one villain would mostly be in a dimension, but their designation is unknown since they are not in this world to tell where they are currently at.

"***sigh*** Let's see here. Infinite's still progressing, Ganondorf's still progressing, Kurome's still progressing, The opposites from Takaoka are still progressing, Arfoire… ***sigh*** I hope she's still alive… I'll have Kurome pick her up. And Thanos is in the United Kingdom still progressing. That'll put Kaze in a bad situation for now. ***giggle***"

"Lord Razer." A voice called out to her.

"Enter."

The doors then opened as there was one person who entered the laboratory. He looked… somewhat like a commander and a cyber soldier. How odd.

"Huh. Cerexa-Wraith. What can I do for you?" Razer asked.

"We've got good news. The barrier is now completed. And it definitely looks like a kick-ass barrier if you want to take a look at it." The guy named Cerexa-Wraith offered.

"Sure. Let's take a look." Razer said as she was shown a screen on a medium tablet.

"Yeah, so we added the five keyholes like you said. Just the way you like it. And… it's already attached to the strong invisible bubble that we've already created. So. What do you think?"

"It's very perfect. Now we don't have to worry about intruders who approach my castle. Including the other me. Excellent work, Cerexa-Wraith."

"Thanks. But, I saw Satan and Ecolo bail out. Y'all had a meeting together?"

"They have failed to capture the red stone in the Puyo dimension. They've done everything they could to hand the stone to me. They even called Arfoire for backup but still could not triumph. It bothered me a little bit to see the three run out of answers in their drubbing against the other me in the Puyo dimension."

"That frickin' sucks ass. The other you got you into rage mode, huh?"

"Well… I'm not raged because of that. It's only one stone that we've failed to capture and Thanos might have the chance to grab that and the second one at the United Kingdom. Kaze might be powerless against him so that's a plus for us."

"Damn. Thanos in the United Kingdom. Yup, "You" might be dead for sure if he encounters "you"."

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"I meant the other you. I just had to word it better."

"Oh. That caught me off-guard for a second."

"I mean that clone is you, right?"

"Yeah, but. J-Just call her the other me for now. It wouldn't make sense if you just call her "me" but it'll sound like you are talking to me."

"***sigh*** _Damn you do have a point. _Alright, fine."

"And to respond to what you said before that, I don't need Thanos to kill her. I need her alive. Just so that I can give her time to do her."

"But don't you want her dead? She also has a mother that protects her if you ask me."

"I know. But I still need her alive because I'm creating a secret game plan… **IF! **She captures all the stones before my other minions do. And this will definitely be the worst for her."

"Oh yeah? Something tells me that this secret game plan will be some badass torture session, don't you think."

"You won't know until I pull the trigger."

Both Razer and Cerexa-Wraith went silent for a minute because of Cerexa-Wraith looking at Razer like he doesn't look so sure. Razer on the other hand, then reacted that she was sure.

Razer actually meant it when she is creating a secret gameplan to make Kaze fall right in her trap if she manages to capture all six stones. This one might put Kaze in a bad situation. At least, if Razer's plan turns out successful.

"Anyway, what is the status of the five keys for the five keyholes for the bubble barrier that we're in?" Razer asked.

"65 percent. The other dimensions for the rest of the keys are yet to be determined."

"Alright, no matter. Return to me when it's all finished."

"Sure thing, Lord Razer." Cerexa-Wraith then left the laboratory after a word from Razer.

Razer was now all alone by herself. She looked like she did not know what else was up in her sleeve since she has nothing else that she can think of.

"***sigh*** So the other me did well I presume." She said. "It's just only a warm up since she now knows about the stones. Oh well. Thanos might get to the stones in the United Kingdom so I guess it's not a big deal. I'll read a book in the meantime."

Razer then left the laboratory to find a book to read on her own. It's not normally what she does since she rules this castle that is yet named but in her free time, she reads just like Kaze would.

But as for Thanos, the question is, which stone is he looking for in the United Kingdom? The answer will be determined later on.

**Author's Note: I was just wanting to write this chapter because there are some movies and video games that involve screen time for villains and although this reading does not have screen time, I just wanted to give Razer and the other villains screen time in order to get a better understanding of this story. So that's what I'm going to do for this story.**

**Yup. I know. I think this was the fastest chapter that I wrote. The last chapter I wrote was September 26th. Right now is September 28th. Almost the 29th. I think I found this one easy to write for now.**

**So that's all I got to say. Make sure to wash your hands at all times, stay safe at all times, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	28. First Look At The New Library

**Chapter 27: First Look At The New Library**

"Mom."

…

…

…

"Mom."

…

…

…

After two ignored responses from my mom, I went up to her bed and started rubbing her shoulder to get her attention.

"Mom." I said to her again.

"***mumble*** _Yes, Kaze?_"

"Are you off today from work?"

"***yawn*** No I'm not off… wait, what time is it?" Mom asked while checking her phone. And looking at her face, she was shocked.

"***gasp*** _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! **THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME KAZE!**" Mom shouted.

I then saw Mom charge downstairs to get herself taken care of, looking shocked by her sudden burst of energy, trying to get out of the bed.

It was Thursday morning and now two days since I have left Primp Town and it's been super quiet ever since I have made it back home. Still, it seems to me that there is still nothing important for us, so I believe the next thing for us is to do what we want again… although today I'm going to the library so that's something new for me. But… I'm still a little blushed about the fact that everyone has taken a liking to my appearance. I… just have no answer for what I should say about me being popular. I wonder if I'll get the same result here at the library.

"Sheesh, Kaze. Me being comfortable sleeping got me distracted and **I didn't even set out my alarm on my phone, so this is all on me!**" Mom shouted.

"You're not at fault, mom. I can't really blame you for being so late. It's just you didn't check your time, probably."

"***sigh*** That too. And I think my co-workers are probably worried about me because of this. I guess I got to explain my reason generally."

"Well, sometimes it happens. You can't have yourself to blame for everything that you did wrong. I think it was just one mistake that you created for now."

"I guess you're right. I couldn't help myself. Anyway, are you sure you want me to drop you off at the library? Because I might feel worried about you for hours."

"Don't worry. On your next break, you can come pick me up. It's not like I'm staying there forever right? I know I love to see what books I want to read, but I'm not gonna bother you picking me up if you're free. So you'll get to see me for a little while longer."

"Well… I guess you are not lazy…"

"Mhm."

…

…

…

"Ok. I guess you could drop you off at the library."

"Thank you. But aside from that, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. You can watch tv, walk outside, make yourself some breakfast, all that other stuff."

"I guess that's basic. No matter, I'll go outside. You are still going to work on that stone?"

"Maybe. I'll try to see if I can get more clues. In the meantime, just do what you want to do."

"Ok. I'm just wanting to get air anyways."

I went upstairs to my room to get myself freshened up, like brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and put on my clothes, which was a sky blue t-shirt with black stars that were partially covering the bottom of the t-shirt, some black jeans and these black and sky-blue sneakers.

I'm gonna be honest, sky blue is my second favorite color. I know I'm all purple and that is my most favorite color, but looking at sky blue more often, it very slowly caught my interest by just looking at it. I couldn't tell if it was a peaceful color or if it was just pretty. Or rather, I wouldn't call it pretty. Let's just say it was a peaceful color. To me. So that's why I had interest in that color.

I went downstairs to walk out the door and went outside. It was actually cloudy outside. Mostly it would be sunny here, but it's now cloudy. Completely. But on the bright side, it's not that cold out here.

Our environment here is so peaceful because there are not a lot of houses that are nearby. I've also left out the part that we've been in this house for two years now. The other house we have been to was rented for 9 years. The year that I was just 5 years old. I haven't told my mother why though since I can see the reasoning for this.

I was walking down more deeper and away from my home to see how the environment, that was aside from my home, is turning out. And what I saw was still a peaceful environment. Nothing still has changed. I'm okay with an environment that is peaceful, but maybe they could make it better? I'm not trying to judge, but maybe some people could make something entertaining for others. I'm not sure.

Or so… I thought the environment would be peaceful at that time. Because after I was making a corner to where many stores are at, there were multiple people that were looking at me. It was starting to creep me out because I didn't know what they wanted from me.

It took me a minute to realize why they were looking at me. But then I reflected back to what I was witnessing back at Super Full Course Track.

_Ok, am I really that cute?! Geez, everybody is really starting to have an interest in me at this point._

I was blushing really hard at this point because of me noticing how many people were wanting to see how much they like my appearance. But then things started to shift just a little.

"Are you ok? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" One boy asked.

"Yeah. You look a little… worried." Another boy asked.

"Uhh… k-kinda. It's really odd how I'm the only person that is being… liked."

"Liked? This is the first time I'm seeing you so…"

"Yeah. Me too."

"**I like how you look!**"

"**Hey, can we get along with each other!**"

"**I don't even care about Candace! You look way cuter than everybody else!**"

"**Oh my gosh! Can you tell me how you did your hair like that?! It looks so cute!**"

"**Hey can I have your phone number?! I want you to tell me how…**"

"**OK IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!**" I screamed as I rapidly ran away from a group of people, still feeling blushed about everyone expressing interest from me.

_I don't even want to admit that I'm cute. I mean, should I?_

* * *

After several minutes of trying to calm myself down after what was a random… celebrity-ish… type of scene, I was on my way back inside the house. Now you see why I don't want to be described as beautiful. I only want to be myself. Yes, I know I have an amazing purple ponytail and all… but still though I just like it that way. There's nothing more to it.

It was still unexpected. At first, I was the only girl alone that would be alone because of the fact that I wanted to focus on my personal dream. Speaking of not wanting to be described as beautiful, I then thought about someone that one person mentioned he didn't care about.

_Did that person mention Candace? I don't even know that person in general. Is she the more beautiful girl?_

…

…

…

_Well whoever that girl is, I hope I didn't steal the spotlight from her. Her reputation would be jeopardized in mere seconds. And I might be the only person that just stole a popular person's territory in terms of trying to be beautiful and stuff like that._

After several minutes of walking back home, I then saw someone that was coming out of our home. And I was concerned why she wanted to go outside. I wonder if she wanted to notify me on something.

Or so… I thought she would.

"Mom? You had to stop working?" I asked her.

"Oh, Kaze. Well, surprisingly, my boss told me how much hard work I had to put in while doing my job and it was phenomenal so he gave me this time to take the remainder of the days off for the week. So that's why I had to come back and get dressed so that we can go to this library that we can go to."

"Wow. That's surprising. I never thought you worked that hard to earn your break."

"Yes, I never saw that coming too. I mean I really wanted to work today, but I guess I can't take back rewards so yes."

"Well, is the library open?" I asked my mother.

"Yes. I think so. You want to go now?"

"Yes please. I can finally get a breather from the recent event I went through." I said with a sweatdrop.

"What happened?"

"More people were liking the way I look."

"_Ooooh. So my Kaze is so~ popular._" My mom said like she was a fan at a concert.

"Ok, please don't." I said while blushing while looking away.

"I mean you are cute when you are embarrassed, you know. FYI."

"**Can we please go to the library now?!**" I shouted while my cheeks were still red.

"Ok ok. Geez, no need to yell at your own mother. Cutie."

"_Ugh… I'm ready to dye my hair back in seconds._" I whispered with a facepalm.

We both went to mom's car and got in, trying to erase the irrelevant topic that got me into an discomfort feeling. I would've also told my mom that I just like how I look. I don't want to take myself a step further.

But all of that aside, I'm just glad I'm going back to the library again. It's been almost several months since I have last been there. I haven't even been there much since I have a stack of books. Almost 20 of them. I've finished 9 of them so far. I'm on my tenth book. But I'm not usually here to grab some books at the library. I'm just wanting to explore around.

…

…

…

Ok… maybe I'll grab one to read. But maybe after I'm done exploring around this place.

"So I got to ask. How many people were trying to gain interest in you?" My mom said as we were now off to the library.

"Lots." I said, with no hesitation.

"But I'm gonna be honest. I had no idea people started liking you nowadays. I'm really curious because everyone was dead silent on the way you looked. Was there anyone from your school that was more popular in terms of being beautiful?"

"Uhh… no, I don't actually recall. I'm just always in my lane."

"Ahh… I see."

"But describing how I look in general, I just like myself that way. I don't want to take myself a step further."

"Well, you don't want a group of boys wanting to see you as an idol or something? Maybe a model?"

"No because it's not my thing. Sure I look nice and all, but I would just feel uncomfortable looking beautiful."

"It's not always uncomfortable looking beautiful. Not every female wants to be beautiful when putting on new clothes or dying their hair. But you are you, so if you don't want to be beautiful, then I can understand, but just know that you caught a lot of people's attention with the way you look. Not to mention, your light-purple eyes. Which is super rare for a human being. You might be the only person with that color."

"Yes. I understand. I must feel lucky that I'm the only person with a different appearance. This is the United Kingdom we are talking about, yes. So it's possible I am probably the first person with purple hair and light-purple eyes."

"Yes, I think so. But I don't think anyone would be talking about it."

Another thought came into my mind afterwards.

"You know, mom. Are you planning on reading a book too? At the library?"

"Well… probably. I have no idea on what I want to do today to spend my weekend off so why not I read a book."

"I mean, you don't have to. It's not like I'm recommending it or anything. You are smart and all… if you are."

"I am smart, sweetie. I can be smart at many things."

"Oh. I never noticed that in the first place. But wait, you watch soccer all the time, yes?"

"Of course. But not all the time. I focus on other stuff that involves work. But it's mainly all about financing and stuff like that. So money is what's important for me in my life. Yes, soccer is my main favorite, but I do not want to find myself next to join in the deepest hole there is with all these poor people inside there. It's not very spiffing to me and my life. So I don't want to go inside that hole."

"Ahh, so that's why you are trying to be very diligent. All just for money and stuff like that. I bet you are trying to be even richer than Raffina of course."

"Well I would, but I don't think Raffina doesn't have that much money to become richer than me."

"Actually, mom. She does."

"Really?!"

"I'm telling the truth."

"How?"

…

…

…

"I haven't asked her, sadly." I said with a sweatdrop.

"So she's not rich."

"She is rich. I haven't asked her how yet. I'll tell her when I return to Primp Town."

"All right. Anyway, I think you are gonna like this library since it's upgraded so get ready to be amazed."

"Is it really good?"

"I'm super sure."

"Ok. Then I believe you." I said with a smile.

"You'll see." My mom said with a wink.

* * *

We both made it to the library after a 10 minute ride to our destination. When I took a first glance at it, I was surprised at what I saw from the outside.

_Wow, so this is the library. This place seems to me that it'll get even better when I walk in. I wonder what I'll get to experience._

"What do you think? Nice, huh?" My mom asked.

"Sure is. It looks really nice. I like it." I said with a smile.

"That's great to hear. Let's go inside."

"Sure thing."

We both entered inside the library and when we looked at the inside, our eyes lit up big when we took a look at the inside. First the outside was amazing, then inside was even better than that.

"_My… Goodness._" We both said as we looked at how big the inside was. It was literally, so… so big. You might get lost here most of the time. And there were a lot of desks filled with 50 percent of the people I should say. I can't estimate the count.

"I can't even debate. They did the upgrades very well."

My mom said.

"I agree. Where's the librarian though? I want to navigate where he or she is before doing something else."

"Now? I mean shouldn't we just give ourselves a tour, at least?"

"Well… I wish too. Well, we can if you want. This is our first time being here anyway." I said.

"Yeah. Let's do that first."

"Ok. Let's go."

We walked around the library to see what was new around here. There were lots of huge shelves filled with books and I was surprised that they were all organized neatly and completely new. There were a lot of books to choose from. But I don't actually know where to start from here.

"_Geez, there sure are a lot of books around here._" Mom whispered.

"_Your right. I like how they are stacked up neatly. But I don't know which one I want to read first though._" I whispered.

"_Well you've used to read books that involve magic before, right?_"

"_Yes. But that was me studying it while reading. I wonder what I should read besides that._"

"_Same. It's mainly a lot to choose from in my point-of-view._"

"_Yup. It's great that they have the new ones in stock. It makes me wanna guess the names of these books._"

"_Me too. Speaking of the names of the books, how many books have you finished so far?_"

"_I've finished nine of them. It's still a long way to go, but It's still my favorite thing so I'm gonna handle it._"

"_You really love to have peace and quiet._"

"_Sure do. Everyone loves peace and quiet._"

"_I agree. Most people like having peace. But mostly, people are fine with loud noises. Just at parties or sporting events._"

"_Yes. Your right. Geez, I still can't believe there are a lot of books. Should we use the computers to find what we want?_"

"_I mean we can if you want. I'm only here to see what book interests me the most._"

"_Yes. And I think the computers will help mostly if we just try to use him. So let us go._"

"_Alright. Wait for me, sweetie._"

We both kept going deeper inside the library as there were more shelves and books in this library. I couldn't even judge how big this place is. Although there were not many people in this building. Which is good enough for us because hopefully we could find someone that actually knows about this place and he or she could give us a tour around here. This place is definitely like a new generation.

"_These computers are hard to find, isn't it?_" Mom asked while we were still walking around.

"_No doubt about it._" I whispered. "_This place really has changed. Almost as if I'm in a new building or something. Or rather, I haven't seen this library the way it was since I have first been here._

"_Do you think it was because most people didn't like the decoration before this building got… improved?_"

"_Probably… they should have some computers around here. But due to this building being… __**THIS**_ _big, It's highly doubtful that I'm gonna get one lucky penny that is in my sleeve._"

"_You don't need to feel bad about it. I know it's big, but we just have to keep going forward. I'm sure there we can get this so-called lucky penny that is in our sleeves. Remember when you said you didn't want to be lazy?_"

"_Umm… Yes._"

"_Now we need to keep going. If you want to find what you want, then now's the time to go get what you want._"

"_Well… ok. Maybe now… wait, I think I see the librarian right there._" I said while pointing at a woman a few yards away from us.

"_Wait where?_" She asked.

As soon she saw where I'm pointing at, her face lit up… wide. Almost as if she was going to cheer as loudly as she can until she loses her voice.

I could tell that my mom definitely knows that person. So I'm thinking that we are in for a surprise.

"_No way. It's her._" My mom whispered.

"_You know her, mom?_" I asked her.

"_Trust me, we've haven't met each other for so long. Probably since you were born. Try to follow my lead. I'm gonna go surprise her._"

"_Well… if you say so._"

I then followed mom to meet up with the librarian that I mentioned a few seconds ago. I'm just surprised that mom never told me about that woman she got along with before I was born. But this might be the first time that I'm about to look at her face to face.

What does she look like, you ask? Well, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. I haven't got a chance to look at her uniform. I'll tell you when I get the chance.

"_Sorry to bother your current break._" My mom said to the librarian as we have reached her. And she was looking at us surprised.

"_Oh… my… goodness. Jordyn?_" The librarian asked.

"_So it really is you, Lauren._" My mom said.

"_I can't believe it… it's been so long._"

"_I know… I can't describe this emotion._"

The two of them then hugged it out after so many years that they've been apart from each other. To be honest, I never noticed that mom would have a relationship with someone that I don't know of, but since she knew her before I was born, I guess I'm getting ready to be joined into the relationship as well. Since I'm the daughter.

In the end, I'm just happy for those two to be back together again. But then something came into my mind.

_How does my mom's friend get this job anyway?_

"_So how are you? How did you get here?_" My mom asked.

"_Well, my 10 year lease for my apartment came to an end a month ago and we didn't have any food or water in order to survive so we asked the locals around to see if they have any money or something that will help me and my family survive. That was when some random guy was helping me entirely and offered me a job here in this library. At first I was ecstatic, but then I asked why just to get the feeling of nobody stepped in to take the role as librarian. He said that the previous librarian got fired due to getting caught smoking. A lot of people saw what that guy was doing and my mind was scrambled because I didn't think he would ever do that. So that's why he offered me this opportunity to take the role as librarian._"

"_Geez, that psycho. Smoking while in a public library. Was this place still open after the incident?_" My mom asked.

"_Yes. And the manager apologized to everyone for witnessing what was an unsafe occurrence and he'll try to look for any more details about that person who was smoking._"

"_Well, lucky you. I'm just glad I get to see you again, Lauren._"

"_Same here, Jordyn… oh wait, is this your daughter?_"

"_You may not think that she is my daughter, but she actually is. This purple-haired sixteen year old is my daughter named Kaze._" Mom said as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"_You named your daughter… Kaze?_" The librarian asked, looking confused.

"_I just thought it would be an excellent name to me._"

_To me, it's rare._

"_That's actually… very rare. Anyway, nice to meet you, Kaze. You may call me Lauren, or Ms. Lauren, or Ms. Sparr since it's my last name. Whatever works best for you._" The librarian said to me with a smile as she offered a handshake.

By the way, she was wearing a blue denim jacket over a black and white tank-top shirt and these basic white jeans that looked really bright. I can't even judge because it's just way too clean. Finally, she had on black high heels. They looked probably new.

"_Nice to meet you too. I'll just call you Ms. Lauren for now._" I said with a smile and accepted the handshake.

"_To me, you women don't really look alike._" Ms. Lauren said to us.

"_I know. It kinda shocked me a little bit, but I was okay with it._" Mom said. "_You see, by looking at her eyes, I was just shocked because no person had an eye color this rare before. But in time, I've gotten used to it. For her, she likes it the most._"

"_That's true._" I said with a nod.

"_Yeah. I can definitely see that. I also like how you look as a whole._" Ms. Lauren said to me.

"_Th-Thank You?_" I whispered while blushing.

"_You don't need to feel embarrassed, sweetie. She just likes how you look._" My mom said to me.

"_Yes. I like people who wear nice things. There's no need for not wanting to accept a compliment._"

"_No no. Your fine._" I said. "_It's just… I don't really have an inclination to be beautiful and all. But I thank you for liking how I look._"

"_Your welcome. Not all women would want to be beautiful as much. Especially here in this library. Honestly, I heard one person saying that. But not all women are wanting to be beautiful. Especially you since you just want to be yourself and all, which is totally fine by me. _***giggle***"

Me and my mom both then giggled with her at the process.

"_Ok. Now with all of the introductions aside, what can I do for you two?_" Ms. Lauren asked us both.

"_Oh, we wanted to ask you if there are any computers around here because this place is so huge._" My mom said.

"_I know. I can't freaking express it as well. Anyway, just make a right, and then keep on going and it will be right there on your left._"

"_Alright thank you very much._"

"_Thank you._" I said to Ms. Lauren.

"_No problem. Feel free to ask anytime. I'm always right here._" Ms. Lauren said to us both as we walked to our destination.

"_So what do you think of Ms. Lauren? Pretty nice, right_?" My mom asked me after a few minutes of us walking to the computers.

"_She sure is. How come you never told me that she was your friend for a long time?_" I asked her.

"_Well… to be honest, we never came in touch with each other. For a very long time. I believe it was because we both attempted to work hard at our jobs._"

"_I see…_" I said with a sweatdrop.

"_Ok we did communicate. Sometimes. But we just stay in our own lane._"

"_But aren't you bored after you are done with work? She's always free if you need her._"

"_I would try, but remember when you told me that you wanted to focus on your dream of becoming a user?_"

"_Yes. Why?_"

"_I was like you. You know, I was trying to focus on keeping my job without having to be distracted. Just so I can get paid a lot. Not to mention, being smart like you._"

"_We may seem fruitful when it comes to our intelligence._"

"_I'm just glad that reading books made you fruitful. Not to mention, maintaining your high level of studying. Everyone likes a diligent person like you._"

"_Yup. I agree. Although I may be done with studying magic since I got it and now I can handle it._"

_Well, Ciel is diligent too. Can't count her out._

"_You sure you don't want to study it more? Just in case you want to learn more about the other elements?_"

"_No. I had it memorized in my head so I know which element is what. I bet I'll be able to tell you which element does what and their strengths and weaknesses. That way, you can be like me in terms of knowing elements._"

"_Hmm… maybe some other time._"

"***sigh*** _As expected of Jordyn of course._"

***PINCH***

"_What were you saying?_" My mom asked as she was pinching my ear, feeling embarrassed at what I just called her.

"***snicker*** _N-Nothing, Nothing. I was just joking._" I said as I was trying to contain my laughter.

"**Tch! **_It doesn't sound like it to me._ _But, whatever._"

_I guess that one was probably payback for trying to take it a step further about me being cute. I can't deny it._

"_Alright. We are here._" Mom said as we reached the computer station that was up ahead. And it wasn't worth a long walk though.

"_I guess that walk wasn't bad to say the least._"

"_It sure wasn't. And luckily no one is on so we can now see what books we want._"

"_I wanted to ask. What books do you like to read mostly?_"

"_Umm… I'd like to read something that is somewhat drama but mostly books that involve adventures or something like that._"

"_I see… what do you think dad likes to read?_"

…

…

…

"_I have no idea. I never asked him._" _My mom said with a sweatdrop._

_Again as expected of… ok let me not say it again because she is gonna be mad. But it is still funny to watch._

"_He is still traveling, huh?_" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"_Well, I'll ask him if he ever returns home. We just got to wait and see. Although I want him to return to us though._"

"_It still takes a long time though._"

"_I know. We still need to be patient, sweetie._"

"_Understood. I would still be a little bit lonely without him. But I guess it's still not gonna bother me since I have you._"

There was no reason I had to be upset right there. Mainly because I have a very loyal mom at my side because of everything that she does for me as a whole. It's hard to say that most moms like her can be handy, but to do this, the requirements to make them act like they are handy are respect and civility. I was mastering those expectations while talking to my mom. We sometimes tease each other, but we still care about each other when it mattered the most. As for dad, we still care about him, he is just like mom when talking to me. He has a very cool personality, he's calm… he's just straightforward. Although he can be funny at times.

You'll see what I mean when he comes to me.

"_But don't worry though. We'll always be together. Just promise me that you'll wait longer until he can come by soon._"

"_Ok._"

"_Now then, let's see what they got here in these computers._"

"_Ok then._"

We then got on the computers and what we saw were a list of books that were in stock. Most of them were probably romance and drama. I mostly read random books. But just books that are adventurous and the ones that involve magic. If you guys are wondering why, it's not just the books that study magic like elements, the ones that I read and study. It's just other people going on adventures with magic. Those types of books. It'd be a long story to tell you all of the books that I have bought and read and what they are about. Since it's all based on magic but with other stuff that is involved in those stories as well.

"_There's not much on here that's interesting to me._" My mom said with a confused look while looking at the stories that are in stock.

"_What are you trying to look for?_" I asked my mother while looking at her screen.

"_I'm trying to find some adventurous books that are on here, but it's hard to find one to say the least._"

"_There is a section called "categories" that has a category called adventures. You can look on there if you want._"

"_Oh yeah. I didn't see that right there. I'm already new here anyway so I guess I should consider a tour I guess."_

"_A tour? There's a bunch of things on this site though._"

"_Yes, but I haven't been on here often so I'm just going to have to figure out what is on here._"

"_Alright. Suit yourself._"

_For me, I know all about this website, so I have no problems finding what I want._

* * *

***10 MINUTES LATER***

"_So did you figure out what you wanted?_" Mom asked as we were walking back to the main lobby.

"_Yes. For some reason, The Hunger Games book caught my interest. I really wanted to read that._" I said to her.

"_Actually, same here. I was planning on getting a copy too._"

My mom then sighed for some reason. I was wondering what was up for some reason, but I decided to ignore it.

But then she said this…

"_To be honest, Kaze. I haven't been to that series in a long time._"

"_You didn't? Why not?_"

"_Because I was very busy with work and all of those sorts of stuff. I was working very hard as an adult. I just want lots of money you know._"

"_But there are times that you can take a break, you know. You said you haven't been reading the whole series, so taking a break from work would be the best option. Maybe taking a walk, watching a movie, even with me, all those sorts of things. That's just my suggestion._"

"_Yeah I know. Maybe I should pick up. Don't want to find myself catching off-guard for this one._"

"_Agreeable._"

"_Wait, so where do you think it'll be? I forgot to ask that._"

"_I think it is in Section D or B. You want to split up to look for it?_"

"_We can if you want. It will be way much easier to look for the books, splitting up._"

"_Very well. I'll tell you when I find them._"

"_Same here. I'll tell you when I find them._"

"_Yeah…_" I said with a sweatdrop as we both splitted up and went to the shelves.

So I was alone heading to the A section following the letters. In the library, there are sections A to F. It was not hard to find the sections since they are in alphabetical order horizontally. Like, A, B, and C are on the top. And D, E and F are on the bottom.

I went to Section B first to find the book called "The Hunger Games". I had a feeling that this book would be in the B section as I looked in the rows to find it. There were so many books here on this shelf that I had to find what I was looking for by searching the books in alphabetical order. I was thinking that the first letter of the title of the book would be T so I had to skip through and find the letter T.

_I sure hope there is one in stock._

And once I was at the letter T…

…

…

…

Nothing came up.

_Really? There's not one in stock? I'm pretty sure it was in this section._

I then sighed hard, not knowing that the book was not here so I walked out of the B section and headed for the D section. I know I'm smart with knowing where all of the books are at, but I didn't know I had myself mixed up with the letters of the sections that indicate where the book is at. Maybe they have changed the books around in the sections. I'm not sure.

_This library has really changed. And I haven't got a single foot inside for months. Now I get to experience a whole new library that is filled with bigger shelves, more books and categories that every book is recognized. It's going to take some time for me to…_

***BUMP***

***SLAM***

…

…

"_Oh no… the books._" I then, without paying attention, bumped into a girl who had a stack of books in her arms. I was wondering why she was carrying these books.

"_Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention._" I said to the girl that I bumped into, causing her to drop the books.

"_It's fine. It's just that I have so many books that I have to carry. I'm trying to use most of my energy though._"

The girl said.

"_Here. You want me to help you stack them up again?_"

"_Yes. Thank you. I owe you big for this._"

"_Oh, you don't have to._" I said while I went on my knees and helped stack the books up. "_It's just I'm free for anyone who needs help. That's all. Well, not all the time._"

"_Oh really? Well I guess you don't have to owe me. But I truly thank you._"

"_By the way, what are these types of books that you are carrying?_"

"_Oh these are books that involve adventures and magic. I really like reading those things._"

_Oh my. So she has interest in reading those as well._

"_I see. I'm actually into that as well._" I said as I was finished stacking up the books.

"_Really? That's nice to hear. And I thank you again for helping me stack them back up. I have to put these into the shelves that they belong in so I can get back to work. Anyway, thank you once again for helping me. If… nngh... I have enough energy. Ok I think I got it. Alright, see you later._"

I then watched the girl use all of her strength to move where she needed to be. I didn't know if she was going to handle it, but since she said so, I had to let it slide for now.

If you readers are wondering what she looks like, she had long light-blue hair, and had a rare eye color of black. She had on a white leather jacket over a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and these plain blue low top sneakers. So I guess it was just a basic outfit.

But there was something else that she said that kinda got me thinking.

_Wait… that girl. Did she say that she had work? Wait a second. Did she get a job here? In this library? Now I'm curious to know._

I then continued walking to my destination to the D section to find the book I was looking for. To be honest, I forgot to ask the girl if she sees The Hunger Games book, but it doesn't actually matter since she is in the rush to do something. The D section might have the book that I'm looking for so I proceeded ahead.

So I know some of you are surprised why I didn't read that book. I know. I was absolutely late reading it. It's just I was busy focusing on working with magic. I haven't even looked on Google or no other source that searches this. So I'm sorry if I was skipping a lot of good books or novels that you guys suggest that I would read. It's just… working with magic seems a lot interesting to me. So I tried my hardest to study and study. And you know, when I enter a new dimension, I might be able to figure out how to use the magic. Just like back in the Puyo Puyo dimension where I learned magic from Ms. Accord playing Puyo Puyo. To be honest, it seemed kinda… boring, but I just wanted to try it out no matter what. So now that I have magic, I might be able to get back to reading books… or play video games… I don't know. But The Hunger Games is what I have to look for first.

"_Kaze… I found them._" I heard my mom say as soon as I walked over to Section D.

"_You did? Where?_" I said as I walked over to her to see where it is.

"_I think these are just… novels. They have "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" and "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay"."_

…

…

…

"_Are you sure these are it? I don't see the title "Hunger Games" on here._" I said, looking confused.

"_Actually, they are. You can see it on the top of the title._"

"_Huh?_"

I was looking above the title name to see that this was… actually known as "The Hunger Games".

"_Ohh… so this is actually it then._" I said after realizing it.

"_Mhm. I actually looked on Google to see that there were two books that were actually "Hunger Games" books. So the titles made you think that the authors were sneaky not realizing that this was actually it._"

"_Why do you think they actually did that?_"

"_I have no idea… not every author makes it harder to think that every story is easier to find when it actually isn't because it isn't actually titled the way it is and try to title a different name on the cover of the book._ _I guess that is what the author was doing._"

"_Gee… well I hope I can look carefully at what type of book I am reading because it might be tricky when I am looking for the novels that I want to read._"

"_I think you'll do just fine. It's not like you are blind when it comes to searching for books that you want to read. And besides, the books may be in alphabetical order so it shouldn't be much of a problem._"

"_Alright. I wonder if we should pay for these. Are you planning on reading the first one? Catching Fire?_ _Because I'm reading that as well._"

"_Yes. Are you sure you want to read that one first?_"

"_Yes I'm sure._"

"_Alright. Let's go have these checked out._"

We both went back to the main lobby and headed straight back to Ms. Lauren to check out our books. This might be actually the first time that I'm getting a book in months.

"_Lauren, we found some books that we want to check out._" My mom said to her.

"_Oh, so Mrs. Matsuzaki and Ms. Matsuzaki found something to read… that's really nice._" Ms. Lauren said with a cheeky grin.

"_Still on that teasing, I see._" My mom said with a sweatdrop.

"_Sorry. I couldn't help myself. It's just that it's cute when you look annoyed or embarrassed. I can't help it._"

"_Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm not gonna be annoyed. Just for this one time._"

"_Does this always happen?_" I asked both of them.

"_Not all the time._" Mom said to me. "_She rarely likes to show off my little… somewhat of a sadistic but actually annoyed face of mine because of her excessive teasing. But in the end, we are just normal friends._"

"_I'm going to be honest, whenever someone teases me or annoys the crap out of me… I fly into a rage. Instantaneously._" Ms. Lauren said. "_It's almost as if everyone is actually afraid of me. But your mom always helps me calm down. I think that's the only way that will help control my temper._"

"_Oh… that... kinda makes sense the more I look at you._" I said.

"_All I could say is… don't piss her off, Kaze._" Mom said to me.

"_O-Ok._"

_She sure sounds like me… but I think it might be even scarier._

"_So anyway, what are you girls checking out?_" Ms. Lauren asked us both.

"_We're checking out these books._" We then showed her the books we were searching for.

"_Oh, "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire"? I've read that novel before._"

"_Really?_" We both asked.

"_Yes. In fact, I have read all of "The Hunger Games" books. They are really good and I'm surprised that you two are actually gonna read them._"

"_Oh? I hope so._" I said while I was looking at the book.

"_Oh yeah. I've been meaning to tell you that Ms. Lauren also likes to read books. In fact, she knows __**TONS **__of books._" Mom said to me.

"_Oh? Really?_" I asked, with my eyes wide.

"_Yes. That's correct. I really like reading books. It also helps me be smart in everything. History, Non-Fiction, Fiction… all of the above._" Ms. Lauren said.

"_Well… I do the same thing. It's just I like to read books as well. And be smart. _***giggle***"

"_Wow, really? Well then that means we might call each other twins then since we like doing both things at the same time._"

"_Yeah…_ _twins._" My mom said with a sweatdrop.

"_Don't worry, mom. You are smart as well so we can't cross you out._"

"_Aww, Kaze_…"

"Umm…"

…

…

…

"Are you girls done?" We then saw a bunch of people that were standing in line, waiting for us to get checked out.

_**How are there that many people in line? We just got here!**_

"_Ok, I think we should check out our books now._" I said.

"_Yeah, let's hurry it up._ _There's so many people in line." _Mom said.

"_Ok, your right. Is this your first time checking out?_" Ms. Lauren asked us both.

"_Yes. This is our actual first time._"

"_Alright._" Ms. Lauren was then scanning our books in order for our books to get checked out. It doesn't take a while to do so since she the scanner does what it does.

"_Alright, your books are checked out. Now I gotta help other people._" Ms. Lauren said.

"_Alright. I'll see you later._" Mom said.

"_See you later, Ms. Lauren._" I said to her.

We then immediately walked away from Ms. Lauren to allow the other people to get their books checked out. I was still surprised that a lot of people were going to get their books checked out immediately after we got here first.

But…

…

…

…

_I wonder if sixteen year olds get jobs here. Maybe I should ask mom._

**Author's Note: Alright, remember when I said there were going to be three new characters in the next two chapters, last chapter? I had to secretly add one new character in order to liven things up a little. I didn't want this chapter to get boring so I figured why not I add Jordyn's friend, Lauren Sparr. I may not be so sure if she will play a huge role… I'll try to do a lot of thinking about it. As for the other girl that Kaze bumped. She is actually one of the three characters that are meant to debut. But not formally. Since her actual name is not revealed just yet. But it will be, next chapter. In fact, she might play a big role in this story. Along with other people as well. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**I'm sorry if I took too long to update. To be honest… It was actually hard to write a person's point-of-view with a person being all alone because it gets harder to write only one person's point-of-view with that person being all alone with just out of ideas on what he or she is doing. That's just how difficult it is for me. Probably because of wait times of something important being so long that makes it harder to figure out what I want to write. Which is probably that case. But I might get out of that slump. In the next few chapters. Maybe when I debut a lot of characters. It's always not going to be the main character's point-of-view as I'm going to give other people a chance to have their point-of-view. And besides, it helps understand the story more clearly so if I switch up the point-of-views, you will now understand where everything is coming from at this point. But Kaze's point-of-view is only going to appear for a while. She is the main protagonist of this WHOLE story so she is going to have the point of views the most. But just, other people are going to have point-of-views. And that's just going to be that for the time being.**

**Anyway that's all time. Remember to stay safe at all times, favorite and/or follow this story if you are enjoying this story so far and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	29. Jordyn's Backstory And Newer Friends

**Chapter 28: Jordyn's Backstory and Kaze's Newer Friends**

After we got our books checked out, we left the library and ended up going to this ice cream place that is not far from where the library is at. I know we were going to hang out at the library and all, but we both agreed that just sitting in the library and reading our books might be a little too boring… it might make us a little sleepy. So that was just the plan provisionally.

"So do you miss this country, Kaze?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, I really do. It feels to me that it's been a long time since I last got here. It's really peaceful." I said.

"It sure is."

…

…

…

"And umm… be honest with me."

"Huh?" I looked at my mother with confusion. "Be honest with what?"

"When I first heard that you were helping out a girl, it seemed to me that you wanted to spark a relationship with her in an instant."

"N-No! It was just… before I was coming to you, I somehow bumped into her, causing her to drop a tall stack of books she was carrying. Most of them were adventurous books. So I helped her pick them up."

"Makes sense. I was just making sure because I was hearing you girls chat a few yards away from where you are at."

"You never heard of the term, "Eavesdropping"? ***sigh*** Never mind. I never got to formally meet her, so I'll let that slide."

"Don't worry. Your time will come. It's just that you only met her once. You might be able to get your chance to conversate once you meet again. And then…

…

***sigh*** Your first **REAL **friend. Finally."

…

…

…

"Right…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm being straightforward. You never had a friend for years. You just wanted to be a more focused human being and not just socialize with other people. In fact, you were the more quiet one when it comes to being in class."

"Well… I do socialize. It's just… I want myself to focus as well as working on my dream of becoming a magic user. So I wanted to do this solo and not just talk to other people. And besides… talking to other people would've distracted my own dream of what I wanted to do."

"Yeah. I was trying to get you to make at least one friend so that you don't have to feel bored, but you decided to have no one else around you and just do what you have to do."

"I know."

_But… I think I've gotten a lot of people way too uncomfortable at this point. Maybe I should socialize with some people if I ever get a chance._

"Not to mention, it's not too late to do it now so maybe when you see someone no younger than 15 years of age, then you might be able to get a chance to interact with him or her."

"Well… I guess. Being the only person that is always alone and not talking to anyone more often isn't going to help build up my chances to make a friend."

"Right. So if you ever run into that same person from that you met from the library, just don't be hesitant to say hi to him or her and just start talking about some stuff. That's how I did to Lauren when I first met her. She saw that I was nice to her and she was nice to me back."

"It kinda reminds me of you ladies being childhood friends."

"Well… the first time we've met was in middle school.

If you want, I can tell you how it all went down."

"Sure… maybe after we get some ice cream. I don't want to feel bored after I just hear the whole story and just pick the ice cream afterwards. I just… Well, can we want to go to a park to talk about it?"

"Sure. We can go to a park."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem… And one thing, Kaze."

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't go into "Power Pellet" mode and start chomping down your ice cream like you earned an extra life."

"**I-I'm not Ms. PAC-Man, mom!**" I shouted, blushing while being insulted.

"Sorry, Kaze, but that was payback for before. Calling your mother my first name." Mom said while looking at me with a smirk.

"Hmph! Whatever." I said while looking away from her.

_She may have gotten away with it, but there's a slight chance I'll counter… maybe after 30 minutes or so._

* * *

After a 6-minute ride, we made it to this ice cream place. If you guys are wondering what it is, it's like Friendly's, but it's another new place that had just opened recently. It's called "Creamy Glacier". I thought it was a good name, but my mother did not think the same way. But we didn't want protest either way.

"It smells _so~ _good here. It's almost like I'm in heaven." Mom said while looking at the store like she was going to take over all of it.

"Agreed. I wonder what they use to make it smell good." I said while trying to smell the place.

"You think you want to work here?"

"Uh… I don't think I can be a specialist at such a thing." I said with a sweatdrop.

"I mean you don't have to master working here. I'm just saying in general. And besides, I think this is also our first time being here so I don't think you have the guts. Unless you do have the guts."

"No, I don't think so. It'd be a toughie on my end."

"Ok. On your end."

"But it kinda seems odd that we are getting ice cream on a cloudy day, don't you think?" I said while looking at the sky.

"No, not really. It's not that hot outside either."

"I know but when I look at the weather, it seems to me that it might rain sometime later on. _I knew I should've gotten an umbrella._" I whispered.

"If it was raining, you should've just worn your hoodie. But look at what you're wearing now."

"Huh?" I then looked at my sky-blue shirt for a little bit. And then I looked at the sky.

…

…

…

"Y-You do have a point right there." I said after noticing myself and the weather condition.

"But It's definitely not gonna rain today. It's just cloudy for the whole day."

"Oh… well that's good."

"Speaking of ice cream, you want to try this ice cream?" My mom said.

What she was pointing at literally had me shocked. It was a new ice cream called "Purple Moonlight Cotton Candy". What was on it was mixed flavors of purple (I might not be so sure what it actually tastes like since they haven't given out the recipe for it) and vanilla. And the best part about it was the ice cream was topped off with purple whipped cream with blue cotton candy syrup and a light-blue crescent moon on top.

"Sure. Why not?" I said to mom after looking at it.

_I so want to try that. I don't care if it messes my stomach up. It looks kinda yummy on my end._

"Alright. Because that looks so good."

"I totally agree."

"It's going to be a lot for stomachs so there's going to be a lot of ice cream to eat."

"Yeah. That's just way too much sweets. But I'm still going to have to try this no matter how much my stomach is going to take it."

"Are you sure you can handle such unhealthy sweets like that?"

"You suggested this, right? I don't eat sweets much, but I'm trying this out since it looks good."

"Fair enough."

"I'll take the next person." I heard the worker call out to us as we went up to the register.

"Hi. May I have two Purple Moonlight Cotton Candies please?" My mom asked.

"Ok. Small, Medium, or Large?" The worker asked.

"Two small. May we have it in cups?"

"Yes, no problem. Your order will arrive shortly."

"Ok thank you."

"***sigh*** If only Amitie was here to see this, she would've been mind-blown." I said.

"Does she like ice cream?" Mom asked me.

"Umm… well I haven't gotten a word from her about it. But my guess is that she definitely likes ice cream. Mainly I say that personality seems bright and cheerful so I'm 100 percent sure that she likes sweets such as ice cream."

"Oh…" My mother gained with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe one day I might take her to this place. She is going to lose her mind when she takes a first peek at it."

"Wait, but wouldn't you include Raffina on this one too?"

…

…

"I don't think Raffina eats sweets. Since she calls herself elegant and powerful." I said with a sweatdrop. "I might as well have to ask her if she likes ice cream when I return to Primp Town."

"You definitely miss your friends, huh? The ones from Primp Town?"

"Yeah. They were all on my side along the way. They think that I'm a special person. And I had to help protect their world from those disgusting imbeciles, Satan and Ecolo all because of me protecting one red stone."

_I'm just glad that war is finally over. It always sickens me whenever they start to do bad things._

"Yeah, you were a big help, trying to protect one's world." My mom said with a smile.

"I know. I never thought I would steal the spotlight for once, but it was worth it."

"I'm sure you'll see your friends again. We just gotta lay low on going to other worlds just for a little bit until something big happens."

"Yeah, I know. But don't we need to still go to that dimension that one person who wrote the letter was talking about? Because I have a bad feeling that if we don't go there, then things are going to go downhill for us when it comes to the stones being found for the villains."

"We will go. But I just want to make sure nothing happens to the both of us, Dad, this world, and Primp Town."

"You mean the Puyo Dimension?"

"Well… yeah."

"Here's your two purple moonlight cotton candies. I hope you enjoy… and I also like your purple hair." The worker said to me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as we grabbed our ice creams.

"***giggle*** Someone's gaining popularity. I can tell." My mom said with a smile and a wink.

_Do you ever stop, mom?_

"***sigh*** I'm gonna let that slide for now." I said. While not trying to blush anymore.

* * *

After getting our ice creams from Creamy Glacier, We were now sitting on a bench at a local park eating our ice creams. It's not far from either the library or at home. Probably in the middle. There's supposed to be a lot of kids here but unfortunately, there aren't that many kids around here so it was just so peaceful here.

"My goodness. This is so good. Don't you think?" I asked while looking at my ice cream.

"I can't disagree on this either. I have to be in heaven from eating this type of dessert."

"Me too."

"Golly… the power of purple never let's us down! And will always have our back for the rest of our lives!"

…

…

…

"Really? The power of purple?" I said while trying not to giggle along with a huge sweatdrop.

"Err… well… this ice cream is just good. I'll just leave it at that."

"I see…"

"But other than that, the power of purple will never let us down. Always."

_It still doesn't make sense to me._

"Well… anyway, you were going to talk about how you and Ms. Lauren first met, right?" I asked mom.

"Oh… you still want to know how we first met each other and had a huge relationship with each other, huh?"

"Yes. Or do you feel uncomfortable talking about it?"

"No no. I can just explain it to you in person."

"It feels like it's going to be a long story."

"It's probably long, but not **VERY **long. It's just gonna be complicated for some parts but this story was just us two."

"Oh ok."

"Alright… _where to begin… _so our relationship with each other started when I was just 11 years old…"

* * *

**Jordyn's POV**

***FLASHBACK***

So this is my point-of-view when I was little. I was in a classroom together with a bunch of students on the fourth day of school. We were all studying English and a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting next to me. We were getting ready to do group work. That was when the girl next to me asked this to me...

"Do you… want to work together?"

"Sure… I don't mind at all." I said with no hesitation.

"Ok. I was just making sure because I thought you would be working with someone else."

"No no. I'm just new here in this school so I don't know that many people."

"Oh ok."

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked the blonde-haired girl.

"Lauren. You have a name?"

"Jordyn. I just wanted to ask that so we can know who we are."

"Yeah I understand."

That was when we started to trust each other for a little bit only in this class. And the more we started to trust each other, the faster we were starting to get along. Since we were both in only the English class.

After several consecutive days of getting along, we then started becoming friends afterwards and she wanted me to come eat lunch with her and her other friends that she has. She has three other people that interact with her and she wanted me to take part of it.

I also talk to them but I don't actually have class with either one so that actually sucks for me. Luckily, those three have been very nice to me so I actually return the favor.

The first girl that I interact with is a girl named Sally Matthews. Her description is long brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She can be reliable and is always smart at her studies. Well, everything. She is really nice, mature, and can be helpful towards other students if they ever ask for help. I would befriend this girl if I were you.

The second girl that I interact with is named Miranda Booker. Her description is long blonde hair and brown eyes. She is also the tallest out of us five girls but she is just not the tallest girl in our school. She is an elite when it comes to playing basketball. She says she plays the Small Forward and she can be an elite shooter from anywhere. The corner, the center, mid-range, anywhere. I'll tell you more info about her game later, though. She can be a workhorse sometimes but she is also sociable towards others. Everyone thinks of her as a so-called "tomboy" in which she is definitely not according to her and her saying otherwise. In school, she sometimes would study, but due to working out and playing basketball, she would have difficulties on her work so Sally would help her out. But all of that long introduction of her aside, she is also reliable and sociable.

The last girl that I interact with… and just so you know, she has a really cool full name… her name is Luna DeShields. Her description is black short hair and dark grey eyes. She is a laid-back girl with a calm attitude who likes to read books as well as working on her soccer abilities. She can also be really funny sometimes when talking to other people jokingly. It just doesn't happen very much, but when it comes to warnings from her teachers, she would drop the jokingly act and focus on her work. Pass or fail, she gets help from her teachers sometimes because of confusing questions. But all of those aside, she is cool and calm towards others. Oh yeah, side note… her family is rich. Including herself. So she owns a huge mansion. All four of us were shocked.

Our relationship between the five of us has been perfect for each other. There are some boys who just talk to us, but it doesn't happen very much. Many boys have interest in Miranda due to her basketball skills. She gets used to it and takes compliments from them due to the way she plays. I actually like her talent in my opinion. Her basketball skills are phenomenal, her stats are phenomenal, and her coach believes that she might earn scholarships for a university but that has to wait until she finishes middle school and high school.

But back to the current topic, the best thing about each other was that one of us never transferred in middle school nor high school. So the more we were hanging out together, the better the scenery was.

But there was only one downfall to the scenery. And it was pretty scary. For all of us actually.

Apparently, a huge fire appeared in the men's bathroom because someone threw a cigarette in the trash to the point where the cigarette somehow started to get hot and sparked a fire. Then it started to spread through the trash can, the wall and then it started to reach the bathroom door as well as the glass to the point where the glass shattered and it was now entering the hallways in the school. One boy was going to the bathroom to the point where had to yell out that there was a fire in the men's bathroom. And the principal had to notice it in the hallways and the fire alarm was turned on instantaneously. The blaze was hard to stop. Luckily no one was burnt to death so that was good to hear. The blaze was everywhere. It even went inside classrooms. It even reached the roof of the school.

Our school was burning down hard and fast. And this was High School that we went to. It took awhile for the firefighters to come as there were at least 40 of them to come stop the fire. As for us girls, we were being dropped off by our parents while the firefighters had to sort this out. It was one of the worst incidents that we've had in our lives. But at least the five of us are safe.

The next day after the incident, we received word from the school that the previous day (the day when the fire started) will be the last day of school for us since they don't have any more ways to send us work since the fire also destroyed the computers and printers. They also said that rebuilding the school would take 7 years to be completed. So they let us decide which two high schools they will be attending for next year. We all then agreed to transfer from Leicester (Which where we all were living in before the fire happened) to London. We were attending Highgate Wood Secondary school and that was when we were all reunited seven months later. That was when Luna and her family had to move to a different mansion. And that was when I grew jealous of why my friend is so goddamn rich. But I didn't ask her in person. Or maybe I'm just wondering if her family works at a larger business.

All of that scary incident aside, our time in our new school went just simply perfect. We met new people. We talk to them sometimes but we also focus on each other. And we focused on each other along the way until the very last day of school. As in… we are about to attend college after high school. It got really emotional for the five of us girls. Even Lauren, who has been my friend since middle school. She was always there for me when I needed help. I did the same thing for her. The only problem that we had was… we didn't come in touch with each other. Like we didn't try to text each other because of errors with our phone numbers. I think it was because Lauren got a new phone and she didn't even tell me. Or she has no service on her phone. I forgot on top of my head. And I also didn't get in touch with Sally, Miranda or Luna since I don't have their phone numbers.

And the sad part was that... At the start of college, the five of us went to different colleges. I was enrolled into a very good program. It was at the University of Warwick to study business. Not because I'm trying to match Luna's level. I just wanted to make money quicker. So I had to work on my studies. I'm not sure what the others are studying, but I felt bored without them. They made me comfortable, they made me laugh, and they had my back along the way. They were really reliable along the way.

So that is how I met Lauren and her friends. And I was so surprised that I finally got to be reunited with my first friend. Along with Sally, Miranda, and Luna. I may not know where they are, but maybe I can ask Lauren how they are tagging along.

* * *

**Kaze's POV**

"W-Wow, mom. So you have three other friends who had your back this whole time while you had to do the same thing? And the school that you went to, burnt down?" I asked, trying to get mom's story straight.

"Yes." My mom answered. "But we were really lucky after the school made us decide which school we want to go to for next year because we have a higher chance of seeing us five ladies together again. Our relationships will never fall down and will always stay the way they have used to be. I was always like you when I started to make friends and was keeping relationships healthy by any means necessary. I bet in the near future you will be just like me."

"But… I didn't make any friends when I was little."

"Yes I know you haven't. But once you start getting a job somewhere, or when you get a new house and you meet new neighbors, then you'll get a chance to interact. And once you get to interact with more and more… there you go, that's how you get a friend. But you're supposed to keep your relationships healthy and strong so that good things will happen along the way."

"Oh… seems like a hard task."

"What? It's not hard, sweetie. You just have to work it out."

"Yeah. It ain't that difficult if you ask me."

"Exactly what he said."

…

…

…

"Wait… where did you come from?"

We then saw a boy who looks to have the same age as me along with black hair that seems to be cut a little bit and green eyes. He was eating a bag of chips with the sour cream flavor. I actually forgot the name of it though. I don't know how he got behind us.

"Wait a minute, were you listening to us this entire time?" My mom asked the boy.

"Well I was here for half of it." The boy asked. "The other half I didn't listen because I was only walking by. I mean, that was quite an interesting story. The one time where you said something about your school being burnt down on fire due to a cigarette that was in the trash and started to get hot. I think that part got me curious to see how it all went down and all. Yeah."

"Oh… well…"

"Dude, do you ever stop eavesdropping on other people's conversations?" Another boy asked. He also had dark brown hair that looked kinda faded and brown eyes.

"What? I got bored on what was supposed to be a rainy day. But I guess it isn't. And besides, how else would I be listening to something that gets very good?"

"Not eavesdropping."

"_You never let me have my fun._"

"Sorry about that, ladies. My friend just does that sometimes and I just happened to stop him."

"No. No worries. Were you two talking by, perhaps?" My mom asked.

"Nah. We were stopping by at the park. It's just what we do in our free time." The black-haired boy said.

"What do you actually do?" I asked them.

"Just climb on the trees, talk to other people…"

"Yeah that's just our routine." The dark-brown haired boy said.

"There you two are!" I then heard a familiar voice. It turned out to be the girl that I bumped into at the library. She was running towards us in a hurry.

_Wow, this has got to be the second time that I've met her in just one day. What a coincidence._

"You ok? You look like you are out of breath." The black-haired boy asked.

"You guys can't leave me behind like that. I don't run that crazy fast." The girl said to them.

"That was his idea. Not mine." The dark-brown haired boy said to her.

"I mean, it's a movie-like scenery that I just listened to from those two ladies. I had interest." The black-haired boy said.

"_Can you not eavesdrop on another person, please?_" The girl facepalmed.

"You must be that girl who I helped pick your books up." I said.

"Oh yeah. You are that person that was helping me out. I'm surprised we meet again at a time like this. Why does it feel like it's about to rain?"

"I don't think it's going to rain. We checked the weather." My mom said.

"I take it that you two know each other." The black-haired boy said.

"Yes. She was the one that helped me with the books that I dropped while crashing into her without notice. _It was a whole bunch that needed to be organized._" The girl said with a huge sweatdrop.

"_Oh that's why you were taking too long._"

"_Yeah. Pretty much._"

"By the way, we never got to know who you guys are." The dark-brown haired boy said.

"You can call me Jordyn. Since our last names aren't what you expect it to be." Mom said.

"My name is Kaze." I said.

"Kaze, huh? I think... I've heard about you."

"R-Really?" I asked, looking shocked.

"You know about my daughter?" My mom asked.

"**Huh?! This is your daughter?!**" The dark-brown haired boy asked, looking shocked.

"**She doesn't even look like you to begin with!**" The black-haired boy shouted.

"**You both have got to be similar to my family! But it's way different!**" The girl shouted.

"Wait, do you have a family that's different than the way you look?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah. But… it's a long story. I think you might actually sleep from it."

"Jesus. You two are family members. How did this even happen? I mean, you two have different hair and eyes." The black-haired boy said.

"Long story short, I was born with light-purple eyes. I like ponytails and I like the color purple so I decided to dye my hair as well."

"Uh oh… _Bro, I think Candace is going to be jealous._"

"_I can't disagree._" The dark-brown haired boy said.

_Ok I should tell who they are now._

"So… what are your names?" I asked the three.

"Ok ladies first." The girl said.

"**Tch!**" The boys said, looking annoyed.

"My name's Blue Mackenzie. Blue for short."

"That's a nice name." Mom said.

"Really? Thank you so much." The girl named Blue said with a peace sign.

"Ok ok, peace signs aside. Name's Xavier Outlaw. Xavier for short. I'm supposed to be a tech geek, but I'm still trying to work on it." I saw Blue roll her eyes for that remark.

_Tech geek? What's that?_

"And my name's Lucas Gallimore. So I guess it's nice to meet you, Kaze and Jordyn. You don't want us to call you by your last name?"

"You still want to know our last names?" I asked.

"It may be hard to pronounce but are you sure you want to know that badly?" My mom asked.

"Well everyone has a last name. Do you mind telling us what it is?" Blue asked.

"***sigh*** Very well. Matsuzaki." I said.

"Matsuzaki?" The trio asked.

"Sounds more of an Japanese type of surname." Xavier said.

"I agree. Well, I guess it's not that bad." Blue said.

"**Tch! **_Killjoys! Y'all got some ice cream and not me._"

Xavier complained.

"You just ate chips, Xavier." Blue said with a sweatdrop.

"Huh. So I'm guessing you three want to get along with my daughter." My mom said.

"Really? I mean we have only met just one day."

"And doesn't she always want to be by herself?" Lucas asked. "I've heard some people say that we should leave her some privacy. So maybe I should…"

"Oh you don't need to leave me privacy anymore." I said, trying to cut off Lucas.

"I… don't?"

"Actually… I'm done trying to achieve my dream. And it turned out to be successful."

"R-Really?!"

"Achieve your dream? What was your dream, Kaze?" Blue asked.

…

…

…

_As long as nobody is watching this._

"Um… ok if I show you what I accomplished doing, will you actually not tell anyone this? Because I think the news is going to go viral if I show you this. And I don't think I'm ready showing everyone what I actually have in my human body."

"Yes. We'll definitely keep it a secret for you." Blue said.

"Just to let you know, this has been planned for a long while." Mom said.

"Huh." The boys said.

I then put my hands together for several seconds and purple aura started coming out of my hands. And then with my hands, I had to stretch out the purple aura to make it grow bigger so that it could grow bigger.

"_W-What?!_" Blue sounded shocked.

"_You've gotta be kidding…_" Xavier also sounded shocked.

"Is this… even real?" Lucas also couldn't believe what he was seeing from his own eyes.

"Yup. I've mastered the ability to use dark magic." I said.

"Kaze. How did you learn to do that? You have to tell me! **Please?!**" Blue asked, looking very shocked to know about my powers.

"Ok, hold on. I'll try to explain it in detail. But this explanation might sound a little confusing to understand, so I believe you might be warned."

"Our story involves dimensions so you might want to listen carefully." My mom asked.

"Ok. We're listening." Lucas said.

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER***

"...And that is how I got dark magic." I said, finishing off the story.

"Geez, you are a lucky dog." Xavier said with a sweatdrop.

"So you went to a dimension that involves… Puyo Puyo and took part in it? _Man… Xavier's right. You are lucky._" Blue said with a sweatdrop.

"Well… I gotta ask. Do you play video games, Blue?" I asked.

"R-Rarely. I only play Nintendo games." Blue said, looking unsure how to answer.

"Only Nintendo games? Really?" Xavier asked.

"I don't play any other video games but just Nintendo. Unless you guys teach me some."

"Yeah. As expected of Blue of course."

"I play Nintendo games too. But I would be on my Xbox often." Lucas said.

"What games do you play, Kaze?" Blue asked.

"Well… I would play Pac-Man all the time. I'm a really good player."

"Really? Just Pac-Man? What about you Jordyn?" Xavier asked.

"I don't play games actually. Well I play some, but not often." Mom said.

"Well it's kinda obvious." Lucas said.

"It kinda is actually." I said, agreeing to what Lucas said.

"Thanks for that." Mom said, feeling a little insulted.

"But likewise, I think Puyo Puyo is a video game. And I actually went to that dimension."

"Oh… so you might as well have to find Thanos and take him down." Xavier said.

"I think Thanos is really strong, Xavier." Blue said to him.

"Have you two heard of the news talking about Thanos arriving here in real-life?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, we heard. He seems to be hard to find around here since this country is large." Mom said.

_Definitely._

"But I still want to know why he is here. He's not even real so it's impossible that he just showed up to kill us all."

"He's not gonna kill us, Blue." Lucas said. "Maybe he just wants some attention. Maybe… try to gain some popularity."

"Um… Lucas. I don't think he is doing that." Mom said. "The actual reason why he is here is because he is looking for a hidden stone that appeared in this world. Remember a flash of light that blinded our eyes?"

"Oh yeah. Are you talking about the light that had the news spreading everywhere? It actually had my eyes burning too." Blue asked.

"Yes, that's it." I said. "Did you know any more info about it?"

"Well… no not really. I haven't even got a word from Ms. Lauren as well. Well… the librarian. The women that me and you two went."

"Ms. Lauren? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah… _so she also knows what's going on._" Mom whispered.

"Wait, you two know her?"

"Actually, yes. Mom on the other hand…"

"The librarian that you mentioned… she was my childhood friend." Mom said, taking the floor.

"**F-For real?!**" Blue, Lucas and Xavier shouted.

"Yup. That's true. You three can ask her."

"W-Wow… I cannot believe it, miss… um…"

"You can call me Jordyn."

"Ok, Jordyn. I can't believe you are childhood friends with our librarian." Blue said.

"It's a long story. I don't feel like talking the whole story over again since I had to tell it to Kaze." Mom said.

"So you really have no friends because you wanted to be by yourself, Kaze?" Lucas asked.

"Well you're correct, partially. I just needed this time to focus on my dream to have magic with no one having my help. That's why I don't talk to people that much." I said.

"I can become your friend, Kaze." Blue said with a smile. "I can tell that you like reading books. And I also owe you for helping me out with the books that I needed to organize. Count me in."

_Well I was nice to her before. _***sigh*** _Oh how can I not say no to that?_

"Sure. I'll be your friend as well. You too, Lucas and Xavier." I said with a smile.

"Sure thing!" Lucas said with a grin.

"Hey. What's there to say no about? I'm cool with it." Xavier said.

"There you go, Kaze. Finally! You've got people to rely on." Mom said to me.

"Yeah. I guess my long drought for not having friends is over." I said while rubbing my head.

_Wait… speaking of which…_

"Hey, Blue. I've been wanting to ask. Do you work at the library? The one where you saw Ms. Lauren?" I asked.

"Yup. I got a part-time job working there." Blue said.

"I also got hired." Lucas said.

"Yeah, Blue suggested that this was the only place that we could earn money at, so I took part in it. _In which, I didn't want to in the first place._" Xavier whispered.

"Oh… so you guys know some types of books?" I asked.

"**Pfft! **I don't." Xavier said, looking annoyed.

"Of course you don't know." Blue said with a sweatdrop.

"You should read books, Xavier." Mom said. "Don't you want to be smarter than everyone else?"

"I do but… _nobody even likes to read books in their free time. The only thing I be doing on my free time is just being on my phone. That's the only thing that I do._" Xavier said with a pout.

"I mean, Jordyn's right, Xavier." Lucas said. "I don't like to read that much, but I want to stabilize my high level of literature and smartness. Otherwise, next year is going to be tough. For me. I mean, you should too."

"***sigh*** What do you think, Blue?" Xavier asked.

"They're not wrong." Blue said to him.

"K-Kaze?"

"I read all the time, so I think you should too." I said to him.

"**Tch! **You guys are very serious about this. ***sigh*** Whatever."

"Yeah… anyway, where's the trash can? I'm ready to throw my stuff away." I said as I got up from the bench.

"Same." My mom said as she got up from the bench as well.

"Oh? Your leaving?" Blue asked.

"Yes. My bottom hurts from sitting on the bench." I said.

"You mean your butt cracks? ***giggle***" Xavier said.

"Dude, Really?" Lucas said with a huge sweatdrop.

"***sigh*** Really funny." I said with an annoyed look.

"I was joking." Xavier said.

"I hope you don't be saying such weird stuff like that to females." Jordyn said to Xavier seriously.

"N-no! Not at all, Jordyn. I just stay in my own lane."

"_I doubt it._" Blue whispered. "Anyway, where are you guys going now?"

"Home. I just want to relax my body. Maybe get some sleep." Mom said.

"I'm about to read my new book that I just checked out from the library." I said.

"Oh really? What are you reading?" Blue asked.

"It's "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire". It's actually my first time reading it."

"Oh that is a really good book. I've read all of the books as well as the movie. I'm telling you it'll be good once you read it." Blue said, looking amazed.

"I was hoping it would be good. I'll try to see how far I will get too." I said.

"But… how will we keep in touch with you guys, though?" Lucas asked.

"Do you want me to come to the library more often?" I asked.

"If it's ok. No one's trying to make you come to the library more often." Blue said.

"Or we can interact at the park. It's what we do all the time." Xavier said.

"I mean… Walking to the park will take a very long time than to drive." I said.

"I'll… have her interact with you guys at the library. I don't think the park will be safer to walk for her." My mom said.

"Yeah, my mom has a point right there." I said, agreeing to what my mom had just said.

"Oh ok… then in any case, I guess it was nice seeing you ladies." Blue said.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you three as well. Thank you for making my daughter interact with you guys." My mom said with a smile.

"It was definitely nice seeing you as well." I said to them.

"Sure thing! Take care, ladies!" Blue said with a peace sign.

"Anytime. We're always free for anyone." Lucas said.

"Yeah, no problem. I wish there were more people like you." Xavier said.

"Sure thing. Alright. See you guys later." My mom said the two of us women parted ways with the trio and decided to head on home.

After a few more feet of walking to Mom's car, I then heard Mom say this to me…

"Well, Kaze. You did it. You're off to a hot start, making three new friends already."

"Yeah. I know. Are you really that proud of me?" I asked my mother.

She didn't respond for a good while until suddenly, she hugged me around my waist. Knowing that she is proud of me. She truly loves me from the bottom of my heart.

And she said this to me:

"Yes. I'm proud of you. Thank you for trying to make your own friends in real-life."

I didn't have much to say as I returned the hug back quickly with a smile on my face. Knowing I'll still be with her along the way.

Just for that, I said to her this:

"Your welcome, mom. Anything. I'll be with you all the way. Promise."

Our hug didn't last long because all of a sudden…

***WATER DROP***

"What the…" A huge raindrop landed on mom's hair as we looked up in the sky as it was getting ready to rain.

"_Aw, shit!_ _It's about to rain!_" Mom whined.

"Just as I thought. We don't want to get wet, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry before I get soaking wet."

And so, we both hurried inside the car to get back home not getting soaking wet. It was supposed to not rain today, but I guess the weather is changing up a bit. From just being cloudy to disastrous shit like the heavy rain that we're in.

…

…

Ugh… Blame my mother for getting me to say that.

**Author's Note: Three New Character Debuted! Blue Mackenzie, Lucas Gallimore, and Xavier Outlaw. One of those three characters will have a primary role. Can't tell ya! Ya gots to keep reading, ya hear!**

…

…

…

**Ok… it wasn't that funny at all. But talking for real, one of these three new characters will play a huge role during this LONG story. The other two will be just supportive throughout.**

**Starting next chapter, Kaze is now going to meet the unknown world to find this mysterious person who knows all about the other worlds/stones. How will this play out? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, if you guys are loving my story, feel free to follow and/or favorite, also remember to stay safe from COVID, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
